


Alpha

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Hybrid - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom, vampire - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alpha - Freeform, Hybrid - Freeform, Part Vampire/Part Wolf, Resolved Sexual Tension, Soulmates, Trust, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 99,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Oliver Queen was a powerful vampire that was captured by a group experimenting on hybrids. Turned into a hybrid that is half vampire and half wolf he is strong, fast and deadly. While in captivity he meets Dr. Felicity Smoak a hermatologist who is called in to monitor his feedings. All Oliver wants is to be free, away from the experiments and being in a cage, and strangely he feels he can trust Dr. Smoak. There is also an unspoken attraction between them that is forbidden. Can he convince her to set him free or will her attraction to him tempt her to keep him close?





	1. Chapter 1

The man behind the glass paced, back and forth his nostrils flaring and his fangs bared. He hated being in this tiny room. It was not a cage but felt very much like one, as the only time he was allowed out was when they did their testing. He hated the testing even more. 

He was not sure how long he had been at this place, but every single fiber of his being wanted out. He had tried using his strength, but they had obviously reinforced the doors and windows, with what, he was not sure. When they had to take him for testing they tranqued him with a paralytic until they got him where they could control him.

He wanted to rip out the throat of every single person at this facility. They poked and prodded and made him do things that caused him to shift. Sometimes his vampire side took over and sometimes his wolf side emerged. Either way it was exhausting.

He glanced at the mirror that hung on the wall to the left of the door. He knew they were there watching him, observing him but he refused to give them what they wanted right now. He would stay calm. _For now._

Dr. Smoak walked into the room and stood at the two-way mirror. She had been called to consult on an experiment that was taking place and on the other side of the mirror was the result of that experiment. Felicity looked in at him and her breath hitched audibly at just what a fine specimen he truly was. The man behind the mirror was magnificent. He was pacing like a caged animal and she noted his anxiety in the lines of his body but also the strength and grace.

He was an Alpha; part vampire and part wolf and he was the first of his kind. He was shirtless having just come back from testing and Felicity let her eyes travel down over the broad bunching muscles of his back to his tapered waist and strong thighs. The jeans he wore accentuated his strength, but it was when he turned around that she received a shock that rocked her straight to her core. His eyes.

He turned sniffing the air, his body tensing as he scented. Felicity felt safe knowing her identity was hidden on the other side of the mirror, but when he approached the mirror and looked right at her his eyes suddenly flashed yellow and her heart skipped a beat. He smelled her. _How did he do that?_ They made sure to thicken the walls when they created this room. _Had his senses intensified?_

Felicity cleared her throat and shifted on her feet. She could not look away from the him. It was if he was holding her in place by the sheer force of his presence. She knew that he could not see her; of course, he could not see her. However, she felt like he was looking right through her as he scented, closing his eyes and then bared his fangs ever so slightly, causing a shiver to run down her spine. He was an apex predator and it showed in every single move he made.

Oliver kept his eyes on the mirror. There was someone on the other side of that glass that had touched that deep primitive side of himself. He could smell her. She had a scent that drew him to her and he closed his eyes briefly and listened. He could hear the blood singing though her veins but more importantly her heart was racing; pulsing; calling to him. He opened his eyes and looked directly at her through the glass and he felt her shiver.

Felicity jumped when she heard a man’s voice behind her, “Dr. Smoak?” She finally broke her gaze with the man behind the glass and turned with a small smile. This must be Dr. Carter.

“Yes, hi Dr. Carter. So very glad to finally meet you. Dr. Davis speaks very highly of you.”

“Please call me Jeff, it is a pleasure to meet you as well Dr. Smoak. Your reputation proceeds you.”

“Please you can call me Felicity.” She turned back to the mirror and looked at the man who was pacing once again. He reminded her of a caged wolf. All grace and strength but deadly. “How did the tests go today?”

Dr. Carter walked up and stood beside her looking at the man as well. “It is getting harder and harder to restrain him. His strength is outstanding.”

Felicity could hear the awe in Jeff’s voice, and just a sliver of fear. “It makes me wonder if they will all be this strong?”

“How old is he?” Felicity was curious, but she also needed to know for her own notes.

“1,000 years old.”

Felicity looked at Dr. Carter in surprise and concern. “How did you catch him? Vampires his age are notorious for being able to allude capture. I thought that was why we decided to only work with young vampires. Less than 500 years old.”

Dr. Carter laughed, “It was not easy. We had one of the feeders that he sometimes frequents taint the blood he was drinking. He fought the affects of the medication but eventually passed out. We quickly moved him here.”

Felicity looked back at the vampire behind the glass. She was trying to fight the sympathy that kept welling up inside. She really needed to focus and concentrate on her job. She was not here to feel sympathy but to monitor him and make sure he got his blood feedings every few days and protein. They wanted him to keep up his strength and they had called her in to make sure he did.

She watched him again noting the agitation and before she could stop herself she heard herself saying, “I need to take a blood sample. Can you give me access to him?”

Dr. Carter looked at her in utter surprise, “Felicity you do realize that if you go in that room with him he will kill you with no hesitation whatsoever.”

“Then make sure he is unable to do so. I need to get a base by which to check his levels each day. However, don’t use the paralytic because I need him conscious and aware of his surroundings.”

Dr. Carter hesitated. He knew how difficult it was to control that man, but he also knew as a doctor how important it was to establish a base for her monitoring. He was torn on what to do.

“Look Jeff, you called me here to do a job now let me do it. I have dealt with vampires before.” She looked at Dr. Carter trying to sound more confident than she felt. Yes, she had worked with vampires before but never with a hybrid. There was an excitement but also a hint of nervousness. She needed to calm down because his wolf side would surely sense that.

Dr. Carter finally agreed, reluctantly. “Ok, give us about 20 minutes to get him contained.”

“Fine. If you will show me to your lab than I can gather the supplies I will need.”

Dr. Carter walked to the door and Felicity gave one last look to the man behind the glass before she turned and followed Jeff out. She again thought of the reaction she had to his eyes; to him. Soon she would no longer be behind the glass but in the room with him. He would know her name and see her face and as Dr. Carter got on his walkie-talkie and instructed the nurses to prep the man for some tests Felicity again felt that shiver down her spine.

***

Felicity gathered the syringe, vials, and alcoholic wipes that she would need to draw the blood from the man. Her hands shook a little and she took a deep breath trying to control the way her heart was racing. As a vampire he would be able to sense her heart rate so she needed to be as calm as possible when she walked into that room.

She placed all the items she needed into a basket and when Dr. Carter returned she followed him out of the lab and back down the hall. They paused outside the door waiting for the all clear and when the light turned green letting them know it was safe to enter he opened the door and allowed her inside. However, before she crossed the threshold she looked at Dr. Carter curiously. “What is his name?”

“Oliver. Oliver Queen.”

Felicity nodded in acknowledgement before she walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She could immediately tell they had taken all precautions as he was sitting toward the back of the room, his hands and feet shackled, his eyes blazing a furious yellow.

“Your either brave or stupid coming into this room.”

She had not expected him to speak to her and despite the rage she could hear in his voice she also found she liked his voice. It was deep and almost hypnotic.

“Well maybe by the end of this visit we will figure out which one Mr. Queen.”

His eyes blazed when she said his name and as she set down her bucket he scented her. _Holy fuck she was the scent he had smelled earlier_. He felt his body tighten as recognition set in and his eyes blazed bright yellow before settling back to a deep hypnotic blue.

Felicity took a deep breath as she finally turned and looked at him and her heart skipped a beat as she looked into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Sitting there staring at her he almost looked human. But she knew what lurked underneath just waiting to be unleashed.

He cocked his head and looked at her and he purred, “Your nervous.”

She tried to look self-assured, but she felt far from it. She needed to get her job done and get out. “My name is Dr. Felicity Smoak and I will be the one monitoring your feeding and protein.”

“I can hear your heart beating; the blood coursing through your veins like a fast-moving stream. It is quite compelling.”

 _Jesus why was he using that voice?_  She knew that some vampires had the power to draw you in with just their voice and if he had been around for 1,000 years she was sure he had learned that technique. She took the syringe out and grabbed two vials before she approached him. The fact that he was part wolf meant he had a little bit of blood in him. Not as much as a human but some. She had to be careful that she did not take too much too quick. It could cause him to turn into a wolf and dealing with an animal was the last thing she needed.

He cocked his head again, “Fe-li-ci-ty.” He purred her name, almost as if he enjoyed saying it. His eyes glanced down from her face to the syringe in her hand and suddenly the quiet hypnotic Oliver Queen disappeared, and he was in full vampire mode. His canines were revealed and wow they were massive. His eyes had returned to yellow fire and he was almost hissing at her. Obviously, he did not like needles. She didn’t want to scare him, so she pulled up a chair and sat across from him. Maybe she could calm him down.

Her voice was soothing as she looked at him, “Mr. Queen, I am not going to hurt you. I need to draw some blood, so I can create a baseline by which to monitor you. I promise to be quick and painless.”

He looked at her with uncertainty and when he spoke this time his voice was deeper and cold, “You sound like them.”

“Them? You mean the other doctors?”

He didn’t say anything, and she decided she needed to get started. She stood and moved forward and he lunged at his restraints his teeth baring at her. She jumped and felt her heart racing and the sound almost seemed to echo through the room.

Oliver could hear her heart beating and it was like a siren’s call. He felt his anger dissipating and he emitted a low growl as he watched her move closer.

“May I touch you Oliver?”

His gaze was weary and distrusting and she could tell that was his wolf side peeking out. He felt cornered.

Oliver continued to concentrate on her heart beat and when he felt a little calmer he finally nodded. _What was it about the sound of her blood that soothed him?_ He wanted to get this over with, so he would be left alone.

Felicity tried not to stare at his chest. _God the man was magnificent._ He had muscles in his chest that rippled with his movements and a six pack that sat just above a pair of jeans that it should be illegal for him to be allowed to wear. She grabbed a pair of gloves and when she did he hissed again.

“No gloves!”

She looked at him in surprise. She always wore gloves for her own safety but something inside told her that there was something about the gloves he did not like so for this one time, she would use just her hands. She took out the syringe and a square alcohol swab and she gently scrubbed the area where the sample would be taken. To get to him she had to stand up close, her lab jacket touching him and when he turned his face toward her body and sniffed her, she almost dropped the syringe. She threw away the swab and then touched his arm and the heat she felt from him was electric. This surprised her because most vampires were cold, lifeless. But his wolf side caused him to be warm and full of life and as she pushed in the syringe and started to draw the blood she could have sworn he was purring. It was a sound that some male vampires emitted when they were aroused, and Felicity tried her hardest to ignore it.

Felicity filled the first vial and then placed on the second one willing the vial to fill quickly. She needed to get away from him because the affect he was having on her was unsettling.

Oliver nuzzled her lab coat pushing it aside as he tried to get more of her scent. When he had scented her through the wall he had been intrigued but having her close and in his personal space was wreaking havoc with his senses. They were on overdrive and he knew that if he was not shackled to the chair his hands would have been on her.

She completed filling the vial and then held a cotton ball to the site as she placed the vials into her coat pocket to be labeled in the lab.

“You don’t have to keep the cotton there. I heal quickly.”

Felicity removed the cotton ball and sure enough there was no hole and no blood. She looked at him in surprise and when she realized just how close she still was to him she moved away. He let out a whine and she tried to steady her shaking hands as she gathered her things.

“Is there anything you need Oliver? Did you receive enough blood and protein for today?”

Oliver smirked, “No Fe-li-ci-ty, I need more. Much more.” Again, his voice was soothing and enticing, and Felicity tried to ignore it.

“I can have them bring you a volunteer so that you can feed.”

“What about you?”

She felt a shiver at his words. “What about me?”

“You’re here, warm, inviting, your blood is singing in your veins. I could just feed from you.” Felicity felt goose bumps jump out on her skin. The sexual innuendo that was dripping from his words was playing with her mind and she gave him a half smile as she turned.

“If I did that then your question would be answered Mr. Queen.”

She walked toward the door and stopped with her hand on the nob when he asked, “What question would that be?” _God he even made that sound like an invitation._ _Fuck._

“You said I was either brave or stupid. If I let you feed from me then I would be stupid Mr. Queen.” She opened the door and quickly walked out letting it close behind her with a decided thud.

She leaned against it catching her breath her skin flushed and tingling. This job was going to be harder than she had originally thought. The man was sensual and tempting and everything a vampire is known to be, but he had a primal quality that called to her and as she gathered herself and hurried to the lab she realized that for the first time ever she was attracted to a vampire.

_Fuck!_


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity ran a sample of Oliver’s blood through the centrifuge, and then looked at a sample through her microscope. Seeing the blood moving and almost vibrating always fascinated her. The fact that the blood had come from the first hybrid in history made it even more exciting. She had called to have a volunteer sent to Oliver for feeding but she found out he had declined. She didn’t acknowledge why that made her stomach summersault.

However, it did tell her that he had been playing with her; toying with her.

She ran a few more tests that would not be ready until morning and then took off her gloves with a satisfying sigh. She was getting a good baseline for Oliver and that would ensure they kept him healthy and strong.

Strong, Jesus! The man was one big muscle. She wondered what he was like when he was just a vampire traveling the world and she had to admit he would have been irresistible. Felicity had been fascinated with the vampire species since she had been young and after meeting many of them her fascination had only grown. However, her interest in Oliver was different.

She had never been tempted by the male vampires she had worked with over the years. She was familiar with their games and their powers of persuasion, but Oliver had slipped past her walls and touched her very core.

Felicity signed out of the lab and then walked back toward the room where they had shackled Oliver. He was gone by now, but the shackles were there.  She walked outside and headed to her car, her mind not able to shake the connection she seemed to have to the vampire. He was compelling.

She neared her car and as she placed her key into the lock a howl split the night air that made her tremble with what she could only describe as longing and glancing back toward the building she had just left she knew. That was Oliver.

***

Oliver stood in the glass room, the glass so clear that for a moment he could just imagine he was outside. He was free. He looked up at the sky and seeing the moon let out a howl that shook the walls.  Normally his howl could shatter glass, but they did not even crack. Oh, these scientists were not stupid. They made sure that the walls of every single room he had access to were strong enough withstand anything he could do to them.

Oliver walked over looking outside to the forest behind the building where he was being held. He had an urge to shift and then run through the brush into the forest and away from this place. Suddenly his body started to contort, hair started to cover his skin and in a few short minutes a magnificent large black wolf stood in his place. He paced the glass wall as he glanced to the forest. Something more than just wanting to be free was calling to him and as he paced back and forth his blue eyes flashed yellow. Her.

Felicity walked around the edge of the building her eyes scanning the yard as she looked for him. She knew he was inside, probably locked in his room, but something was compelling her feet to move, and she could not stop herself. She noticed a glassed-in room, like a sunroom to the right of the courtyard overlooking the forest that bracketed the facility. She approached it hesitantly and then gasped when she saw the black wolf inside.

Oliver in his vampiric form was a sight to behold; magnetic. But Oliver in his wolf form was majestic and compelling. She walked up to the glass her hand moving to touch it before she could stop herself and the wolf padded over to her, the glass separating them, his eyes golden and hypnotic.

She knelt so that they were eye level and the wolf cocked its head before it whined.

“Oliver.” His name whispered from her lips as she gazed upon the creature that embodied Oliver’s other half. She watched as he tried to scent, trying to catch a hint of her essence and then he whined again when he could not.

She kept her hand on the glass, an urge to stroke his fur causing her fingers to curl in on themselves and then she heard it.

_Felicity_

She looked at him in surprise as he lifted his paw to mirror her hands on the glass and then he suddenly shifted back to his vampiric form and his eyes became a turbulent blue. She felt their hands were touching, even though the glass separated them, and she found herself breaking his gaze and snatching her hand away before she turned and fled.

She wasn’t sure what she as running from because he was there, in that room and he could not leave. Maybe she was running from how he made her feel or the guilt of him being locked up in that room; in that building.

She jumped in her car and drove home and rushing into her apartment she shut the door and locked every single lock, her chest heaving from her efforts.

He had spoken to her somehow. How was that possible? She knew some vampires could develop telepathy, but that was vampires that were centuries older than Oliver. Had that been enhanced when they made him into a hybrid?

She walked down the hall to her bedroom and stripped off her clothes. She pulled on a pair of sleep pants and a top and then walked into the bathroom and washed her face. She looked in the mirror her face flushed and her lips slightly parted. She looked almost wanton and she wondered if she had looked that way at him.

She angrily turned from the mirror and shut off the light. You have got to quit thinking like that Smoak. He is a hybrid.

She crawled into bed knowing tomorrow was going to come early. She wanted to be there before they fed him breakfast and when she turned off the light and gazed at the ceiling into the inky blackness she saw his golden eyes again before she drifted off to sleep.

***

Oliver watched her run from him, his fangs bared as his eyes flashed. Something had drawn her to where he was and a small part of him wished that the glass had not been there. His wolf had acted as if it had found its mate, but he pushed that aside.

He didn’t believe in soul mates or mates of any kind. He had used women for his satisfaction and for feedings but that was it. Love was not real.

He wandered back into his room and laid down on the single bed that they provided him. His room was not terrible. It has the bare minimum, but it had a bed a chair and a small dresser and a small bathroom that was thankfully private.

He did not sleep much at night as his body did not need much sleep, so he laid there going over everything that had happened that day and trying to figure out how the hell he was going to get out of this place. This brought his thoughts back to Felicity and he wondered, for a moment, if maybe he could trust her. Something about her was drawn to him.

But no, she was human. They had no compassion for his kind and what made matters worse was she was one of them; the white coats. She was only interested in what he could do for her and so he shut that idea down before could think more about it.

Tomorrow was a new day and there would be new opportunities.

He just had to be patient.

***

Felicity dressed quickly the next morning pulling on a skirt and blouse and tying her hair into a ponytail. She pulled on her glasses and then grabbed a mug of coffee in a travel cup and headed out the door. There was an excitement in her step that she did not want to identify and when she pulled up to the facility and walked inside her heart rate quickened.

Felicity was headed to the lab to check on her tests. She wanted to make sure they were progressing as they should be before going to see Oliver. Felicity was about to open the door to the lab when she heard a howl unlike anything she had heard before and it was a howl of pain.

She turned toward the sound and hearing it again she took off in a run. Oliver was hurt, and she needed to get to him. She rounded the corner nearing the room where they did most of the testing and looking into the door through the glass she saw Oliver in his wolf form, huddled in a corner and two scientists prodding him.

She burst through the door and quickly ran to where her body was between him and the men and her eyes flashed blue with rage.

“What the hell do you two think you are doing?”

The man had the audacity to look annoyed and they took a step back and one said, “We are supposed to be testing his ability to heal when he is in his wolf state.”

Felicity’s eyes widened in shock, “And just how would you do that?”

“We were told to break his leg.”

Felicity felt like she was going to throw up. Her anger took over and she kicked the two men out, both left knowing she outranked them and not wanting to get into trouble. She locked the door behind them and then turned back and looked at Oliver. He was still cowering in the corner, his golden eyes watching her warily. She could see he was holding his front left paw in the air and when she moved closer she could tell it was broken. _Shit!_

He howled again in pain and she crept closer, not sure what she could do for him. She knew he could heal but she did not know how long it took a break to heal. He growled as she moved closer and she swallowed before she sat down on the floor just a few feet from him.

For some reason she was not scared, but she knew he was, and he was hurt. That was a dangerous combination in any creature, much less a hybrid and she knew that if he really wanted to he could kill her in five seconds.

Oliver watcher her warily. The men that had hurt him were gone and as much as he wanted to turn back to his vampire form he knew he would heal quicker if he stayed as a wolf. He watched as Felicity went to sit near him and he growled. She was one of them.

He kept his eyes on her as he lifted his injured paw and licked the area where they had hit him breaking the bone, and he saw tears well in her eyes when he whimpered. There was compassion there, he could feel it. She inched closer and he whimpered again and tried to lay down, but he could not get comfortable.

Felicity wanted to touch him. She wanted to sooth him and let him know that he was ok. He was safe now, but something told her he would not allow that, so she settled for just being near him. She caught her breath as he stood up on his three good legs. Man, he was huge, but so majestic. She waited, her breath caught as she wondered what he was going to do.

Oliver was in pain and seeing the compassion in her eyes he could tell she wanted to help him. Could he trust her? He stood to his feet, his paw still in the air and he limped forward. She did not move. Their eyes locked, his golden and hers blue and he limped forward again. She stayed where she was as if she was waiting.

Oliver limped again a whine escaping and soon he was within a foot of her. He scented her his eyes flashing blue from the golden hue that inhabited them, and they watched each other. Both were trying to understand if they could trust each other.

Felicity could not resist the urge to touch him and she slowly lifted her hand from her lap. Oliver’s eyes followed her movement with rapt attention as her hand moved forward slowly.  He huffed out a sneeze and she flinched. He whined again, and she moved her hand just as slowly as before, but this time she did not stop and when her hand was barely touching his fur he moved that last bit, so her hand touched him.

Felicity stroked his side as Oliver whined one last time and then laid in front of her and placed his muzzle on her knee.

Wow, she was sitting here with an injured wolf’s head basically in her lap and for the life of her she could not find a reason to be scared. She stroked him gently, soothingly and he closed his eyes falling into a light sleep. She stroked his head and between his ears and just the feel of his fur made her skin tingle. The thought of them hurting Oliver made her anger spike again and he quickly opened his eyes as if he could sense her anger.

Oliver felt his paw healing and as the pain subsided he had fought his urge to shift back to a vampire. He was afraid he would scare her if he did, so he stayed as a wolf, their small string of trust too fragile for him to test just yet.

She continued to stroke him, her moves soothing them both and he could tell by the way her heart rate slowed down that she was content.

He heard a banging at the door and his head shot up, a growl bursting forth as he looked toward the door. Soon they heard a key and Felicity stood, Oliver by her side, his paw healed, and the men stopped in their tracks when they saw just how close the hybrid was to Felicity. They didn’t want to spook him, less he attack her, so they stopped, waiting for the tranquilizer gun to arrive.

Felicity moved closer to Oliver as she heard his body vibrating with a growl. He could tear these men apart with little effort and she tried to reason with them.

“Please gentlemen. I am fine. He has healed. Let me have some time with him.”

“I’m sorry Ms. Smoak but we have strict orders to move him back to his room.”

Felicity grew frustrated. “He has not fed yet. You can move him after he has fed.”

“Sorry Ms. Smoak.” She saw a man move into the room and before she could stop him he sent two darts into Oliver’s side. He whined as she screamed and as he stumbled and then fell to the floor unconscious she turned to men in a rage. They gave her no time to say what she needed to say because they quickly moved her out of the way and picked Oliver up, placing him on a gurney. They moved him out of the room and Felicity cried out his name as the door closed behind them.

Dr. Carter entered the room a moment later and she rushed to him, “Jeff, please I need to go see Oliver. He has not fed, and I need to observe him feeding this morning.”

“I am sorry Felicity that is just not possible. He will not be eating today.”

She looked at him in shock. First, they tortured him by breaking his leg and now they were not going to allow him to feed.

“Why?” Her voice held exasperation and a touch of anger.

“We need to see if he can heal as quickly in a weakened state.”

She looked at him as if he has spoken a foreign language. What were they doing to him? This was not what she signed up for and she would make sure the board heard about this before she was done.

She stomped out of the room walking with determination. She had to find him. She needed to see him. She turned a corner and came upon a door with a small glass window in the top. She looked inside and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Oliver, his body back in its vampire form, laying on the bed inside the room. She watched him her heart racing and it was as if he could sense her; smell her; feel her. He turned his head and saw her standing there and as their eyes locked he stood and made his way unsteadily to the door. Again, there was a barrier between them and she placed her hand to the glass, hoping he would remember last night.

She sucked in a breath when he placed his hand against hers and softly whispered her name.

_Felicity._


	3. Chapter 3

 

They stood on either side of the door, their hand mirroring the other through the glass. His eyes flashed golden as he stared at her and Felicity felt her heart jump in her chest.

_Felicity._

It was a whisper, a brush of air so soft. His lips never moved but she knew he had said her name.

_Oliver. I like how you say my name._

Did he hear her? Could he hear her?

_Your blood sings to me._

He could hear her.

_I’m sorry for what they did to you. For what they have done to you._

His eyes darkened. The blue almost like midnight.

_I want to help you._

_Why?_

_Because I don’t like seeing anyone suffer._

_Your one of them. A white coat._

_I was not told what they were doing to you. I was asked to monitor a hybrid yes, but I was not aware of their methods. You don’t deserve this._

_If it was not me it would be someone or something else._

Her fingers clinched against the glass as she felt the guilt that swept through her. Was she like them? Was she complicit in his torture?

_I am going to figure out a way to get you out of here._

She saw his lips curl as if he wanted to smile. He didn’t. Her eyes dropped to his lips and she wondered if only for a moment what it would feel like to press her lips to his. She shook her head slightly, pushing that thought from her mind. She wanted to help him and the first thing she was going to do was get him some food. She took a step back from the window, both of their hands falling but their eyes remaining locked.

_I will be back._

She turned and hurried down the hall. If there was one thing that she was it was resourceful, and Felicity already had a plan in her mind of how she was going to get access to him. But first she needed to take some blood from the refrigerator. They kept it there in case they were low on volunteers and even though she knew he would probably hate the taste of cold blood at least it would give him some strength. Only going one day without feeding for a vampire was not enough to affect them too much but something was different with him being a hybrid. She saw the weariness in his body and his eyes. He needed to feed.

She slipped quietly into the room and using her key opened the door removing the crimson liquid. She also grabbed some protein for his wolf side and placing the items in her pockets she set off back down the hall. She neared the lab and lifted her chin walking confidently into the room. No one paid her much mind, so she slipped over to the computer and sitting down set to work. One thing that most people did not know about her was that she was a genius, certified. Computers were her hobby, but she knew them like the back of her hand and she quickly hacked into the cameras and found the one that monitored Oliver’s room.

She found some footage of him walking to his bed and lying down and setting it to play, she insured that anyone checking the camera to his room would see him lying peacefully on his bed, resting. Little would they know that she would be in with him.

She then hacked into the security system selecting the lock for his room. _Thank god it was an electronic lock_. She set the lock to open in 1 minute, and then lock behind her as she entered. _Oh, how people would truly cringe if they knew just how easy it was to hack an electronic locking system_.  She then set the time for it to unlock again based on how long it would take for him to feed.

Satisfied that everything was set, she told one of the lab technicians that she was going to work on some reports and that she did not want to be disturbed. Hopefully that would keep Dr. Carter out of her hair long enough to take care of Oliver.

She felt her stomach swoop at the thought of him. She was about to enter his room, his domain alone and truly that should scare her; make her rethink her plan. But she trudged down the hall determined to see this through. She had never been one that advocated torture and if she did not help him that is exactly what she would be doing.

She stood outside of his door and when she heard the distinct click of the lock she turned the nob and stepped inside. She shut the door quickly behind her and when she heard the lock slide into place she turned to see Oliver standing right in front of her.

She gasped, his closeness startling her, and his eyes blazed into hers. “What the hell are you doing Felicity?”

“I brought you some food.” Her voice came out flustered as she moved away from him toward the desk. She took the vial of blood from her pocket and the protein shake and set them both down on the table.

“After what you have been through you need to feed.”

Oliver seemed to glide over to the table his hand picking up the blood and he threw it back down. “It’s cold.”

“I know, I’m sorry. It was all I could get my hands on.” He was looking at her as if he wanted to devour her and she nervously shifted on her feet.  “I brought you some protein too. Again, it was all I could find.”

She glanced down at her hands, _Jesus he made her nervous_ , but in such a good way. When she looked up she gasped as he was standing right in front of her again and then he slowly circled her. Felicity stood still her breath hitching as her eyes darted to the side trying to see him. _What was he doing?_

He stood behind her and scented her and then she heard a purr. Unlike before this purr was louder, more masculine and Felicity felt it through every single inch of her body. Her skin started to tingle and then she felt his breath on the side of her neck. It whispered through her hair.

“I prefer my blood warm. You see cold blood has no life. But warm blood.” He inhaled, and she knew he could smell everything about her. “It slides down effortlessly. The taste is like nectar, and you can taste just how someone is feeling right before you bite them. What would I taste in your blood Fe-li-ci-ty?”

That caused her to shiver. But not from fear.

He let his nose drift down the side of her neck and she was frozen in place, her blood alive. She could feel it in every single part of her body and she closed her eyes trying to think of something, anything else except what he was doing to her.

“Ol……Oliver please. You need to feed.”

“Oh, I plan to.” Those four words. Felicity felt her body respond immediately to his and she swayed on her feet. He reached up and placed his hands on her upper arms steadying her, his lips brushing her neck ever so lightly, so lightly that she was sure she imagined it.

He took a deep breath and then released her and made his way to the table, and he watched her as he took the protein shake and drank it. She had not moved since he had let go of her and she felt almost as if she was drugged. She was not able to move. She watched as he drank the protein her lips parting as he tilted his head back and finished it.

He set the bottle down and something deep in her mind told her she needed to remember to take that bottle with her when she left. Oliver’s eyes flickered over the blood that was sitting on the table and he turned his gaze back to her and was immediately in front of her again. He circled her again, every inch the apex predator and when she felt his breath again her legs almost buckled.

“I think I would taste excitement, desire, arousal. Don’t you?” Felicity felt her body respond again in every way possible and she swayed again, this time her back touching his chest. He slid his hands up her forearms to just above her elbows and Felicity could not help herself, she let out a whimper.

The purring she had heard earlier returned, deep and masculine and he wrapped an arm around her waist as she unconsciously leaned her head to the side.

Her pulse was right there, inviting him to take a taste and he once again let his lips skim over her skin. She had to stop this and make him eat, but she had no control over how her body was responding. He did.

“Ol……Oliver please.”

“Please what? Bite you? Take you?”

“You……….you need to drink the blood.”

He tightened his arm around her waist. “Your blood?”

“The………the one I brought.”

Oliver scented her again and she felt him behind her, his body along with the purring coming from his chest letting her know just how aroused he had become.

Oliver knew she was right. Now was not the time to feed from her but something was not allowing him to let her go and so finally he pulled on all of his self-control and did just that. Felicity stumbled forward as he moved, and in the blink of an eye he took the blood and drank every single drop.

He shuddered as the cold liquid slid down his throat. _Oh, how he detested cold blood._

Felicity felt as if whatever spell she had been under lifted and she gave him a wary look. “Oliver, I promise I am going to help you get out of this place.”

“Why?” She sensed the disbelieve in his voice.

“Because I cannot be a part of torture, of anyone or anything. Ever. Tomorrow night I was going to work a late shift. I need you to be ready to leave.”

He looked at her in surprise. She was serious.

“We will probably only have a small window of time, so I need you to be in the sunroom at midnight.”  He glided over to her and let his knuckles slide down her cheek. His touch made her shiver.

“You know I felt your shiver other day too. When I saw you for the first time.” He lowered his hand and backed up a step. “I will be ready.”

She nodded and hurried over grabbing the empty protein bottle and when she heard the click of the lock she opened the door and stepped out. The door shut again, and she heard the click as Oliver stood looking at her through the window. She lifted her hand to the glass as she had done before and he lifted his hand too both pressing them to the glass before she hurried down the hall.

Felicity was flushed and panting, and she excused herself telling Dr. Carter that she was not feeling well and needed to go home.

She needed to get out of there now before she did something foolish like go back to his room and beg him to feed from her.

***

Felicity’s nerves had been on edge all day long. Tonight she had promised she would help Oliver escape this place and even though she felt a sadness at never seeing him again, she knew she was doing the right thing. He was not a creature of captivity. He needed to be free and she was going to help him.

She made her plans and executed everything as the afternoon wore on and when it became late and the building emptied out she felt her adrenaline start to pump. Night shifts were usually minimal staff and that was good. She was relying on that.

The hours seemed to slowly tick by and finally when she looked at the clock and saw it was 11:45 p.m., she took a deep breath and gathered her things. She had plans to leave as soon as she set him free. She would not be able to concentrate anyway, and she was at a good stopping point with her work.

Oliver said he would be in the glass room at midnight, and she sat down at the lab computer and got to work. She set the computer to unlock the door leading to the outside and when she had covered all her tracks she hurried outside to her car. Oliver would hear the click of the lock and he would know what to do but a part of her wished she was going to see him before he left.

She could not risk being seen anywhere near the room, and so she sat in her car for a moment looking at the trees, wondering if he was already out there. Had he transformed into his wolf and taken off at a run or was he in his vampire form, gliding through the forest with effortless ease?

Either way he was gone, and she started her car, a heaviness on her chest as she pulled out of the parking lot and drove home. She was in no mood to eat and so she drove straight home thinking a nice hot bath and a book would do her some good. Maybe it would get her mind off wondering where he was and if he was ok.

Felicity took her keys from her purse, the blanket of darkness only broken by the single light on her front porch. As she reached to place her key in the lock she suddenly felt a shudder go through her. She glanced around, feeling that someone was watching her, and she quickly unlocked her door before she hurried inside and slammed it shut behind her.

For some reason she was spooked and as she set her purse down on the table she jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She frowned, because it was late, and she was not expecting anyone. Maybe her neighbor was looking for her cat again, but it was even too late for that.

She stood up on her tip-toes as her eye looked through the peephole and she gasped when she saw Oliver standing there as casual as you please looking as sexy as hell.

She unlocked her door and opened it, her face flushing. _How did he know where she lived?_ He must have followed her.

“Oliver.”

“Felicity.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you. Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

The temptation in his voice; the utter sensual tones made her hand tremble and she did not hesitate before taking a step back.

“Come in.”

Oliver smirked as he walked into her apartment. Having to invite a vampire into a home was an old wives tale but he enjoyed playing with it nonetheless. His eyes roamed around taking in the colorful décor. He turned back to her as he heard the locks click and he felt her blood fire.

“Ummmm would you like something to drink? I mean do you drink or are you strictly just a blood vampire? I have known both. Some don’t like the way the alcohol makes them feel but….” She babbled, unsure what to say or do and the corners of his mouth lifted before he moved closer to her.

“Thank you.”

Those two words hit her and caused her to immediately go silent. They were sincere and heartfelt, and Felicity felt the flush shoot down to her toes.

“Your welcome.”

He lifted his hand and let his knuckles touch her skin again as he dragged them down her cheek. “I could not leave without saying thank you and goodbye.”

Just hearing the word goodbye made her feel a sadness that hit her square in the chest.

“Where will you go?”

“I am not sure. Overseas maybe.”

Felicity bit her bottom lip and Oliver’s thumb moved quickly pulling it from between her teeth. “Is….. is that where they captured you?”

“No. I was here in Starling City. I have a home here and had decided to stay for the summer. They caught me when I went into town to feed.”

“Your home is probably the first place they will look for you.” She whispered the words as she thought of how sad it must be to not be able to go back home.

“I also wanted to tell you that I don’t want you to go to work tomorrow. You should call in sick.” He gently stroked her cheek again before he stepped back, and Felicity gave him a confused look.

“Why? No one knows I helped you.”

“I know, but tomorrow is not going to be a good day to be there. Just trust me on this.”

“Oliver why?”

“The less you know the better. Promise me you will stay home.”

“No Oliver. Not unless you tell me why.”

“Because I am going back to the facility tomorrow before I leave town.”

“No, you can’t!!”

“I have to Felicity, there is something I have to do.” He turned his back on her trying not to let her see the way his eyes flashed with rage.

“What is so important that you will risk getting caught again.”

“Oh, they will not catch me this time.” His confidence shook her and she gasped. 

“How do you know?”

“Because, I am going to kill them.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity looked at Oliver, his eyes flaring a dark gold that flickered with hatred. He hated those men and what they had done to him and she could not blame him for that. But there were innocent people at that facility and she could not let them suffer for the demented minds of a few.

“Oliver, please. There are innocent men and women there who have no idea what was being done to you.”

Oliver gave her a cold smile as he drew near to her. “Your compassion is admirable Felicity.” He cocked his head as he looked at her. “Why are you not afraid of me?”

She looked into his eyes, those amazing gold eyes that could turn as blue as the ocean and she shrugged. “I don’t know.” He heard the truth and uncertainty in her voice and he moved closer, something drawing him nearer. He lifted his hand and let his thumb slide along her lower lip and their eyes locked, his shimmering gold, hers turning dark.

“You should fear me Fe-li-ci-ty.” He whispered the words before he lowered his lips to hers. His hand curled around the back of her neck as he tasted her, teased her. She had expected his lips to be cold, but they were warm and inviting and she felt liquid fire shoot through her veins as he deepened the kiss.

Over the centuries there had been many women, none of them had moved him, or meant anything to him. They were a means to an end. But as he kissed her he was in the moment. He wanted to taste and tease her until her blood was on fire and singing through her veins and then as he pushed inside of her he would bite her, the ecstasy of the moment flooding them both.

She jerked away almost as if she had read his thoughts, breaking the kiss, her eyes wide, her pupils blown and her chest heaving. He could feel, hear and smell her arousal but he would not push her further tonight. He would wait.

He walked to the door and turned back to her. “I will come to you tomorrow.”

It was a promise and she felt goose bumps on her skin as he flashed his canines and purred before he turned and walked out of her door. She ran to the window and she saw as he shifted to his wolf form and then looked back at her and howled before running away.

Felicity had to get her mind off him and one way she could do that was to start working on her report to the council. They needed to know what was happening in their lab and she quickly sat down and started typing. She document everything she had seen and heard while at the facility and she hoped that they would listen to her.

The hybrid program had been created to enhance a vampires healing ability. The program was going to harvest their blood and hopefully help people heal faster. But obviously there were some men who had other ideas for the project and she wanted to make sure that as the program spread that it was monitored closely.

She completed typing up her report and then saving the document to send tomorrow, she yawned and shut down her computer. Her lips were still tingling from his kiss and she touched them lightly. She didn’t know how much sleep she was going to get tonight but she knew she needed to try to rest and so she walked down the hall and changed into her pajamas before laying down on her bed.

She did sleep that night, and she dreamed.

 _It was a dream of Oliver. He was looking at her, his eyes blue and his purr of arousal was filling the room._ _She was exposed to him, vulnerable but all she could think of was him biting her. He was circling her just as he had done before and for the first time she wanted him to bite her. She wanted it more than anything. She wanted to let him feed on her to be his source of strength and when he moved her hair and exposed her neck it made her tremble. He was there, his breath hot, his body alive, the electricity between them arcing and coursing through her veins and as he leaned down and scraped his canines along her neck she shuddered._ _She moved restlessly in her sleep, her legs scissoring, her core aching, and when he finally took pity on her and bit down she woke with a start._

Jesus! What a dream. It had almost seemed real, and she placed her hand on her neck to ensure she did not feel puncture marks. She felt a small wave of relief and made her way to the bathroom bathing her face with cold water, sweat having coated her skin as she dreamed. Her body was still hot and flushed and she decided that even though it was early in the morning she could not sleep, so she decided to just stay up.

As she walked into the living room her phone started to ring, and she picked it up noting it was her friend Tommy. She answered with a grin. “Merlyn what are you doing up this early? Oh, wait, let me guess, you never went to bed, right?”

Tommy Merlyn was one of her best friends. They met in medical school and they had gravitated together instantly. They had tried to date but neither one had felt an attraction and so they had settled for friends. Best friends. Tommy worked at Star City General and when he spoke she heard fear and relief in his voice.

“Felicity, thank god you are ok.”

“Tommy what’s wrong?”

“Have you seen the news this morning?”

“No, I just woke up. Why?”

“Turn it on.”

Felicity walked to her couch and picking up the remote control, turned on her TV. She gasped when she saw the facility where Oliver had been held on the news and the caption across the bottom of the screen almost made her faint.

**_Wild animal invades local medical facility killing four and injuring three._ **

Felicity felt her world tilt and she sat down immediately.

“I saw that on the news this morning and I almost had a heart attack. God I am glad you are ok.” Tommy’s voice was filled with concern and Felicity swallowed, not able to say a word. She immediately thought of Oliver and she wondered where he had gone and if he was ok. He had told her he would come to her, so, where was he?

She knew she should feel compassion and sympathy for her co-workers but knowing how they had treated Oliver and seeing the pictures of who had been killed, she felt nothing but apathy. Dr. Carter’s face was among the dead along with the two men that had broken Oliver’s leg and she wished them good riddance.

“Why were you not at work today Smoak?”

“I was not feeling well so I decided to take a day off.”

“Well I for one am glad you did. Do you need me to bring you some soup? My shift ends in an hour.”

“No Tommy, I am fine.” God if Tommy showed up while Oliver was here or if Oliver found Tommy here when he arrived she was not sure what would happen, and she didn’t want to know.

“Well you are meeting me for lunch tomorrow and I am not taking no for an answer. I need to hug you and reassure myself that you are ok.”

She laughed, she loved him so much.

“Ok Merlyn, on one condition.”

“That we go to Big Belly Burger and I don’t steal your fries.”

“Oh, you know me so well.”

They both laughed and set a time and they both told the other that they loved each other before she hung up the phone. Tommy had been good to get her mind off Oliver but now he was back full force and she was worried. Had he been injured during his assault? Did they capture him?

She couldn’t think too long about any of that or it was going to drive her crazy, so she walked to the kitchen and started some coffee. She needed her morning brew and as she took a cup to the living room and settled on the couch she thought back to his promise.

_“I will come to you when I am done……”_

Maybe he had to leave town. She sipped her coffee and opened her laptop to the email she had written the night before. She needed a distraction and she was going to send the report to the council today. She tweaked it and did a spell check before she hit send.

Now she felt better, and she set her computer on the coffee table deciding to take a shower. She washed and got dressed and then she spent the rest of the day waiting. She paced and cooked lunch and did the dishes, her eyes always darting to the front door as she waited for him to come to her. Was she crazy for wanting to see him? He had just killed four people. Four of her colleagues.

She cleaned her apartment and wiped down her mirrors and by the time she was done it was late afternoon. He was not coming. She could feel it and she decided to just forget about him as she sat down to watch a movie. Late afternoon turned to evening and then evening to night and she finally could stay awake no more. She needed to go to sleep and so she made her way to her room. She changed and laid down, not bothering to climb under the covers. She was disappointed and tired and all she wanted to do was go to sleep and forget about this day.

She fell into a fitful rest, her body twitching and moving as she tried to settle down and soon she was fast sleep. She dreamed again and again it was of him.

_He was in her room, watching her with his golden eyes, his fangs bared and his body tense, primed. He looked like a predator watching, waiting for his prey to move before he made his move. She stretched on her bed, her eyes still closed in sleep and he let his hand skim over her body as he claimed every single inch of her with his eyes. She was arching, aching begging for his touch and when he climbed onto the bed and spread her legs, his gold eyes almost hypnotic in their intensity, she awoke, sitting up in bed._

Felicity looked around her room, the inky blackness making her almost blind and as her gaze traveled and she woke up she saw a sight in the corner that made her scream. There were golden eyes watching her in the dark and she placed her hand over her heart when she realized it was Oliver.

“Oliver. How the hell did you get in my room?” She was angry at him. She was angry that he had made her wait. Angry that he had made her worry. Angry that he had made her feel anything for him.

He stayed where he was crouched, his arms casually resting on his bent knees, his eyes not leaving her face.

“Oliver talk to me.”

He said nothing, until she moved to get off the bed. “Don’t come near me Felicity.”

He hissed the words and she saw his eyes flare, his body radiating with tension.

“Why? Oliver what is wrong? What took you so long to come to me?”

“I had to hide until things settled down. I hid in the forest.” He continued to watch her with his unsettling gaze and she started to move again but he growled. “I said don’t come near me Felicity.”

That growl made her stop and she pulled her feet back up on the bed, sitting cross legged on the edge facing him. “Why Oliver?”

“Because I don’t trust myself.”

She frowned. What was he talking about?

“I know you won’t hurt me Oliver.” She started to move, and his growl caught her attention. It was different, angry and for a split second she felt true fear.

“But I don’t know that Felicity. I don’t trust myself. When I killed those men this morning I enjoyed it. I felt more alive than I have in a long time.”

“You were angry with those men Oliver. They tortured you. Held you captive.” She shifted on the bed placing her feet on the floor and he just watched her. She finally got up the nerve to stand and when she did he let out a growl. Hearing it coming from him in his vampire form was quite unsettling, but she knew he would not hurt her. This was Oliver.

She took tentative steps toward him and his gaze never wavered and when she was close enough to touch him she did just as she had when he was a wolf. She sat in front of him, her legs crossed underneath her, her hands on her lap.

Light from a car outside hit her window, sliding across the room and when it crossed Oliver’s face she gasped. Blood. She saw blood.

She lifted a trembling hand to his face and he spoke before she could touch him, before she could ask.

“It’s not mine.”

That was the blood of the men he had killed, and Felicity’s stomach turned at his words. She was so very grateful that he was not hurt. But the blood.

“I didn’t want you to see me like this, but I could not stay away.”

His golden gaze seemed to shimmer, and she lifted a trembling hand again and touched his cheek. His growl turned to a purr. Not the sexual purr of a vampire aroused, but the purr of someone who was enjoying being grounded by the touch of another. She started to wipe at the blood and seeing it smear she stood and hurried into her bathroom, grabbed a washcloth, and wet it before returning to him. She sat down closer this time and then she started to clean his face.

His eyes closed at her touch. Yes, it was through the washcloth, but he could feel her. He scented, and he could smell her and when he opened his eyes they were molten gold. She finished cleaning the blood from his face, and she placed the washcloth down before touching his face again. She smiled softly as she saw the Oliver she was used to and before she could blink he pulled her onto his lap and the purr that had been comforting changed.

He was aroused.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver held Felicity on his lap, their faces so close that their breaths were almost one. She felt intense heat where his hands were touching her back and her face flushed with excitement. She could feel Oliver’s deep purring through her skin and when she shifted on his lap she felt just how aroused he truly was.

He moved his hand up to the side of her face and slid his fingers into her hair as his golden eyes slowly traveled over her face and down her chest before he looked back up at her. He placed his other hand at the small of her back and suddenly pulled her hips flush to his. That move took her by surprise and she gasped, her head falling back slightly.

Oliver saw the creamy white skin of her neck exposed and he could not help himself. Maybe he was testing her, but he slid his nose along her neck and let his teeth scrape the sensitive skin there. Their bodies were pressed chest to chest and Oliver felt her whimper at the feel of his teeth against her.

All Felicity could think of was the dream she has where she craved him biting her and she finally placed her hands on his shoulders and held on as he bent her back ever so slightly, exposing her neck even more to his assault of her mind and her senses.

He pushed her hair back over her shoulder and his purr grew stronger. The way they were sitting was intimate and sensual and feeling his strong muscles beneath her hands she found she wanted to explore more of him. She slid her hands down to his shirt and he watched her with quiet intensity, his canines barely showing through his parted lips, as she started to unbutton his shirt. She pushed his shirt to the side and her eyes caressed his chiseled chest.

He had her under his spell and she leaned down and kissed his chest, her hair brushing along his skin leaving fire in its wake. Oliver’s head fell back, his fangs fully exposed. The feel of her lips on his skin was making him hungry. He had not fed in over a day and a half and the call to feed on her was strong. She licked and kissed his chest and when she bit him just over his right pec, his hand tightened in her hair. He pulled her head back, removing her lips from his skin and the movement caused her neck to become open and vulnerable to him again.

“Oliver, please……” It was a desperate whisper, an aroused whisper and that combined with the way she was starting to move her hips was fucking torture.

“Please what Felicity?” He said the words with a sensual edge.

“I……I know you need to feed……” She stopped, unsure if she could say the words. Her body wanted it so bad it was making her physically ache, but her mind was resisting.

Oliver wanted to, god he wanted to latch onto her neck and suck her essence until she was screaming on top of him from her release. But something was holding him back. He pressed his hips up into her as his body demanded to be joined with its mate. His body was aching to be buried deep inside of her, but he wanted her willing. Yes, she was willing now, but he had just killed four men that morning. He did not want that sitting in the back of her mind when she looked at him.

Oliver closed his eyes and called on his self-control. He pulled back and looked at her and he immediately was wishing he had not. Her eyes were half closed, her pupils dilated with lust, her lips slightly parted and her breath panting. He could smell her arousal and it called to him like a siren.

“Feed on me Oliver.”

God, she had said the words. She was begging him. He felt her tremble and he knew she was vulnerable. He pulled back and kissed her lips instead. His fingers loosened in her hair and he gently cradled her head. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead to hers.

“Not yet. But soon.”

Felicity pulled back and looked at him in surprise. She had made herself completely vulnerable to him and she felt like he was rejecting her. Maybe he did not want her in that way. Maybe she had mis-read their connection.

She quickly got up from his lap and Oliver let his hands fall away, standing in one fluid motion.

She felt like a fool. God how stupid could she be?

“Felicity I can feel what you are thinking, and you are wrong. Dead wrong.” He gripped her arms, so she would look at him. “I killed four men this morning. I do not want you to be thinking about that the first time I feed from you.”

She relaxed, but only a little. Her body was screaming for him. How was she going to deal with that? She looked at him suddenly, her eyes worried. Was he going to leave now?

“I am not going anywhere. Do you mind if I stay here? I can sleep on your couch.” He didn’t want to leave her, and he could tell she did not want him to leave. He felt her body relax and she nodded. Now she had something to do and hopefully it would calm her body down.

She walked into the hall and pulled a blanket and two pillows from the closet before leading him into the living room and placing them on the couch. She needed to go to bed because if she stayed near him for one more minute she was going to embarrass herself by attacking him and she was not sure that attacking a vampire sexually was the smart thing to do.

She quickly made her way back down the hall to her room not sure if her voice would hold up to speaking to him again. She closed her door and climbed into bed and even though she was a little more under control just knowing he was down the hall was playing havoc with her sleeping. She finally did fall asleep a few hours later and as before she dreamed of him.

***

Felicity was dreaming, and she did not want to wake. She felt his touch as it slid over her cheek. He was standing over her, his golden eyes molten like the night before. He purred softly as he looked at her and as she felt his fingers stroke over her shoulder she jerked awake. She let out a sigh as she realized she was dreaming but then she remembered Oliver was in her living room.

She showered and dressed, and putting on her glasses, wondered down the hall.  Her living room was empty, and she saw the blanket neatly folded on the couch with the pillows lying on top. She quickly looked around noting the silence of the apartment and she grew worried.

“Oliver?” She walked back down to the hall to the extra bathroom, but the door was wide open. She wandered back down the hall and that was when she noticed the note sitting on the side table leaning against the lamp. She opened it and saw a masculine scrawl.

_Felicity,_

_You were sleeping soundly, and I did not want to wake you. I needed to get out of the apartment and stretch my legs. If I stayed this morning I could not guarantee that I would not be tempted to feed from you, so I will hunt while I am out._

_I will return later._

_Oliver_

Felicity sighed and walked into the kitchen to start some coffee. She was having lunch with Tommy today and even though she was disappointed that Oliver was gone when she woke up she was glad he would not be there when she met with Tommy.

She texted Tommy and they both decided to meet at Big Belly Burger at noon. By the time she was ready to leave she was starving, and she grabbed her keys and her purse and phone and headed out the door. As she drove to the restaurant she wondered what Tommy would think if he knew she had a hybrid staying at her house.

She walked into the restaurant and as soon as Tommy saw her, he stood and hugged her tightly. God he was glad she was ok. His heart had almost leapt out of his chest when he saw the news yesterday morning and when he pulled back and cupped her face with his hands he felt a sense of relief. She was ok.

Felicity looked at her best friend and smiled warmly. Tommy was a good-looking guy and anytime they were out together Felicity teased him because of the ladies. They flocked to him because of his charm and his sense of humor. He always had a smile on his face and his personality was infectious. They sat down in their booth and both ordered their food before Tommy grabbed her hands and held them on the table.

“God am I glad to see you.”

She smiled, “I am fine Tommy.”

He leaned forward and whispered, “You realize that was not a wild animal that made that attack, right?”

She knew exactly who it was, but she kept her mouth shut. “Did you see anything when you were there?”, Tommy asked.

“No, I never had access to the subject. He was kept quarantined.” Oh, how she hated lying to Tommy. But she could not tell him about Oliver. Not yet.

“The council is upset. They were going to investigate Dr. Carter before his death due to an ex-employee complaining about how he treated his subjects. There are rumors swirling around the hospital that they created a hybrid and that he escaped.”

Felicity shuddered, but it was out of fear for Oliver. If anyone knew he existed, he would be in danger. Danger from people who had a fear of the unknown and danger from those who wished to capture him.

“Well let’s not talk about that anymore. How are things going at the hospital? Are you still seeing that nurse……what was her name? Bridgette?”

Tommy rolled his eyes, “It is Brittney and I have not seen her in over a month.”

“Thomas Merlyn, what the hell?”

“Well she was getting clingy and you know how I hate clingy women.” It was time for Felicity to roll her eyes and Tommy grinned at her.

“What about you? How long has it been now since you have had sex Smoak? A year? Two? Five?”

Felicity glared at him. Yes, it had been awhile but that had been by choice. She had been focusing on her career and just had not felt a need to meet anyone or try a relationship.

“I just want you to be happy Felicity. You deserve a great guy who is going to treat you with the love and adoration you deserve. Just as long as they can tolerate me. We are a package deal.”

She grinned at him. They had been inseparable since the day they met and anyone they date quickly realized that.

Their food arrived, and they ate, their conversation falling into a familiarity and teasing of old, dear friends. Of course, Tommy stole her fries and Felicity admonished him, but it made her heart happy to see him. She had missed her friend.

They sipped on shakes as they talked about what was in store for themselves moving forward. Felicity told him she was no longer working at the facility, however she left out that she had complained to the board about them.

Tommy had been promoted to the head of ER and Felicity could not be prouder of him. They finished their shakes and as they got up to leave Tommy placed his arm around her shoulders and walked her to her car.

“Will you please not be a stranger Tommy? I know you have been working a lot lately, but you need to make time for your friends. I have missed you.”

They hugged and promised each other that they would talk in a couple of days and get back to meeting for lunch once a week. Felicity kissed his cheek and then got in her car with a smile on her face. She was happy. She had needed that today.

***

Felicity arrived back at her apartment she wondered where Oliver was and what he was doing. She unlocked the door and closed it behind her, and she jumped when she felt a presence behind her.

 _Oliver_.

He scented her, and his eyes flared a deep rich gold. He smelled a male scent on her and jealousy flooded his senses. She was his; his mate.

She looked up into his face and saw the rage there and before she could say anything or explain he had his hand in her hair, her head tilted, and her neck exposed. She trembled but not from fear and when she felt Oliver’s hot breath on her neck she gripped his waist and waited.

“You were with a man.”

“He is just a friend Oliver.”

He let his nose scent over her cheek to her lips and he could smell him there. Oliver growled in utter frustration as jealousy hit him like a freight train.

“You kissed him.”

Ok, this was starting to aggravate her. He should at least let her explain.

“He is my best friend Oliver. Yes, I kissed him on the cheek.”

He captured her gaze with his and she could see the jealousy in his features. He was doing nothing to hide it. He slid his lips across hers wanting to replace the man’s scent with his own and when she moaned and opened to him, he took possession.

He kissed her like he was trying to own her soul and Felicity opened to him like a flower in the sun. She was still frustrated from the night before and she slid her hands up into his hair and pressed closer to him as he pressed her up against the door.

He was rubbing against her as if he was trying erase Tommy’s scent from every single cell in her body and his growl of jealousy turned to a purr of intimacy. Her frustration from the night before soared again at the sound and she moaned and broke the kiss.

“Did you feed Oliver?” She gasped the words her whole body alive. Her body was literally aching for him and it just got worse every time he pulled away or stopped.

“As a wolf yes.”

“What……what about you? You need blood.” Her voice was shaky but stronger than before and Oliver looked at her with uncertainty.

Felicity placed her hands on his face and his eyes shifted between gold and dark as the sexual tension between them crackled.

“You need to feed.”

She tilted her neck and pulled her hair away and when she said those three words, Oliver lost all control. “Bite me Oliver.

His eyes flared, and he bared his fangs and he could resist no more. He latched onto her neck, his fangs sinking into her soft flesh and when he took the first draw of her blood and she moaned he could not stop. She tasted of honey and nectar and sunshine and it all culminated into a taste that made him rock hard. She curved her body to him as she gasped with each draw he took. His hips rocked against her own as their bodies moved together. They were not joined sexually but this was more intense, more sexual.

Felicity had felt a pinch when his teeth broke her skin and when he took that first draw it was as if he was touching every single erogenous zone at one time. Their hips moved against one another as he took another draw and she could feel her body starting to tingle and tighten as she flew toward a release that she knew she had never felt before in her life.

He pushed his hips against her, his hard cock rubbing between her legs and when he took another draw it sent Felicity flying into an orgasm unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was hard and strong and intense and as their bodies rocked together she cried out, just as he thought she would, her body trembling.

Oliver felt her life force flowing through him and the energy that pulsed inside was unlike anything he had ever experienced. He finally forced himself to release her neck and he licked the two holes watching as they closed before he kissed the spot and pulled back. Felicity was like putty in his arms and he picked her up and carried her to the couch sitting down with her sideways on his lap.

His hand cupped her cheek and when he licked his canines to get the last taste of her, she lunged forward and kissed him hard and deep. She could taste the tang of her blood on his tongue and she moaned softly before she pulled away and laid her head against his shoulder.

“Are you ok?” Oliver’s tone was almost caring, and Felicity only had the strength to nod her head. She was tired and could barely keep her eyes open and knowing that was a side affect of him feeding from her he gathered her close and wrapped his arms around her.

“Sleep my love.”

And she did.


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity slowly woke the next day feeling deliciously content. Her eyes flew open as she realized that she was in her bed and sat up looking for Oliver. At some point he must have brought her to her bed because the last thing she remembered was falling asleep in his arms.

She placed her hand to her neck and it was as smooth as it had been the day before. There was no evidence of Oliver feeding from her last night. She pushed the covers off and grabbed a pair of shorts, pulling them on as she also grabbed her glasses that were sitting on her dresser. She was dressed in a t-shirt, so he must have changed her clothes before laying her down.

Felicity wandered into the hallway and when she heard the shower in her guest bathroom, she let out a small sigh of relief. He was still here. She walked to the kitchen noting there was no pillow or blanket on the couch this morning. _Where had he slept last night? Had he slept at all?_

She started a cup of coffee and was pulling down two cups when she heard a knock at her door. She wasn’t expecting anyone this morning and she glanced down the hall at the bathroom with a worried expression before she approached the door. She glanced through the peephole and let out a sigh of relief when she saw Tommy’s smiling face.

Felicity heard the water shut off down the hall and she opened the front door. Tommy grinned and walked in before she could tell him she was busy, and when she shut the door she prayed Oliver would stay down the hall until he left.

Tommy was carrying a brown paper bag in his hand and he walked into the kitchen whistling. “Ok, so I brought donuts and pastries. I wasn’t sure what you would like so I got a little of everything.” He noticed the two coffee cups and looked back at Felicity. “See you were expecting me.” It never dawned on him she might have company. She never had company.

“I really appreciate that Tommy that is so sweet, but I am kind of busy this morning.” She kept glancing down the hall to see if Oliver had come out of the bathroom as Tommy poured two cups of coffee and grabbed the bag of pastries.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easy Smoak.” He walked into the living room and sat down placing everything on the coffee table. “Now come in here and eat.”

Felicity glanced down the hall with a worried expression before she took a seat beside Tommy.

“I have a shift starting in an hour and I thought the best way to spend my morning was with my best friend.” He grinned and grabbed a danish and was about to put it in his mouth when she noticed his eyes grow wide.

She noticed him looking behind her and she turned and almost spit out the coffee she had just sipped when she saw Oliver in his wolf form sitting there looking at Tommy with his head tilted to the side. She quickly looked back at Tommy and gave him a goofy smile.

“Surprise…..” The surprise was weak coming out of her mouth.

“Surprise? What the hell Smoak?” Tommy looked about ready to grab anything he could find and hit the wolf over the head, and when Oliver moved closer he almost went through the back of the couch.

“I got a dog.” She glanced back at Oliver and he sat on his haunches and his tongue came out, his panting sounding exactly like a large dog.

“Ummm Felicity, that is not a dog. That is a damn wolf.” Tommy looked about ready to pee his pants and Felicity needed to do something quick.

“Pffffff, of course it is a dog silly.” She knew she was failing badly at lying but she could not seem to stop herself, her nerves were in overdrive. Oliver whined almost feeling insulted.

“Felicity that is a damn wolf. Look at the size of that thing.” He pointed with an incredulous look on his face.

As Oliver moved closer to Felicity, Tommy moved in front of her, his instinct was to protect her and Oliver growled. Tommy was between him and Felicity and he did not like it one bit.

Felicity stood and pushed Tommy back. “Tommy, everything is fine, I promise.” She turned to Oliver. “Go to the bedroom until I call you.”

Oliver just sat there and looked at her cocking his head to the side, his eyes blue as he was calm for once. But he did not budge.

She tried to get Oliver to go to the bedroom again and even tried to drag him, but he was so big, she could not budge him.

Tommy watched with rabid fascination as she tried to move Oliver and then he gave her a raised eyebrow, “Why don’t you tell me what is going on here Smoak, because anyone that looks at that thing can tell it is not a dog.”

Felicity gave Oliver a helpless look but in his current form he was no help to her whatsoever and he had not intentions of leaving her alone with this man he did not know.

“Can you give me one second Tommy?” She turned and walked down the hall and then motioned for Oliver to follow her. He looked at her and back at Tommy and then bounded down the hall and followed her into her room. He shifted as soon as she closed the door and his blue eyes snared hers.

“Who the hell is that?” Oliver’s eyes were a turbulent blue and Felicity shushed him, hoping he would keep his voice down.

“That is my best friend Tommy.”

“You have a male best friend?” Oliver looked at her curiously.

“Yes, we met in medical school and we tried dating but….” Oliver growled at the word date.

“BUT, it just wasn’t for us. We were better off as friends and that is what we have been ever since.”

Oliver pulled her toward him and his eyes slid to her neck and then to her lips. “Has he kissed you?”

Felicity wrinkled her nose. She and Tommy had kissed one time and there had been no sparks or chemistry. “Only once.”

Oliver leaned his head down and skimmed his lips along her neck, “Did he affect you the way I do?”

Felicity felt like she was going to melt, but she had to stay strong. They needed to figure out what they were going to do. “No…….now, please Oliver we need to figure out what we are going to do.” She pulled away and paused for a moment. “I want to tell him about you.”

Oliver’s eyes flared yellow at that. He did not know this man and did not trust him. “No.”

“Oliver he is going to be in my life whether you like it or not and if you are going to be as well then he needs to know. You can trust him.” Her voice was earnest as she tried to convince him.

Oliver looked at her, his eyes wary. Trust was a precious thing. He did not give it lightly, in fact he was still surprised he had trusted her. She could tell he was torn, and she placed her hands on his arms and made him look at her. “I trust him Oliver with my life and yours. Please.”

Oliver looked down into her beautiful face and he saw a woman who had risked everything to set him free. He saw a woman who had allowed him to feed from her. He saw a woman he trusted.

His eyes settled to a soft dark blue and he finally nodded, “Ok.”

Felicity squeezed his arm. She took his hand and led him back down the hallway and this time when Tommy saw them he rushed forward and grabbed Felicity away from him. It caused Oliver to hiss and even though Tommy knew this vampire could kill him in two seconds he stood his ground. He was not going to let this thing hurt Felicity.

“Felicity what the hell is going on? First a wolf and now a vampire?” Tommy’s voice was panicked as he kept a hand on her behind him and his other out in front of him as if he could ward Oliver off.

“Tommy, please, can we sit down, and I will explain?” She moved around trying to calm him down and placing herself between him and Oliver. Oliver’s body was tense, and his eyes were glowing a soft gold. She knew he was on the edge, so she needed to calm things down.

Tommy looked between her and Oliver and then walked over and took a seat on the couch. Felicity walked over and sat down in a chair across from him and she urged Oliver to do the same. Oliver was still unsure of this male that was so comfortable touching Felicity, so he grabbed a chair from the kitchen and placed it right next to her. It was a way to let Tommy know that Felicity was his and Tommy got the hint right away.

“Tommy this is Oliver. He is a hybrid.” Tommy’s eyes flew to Oliver as she continued. “He was created at the facility where I was working with Dr. Carter. They captured Oliver in his vampire state and made him into a hybrid. Tommy they were torturing him by breaking his bones to see how quickly he would heal. They were also denying him food….”, she paused, “And blood. When I found out what was going on it went against everything I have worked for and this program has worked for and I could not let them keep him there. So, I helped him escape.”

“Felicity you have a god damn hybrid in your house. Do you know how dangerous that is? We know nothing about how being a hybrid will affect his vampire side.”

Oliver was watching Tommy with the gaze of a man intrigued. This Tommy was very protective of Felicity, so he obviously cares about her.

“I will not harm Felicity.” Oliver’s voice broke the silence and Tommy looked at him with skepticism.

“You don’t know that for sure. There has never been a hybrid before, ever. You don’t know how this will affect you in the long run.”

Felicity sat forward, and she took Tommy’s hands in her own. Oliver growled low in his chest, but Felicity just ignored him. He was going to have to get use to her touching and hugging and kissing Tommy.

“Tommy listen to me. I know Oliver will not hurt me and I am trusting you with this secret because I love you.” Oliver growled again at that. Felicity threw him a look of admonishment over her shoulder and then looked back at Tommy. “If anyone finds out that Oliver exists they will hunt him down and either cage him or kill him. Please Tommy…”

Her blue eyes pleaded with him and there had never been a time in the years he had known her that he could resist the look she was giving him.

“I need some time to think about this Felicity. If he loses control and hurts you or worse, and I knew I could have done something about it, I would never forgive myself.”

“Take all the time you need, but will you make me a promise?”

Tommy nodded.

“Will you come back and talk to us when you are done?”

Tommy looked at Oliver who was watching him with eyes that showed distrust and a hint of jealousy. The thought of leaving her with a vampire and a hybrid at that was making his stomach tie up in knots but he needed to go think and he knew that Felicity would not come with him.

Tommy stood and so did Felicity and he pulled her into a hug. Oliver growled from his seat his eyes not leaving Tommy.

“Please be careful Felicity. No one knows the how becoming a hybrid can affect a vampires psyche and I can’t lose you.” He whispered the words to her and she hugged him tight.

“I care about him Tommy and I know I will be safe.” Tommy pulled back and looked into her eyes and he saw the conviction there and he looked down at Oliver.

“So, help me god if you hurt her, I will make sure that you are placed in a room and deprived of blood until you rot.” Oliver hissed because even though he knew Tommy was just looking after Felicity the death he was describing was the worst possible for a vampire. If they went without blood for too long they started to shrivel up and underwent excruciating pain as they slowly died.

Tommy looked back at Felicity and then he walked out the front door slamming it behind him.

Felicity sat down with a sigh and looked at Oliver and he stood and started to pace. He looked like a caged animal and she could tell his feelings were all over the place. She stood and approached him, and his eyes darkened slightly when he looked at her. She placed her hands on his face and her touch caused his eyes to close and that deep purr to start in his chest.

“Everything is going to be ok Oliver. Tommy is a good man.”

At the mention of his name Oliver’s eyes flashed briefly but when she started to rub his arms they turned a soft blue and he pulled her closer to him.

“How are you feeling this morning?” He had not had a chance to really talk to her since he had fed from her and he saw her eyes darken as they both thought back to the feeding.

She slid her arms around his neck and she smiled, “I feel wonderful.”

“You’re not tired?” He wanted to make sure he had not taken too much blood. She looked beautiful and her skin was flushed but he needed to hear her say it.

“No, I woke up feeling quite refreshed actually.” She slid her fingers along the scruff of his jaw and his purr deepened as his eyes started to shift. “I can see why people volunteer to be feeders.”

Oliver laughed at that. “Not all feeders have an orgasm when they are fed on Felicity. That only happens when there is a deep connection between the vampire and the feeder.”

She looked down at his shirt and played with the top button, “You think we have a connection.”

“Of course, we do Felicity. We have from the moment we met. I know you feel it.”

“I do but I wasn’t sure if you did.”

Oliver leaned down and scented her and he felt alive. Felicity heard him breath her in and her body responded immediately. Last night had been the most erotic, sensual experience of her life. Her body was craving him, and she did not know why but being with him was all she could think about.

She moved closer to him letting her lips drift along his neck, “I know you don’t have to feed today….” She skimmed her teeth along his neck just as he had done to her and she felt him shudder with a deep purr. “But maybe we could do something else?” She bit his neck and Oliver growled and turned her quickly pushing her down onto the couch.

She pulled him down with her and her lips started to devour him. Their kiss was hot and desperate and the desire for each other exploded between them. Felicity’s hands were tearing at his clothes and his at hers and when she heard her shirt rip in two and he pulled it aside she pushed her chest up offering herself to him. His mouth started to move all over her chest and the feeling of his scruff on her skin caused her to whimper. She needed him so bad that she almost came out of her skin when he pulled her nipple into his mouth through her bra.

She could feel his arousal pushing against her thigh and she reached down and with trembling fingers unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them down. She gripped him stroking his length and their passion flared out of control. Felicity reveled in it as Oliver undid her pants and pushed them down with her panties and when he finally thrust into her she screamed.

“Fuck!”

Oliver was not hiding his feral side as he pushed into her hard over and over. She could barely catch her breath as it was pumped out of her with every single thrust and she gripped him to her letting her nails drag along his back. They were fucking, and it was exactly what they both wanted and needed at that moment. Their connection was so intense that when Felicity pulled him back to her and kissed him she nipped his lip and it caused him to thrust even harder.

They both were moaning and clawing at one another and when they both reached the peak together, Oliver bit her neck and sent them soaring. Felicity gasped in unadulterated ecstasy and Oliver drew from her causing such a cataclysm of feelings and emotions for them both that it sent her into an intense orgasm and she almost lost consciousness.

They both held onto each other as they gasped trying to get their bodies under control and Oliver released her neck sealing the punctures wounds as he had the night before. His harsh breathing in her ear echoed hers in his and he whispered softly to her.

“You are my mate. Forever.”

Felicity could not find her voice and she pulled him close in absolute, utter agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy had been at work for the last eight hours, yet the whole time his mind had been on one thing. His best friend had a hybrid staying with her and from what he could see that hybrid was very possessive of her. Tommy sighed as he headed for his break. He had done his doctorate thesis on hybrids. His family had been working with vampires for centuries and in that time there had been hybrids born here and there. However, none of them had survived because their blood had never been compatible. So how had the Dr’s created this creature and what had they planned on using his kind for?

He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down taking out his phone. He thought about calling Felicity and asking her to meet him later. He wanted to try to talk some sense into her but there was one thing he had learned about Felicity Smoak. She was as stubborn as they came and no one or nothing could make her do something she did not want to do.

Tommy had another three hours before his shift ended and he knew as soon as he was off work where he was headed.

“Dr. Merlyn, your patient in room 319 is asking to see you.” The nurse stuck her head in the door and gave him a pretty smile.

“Thanks Michelle.” He finished his coffee and smiled at her before heading to see Mrs. Jenkins. She had been admitted this morning for chest pains and seemed to have developed a crush on him. He had that affect on the ladies, as there were several nurse’s that always seemed to be working his shift. They gave him pretty smiles and come hither looks and for the most part he flirted but never asked any of them out. Not because he wasn’t interested but he just wanted to focus for now on his career. He had a bad break up not long ago and he was not ready for anything serious.

Tommy went about his afternoon and completed his shift. He changed into jeans and a t-shirt before grabbing his leather jacket and walking to his car. Felicity had asked him to think about what she had revealed to him and that was all he had done today. He now knew what he needed to do.

***

Felicity was lying with her head on his chest and neither had spoken for the last few minutes. Oliver had called her his mate and for some reason she could not explain Felicity believed that to be true. But something was tugging at the back of her mind and she was trying very hard to ignore it. It was an unpleasant thought and one she did not want to face right now.

“Your mind is racing il mio cuore (my heart).” Oliver’s voice rumbled through his chest as he spoke his face nuzzling her neck.

"You can speak Italian?"

"I can speak many languages, and you seem to have forgotten I can read your thoughts”. 

Felicity wanted to tell him of her thoughts, to speak of them and the fact that one day she would die and he would continue to live, but she didn’t know how to tell him that the thought made her heart ache so she lied. 

“I was just thinking of Tommy. I hope that he can come to accept you.” She didn't add “being in my life” because she still did not know if he was going to leave. 

Oliver looked down at her and he knew she was lying. There was more on her mind than what she was admitting but because she was hesitant to push her he decided to leave it alone. For now. 

“Tell about your life before they caught you. What was it like living as a vampire? Living for so many centuries. I mean the things you must have seen.” Her voice sounded awed and Oliver realized that she saw the life of a vampire as something to be envied, when in actuality it was the complete opposite. How could he tell her of the life of solitude he had been forced to live. Of watching people that you care about live and breath and then die. It was a lonely life and one he had come to terms with long ago.

“What do you want to know? I have lived in almost every country you can think of and some you cannot. Living as a vampire is a transient life. People grow suspicious over time and when they become suspicious staying becomes dangerous.” He slipped out from under her and walked over to the window looking at the hustle of the day. 

Felicity sat up, her brow furrowed, “Have you ever been in love?”

Oliver sighed. He could not say he had ever loved. He had admired women and cared for them and of course he had bedded them, but in all of his years of life he could honestly say he had never loved.

“Love is not something a vampire pursues. The people you care about eventually die so it is easier to keep things causal.” 

He turned his blue eyes to Felicity and he saw the pain on her face. So that is what was on her mind. He tilted his head as he watched her process her thoughts and then the look swept from her face. She hid her feelings well. 

“Oliver tell me what happened the day you were captured.” Oliver looked back out the window and then he turned and walked to her. She watched his fluid movement knowing that as long as she lived, she would always stop and watch him walk into a room. He was sensual and graceful and dangerous and it was a combination she was powerless to resist. He sat down next to her and he captured her eyes with his as he spoke.

“I had been in Star City for about a month and I decided to go downtown to feed. From what I understand Dr. Carter was paying the feeders to drug vampires that fed at this particular club. The feeder placed her blood into a glass that was lined with a potent paralytic drug. One drink and I was incapacitated.” 

Something he said struck Felicity. “You didn’t drink directly from the feeder host?”

“No I never did. As you well know that can be an intimate act for some and the desire for me was never there.” He shrugged it off but it still lingered in Felicity’s mind. 

“When I woke up I was bound to a gurney and they were running tests on me. Three days later, after several failed attempts with other subjects they injected the hybrid blood into me.” Felicity looked at him in shock.

“Failed attempts? You mean were not the only one?” 

Oliver shook his head, “They tried turning two others and both died.” 

Felicity was in shock. “Did Dr. Carter tell you what your purpose was to be if you survived being turned?”

“No he kept pretty quiet about it. Of course my strength scared him so he finally stopped coming into the room with me.” Oliver’s eyes lit with satisfaction. The fear he had seen in the man’s eyes when he had killed him had been perfection. 

The lethal look in Oliver’s eyes made Felicity shiver and Oliver felt it. He stood and walked over to her about to reassure her when there was a knock at the door. He flashed his fangs his eyes turning a turbulent blue as he looked toward the door. Felicity made her way over and she let out a sigh of relief when she saw Tommy standing there. He had a book in his hands and when she opened the door he gave her his patented Tommy Merlyn smile. 

“I come bearing gifts, may I come in?” Felicity stood back to let him in and he entered warily, his eyes immediately going to where Oliver stood tense and still, watching him. Oliver watched as her friend Tommy entered the room and he had to hold back the jealous feelings that threatened to come to the surface. Tommy approached Oliver slowly and met his gaze, his eyes holding no animosity, only concern. He held out his hand to Oliver in a gesture of peace.

“Tommy Merlyn.” Oliver looked down and then took his hand shaking it in the age old gesture of greeting.

“Oliver Queen.” Tommy shook Oliver’s hand and then pulled his back and turned to look at Felicity.

“I thought about what you said Smoak. You and I both took an oath to use medicine to help others. Obviously Dr. Carter did not.” He looked at Oliver and the back at her. “I want to help.” 

He held out the book he had brought towards her. “My family has been working with vampires for centuries and over the years have encountered a hybrid here and there. None of them survived long enough to be truly studied but I hope these notes can help us understand some of what Oliver might have to endure.” 

Felicity took the book from Tommy’s hand and she looked at in surprise. She knew Tommy’s family had a long history but she had no idea they had been working with vampires.

“Why didn’t you tell me this Tommy?” 

He shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s not something I go around announcing. Vampires in today’s society is not quite as taboo as it was back then, so it never seemed to be important.” He turned and looked at Oliver and Oliver could sense the goodness in him and the honesty.

“I wrote my doctoral theses on hybrids based on the notes in this book.” Oliver approached him, his blue eyes taking in the book that looked old and worn. He looked at Tommy.

“And my relationship with Felicity?” 

Tommy looked down, his jaw ticking. He really didn’t like to think about that. He finally gave Oliver a look of acceptance.

“That is none of my concern. Felicity is a grown woman and fully capable of making her own decisions in that area.”

He stepped closer to Oliver and his next words gave Oliver a whole new level of respect for the man.

“I will however say that if you harm her either physically or emotionally, that you will wish you had died in that facility.”  

He gave Oliver a smile and Oliver inclined his head to him, accepting his words. They both knew he could kill Tommy in a heartbeat but the man obviously cared for Felicity and he could not fault him for that. 

“Now that that is out of the way, why don’t we sit down and figure out where you go from here.”  Tommy took off his jacket and walked to the couch taking a seat as Oliver and Felicity sat nearby. “Based on the notes from my family, there are two things we need to keep an eye on with Mr. Wolfvamp over there.”

Oliver rolled his eyes at Tommy’s words and growled slightly as Tommy continued.

“In the last 300 years my family only ever came across four hybrids. So as we already know hybrids are rare. Both vampires and wolves developed safe guards, so to speak against cross-species. I can tell you that we need to keep an eye on his blood levels as a vampire. With his vampire side being the dominant one he will continue to need blood as all vampires do and the fresher the better.”  

Felicity blushed as she thought of him feeding from her and when Tommy saw her face he groaned but did not say a word.  

“Second Oliver you need to give into your wolf side whenever it calls to you. If you don’t you could possibly start to go a little crazy.” 

Felicity frowned as did Oliver, “What do you mean?”

“Wolves have very specific needs that ebb and flow with the changes in the moon. There will be times when he needs to do the usual things that wolves do. Run, eat, howl at the moon..” Tommy paused before he said the last thing. “Mate.”

He let that sink in before he continued. “If Oliver tries to deny that need inside of him it can cause a kink if you will in his wolf genes. They will mutate.” Tommy could see the look of concern on their faces and quickly said, “Don’t worry, we can keep an eye on things by taking blood samples every few weeks.” 

Felicity sighed and sagged into her seat. It was slowly sinking in that Oliver’s life was way more complicated than what she wanted to believe and she had no clue what she was doing.  

Oliver looked at Tommy. “Thank you Tommy.” 

Tommy shrugged and sat back, “Don’t thank me just yet. We still have a lot of unknowns. You are the first of your kind to be created in a lab and live to tell about it. That is huge.” He finally stood up and grabbed his jacket. He wanted to give them some time to absorb what he had just told them and he had more research to do on his own. Felicity stood and hugged Tommy tightly and his arms closed around her holding her close.

“Thank you Tommy. I love you.” 

Oliver felt a need to growl but he held it back. Tommy was helping them and he needed to get use to him being around and touching Felicity.

“I love you too Lis.” He kissed her forehead and then looked at Oliver.  

“If you need anything Felicity knows how to get in touch with me.” He gave Oliver a look of acceptance. “Just call.” 

He turned and walked out the front door and Felicity closed and locked it behind him. Oliver looked back at the window, the feeling he had been having growing stronger. After speaking with Tommy Oliver was starting to realize this was his wolf side calling. He needed to go run again. He needed to shift and feel the freedom of running and hunting and he needed to do it now.  

Felicity watched as Oliver shifted the black fur covering his body and his blue eyes growing brighter. She could tell he was restless and he looked a her with those gorgeous eyes and his thoughts entered hers. 

 _Oliver: I need to go hunt._

_Felicity: When will you be back?_

_Oliver: I am not sure._  

Felicity nodded and opened the door for him. He raced through and she could only watch as he disappeared into the nearby woods. He seemed a little aggitated and the fact that he had just raced off with only a few words to her bothered her but she was not going to think too much on it. She closed the door and then took the book that Tommy had brought to her and sat on the couch. She would do some reading and hopefully it would give her a little more understanding of what lay ahead. 

*** 

Oliver ran and ran, his muscles aching as he raced through the forest. It made him feel free and alive and as much as his wolf side craved it his vampire side reveled in it. The freedom was exhilerating, something he had never been able to enjoy as a vampire and as the forest floor stretched out before him he felt almost alive.  He stopped to catch his breath, his tongue hanging out as he panted and his eyes scanned the forest floor. He needed to hunt, needed to chase something and kill it and as his blue eyes looked around he spotted it.

The rabbit was a few hundred yards away and Oliver’s eyes narrowed as he licked his lips.  He inched forward, slowly, meticulously, his eyes trained on the animal that waited before him, innocently chewing on the grasses around it. As a vampire, Oliver was quick and if he had been in his vampire form he would have already made the kill. But he was finding that his wolf side needed the hunt, the chase and more importantly the stalking. He quietly moved, his big black body almost soundless as he skirted trees and bushes to get closer. He felt his mouth salivate and his haunches tense in anticipation of the chase and a chase is what he got.  

As soon as the rabbit sensed he was there it took off and Oliver followed shortly behind. The rabbit flew through the grass darting this way and that and Oliver kept his eyes trained on it taking his time, not rushing. He wanted to savor this. The rabbit darted to the left and Oliver quickly followed as his lungs expanded his breathing quick. He knew he was going to close in for the kill soon and when the rabbit made the error of zipping back to the left again Oliver was waiting for him. Oliver panted as he finished his meal, his tongue removing the blood from his muzzle in a lazy stroke.

He wondered for a brief moment what Felicity would think if she saw him like this; blood on his fur, his eyes wide with excitement. Would she hate him? Fear him? 

He slowly started to make his way back the way he had come when all of the sudden his vampire hearing kicked in and he stopped cold. He was surprised that he could utilize it in his wolf form and he tensed when he heard the words of two men nearby. 

“Holy fucking christ Gary, that wolf is huge.” 

“Sure would be nice to have that pelt.”

One of the men lit something and Oliver felt like it might be a cigarette from the sound. He tried to look around to see where they might be, his inner wolf starting to growl. 

“Well I saw him first so I get first shot.”  

Oliver heard rustling sounds as the man pulled his rifle from behind his back and started to set his sights. Oliver’s ears followed the sound and he quickly started moving. Something told him these men were hunters and he was their target. These woods were known for deer hunting and Oliver knew he needed to be careful.

“Goddam it Gary I lost him.”

“Maybe he left the area. Come on, let’s head back to camp.”

“Nah man. I want that wolf. That pelt could be worth thousands. Do you know how rare black wolves are dude? Especially ones that size?” 

Oliver slowly made his way closer as he zig-zagged his route. He didn’t know why he was approaching them, he should just leave. But something inside of him was making him move closer, his eyes starting to blaze a soft gold. Oliver knew that wolves craved the kill but he figured that hunting animals would appease it. He was finding that was not at all the case. Something was driving him to hunt these men as they were hunting him and he bared his fangs as he saw them dead ahead. 

“James, hand me that scope in the bag please. I can see farther with it.” 

Oliver stalked closer as he watched the two men try to move quietly in the small place where they were hiding. He inched closer and then he let out a growl that made both men jump.

“Jesus Christ!” 

“Shit James, he’s right there.” 

Oliver bared his fangs again and his eyes danced a dark gold. He stalked slowly forward something inside of him urging him to kill. He couldn’t control it and he found the fear in the men’s eyes almost gratifying.

“Fuck Gary shoot the damn thing.”

There was fear in their voices and Oliver could see a tremor in the man’s hand as he lifted his gun. Oliver growled and the men started to shake. He saw the moment they both realized that he was no ordinary wolf.

“Goddamn it Gary, shoot the fucking thing before he kills us both!” 

The men cowered where they were as Oliver heard the click of the safety on the rifle. He inched closer and closer, his growl a living breathing thing and when he scented he smelled urine in the air. One of the men had peed himself and it made Oliver growl again. The man lifted his gun and set his sight, his hand shaking badly. He didn’t know if he would hit the thing but maybe he could scare it off. 

***

Felicity had fallen asleep on the couch as she read, the book falling to the floor as she drifted asleep.

_She was dreaming and in her dream Oliver was running in the forest in his wolf form, free and unchained. She could feel the excitement flowing through him as she chased after him. Because she was running as her human self it was hard to keep up with him and soon she lost sight of him around a bend. She slowed to catch her breath and leaned over, hear hands going to her thighs as she took a breath. She started walking forward heading in the direction she saw him run and then she heard a sound that made her heart stop._

Felicity jerked awake her eyes wide, her breathing desperate as she looked around the dark room. That sound still echoed in her head and she placed her feet on the floor, fear gripping her heart.  

That sound had been a gunshot.


	8. Chapter 8

Oliver jumped to the side as the guy fired his gun, the bullet just grazing his hip. He bared his fangs as the guy screamed and the other guy ran. Oliver grabbed the first man's  neck with his fangs, his instinct to suffocate and kill and when the man stopped struggling and pushing against his fur Oliver dropped him to the ground. _Shit, what had he done?_

He howled, the sound haunting and then he turned and ran, chasing the other man. Something told him he could not leave him alive and as he gained ground on him his need to kill grew. He eventually caught the man and pulled him down and as he stood over him a few short minutes later, blood dripping from his muzzle, the full weight of what just happened hit him.

He eventually found himself back at Felicity’s apartment and he shifted before he leaned against the door his eyes blazing yellow. He was scared. He feared what he had become, but more importantly he feared hurting her. But he had nowhere else to go.

Felicity heard a thump on her front porch and looking through the peephole she saw Oliver standing there, sweaty, breathing heavy and clearly upset. She opened the door and pulled him inside closing and locking the door behind him.

“Oliver? Are you ok?” She could sense something was wrong and Oliver looked at her as if she was a stranger, his fangs bared, his eyes glowing gold.

“Oliver?” She reached her hand out hesitantly and he grabbed her wrist and hissed, stopping her from touching him. His vampire side was out with a vengeance and he needed to be extra cautious.

“Do not touch me.”

Felicity looked at him with concern but no fear. She knew no matter what state that he was in that he would not hurt her, but something had happened while he was out, and she needed to know what.

“Oliver, please. Did something happen?”

He released her wrist and stepped back, the storm in his eyes swirling. “Felicity, please listen to me carefully. I am on the edge of control. Please. I need you to leave me be.”

Felicity stood her ground. There was no way in hell she was leaving him alone like this. “I am not leaving you Oliver.”

Oliver stepped forward his eyes flaring at her as he bared his fangs. Why was she not scared of him? Of what he could do?

“Leave. Me. Alone. Felicity.”

She narrowed her eyes on him letting them skim over him and then she saw the blood. It was seeping down his right side and she automatically reached for him. He grabbed her hand again and then pulled her against his chest, his hand moving to hold her head as he grazed his teeth along her neck.

“You should run far away from me Felicity. Get as far away as you can before I do something I will regret.” His words slithered along her spine. Something was making him want to push her away, but what?

She stood still letting him hold her to him as he pulled back and looked down at her with cold eyes.

“I am not going anywhere.” Her words were more forceful then before and Oliver’s eyes flared again.

“Do you not care that I could rip you apart? You don’t know what I am fully capable of and I promise you don’t want to.”

“Don’t push me away Oliver.”

“Leave me Felicity.”

“No!”

Her sharp no rang through the apartment and the word snapped something in him. He pulled in his fangs, his eyes starting to turn back to that vivid blue that made her body clench and ache. His grip on her wrist slowly released and she lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. He closed his eyes and turned his face into her hand as she touched him gently.

“What happened Oliver?” Her voice was soft and just what he needed to hear as his adrenaline started to wane.

“I went for a run through the forest down by the lake and while I was there I crossed paths with two hunters.” Felicity held her breath as she remembered the gunshot. She had a feeling she was not going to like what he was going to tell her. “One of the hunters had his sights on me and I couldn’t run away.”

He paused, and his blue eyes looked up at her and she knew.

“I killed them.”

Felicity gasped at his words.

“I couldn’t control it. Something urged me to kill instead of running away. I am a monster.”

For Oliver to say he was a monster tore at Felicity’s soul. She knew as a vampire he had killed before and he would be the first to admit he had killed. However, for some reason this was affecting him differently. _Why was that?_ He was not a monster to her and she had to prove that to him.

Felicity looked at him with compassion. She gently placed her shaking hands on his face. “Oliver, they were threatening you. You had no choice.”

He pulled away and she could feel the rage he was trying hard to control. “I did have a choice Felicity. I could have easily run away.” He turned his back to her and she stood there twisting her hands. “The man was fumbling with the gun and I had plenty of time to run away. But I didn’t. I stalked them.”

She placed her hands on his back and he jerked from her before he walked down the hallway to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

She stood there shaking, her mind reeling from what he had just told her. She needed to talk to Tommy and get him to help them. She hurried to her phone and hit his name praying the whole time that he would answer quickly. Luckily, he did.

“Felicity, hey.”

“Tommy, listen we need your help.”

Tommy tensed when he heard her voice. She sounded a little scared.

“Felicity what is wrong? Did he hurt you?” He clenched his fist at the thought of Oliver harming her.

“No..no. Of course not.” She paused and then cleared her throat. “After you left Oliver decided to shift to his wolf and go for a run. I could feel that he was agitated so I figured he would work it out during his run. When he returned Tommy, I could tell something had happened. Oliver was full on vampire and he was trying to scare me away. He kept telling me to leave him.”

“And you didn’t listen.” Tommy’s voice sounded exasperated.

“I am not going to leave him Tommy.” She sighed. “He told me he ran into two hunters while he was running and…” She paused not sure if she could say the rest.

“And what Felicity?” She heard the dread in his voice and she finally blurted it out.

“Oliver killed them.”

She heard Tommy’s exclamation through the phone and she continued. “They were going to shoot him Tommy. But more importantly he said he couldn’t deny his wolf side. He stalked them.”

“Felicity where was he?”

“Down near the lake.” Her voice shook slightly and she hate that.

“Felicity…” Tommy’s voice was filled with concern.

“Listen Tommy I need to go check on Oliver. Please. Will you come by tomorrow?”

Tommy sighed. “I work the morning shift, so I can be at your apartment by Noon.”

“Thank you so much Tommy.”

“Felicity. You cannot let Oliver leave the apartment again tonight, do you understand? If he is caught or those men are found…”

“I know.”

“Ok. I will see you tomorrow.”

She hung up the phone and looked down the hallway and hearing the water running she walked that way. Oliver had closed the bathroom door and she opened it and glanced inside. He was in the shower, his silhouette showing him with his arms braced on the wall and his head bowed.

Felicity did not hesitate, and she stripped her clothes and then stepped in behind him. When Oliver heard the door open he glanced back, his eyes tormented.

“You shouldn’t be here Felicity.” His eyes turned a deep dark blue when he saw her naked and his nostrils flared when he scented her.

“I told you I am not leaving you Oliver.”

His eyes flashed gold as he started to purr the sound letting her know just how aroused he was at the sight of her. She could see his hands clenched into fists and she stepped closer as the steam swirled around them.

“Let me help you Oliver.”

He scented her again smelling her arousal as well as her unique scent and he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes before he opened them, and they were bright gold. “I don’t know if I can control myself Felicity.” His words were dark and deep and touched a place inside of her that she could not name and she realized she did not care.

“You said I was your mate Oliver.”

He watched her carefully as she moved closer.

“You can always be yourself with me. Always.”

He looked down at her as she stepped closer, her blue eyes wide and unafraid and quicker than she could blink he grabbed her and pressed her chest up against the wall. She panted as her cheek was pushed flush against the cold tile and she flattened her hand by her face, her fingers curling into the tile. The warm water rained down on them as he stepped up behind her and she heard a growl from his chest.

She stayed still waiting to see if he would touch her and then she felt him behind her. She heard the purr in his chest and felt his hot breath on her shoulder and then she felt his hand touching her hip. “Are you sure about this Felicity?”

His voice in her ear sent a shiver down her spine and she turned back and faced the wall, her eyes closing. “Yes, Oliver, please.”

She felt his breath skate across her back as he pulled back and looked at her. His hands gripped her waist and then he pulled her back a step. He took her hands and placed them on the wall and then widened her stance. His purr deepened and then his hands slid up her sides and around to cup her breasts. She moaned as his hands kneaded and cupped them and she arched her back, pressing her ass back against him.

Oliver’s growl was deep in his chest as his cock pressed against her. He wanted to take her hard and fast and claim her. His vampire and wolf sides were craving it. But something inside of him was holding him back and so he continued to knead and tweak her breast with one hand while his other slid down and between her legs.

Felicity moaned as he touched her. His touch was like an electric live wire and her body craved it. But she could tell he was holding back. He was not letting her see that more wild, feral side of himself and it was a little frustrating.

He moved his lips up and kissed her neck and she whispered to him, “Let go Oliver.”

He stilled, his hands still holding her, but they did not move. “What did you say?”

“Let go. Please.”

He heard her loud and clear. She wanted him to take her the way his inner demons wanted to take her. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder. “I can’t.” The words came out in an anguished whisper.

“Let go.” The words were so softly spoken that if Oliver did not have enhanced hearing he would not have heard her. He could hear the sincerity and pleading in her voice and the hybrid that he had become broke through.

Felicity sensed a change in him immediately and she felt a thrill inside. He growled low and deep and this time when his hands gripped her hips they were tighter, almost bruising. Oliver’s eyes were black as he saw Felicity bent over in front of him. She was his mate and he would never harm her, but he wanted to take her hard and fast; to claim her.

Felicity heard “mine” when she felt him start to press into her from behind. He pushed in hard and fast and deep and she gasped as he filled her quickly. His hand slid around her throat and he pulled her back against his chest as he suddenly started to thrust. Felicity could barely catch her breath as he continued hitting her in spots she never thought possible and her moans escaped on tiny breaths. His lips were right by her neck and she wrapped her hands around the backs of his thighs as he thrust over and over and over.

Oliver felt her nails digging into his thighs and it spurred him on and he pushed her hair away from her shoulder and on a particularly hard thrust he bit her. His fangs sank into her soft flesh as he continued to pound his hips against hers and her moans turned to whimpers of pleasure.

“Your mine.” He said it again and thrust particularly hard and deep and the intensity with which he was claiming her caused her to scream out his name. It was a guttural, mind blowing orgasm that rocked her as Oliver claimed her like an animal. The fact that he was able to be himself with her was freeing and Oliver's body started to tingle as he felt her body clench around him. He continued to thrust and before long she heard him groan as his body released inside of her and he drew blood from her several times as he slowly started to come back down.

Oliver held her back to his chest as his fangs released her and he licked the wound, sealing it shut before he kissed the spot softly.

Felicity was jelly, her legs trembling, and Oliver turned off the water and then picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Neither one cared that he laid her on the bed soaking wet and he crawled up next to her and curled his body around her protectively.

He kissed her neck again as his arms banded around her and he smiled when she said, “Your mine too.”

***

Felicity stretched as she woke the next morning and she had delicious soreness between her legs that reminded her of the night before. She turned in Oliver’s arms and her eyes caressed him as he slept. It was rare for him to sleep so having this time to observe him was a treat and she gently stroked his cheek her eyes loving and soft.

Oliver’s blue eyes opened suddenly and Oliver saw the look in Felicity’s eyes. The love that was there was quickly shuttered but he saw it.

“Good Morning.” She smiled softly at him.

“Good Morning.” He kissed her lips and pulled her closer.

“Listen, I spoke to Tommy last night and he is coming over today at noon. We are going to figure out what is going on with your wolf side Oliver.”

“I don’t want you and Tommy to become accomplices Felicity. I murdered those men.” He pulled away and stood and walked across the room. His unashamed nakedness along with his almost predatory moves made her wet all over again; but now was not the time.

Felicity stood and walked over, comfortable in her nudity with him. Everything was so natural and so right with him. He turned around and looked at her and she placed her hands on his face and held his gaze to hers.

“I am not going anywhere Oliver. We will figure this out, together.”

She leaned up and kissed his lips and his arms banded around her tight as he whispered, “Mine.”

“Always.” 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update because I love you guys!!!

Tommy arrived the next day and Felicity ushered him into the apartment. Oliver was standing by the window, his stance stiff as Tommy entered the room.

“Thank you for coming Tommy.”

“Anything for you Lis.” He looked over at Oliver who had not said a word, but Tommy could read the tension in his body. “My people took care of the bodies of the hunters. They will just be considered missing.”

Felicity looked at him in shock. His people? What?

“What do you mean your people?”

Tommy sighed, “I told you that my family has been studying hybrids for hundreds of years. We have people that have been working with us that we trust to take care of these situations.”

Felicity was in shock.

He looked at Oliver, “I have been studying them since I was little, carrying on the work of my father. My father had two hybrids he studied in his lifetime.”

Felicity snapped out of her stupor, “Yes, but you said they all died.”

Tommy looked at her, “They all did die, except one. His name was Alexander Christian. My father worked with him for over 20 years before Alexander died.”

Felicity frowned, “How did he die?”

Tommy turned back to Oliver. “He went crazy. His symptoms started out small. His bloodlust was the hardest to control. My father tried everything from pills to potions, but nothing seemed to curb it.” He looked back at Felicity, “He eventually went crazy and my father had to kill him.”

Felicity gasped and Oliver’s eyes blazed as he growled. Tommy walked over to Oliver not afraid as Oliver’s eyes flashed yellow.

“I think we need to take you to my family’s estate in Ivy Town. We have over 100 acres there with fresh game and it will be a good place for you to hunt without having to worry about hunters or humans’ period.”

He turned back to Felicity. “You and I can work on a way to fix this problem while we are there.”

“But Tommy Ivy Town is over 300 miles away. How will you work?”

“I am taking a leave. I have some vacation time saved up and I am due for a break.” He gave her a crooked smile.

“We can’t ask you to do that.” Oliver spoke for the first time since Tommy had entered the room and Felicity could hear the way his voice was deep and raspy. He was close to the edge.

Tommy looked at Oliver, “You didn’t ask. I am offering.”

Felicity walked over to Oliver and his eyes shifted back to blue when he looked at her. “Oliver, we need to do this before someone see’s you or worse, you kill someone and get caught. We need to figure out what is going on with your wolf side and we need to do it fast.”

Tommy turned and looked at Oliver too, “I can’t have Felicity going down for being an accomplice to murder. Even if she does love you.”

Felicity’s eyes flashed to Tommy’s. What? She had never mentioned love. She looked back at Oliver and he was watching her warily.

She softly touched his cheek and he purred softly, “Please. Do this for me Oliver.”

He looked into her eyes for a moment and then he took her hand in his, “Ok. We will go. But on one condition.” He approached Tommy. “If you see that I am a danger to her, you will kill me.”

Felicity gasped, and Tommy’s expression widened, but he did not say what he was thinking; Felicity would not want to hear it. “You have my word.”

“Tommy!” Felicity looked at him in shock.

Oliver and Tommy felt an understanding between each other and as Felicity watched them communicate with their eyes, she fumed.

“We need to leave in one hour. I am going to go home and grab a few things. I will be here to pick you two up in one hour. Be ready.”

He gave Felicity a look of sympathy before he turned and left. Felicity looked at Oliver and her eyes were furious.

“How could you ask that of him Oliver.”

Oliver walked away, “Because I need his reassurance in the matter.”

She grabbed his arm, “You would never hurt me Oliver. Ever!”

Oliver’s eyes flashed, “You don’t know that Felicity. You heard what he said. That hybrid went mad. His bloodlust became out of control. I can’t risk the possibility that I might hurt you.”

“And I won’t let Tommy hurt you.” Her voice was hard as the battle of wills took place in their gaze.

Oliver finally placed a hand to her cheek and she felt a shiver as she always did with his touch. He purred softly, a completely different sound from when he was aroused. It was soothing and almost loving and Felicity could not get enough of it.

“We need to get ready to go.” He kissed her lips and she hurried down the hall to pack. Oliver had accumulated a few things while he was staying with her and so he gathered those things.

***

An hour later they were in the car and Tommy was driving them to Ivy Town. He explained to them that the home had been in his family for hundreds of years, and all his ancestors that had worked with hybrids had lived there.

Felicity felt amazed as he divulged the information. She had never known this about Tommy’s family and she was surprised that he had kept it from her. But she was sure he had a reason and as they drove on, she eventually dozed off to sleep.

She woke a short time later laying across the backseat and she could hear Oliver and Tommy speaking quietly in the front.

“Did you sleep well?” She heard Oliver’s voice and it surprised her. He knew she was awake.

She stretched as she sat up. “Yes, where are we?”

“About an hour outside of Ivy Town.” Tommy answered, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

They traveled the remaining hour in silence as they each dealt with their different thoughts and soon Tommy was pulling into a long driveway. It wound its way back and then suddenly there was a beautiful stone home that was set back from the road. It was two story and huge and Felicity could not stop staring at it.

They all stepped out of the car and grabbing their luggage, Tommy led them up the stairs to the door and unlocked it before stepping through. The house was obviously well cared for by staff as it was clean with no musty smell. Tommy set down his luggage and then led them up the stairs to show them their room.

He opened the door. “I will leave you two to get situated. We can meet downstairs for dinner at 7:00 p.m.”

Felicity smiled at him and walked into the room looking around. It was a nice room, with a canopy bed in the center, a six-drawer dresser against the left wall. The bathroom and closet doors were to the right and there were two huge windows that overlooked the grounds.

Felicity set her stuff down as Oliver walked the room. He scented making sure it was safe and then he glanced out the window. His wolf side was calling to him. He needed to go run. He needed to hunt.

“Oliver are you ok?”

He turned to her and his eyes shimmered gold. “I need to go hunt Felicity.”

She stilled, remembering what had happened on his last hunt. “Umm, Ok. Why don’t we go find Tommy and see where the best place for you to go would be?” That is what she said. That is the words that came out of her mouth, but inside she was screaming, “Don’t Go!”

He followed her back downstairs and she could hear him scenting as they walked as he familiarized himself with the place. They finally found Tommy in a study rifling through a book that must have been 100 years old.

“Tommy, Oliver needs to shift and go hunt.”

Tommy looked at him in surprise, but he quickly wiped the expression from his face. “Ok. Follow me.”

He led them down a hallway to a pair of french doors at the back of the house. They led out to a beautiful garden and sloped down to the edge of the woods.

“Ok, so basically we have 100 acres for you to hunt. If you come across a stone wall, do not cross that boundary. I can’t protect you past that wall.”

Oliver nodded as his eyes started to glow and before Felicity could say a word he shifted and ran off. She watched him go with trepidation and Tommy put his arm around her.

“He is safe here Lis.”

“Is he?”

Tommy looked at her and she sighed, “We can protect him from the outside world, but how long can we protect him from himself?”

Tommy hugged her to his side as they both stared off in the direction that Oliver had just disappeared.

“Please come back safe.” Felicity whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tonight is the Arrow finale and I am anxious and sad. Please know that as long as I have readers I will continue to write about Olicity and their love. It is infinite and unending and I hope you all will stick with me. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Oliver ran as fast as his wolf legs could carry him, skirting trees and brush, his nose scenting for even the faintest trace of something; rabbit, squirrel, anything. His senses were on high alert and he bared his fangs as he trotted forward, his nose picking up the scent of prey. Tommy had been right when he said the forest around the estate was filled with plenty of wildlife. By the time he was done Oliver had hunted and killed three rabbits and now he was resting before heading back to the house. The urge that he had felt upon arriving had been appeased and Oliver stood and stretched his long legs before taking a loping gait back towards the house.

He thought about shifting back as he neared the house, but something was keeping him from doing so and as he reached the bottom of the stairs, Felicity stepped out the back door and he stopped and stared up at her.

Felicity saw Oliver approaching the house from the window in their bedroom and she ran downstairs hurrying outside as Oliver reached the stairs and she stopped when he did, both just watching each other. She walked slowly forward and then sat down on the to step as Oliver watched her warily licking his muzzle. His gold eyes glanced around before moving back to her and he finally sat on his haunches and just watched her.

“I am glad you are back Oliver.” Felicity’s soft voice drifted down to him and he watched her with intelligent eyes before he whined.

She sat just watching him wondering why he did not shift back to his vampire form. He stood and walked to the bottom of the stairs looking up at her and when she lifted her hand, reaching out to him he growled. His lips snarled as he bared his canines and Felicity pulled her hand back in surprise. What was happening? Why was he so cautious of her?

“It’s me Oliver.” She said the word softly and then moved slowly down to the next step.

Oliver’s growl was deep in his chest as he watched her, and he looked up and growled louder as Felicity heard the door behind her open and Tommy stepped outside. Tommy heard Oliver's growl and with a cautious eye he took a step toward Felicity. Oliver growled again and moved forward too, his eyes on Tommy.

“Felicity, I need you to get up slowly and walk back to me.” She heard Tommy’s voice behind her and she could feel the slight tinge of fear in his voice.

“It’s just Oliver Tommy. I am not moving.”

“Felicity listen to me carefully. Oliver is in his wolf state right now and because of his hybrid blood his wolf can be unpredictable. I need you to move back toward me slowly.”

“I am not leaving Tommy. Oliver would never hurt me, no matter what form he is in.” She looked back at Oliver and he was still watching Tommy, his growl continuous his canines bared.

Tommy tried to move closer to Felicity, but Oliver lunged forward, and Tommy quickly took a step back. It was as if Oliver did not want him near her and Tommy sighed. Oliver was being territorial about her and Felicity was being downright stubborn, and it could get her killed.

“Felicity, please listen to me. When my father was studying hybrids he constantly had to be on guard. He was attacked twice by Alexander, one time almost killing him. Alexander had very little control as time passed when in his wolf form. Oliver will experience the same thing. He might not hurt you as a vampire because he is more in control. That is his natural state. But his wolf side is another story.”

“Tommy, I appreciate your concern, and I know it is coming from a good place. But Oliver is not like other hybrids. I feel it. He will not hurt me.”

Oliver looked over to Felicity and they were only a couple of feet apart. He leaned his muzzle closer to her scenting her and then his eyes flashed blue before he took a step toward her. He recognized her, his mate, and just like the day he was being tortured he crept closer. Felicity sat still just waiting.

Tommy held his breath as he watched and when Felicity held out her hand and gently touched Oliver’s muzzle he clenched his hands waiting. But Oliver only lowered his head to her and moved closer and soon her hand was between his ears gently stroking his fur along his head. Oliver moved closer to her and sat, and even sitting he was taller than her by a few inches.

Felicity gently stroked his head and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him and he whined as his head tilted against her.

Tommy watched in wonder as Oliver gently licked her face and then stood like a sentinel over her as she held onto him.

“I love you Oliver.”

Oliver’s ears flicked when he heard those words and feeling he was intruding Tommy slowly made his way back inside. He still did not trust Oliver fully, but he also knew that Felicity was not going to leave him, so he walked to his study to continue his search for something, anything that might help them help Oliver.

Oliver and Felicity sat on the steps with her leaning against his side, her arms around his neck and as he felt her body relax against him he began to relax too. He knew her scent, he knew HER, and she pulled back as she felt him start to shift. Soon Oliver was sitting next to her and when his blue yes met hers and he purred that soft, loving purr she smiled.

She had said that she loved him, and she meant those words, however she was not sure he had understood her being a wolf and so she placed a hand softly to his face.

“I love you Oliver.” Oliver’s hand covered hers on his cheek and he touched her face and leaned his forehead to hers.

“You shouldn’t love me Felicity.”

“Why Oliver? Because you were taken and made into something that was out of your control? It’s too late. I already love you.” She leaned forward and kissed his lips and she felt Oliver’s hand swiftly move into her hair holding her lips to his.

“Because I can’t love you.”

She pulled back and looked into his eyes and hers shone with confidence. “I did not ask you to love me Oliver.”

Oliver looked at the amazing woman sitting before him, her blue eyes shining with love and acceptance and he stood and picked her up and before she could blink they were in their room and he had her pressed against the door their lips just inches apart.

“I can’t love you; I shouldn’t love you. But god help me I do.” Oliver’s voice was hoarse with anguish and lingering need and he captured her lips with his as he pressed her into the door. She tried to touch him, but he quickly grabbed her hands and held them to her sides as his mouth plundered hers.

She moaned at the touch of his lips sliding down her cheek to her neck and when he scented that special spot between her neck and shoulder and scraped his teeth in warning, she tilted her head even further, offering herself to him. The tenor of his purr changed.

Oliver’s blood started to sing as he felt her offering herself to him so easily. He rubbed against her as he kissed her neck and he released her hands and his drifted to her breasts. He palmed them through her shirt her moans coming quick and loud as their bodies craved each other.

She could feel him hard and thick pressing into her core and she whimpered when he pushed his hips against hers rubbing that special place. She wanted every stitch of clothing gone, but she could not move and when his lips captured hers again and devoured her all she could do was place her arms around his neck and try to press closer.

Their bodies rubbed and moved as their moans filled the room and Felicity could feel the heat spreading through her as he worked her body like a puppet master. She was at his mercy, her body just responding even through her clothing and when he slid his lips back down to her neck and she arched her body against him he bit her.

Felicity felt the exquisite ecstasy wash over her as he drew from her over and over and the feeling completely overwhelmed her sending her into an orgasm so hard and intense that if Oliver had not been holding her up she would have collapse to the floor.

Pulses of electricity and pleasure coursed through her and as hit slammed into her over and over with each draw, she felt him harden even more and then suddenly groan as he released in his own wave of pleasure.

Their bodies continued to rub against one another as Oliver slowly withdrew his fangs and gently, lovingly closed the punctures on her neck. She was a boneless mass and Oliver waited a moment to catch his breath before he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

He laid her down and walked to the bathroom to clean up before crawling in next to her and then he pulled her close as her eyes languidly opened and closed.

“No matter what happens Oliver, no matter what you become. I will always and forever love you.”

She turned her face into him snuggling close and Oliver’s arms tightened around the tiny woman that held his heart in her hands. He nuzzled her neck and then whispered in her ear, “You are my everything Felicity. I will love you as long as I draw a breath on this earth.”

As soon as he said the words he felt her relax and he looked down to see her fast sleep. He held her against him as he gently stroked her hair and her back, her body sleeping to recover from the blood he had taken. He had always told himself that he would never love someone, but she had taken him completely by surprise. His wolf had recognized her as his mate and his vampire side felt a possessive hold on her that had him in a tailspin.

He closed his eyes as he held her tightly just feeling her breath and when he finally drifted off he realized he was fully hers.

***

Three days. They had been at the estate for three days and Felicity and Tommy had been working long hours trying to decipher notes and scripts centuries old. They had been able to ascertain that it was something in the blood that was incompatible that was causing the mutation of the cells that caused the mental changes in the hybrid.

The one thing they had not been able to figure out was how to correct it. With women who became pregnant with an incompatible blood type or who had Rh incompatibility, they could receive shots that helped the process, but they had tried this several times with samples of Oliver’s blood and the mutations did not cease.

Oliver had been hunting every day, his runs growing a little longer as he learned the grounds and his boundaries. After that first day Felicity had felt better about him being out on his own and while she and Tommy worked tirelessly in the lab at the back of the house, Oliver would hunt.

Felicity looked through the microscope as she observed the cells from the previous day. They had tried an injection of antibodies from Oliver’s vampire side that Felicity had isolated and as she watched them she saw something that made her pause. His vampire blood was slowly being over taken by the wolf cells. His wolf side was trying to become more dominant and she sat up quickly and looked at Tommy.

“I think I found something Tommy.”

Tommy turned in his chair and rolled over to her station. “It seems Oliver’s wolf blood is trying to become more dominant; to completely take over.”

“That would explain why the hybrid becomes more aggressive.”

“Yes, but how do we stop it?”

Tommy thought for a moment and then he hurried to the bookcase and skimmed his fingers along the bindings until he came to a book and he opened it scanning the pages.

“I seem to remember my father telling me something about this.” He continued to scan the pages furiously. “He said that with a vampire and their hierarchy that the dominance was dependent on age and strength, However, with wolves, they had to be the Alpha of the pack. Oliver’s wolf is trying to be the Alpha to Oliver’s vampire side.” He continued to scan, his eyes reading quickly.

“Ok, so how do we stop it?” Felicity watched him

Tommy stopped and looked at Felicity. She was not going to like what he had to say.

She stood and walked toward him, seeing his hesitation. “Tommy, tell me.”

Tommy sighed, “The only way we can guarantee that his wolf side does not take over is by Oliver drinking the blood of the vampire that sired him.”

Felicity’s eyes widened ins shock. “So, you are saying…”

“We need to find the vampire that turned Oliver.”

***

_We need to find the vampire that turned Oliver_

Those words kept repeating over and over in Felicity’s head. Oliver had never told her who turned him, and she had never asked. She felt that was something that he would tell her when he chose or not at all. It really didn’t matter to her. But now it DID matter. They had to find this person.

She sat outside overlooking the garden lost in thought and when she felt a shift in the air she looked up to see Oliver walking toward her from the woods, his blue gaze locked onto her. He could sense the turmoil inside of her and he made his way to her side.

Tommy walked out as he saw Oliver approach and he sat down at the table across from Felicity. He wanted to be there for support.

“Hi my love.” Oliver approached Felicity and kissed her softly. “What is troubling you?”

Felicity looked at him with a serious expression and he frowned. “Felicity please, talk to me.”

“Tommy and I were able to isolate the reason or the incompatibility of the vampire and wolf blood.”

Oliver looked confused at the two of them, “That is good news, right?”

“Well it depends on how you look at it.” Tommy steepled his fingers as he leaned forward. “We were able to figure out a way to halt the progression of the mutation of your vampire blood that is being caused by your wolf side, but you are not going to like it.”

Oliver’s face turned stone cold, “Tell me.”

“Oliver, we need to find who sired you. You need to drink their blood.”

Oliver looked at Felicity as rage coursed through him. “No.”

“Oliver this is the only way. Your wolf side is trying to dominate the vampire in you. It wants to take over your system and because of this if you do not strengthen yourself, the two warring inside of you will eventually drive you crazy.”

Oliver heard Tommy speaking but his eyes were on Felicity. She looked scared and unsure, but she also looked determined. “We don’t have a choice Oliver.”

“There is always a choice Felicity.”

She turned and looked at Tommy. “Will you give us a minute Tommy?”

Tommy’s eyes locked with hers and then he nodded and walked back inside. Felicity turned, and she could see Oliver standing there rigid with rage. She stood and approached him, and he hissed his eyes flashing a stark gold. “Don’t come near me Felicity.”

She stopped but her eyes were imploring, “Oliver please. Tell me what happened. How did you get turned? Who turned you into a vampire?”

Oliver’s eyes flashed as he remembered. He didn’t want to remember.

He growled low and deep and Felicity took a step closer. “Oliver please.”

“That is not a time I want to revisit ever. That person took everything from me that day. My life was never the same.” His words growled out of his chest and the anger emanating from his was palpable.

“I have no idea what you went through Oliver, I cannot imagine. But this will save your life…” Before she could finish Oliver grabbed her and his eyes flashed gold.

“I.said.no.”

Felicity felt a little fear shimmy down her spine for the first time ever and when Oliver realized how he was holding her he released her quickly.

He gave her one last look, his fangs bared, his eyes gold and then he disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

Oliver ran. His lungs burned his legs muscles burned but he continued to run. He resisted shifting to his wolf form wanting to tire himself out and when he came to the rock wall, remembering Tommy’s words he stopped. He gasped as he tried to catch his breath and he leaned against the wall before sinking down in front of it.

He didn’t want to remember the person who turned him and he sure as hell did not want to see him. His eyes flared as he bared his fangs, his vampire and wolf warring over who was going to gain control in that moment. His vampire side finally won.

Oliver leaned his head back against the wall as he remembered back to that time when he met HIM. He couldn’t say his name because the rage became too strong. He didn’t want to see his face, but he did, and he closed his eyes as the memories surfaced one by one.

_Oliver reigned in his horse as it stomped the ground, anxious to move. They had just finished one bloody battle and the knights that had fought with him were either exhausted, injured or dead. He looked around, his bloody sword in hand and his gaze narrowed when he saw the man he had been waiting to confront slip into the trees at the edge of the battlefield. Oliver urged his horse forward with a kick and click of his teeth and his war horse surged forward, heading straight for the area he had seen him disappear. Oliver was chasing after Lord Byron Chase, a man who was as cruel and ruthless as they came. He subjected his people to torture and poverty and when Oliver had been given the chance to join the crusade that was going to fight for the people’s freedom he had gladly signed up._

_Oliver neared the trees and crept his horse slowly forward. The foliage began to creep in and Oliver realized that it might be better to dismount and walk. He jumped to the ground and tied his big black war horses’ reigns to a nearby tree before he crept forward. He kept his movements stealthy and his steps quiet and soon he saw movement among the trees ahead._

_Oliver gripped his sword tightly in his hand as his eyes finally lighted on Lord Byron. His blood began to race as he saw the man who recently had killed a young boy right in front of Oliver’s eyes. The youngster had been playing in the middle of the square with his friends and when he saw Lord Byron approaching he had decided to act like young kids do and impress his friends. He had picked up a stone, no bigger than a pebble and threw it towards the king and then ran as fast as his legs could carry him. This had angered Lord Byron and wanting to make an example of the child he had chased him down on horseback and brought him back to the center of the square. Oliver had been close enough to see the fear in the child’s eyes and when Lord Byron had taken out his dagger and stabbed the kid, the horror on everyone’s faces had been something Oliver would never forget._

_The anger and rage that he had felt at that moment had almost been insurmountable and it had taken all of Oliver’s self-control not to kill Lord Byron right then and there. He had taken a step back because he knew if he did that he would have been arrested and thrown in prison and so he had waited until the time was right. Now was that time._

  _Lord Byron turned as he heard footsteps approaching, a sword held tightly in his grip, his eyes showing a crazed light that Oliver had seen few times before._

_“Sir Queen. I see you found me.” Lord Byron gave a half-crazed smile and Oliver’s lips tightened. He wanted to strike him down where he stood, and he would._

_"Lord Byron you are not going to leave this forest alive. I am here to avenge those whom you tortured and killed. They will be under your rule no longer.”_

_Lord Bryon laughed. “Those are my people Queen. They will continue to do as I say, or they will pay the consequences. Now, why don’t you put down your sword and maybe I will grant you mercy.”_

  _Oliver’s eyes narrowed. “No way in hell Chase.”_

  _Lord Byron’s fury grew. How dare a lowly knight for hire defy him? He stepped closer to Oliver._

_“You are reckless Queen. You should know better than to try to best me. My men are all around, you don’t stand a chance.”_

  _Oliver smiled a cold smile, “I can hold my own with your men Chase, and I promise if they take me down it will not be before your corpse lies at my feet.”_

_Lord Byron’s smile disappeared as he suddenly lunged at Oliver. They exchanged blows as the clanging of swords rang out. Oliver tempered his anger keeping his moves even and strategic. He wanted Lord Byron to use up all his strength and then once he wore him down he would go in for the kill._

_Lord Byron lunged as Oliver deflected his moves. He knew his men would be here soon, so he needed to keep Queen fighting until they arrived. Then they would take care of him._

_T_ _hey circled each other their moves slow and methodical, and Lord Bryon took a moment to try to catch his breath. Queen was strong and smart. He lunged at him again and then cried out as Oliver’s sword struck his arm. Blood dripped from the cut as Lord Byron’s eyes turned deadly._

"Y _ou will pay for that Queen.”_

_Lord Bryon charged, and Oliver was surprised as he drove him back several feet. However, Oliver kept his wits about him and made sure his footing was secure and when he noticed Lord Byron look over his shoulder, his attention stolen for a moment, Oliver struck. His sword entered Lord Byron’s chest and Oliver looked into his eyes with cold disdain as Lord Byron’s eyes widened in surprise. He dropped to the ground and Oliver was about to turn when suddenly an arrow pierced his chest._

_Oliver looked down in shocked surprise as pain seared through his body and he dropped to his knees. Another arrow struck him from behind again and this time it pierced his shoulder. Oliver fell to the ground as he felt his body shutting down. He had promised Lord Byron that if the Lord's men killed him it would not be before he killed Chase first, and he had kept his promise. The people would be safe and as Oliver lay there, blood seeping from his wounds he heard cries of terror unlike anything he had ever heard before._

_He couldn’t move or lift his head and the stories he had heard about these woods ran through his mind as his vision started to blur. He knew he was going to die so maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. He could hear men’s screams and then all was silent._

_Oliver laid there, his eyes started to close as weakness set in and then he saw something that he didn’t understand at the time, but now knew he would never forget. A monster leaned over him, fangs bared, eyes wild and before Oliver could even get out a gasp the thing latched onto his neck and bit him._

_Oliver’s body tensed up as the monster drank from his neck. Oliver wanted to cry out but he was too weak and he again resigned himself to death. However as he lay there this thing drinking from his neck, what he now could see was a man, or rather a vampire, pulled back and slit his own wrist holding it out for Oliver to drink. Oliver felt an urge within him he had never had before, and he grabbed the man’s wrist and drank greedily._

_That was when his nightmare really began._

Oliver opened his eyes as the memories started to fade to the back of his mind. Slade Wilson. Slade had taken him under his wing that day as Oliver had traversed the world of a newly turned vampire. His bloodlust had been almost insatiable, and Slade had guided him through it with easy confidence. They had traveled, leaving towns when the people got suspicious and Oliver could honestly say that during that time he had only drained someone one time. After that incident he had sworn off human blood and had settled on either blood from a volunteer or in desperate times, animal blood. It was not nearly as satisfying but it had worked for him.

Oliver stood slowly as his mind wandered back to what Tommy and Felicity had just told him. To get his wolf side under control he needed to drink the blood of the one that sired him. Slade.

Oliver made his way back to the house as the sun went down, the moonlight lighting the forest floor. He walked slowly up the back steps and when he stepped into the living room there was a fire in the fireplace and Felicity was sound asleep on the couch. He walked over and looked down at her as the fire danced along her porcelain skin. He let his fingers trail down her cheek and then turned quickly when he heard Tommy walk in behind him.

“She was worried about you.” Tommy paused for that to sink in before he asked. “Are you ok?”

“I am fine. She is the one I am worried about.” Oliver let his eyes linger on her for one more moment drinking her in before he turned to Tommy. “You said I had to drink the blood of the one that sired me.”

Tommy nodded.

“I want her as far away from him as possible.” Oliver’s eyes turned hard and Tommy sighed.

“She is not going to like that.”

“I don’t care. I don’t want Slade seeing her or within 100 miles of her.”

“Oliver, she is a grown woman. You have seen how well she responds to orders. They don’t work with her.”

Oliver moved closer to Tommy his voice a low hiss, “You listen to me carefully. This man Slade is powerful, and he is dangerous. If he gets just a hint of how her blood smells he will pursue her with an unrelenting need. There will be nothing I can do. I want her as far away from him as possible.”

Tommy paused. God she was going to be pissed.

“Tommy please.”

Tommy met his gaze and he could see the underlying fear that lingered there. “Ok. We will figure something out.”

Oliver relaxed but only slightly as they heard her stirring behind them. “Oliver?” His name rang out quietly in the room and he moved to her side kneeling next to her.

“I am here.”

Her eyes locked with his and he cursed himself as he saw the pain her eyes. She HAD been worried. Her hand touched his face and she didn’t look away from him as Tommy quietly left the room.

“I was so worried about you Oliver.”

He took her hand in his as she sat up. “I am fine Felicity.”

She gently cupped his cheek and he leaned into her purring softly at her touch. He would never tire of how she made him feel.

His life had been cold and lonely until her. He would not let anything happen to her. “Why don’t we go to bed?”

Oliver stood and held out his hand to her and she placed her hand in his with a worried frown still on her face. He looked fine, but she knew deep down he was not. The thought of seeing the man that had sired him was playing heavy on his mind.

He led her to their bedroom and closing the door behind them, followed her to the bed. Felicity stripped off her clothes and with no modesty climbed into bed. Oliver felt his body quicken at the sight of her, but he would not feed from her tonight. She needed to rest and so he stripped to his boxers and climbed in next to her. He knew he would not sleep much but he wanted to stay with her until she fell asleep.

She snuggled into him and he pulled her close as his hand gently stroked her arm.

“I love you Oliver.”

He stiffened again as he heard the words; they always took him by surprise. But then he relaxed and kissed her lips softly.

“I will love you forever Felicity.”

She closed her eyes as his purr was low and soft and soon she was sound asleep. Oliver slipped from her arms and walked to the window, his eyesight clear as he saw the movement in the dark that most people missed. He was not looking forward to tomorrow, for tomorrow he would have to tell her that he and Tommy were going to find Slade without her.

He looked back at the bed, the outline of her body calling to him. He prayed that he could make her understand and that she would do as he asked of her. She needed to realize that he was trying to keep her safe. The thought of Slade getting his hands on her pulled at his gut and even though he was a strong vampire, Slade was stronger.

Oliver watched her as she sighed in her sleep, her arm reaching across the bed for him even in a dreaming state.

He hoped that tomorrow when she heard his reasons for her staying back she would understand.

However, he had a feeling it would not be that easy.


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver got up early the next morning. He needed to hunt today, and he needed to feed. But he wondered if Felicity would still be willing to allow him to feed if she was angry with him and she was going to be angry. He shifted easily before taking off into the woods. It felt good to be free and able to run as he needed. The woods had been a haven of sorts the last few days as he had dealt with his hybrid side and his memories. The memories had been the hardest. He had parted from Slade when Slade would not agree to stop the killing. Killing was in Slades blood as a vampire and he thrived on it. Oliver however, did not.

He raced through the foliage, the wind flowing through his har, his gate sure and fast. He found he enjoyed his wolf side at times. The freedom that he felt always seemed to settle him. As a vampire he was constantly on edge, wondering if those around him knew what he was or what he could do. Yes, vampires were more accepted these days but there were still those that feared them or just outright hated them, so he found it better to stay silent. He only told those he was close to and it was rare that he allowed anyone to be close. Felicity had been the first in over 50 years.

Oliver settled down to a trot as his eyes scanned the woods for prey. The rabbits had been good lately but today he wanted something more, something bigger. Today he was going to hunt a deer. He moved slowly making very little sound and his gold eyes took in every movement among the brush. He scented the air and when he caught the scent of a doe, he licked his muzzle.

Oliver crept along the narrow path keeping his eyes peeled for the doe he had scented, and soon he saw her. She was about 100 yards ahead and he slowed, his eyes focused on her. He took his time, not wanting to spook her and wanting to get close enough that he could make his move quickly; and he did.

As he completed his meal that morning, his lust for hunting satiated for the moment he thought of Felicity. He loved her so very much and he was amazed that she accepted both sides of him.

Oliver licked himself clean and leaving the carcous where it lay he trotted back toward the house. He tried to steel himself for the confrontation with Felicity and as he neared the steps he shifted back before entering the house. He did not see Felicity or Tommy, so he made his way to their room. The bed was empty, and he frowned wondering where she might be, but he decided to take a shower before he went to find her.

***

Felicity had woken that morning immediately looking for Oliver. When she realized he was not beside her she figured he had probably gone hunting. It had become his morning routine and so she had showered and dressed before going to find Tommy.

“Good Morning Sunshine.” She smiled at him as she walked into the kitchen. She loved teasing him because Tommy was always so cheerful and happy, but he was not a morning person.

“Good Morning Smartass.” Tommy grumbled, and Felicity kissed his cheek with a laugh.

“Aren’t we in a good mood.”

“I won’t be in a good mood until at least my third cup of coffee. This is only number two.” Tommy took another sip and sighed. A love of coffee was something the two had in common and Felicity poured herself a cup before she took a sip and sighed too.

“Is Oliver out hunting?” Tommy looked behind her wondering where the hybrid might be this morning. Today they needed to talk to Felicity and he had a feeling that Oliver was stalling.

“Yes, he was gone when I got up.”

They took their coffee and headed to the lab, both wanting to see if any other options had opened with the testing they were doing. They had decided to keep testing possible cures in hopes that they could take Oliver finding his sire off the table but as Felicity looked at each dish, she became more disheartened. Finding his sire was their only option.

A couple of hours later they made their way back to the living room and met Oliver coming down the hall from the bedroom. He looked freshly showered and Felicity approached him and kissed him softly with a smile.

“Did you have a good hunt this morning?”

He purred softly as he looked down at her, “I did.”

Tommy took a seat and gave Oliver a look that spoke volumes and he knew that he could not put off talking to Felicity any longer.

“Listen Felicity, we need to talk.” Oliver’s blue gaze looked down at her with a hint of trepidation and Felicity stiffened.

“Is everything ok?” She touched his arm and he led her over to the sofa. She looked at Tommy, but he could not hold her gaze and he finally looked down at his coffee cup.

“When we leave to go find Slade, I want you to stay here.”

Felicity looked at Oliver in shock. “You what?”

“I do not want you anywhere near Slade Wilson and I would like for you to stay here while Tommy and I go find him.”

Felicity's blood started to boil. How dare he think that she would just sit here while he was off facing the man or rather vampire that had turned him. She looked at Tommy and saw the guilt written all over his face and she stood shaking with anger.

“Do you agree with him Tommy?”

Tommy looked at her with a guilty expression but then his gaze turned steely, “I am for whatever keeps you safe Lis.”

Oliver turned her back toward him, his hands on her upper arms. “Listen to me Felicity. Slade is dangerous. If he even gets a tiny whiff of your blood he will be relentless, and he is not known for his restraint. He will kill you.”

“So, I am just supposed to sit here and do nothing?” Her expression was incredulous, and Oliver sighed. "How can you ask me to do that Oliver? How can you even think that I would?"

“Because, I need to be focused on dealing with Slade and I cannot do that if you are there with me. I will be too worried and focused on you. He is strong Felicity and I am worried I will not be able to stop him if he comes for you.”

Felicity looked at his face and she could see the fear lingering there, but she was not going to give in that easily.

“No. I am sorry Oliver, but I am of more use to you if I am with you. I am going.”

“No, you are not.”

Felicity narrowed her eyes, “Yes I am Oliver. You cannot tell me what to do.”

Oliver’s eyes flashed gold as his anger rose, “I forbid you to go Felicity.”

She laughed coldly. _Oh Mr. Queen, you have another think coming_.

“Oliver, one thing you need to learn about me. I do not take orders.” Her eyes flashed as her anger rose to meet his and she placed her hands on her hips. “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and I am going whether you like it or not.”

Oliver growled as he looked at her and it made Tommy rise from his chair. "No you are not."

“I think we all need to calm down.” Tommy’s said the words placatingly as he moved closer to Felicity, but her attention was solely on Oliver. Her eyes teared as she looked at him.

“Oliver don’t ask me to stay back. I can’t. I won’t.” She was almost pleading, and it was taking everything in Oliver’s power not to give in to her. But he could not give in because he knew Slade. He knew how Slade operated and he would crave her and then kill her as surely as Oliver was standing there.

“I can’t let you go Felicity. I am sorry. Slade is too dangerous and if anything were to happen to you, I would lose myself. Death would not be good enough for those who crossed my path if I were to lose you.” He gently cupped her cheeks as her tears fell. “You are my soul Felicity. I never thought I would have one again after Slade turned me. But you are that for me. You give me life.” His eyes pleased with her to understand. “Please do this for me.”

Tommy listened as Oliver pleased with Felicity. He knew that Felicity would not take it well but after hearing what Oliver had to say about Slade, he had to admit he agreed with Oliver.

“Felicity, I will be with Oliver. I will look out for him.”

Felicity continued to stare at Oliver and then she pulled back and walked away.

Oliver watched her walk away with a heavy heart, but he knew that he was doing the right thing. He finally looked at Tommy and decided. He wanted this over with. “We leave tonight.”

Tommy nodded and then walked out of the room and Oliver took a deep breath and decided to go find Felicity. He needed to feed, and he needed time with her before they left.

He just prayed she was open to both.

***

Felicity stood out on the back porch, her arms wrapped around her waist as the tears fell down her cheeks. The thought of Oliver leaving to go face Slade without her made her heart ache, but she could see where Oliver was coming from and that made things harder.

She heard him come up behind her and she did not turn, tightening her arms around her. Oliver slipped his arms around her from behind and he breathed in her scent as he turned his face into her neck. He purred as her scent hit his nostrils and when he felt her lean back into him he relaxed.

“Tommy and I will leave tonight, so I thought we could spend the day together.” He hesitated before he said the next part. “I need to feed so that I will have my strength when I face Slade.”

She leaded back against him, her neck tilting as she felt his breath tickle her ear and his teeth scrape her neck. It made her shiver and he gently uncrossed her arms before his arms tightened around her again.

The feel of him against her back was playing havoc with her body and her emotions and as mad as she was now and as frustrated as she was, she loved him. She loved him and loving him meant that she wanted him as strong as he could be for the battle that lay ahead.

Oliver saw her tilt her head and he knew what that meant. He picked her up and moved them into the forest, his speed causing them to be a blur along the path. He wanted to take her somewhere that would be special for the two of them and as he moved through the trees and approached the pond he set her feet down and turned her in his arms.

She looked up at him with the love she was feeling, and he could see the hurt in her eyes as well. He gently kissed each of her cheeks and she closed her eyes with a soft sigh.

“I love you Oliver.”

His purr deepened as he heard her words and he stripped her quickly before he stripped his clothes off and then he led her into the water. The water was cool and caused goose bumps to break out on her skin but when they got waist deep and he pulled her close she forgot about the cold.

The feel of his hands skimming down her sides and his body pressing into hers made her body tingle and she pressed closer, her nipples hardening as their chests pressed together. He kissed her deeply her sigh escaping into his mouth and he gently cupped her breasts with his hands as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His thumbs rubbed across her nipples causing her body to ache and she could feel her core clench.

His hard erection rubbed between her legs and it made her moan as she thought of him filling her so full. Their kiss turned heated and she broke the kiss and gasped before she kissed her way down his chest. She sucked his nipple letting her tongue swirl around it and he growled deep in his chest as he moved his hands into her hair.

He looked down, seeing her blonde curls in his hands and when she moved her mouth to his other nipple and she bit down, he growled louder and pulled her mouth away before he picked her up. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as his hands held her up and he devoured her with his mouth. Felicity slid her hands into his hair and gripped tightly and feeling her tug his hair in need released his feral side and he adjusted his grip and slid her down onto him.

She looked into his eyes as he filled her, and she sheathed him tightly and his eyes blazed gold with lust and desire so strong that they both immediately started to thrust against each other. This was a coupling of longing and desire and desperation; of knowing they would be parted, and their eyes locked with each other, hers a dark deep blue and his blazing gold.

Felicity wrapped her arms tighter around him, her hands gripping his hair and tugging, and she pulled his head back and dropped her mouth to the side of his neck and bit him.

Oliver had never felt so out of control and so he immediately took charge and when he pulled her mouth away and saw the lust in her eyes, he roughly exposed her neck and bit down hard.

She cried out with both pleasure and pain as he drew from her and his body continued to thrust deep inside of her and it sent her spiraling into an orgasm that caused her body to lock around him. Their animalistic coupling was unlike anything that either of them had ever felt and as Felicity shook above him, her body so sensitive it was throwing her into another orgasm, Oliver released her neck, leaned back his head and growled as he released into her.

Felicity fell limp into his arms as Oliver’s body stiffened and he came with an intensity that she could feel through her own body. Their bodies jerked against each other as they slowly came back down and he gently licked the puncture marks on her neck as he walked them back to shore. When Oliver sat down he kept her in his lap holding her tight, their bodies still joined.

"I would die a thousand deaths if I lost you Felicity." He whispered into her neck and she tightened her hold on him.

He knew she would sleep soon. She always slept after he fed and so he held her as she slept, his eyes memorizing every single inch of her. The thought of being away from her was like torture and he prayed they would find Slade quickly, so he could come home.

Little did he know that Felicity had already made up her mind and she had become even more determined to go with him, whether he liked it nor not.

He was not leaving without her, she would make sure of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a short update for you guys. I needed a little Alpha. 
> 
> Thank you to @Olida_Magda for the amazing banner. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

 

Felicity watched Oliver gather what few things he was taking with him. As the time neared for him and Tommy to leave she grew more anxious. She knew that Oliver would have a hard time concentrating against Slade if she was nearby, but something in her gut was telling her she needed to go. She needed to be there. What if he needed to feed or was injured?

Oliver could feel Felicity’s thoughts racing through her mind and he could feel her anxiety. He finished packing and then sat down on the bed and held his hand out to her. She walked over and took his hand and he pulled her between his legs, a soft loving purr emanating from his chest.

“I can feel your thoughts Felicity.”

“I know that you want me here away from Slade, but Oliver I am begging you to let me go. I can stay in the hotel or wherever you ask me to stay but I need to be nearby. Our connection is strong and the thought of you being that far away from me is unbearable.”

She ran her hands through his hair hearing his purr deepen. Seeing his eyes close she tried to help him understand how she was feeling. She sent him all the emotions that were playing inside of her and Oliver finally opened his eyes and looked at her. He heard her.

“Ok Felicity you can go, but I have one important, no discussion rule. You are going to stay at the hotel when I confront Slade. I do not want him to know you even exist much less for him to see you.”

“That is fair.” She leaned down and kissed him quickly and started to pull out clothes to pack.

“I am going to go talk to Tommy while you pack. We leave in 30 minutes.”

“I will be ready.” She smiled at him and then got to work packing.

Oliver rubbed his hands over his face as he walked back downstairs to let Tommy know about the change in plans. _Was he doing the right thing?_ A part of him did not want her on the same continent as Slade. However, a part of him would feel better if he knew she was close by where he could see her, protect her.

He found Tommy leaning against the fireplace sipping a whiskey and when he saw the look on Oliver’s face he knew.

“She’s going, isn’t she?” He laughed, “I should have warned you about how stubborn she can be when she puts her mind to something.”

“I have learned that.” Oliver’s tone was exasperated but there was love there too. “I told her that the rule will be that she stays at the hotel when I go to confront Slade. I do not want her anywhere near him.” His eyes flashed gold and Tommy saw the concern and sincerity there.

Tommy finished his drink and set the glass down on the coffee table as he approached Oliver. “Are you ready for this?”

Oliver sighed, “I never thought I would have to see Slade again, so no I am nowhere near ready. But I know this is the only way we can get my wolf side under control.”

Tommy placed a hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “Listen to me carefully Oliver. The only thing you need to do is drink his blood. If I can just get a vial of it from him that will work. I am not going to let you do this alone.”

Oliver nodded his head and looked at Tommy, his eyes blazing blue. “Then there are some things you need to know about Slade Wilson.”

They sat down, and Oliver proceeded to tell Tommy everything he knew about Slade.

***

Tommy, Felicity and Oliver boarded the private jet to fly them to England. Having Oliver on a commercial flight was just too dangerous and when Tommy had offered his family’s jet no one had argued. Felicity was finding out that there was a lot she did not know about Tommy.

The plane sported a huge M on the side and when they got settled into their leather seats, Tommy was facing them and gave them a reassuring smile. “We should be taking off soon.”

Felicity gave him a curious look. “Tommy, why do I feel that I only know the tip of the iceberg about you?”

Tommy smiled softly, “Honestly? I didn’t know how you would take it. I learned pretty quickly that once women found out about my family’s money they changed.”

Felicity frowned, “Tommy you should know I don’t care how much money your family has; you are my friend.”

“I know. I wanted to tell you but there never seemed to be the right time. Plus, I was not sure how you would take finding out that my family has worked with vampires for 100’s of years.” He looked at Oliver who was staring out the window with a soft yellow glow to his eyes. “Little did I know you would fall in love with one.”

She looked over at Oliver and took his hand into hers. “I wasn’t expecting it that is for sure.”

The phone range next to Tommy and he picked it up; they were ready for take-off.

As soon as the plane was in the air they all unbuckled their seat belts. “What is the plan once we get to England?” Felicity looked between the two of them. She knew they had something up their sleeve and even though she would not be involved she wanted to know what they were up against.

“Oliver was able to find Slade through some old contacts in England. Slade has been staying in London for the last month. We are not sure why.”

Oliver looked at Felicity. “When we get there, we are going to check into the hotel that Tommy has reserved and then he and I are going to a location that Slade has been seen frequenting for the last few weeks.” He squeezed her hand. “Promise me you will stay at the hotel.”

“I promise.” She only agreed because she knew nearby if he needed her. “What about Tommy?” She was concerned about Tommy being with him and what would happen if Slade got his hands on him.

Oliver looked over at Tommy and a look passed between them. Tommy pulled out a small device from his coat pocket.

“What is that?”

“It is a sound amplifier. It can emit a sound that only affects vampires. They have enhanced hearing and the sound will disable them briefly allowing me time to get away. My father used it.”

“How do you know it will work?” She frowned at the thought of him using that near Oliver.

Tommy looked a little sheepish. “We tested it.”

“We?” She looked between them in surprise.

“I allowed Tommy to test it on me before we left. I wanted to make sure that he could get away if something happened to me or if Slade went after him.”

“So, this will affect you too if he uses it nearby.”

“Yes, but it’s not as strong.” Oliver tried to reassure her.

Tommy gave her a reassuring look. “Hybrids are not affected to the same degree that they would be if they were only a vampire.”

Felicity did not like the sound of that, but she would not say anything for now. They all fell into an uneasy silence for the remainder of the trip and Felicity fell into a fitful sleep.

Oliver watched her as she slept, her body twitching as she dreamed. He soon realized she was dreaming about him.

_Oliver smelled him. It was a smell that was imbedded in his very bones. It was a smell of death and dust and everything that you would associate with a vampire. It was Slade’s smell. They had been searching for him for over a week, every lead becoming a dead end and Oliver had been growing frustrated. His eyes glowed yellow as he made his way down the hall. He looked back at Tommy before he tried the door knob._

_It opened easily, and he spotted Slade immediately as he pushed it open. He was seated casually on the sofa in the middle of the room, his legs crossed and his eyes dancing. He looked human and Oliver could see how people would be drawn to him, but his eyes held the key to his soul and his eyes were blood red. A smirk curved his lips and light from the nearby lamp glistened on the tips of his fangs that barely showed through.  Oliver motioned for Tommy to stay behind him and Slade’s eyes flickered to Tommy before they pierced his own._

_“Oliver Queen. I have been waiting for you.” Slade’s eyes slithered over to Tommy. “And who is your friend?”_

_Oliver stepped in front of Tommy. He wanted Slade’s focus on him only._

_“Slade, it has been a long time.”_

_Slade stood slowly and gave him a smirk. He was a stocky, muscular man and even though Oliver was taller he knew that Slade could match him in strength. He needed to be cautious and keep his eyes on him at all times._

_Oliver’s eyes glowed with a yellow tint as Slade tried to look back at Tommy again. He finally shifted his gaze to Oliver._

_“What do you want Queen?”_

_“I need your blood.”_

_Slade’s eyes narrowed at his words. “Why?”_

_“That is not really any of your concern.” Oliver was not sure that he wanted to let Slade know he was a hybrid. It might be the only element of surprise that he had, and he was not going to give up his advantage._

_Slade slowly started to circle Oliver, looking between him and Tommy. “Why would I give you some of my blood with no explanation as to why?” Slade’s eyes flashed red as he scented, and he got o whiff of something that completely surprised him._

_“Slade don’t make this more difficult than it already is, you owe me.” Oliver growled out the word and Slade looked at him in surprise._

_“I owe you? I.OWE.YOU?” Slade stepped closer and his eyes flared with anger. “I don’t owe anyone anything, especially not you.”_

_Oliver’s eyes blazed golden as he and Slade stared at each other._

_“You made me what I am today. I didn’t ask for it. Now, are you going to give me your blood or am I going to have to take it?”_

_Slade laughed coldly and took a menacing step forward. He smirked as Oliver growled, and the next words Slade spoke sent a chill straight through Oliver’s bones._

_“You stand here and dare to demand that I allow you to drink some of my blood. Is the woman not enough for you?”_

_Oliver’s eyes flared, and he moved quickly grabbing Slade by the throat. Slade knew he had hit his mark and he growled, “So this human means something to you.”_

_Tommy’s felt fear course through him as Slade smiled a cold smile._

_“She is beautiful.” He scented Oliver. “I can smell her on you.”_

_Oliver pushed him back and up against the wall and Slade continued to smirk._

_“If you go anywhere near her, I swear by the demons of hell I will remove your heart with my bare hands.” Oliver’s threat was growled with such restrained rage that even Slade flinched, but he did not back down. His eyes flared red as he shoved Oliver and sent him flying across the room crashing into the wall._

_Oliver made his way to his feet and growled low in his chest and before Tommy could stop them Slade and Oliver met in a clash of bodies and gnashing of teeth and all hell broke loose._

Felicity woke with a jerk, her eyes looking around frantically for Oliver and when he leaned over with concern on his face she quickly grabbed him around the neck and hugged him tight.

“Hey are you ok?” Tommy looked at her with concern as Oliver held her trembling body close. He already knew what she had seen in her dream. They were so connected that he had felt and heard everything.

“You can’t go Oliver. We need to find another way.”

Tommy watched confused and Oliver gave him a reassuring look. “Felicity, I know what you dreamed. I can handle Slade. If you are safe I can handle anything he throws at me. He does not know that I am a hybrid and that gives me an advantage.”

Her hands touched his face as if she could not get enough of him. “I have a bad feeling Oliver.”

He leaned his forehead to hers, a purr settling in his chest, he was trying to soothe her. “I know you do.” He leaned back and looked into her eyes, his blazing blue. “You have to trust me.”

She saw the confidence in his expression and she pulled him back to her and hugged him tight. “I can’t lose you.” Her whispered words tore at his soul. Tommy got up and discreetly walked to the back as Oliver held her tightly.

“I am not going anywhere.”

They stayed locked together until her trembling stopped, the purr emanating from him relaxing her; his touch soothing her; his words reassuring her.

The pilot came on the intercom a few moments later letting them know they would be landing soon and as Felicity sat back in her seat a feeling of dread would not leave her. He had made her feel better but something in her gut was telling her they all needed to be cautious.

Especially Oliver.


	14. Chapter 14

Oliver, Felicity and Tommy checked into the hotel, or what you would call a bed and breakfast that afternoon. Tommy knew the owners well and they had worked with his family for years so Oliver was free to come and go as he pleased with no questions asked. There was also a forest nearby that would serve to appease his wolf side.

They decided to meet the next morning in the parlor, so Felicity and Oliver were alone. It had been a silent ride the last hour of the trip and Felicity could sense tension in Oliver. She wondered if the tension might be due to the fact that they were so close to Slade.

She set her things down on the bed and when she heard the door shut behind him she turned to see his eyes blazing gold. She could feel his agitation.

“Oliver, what’s wrong?”

“My wolf side is clawing to come out.”  He bared his fangs as his body itched to change.

“Well Tommy said the area around us is safe for you to hunt. Why not go and take a break. Go hunt.”

Oliver shook his head, “No. I am not leaving you here by yourself. Especially since we are so close to Slade.”

“Oliver, he does not even know we are here.”

“Oh, he knows.”

 Felicity looked at Oliver in surprise. “How?”

“When a new vampire comes into your territory you can almost sense it. He will know I am here.”

“Well he does not know that I am here. Go. Hunt. Tommy is right next door.”

Oliver looked at her with uncertainty, but he finally shifted, and she walked over and crouched down next to him. Placing her hand on his head she scratched between his ears. “Come back to me.”

He growled as she stood and opened the bedroom door and followed her down the stairs to the back door. She opened it and he looked back at her before he ran swiftly into the trees. She sighed as she closed the door and then walked back up to her room. She would text Tommy and let him know that Oliver was hunting.

***

Oliver raced over the unfamiliar terrain remembering what Tommy had told him about the surrounding woods. There was no barrier, so he always needed to stay within a mile of the hotel. He ran quickly, his tongue hanging out and his eyes flashing and when he came upon some prey he stopped immediately. He could smell a rabbit nearby and he paused and looked around, his heightened hearing picking up even the subtlest of sounds.

He finally spotted the rabbit about 50 yards away and he watched it biding his time. He was not in a hurry. His tracking senses kicked in and he stalked around the rabbit circling it almost lazily. It was only a short time later that he lay in the grass, the dead rabbit between his paws and his muzzle bloody. He always felt a sense of satisfaction after a successful hunt.

He eventually wandered back toward the hotel as the light started to dip below the trees. Tomorrow they would start their search for Slade and because he knew that Oliver was there, it was not going to be easy. Slade could easily leave or hide, but Oliver was counting on his curiosity getting the better of him. He would stay.

Oliver shifted before walking through the back door and quickly heading up the stairs to their room. He could sense that Felicity was still there and so when he entered the room he immediately saw her. She was lying on the bed, her blonde hair spread out below her. She had stripped down to a tank top and shorts and her beautiful ivory skin was like a balm to his frayed nerves. Her skin glowed in the soft light of the lamp she had left on beside the bed and Oliver let his eyes stay on her for one more moment before he slipped into the bathroom.

He always needed to shower after a hunt and if he wanted to be his strongest self tomorrow, then he needed to feed.

Oliver let the spray wash over him taking away the sweat, blood and grime from the hunt. The steam swirled around the room as he just stood there, and he thought back to Slade. After being turned by him and traveling with him for some time Oliver had decided to part ways. Slade was still a killer and Oliver did not want to be. It had not been an overly cordial split but neither had there been animosity, so Oliver was not sure how his meeting with Slade would go.

He turned off the water and stepped out and as he toweled dry he looked in the mirror. His eyes had not shifted back to blue and that surprised him. Normally after his wolf side had been satisfied his eyes would shift back to their usual color. He must be progressing quicker than what Tommy thought.

Oliver walked out completely naked and he stopped when he saw Felicity sitting up in the bed looking at him. _God that look drove him wild_. Her eyes were so very expressive and right now they were telling him that she wanted him.

Felicity watched as Oliver walked out of the bathroom, no clothes hiding his magnificent body. He truly was a beautiful man and Felicity could feel her desire flare.

“How was your hunt?” She could hear the huskiness in her voice and she shifted her legs as she felt an ache start low and deep.

Oliver did not say a word and she could see his eyes glowing that golden hue of his wolf side. His eyes raked over her hair, down her flushed face, to her chest and she felt her nipples harden under his gaze. He was looking at her like he wanted to devour every square inch of her and she drew her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Dio ogni volta che ti guardo ti voglio scopare finché non sei rauco dal gridare il mio nome.

(God every time I see you I want to fuck you until you are hoarse from screaming my name.)” Oliver walked closer as his eyes held hers captive. She loved when he talked in Italian and he knew it, _the bastard._

Oliver walked around the bed as if playing with is prey, his eyes blazing a deep gold and when he crawled up on the bed and over her, she leaned back on her elbows, her body trembling.

“You need to feed for tomorrow.” She said the words softly, not looking away. She heard that all too familiar purr start in his chest and he leaned closer and sniffed along her neck and down.

“Voglio seppellirmi dentro di te fino a quando non dimentico quello che sono. (I want to bury myself inside of you until I forget what I am.)” 

Felicity had no idea what he was saying but he was setting her body on fire. She leaned back on the pillows as he hovered over her and it took every single ounce of her resolve not to pull him down to her. He bared his fangs as he smelled her arousal and when his eyes met hers again they were blazing such a deep gold that Felicity thought she would burst into flames.  Oliver growled deep and low in his chest as he took her tank top and split it down the middle. She felt the chill of the air as she was bared to him and the thrill made her arch her body unconsciously up.She was offering herself to him and his eyes blazed deeper with a possessive fire before he grabbed her shorts and did the same.  

Felicity was not concerned that he had just ruined her favorite sleeping outfit, nor was she concerned that she was vulnerable right now to an Oliver that might be going through some type of change. She was his mate and he was hers and she knew deep in her soul that he would never hurt her.

Oliver’s golden gaze scorched over her skin before he finally touched her and when he did she let out a sigh of bliss.  This was what she had been waiting patiently for while he looked his fill. This was what her body had been craving. _His touch_.

She felt alive when he touched her and she watched his face as he slid his hands over her chest, down her thighs and back up. It was like he was memorizing her every curve. His eyes followed his hands and the feeling was making her squirm in want. She could see him hard with need for her too but he took his time just touching. The softness of her skin always amazed him and right now she felt like the most expensive silk. He brushed his hands up to cup her breasts and she arched into his touch, needing more. His thumbs lightly rubbed across her nipples making her moan and she saw that possessive look deepen.

She was his and always would be. 

She clenched her hands at her sides, just letting him do what he needed. He slid his hand down her right side, his left hand continueing to tug and caress her breast, and then she felt his hand slide between her legs. She opened for him and Oliver felt a wave of satisfaction course through him when he felt her hot and wet and ready. That was for him. He knew in his heart her body only responded that way for him and it made him harder. His fingers  played along her slit before sliding inside and she arched her hips as his fingers started to play her body. He leaned forward and took her gasp into a kiss as his fingers stretched and teased her. 

She felt no shame as she kissed him back desperately trying to convey to him that she needed more. He knew what he was doing to her and he smiled wickedly against her lips before he thrust his fingers inside her, deeper. It made her cry out and his lips skimmed down her cheek to her neck as he pumped his fingers inside of her.

“Penso che tu sia stato mio per secoli il mio cuore. (I think you have been mine for centuries my heart.)”

His deep husky tone caused goose bumps to skim along her skin and she panted as he pushed her closer and closer toward release.  He was holding her hands to her side by the sheer will of his gaze as he continued pumping and thrusting his fingers and as she neared that peak, her eyes half closed, he nipped her shoulder sending her into complete overload. She exploded around his hand and beneath him and he helped her ride it out as he continued playing her body expertly.  He finally slowed his pace as he felt her contract around him and when she opened her eyes and her lustful gaze met his he growled in response. _His mate_.

He sent his thoughts to hers as he watched her face, “I could stay here all night and make you come again, and again and again.” 

Her lips parted, and he took them instantly, sliding his tongue inside as he kissed her senseless. She finally gave into her own desire and touched him and when she did his skin was on fire. It was hot and smooth, and she could not get enough.  Oliver placed his hands against her thighs and parted them just a little wider and then leaned his hips down to push against her entrance. She placed her hands on his hips and pulled him down and then he pushed in deep. It took her by surprise and made her gasp and then he was thrusting with an intensity that she had never felt before. His lips slid down to her neck and when she felt his teeth scrape against her skin she squeezed him tight. He bit down hard and started to drink and Felicity cried out with abandon. It was loud and sexy, and they did not care who heard as he drew from her over and over while his hips pumped. God this was what she needed, and her arms wrapped tightly around him holding his head to her neck as he drank his fill.  Her body was already primed, and she started to feel that tingle start in her toes as he thrust harder and deeper over and over.

This was his wolf side claiming its mate and his vampire side taking the life she could give him, and it was everything. 

Felicity reached her release quickly and screamed his name as he continued to drink. She was spent and growing weaker and Oliver could feel that he needed to release. His body started to tremble as he drew the last of her blood into his mouth and then he pulled away closing the wounds before he cried out and came.  It rocked his body with an intensity he had never felt before and Oliver felt stronger instantly, despite being sexually exhausted. She held him close as he collapsed on top of her and when she pulled back she could see the blue returning to his eyes and she gently stroked his cheek.

“Ti amo cuore mio. (I love you my heart.)”“I love you too Oliver.”He slid to her side and he pulled her close.

“I think we were together in another life Felicity.”   

She looked up at him and for some reason she did not seem surprised at his words. She was not sure why she felt that way and to be honest, she had the same feeling. 

“Tomorrow I have to find Slade. Promise me that you will stay here and keep safe.” 

“I promise. I want you focused on Slade, so you can get what you need my love.” 

Oliver sighed, “I just hope he is willing.” 

She gently stroked his chest, her fingers playing along the ridges of his muscles. “What if he does not want to help you?”

“Then I will make him.”  

Felicity’s hand stilled as she looked at his face and she could see the utter determination there. 

“You have told me he is strong Oliver."

He looked down at her and lifted her eyes to his by placing his fingers underneath her chin. “Your love makes me stronger.” 

He gently kissed her and then tucked her into his side and even though they both knew they needed to take a shower they were loathing to separate.  They soon fell asleep and Felicity’s dreams started once again. 

_“Oliver!” She screamed his name as her legs burned from running. She knew he was out here somewhere. She had to find him._

_“Oliver!” She ran through the forest her eyes scanning the area trying to find him. She needed to find him, to get to him._ _She rushed through some thick brush and there he was lying on the ground._

_Oliver was not moving, so she ran to him when she heard his voice. Slade._

_“Why Ms. Smoak. What an unexpected pleasure.” Slade’s red eyes roamed over her and she stopped in her tracks as her own blue eyes started shooting daggers of hate._

_“What did you do to him?”_

_She tried to look down at Oliver to see where he might be hurt but she could not see any injuries. He was not moving._

_Slade smirked and moved closer to her. “I set him free.”_

_“What do you mean? Oliver!!” She cried out his name again as she tried to get to him, but Slade was now standing in front of him._

_“I set him free from his misery. He always hated me for turning him well now he doesn’t have to worry anymore.”_

_Felicity looked down at Oliver and she could tell he was not breathing and then she saw the gaping hole in his neck. A blood curdling scream left her lips….._

Felicity woke with start sitting straight up in bed. She turned and looked beside her. 

Oliver was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver stalked through the forest his yellow eyes scanning for any animal life. He had awakened that morning with a nervous energy that demanded he turn to his wolf form and go hunt. It had hit him like a deep dark need and as much as he did not want to leave Felicity this morning he could not ignore it. She had been sleeping soundly and he remembered how peaceful she had seemed when he left.

Oliver spotted a small doe and even though she was bigger than most of the prey he hunted something was urging him to stalk her. He crept closer slowly his eyes locked on her as she languidly munched on the grass. His body was primed ready to pounce and he was about to race forward when suddenly he felt anxiety sweep through his body. He stilled immediately his muzzle lifting to the air as the feeling swept over him. Felicity.

He turned and raced back toward the house and his fangs bared. His mate was scared, and he needed to get to her right now. Oliver shifted back to his vampire form when he reached the back door and he quickly entered and hurried up the stairs so quick that his form was a blur and he found Felicity sitting up in bed and Tommy holding her.

His wolf side had not completely shifted back, and he growled when he saw Tommy with his arms around his mate.

***

Tommy held Felicity in his arms comforting his friend. He had heard her calling out for Oliver with panic in her voice and he had hurried to her room. He realized that Oliver must have gone out and Felicity had been so upset. It seemed that she was having dreams or premonitions and they were not sure which just yet.

He had pulled her into his arms when she started crying. It was a natural response for him and she was his friend.

He turned when he heard someone come in the door and knowing it was Oliver he was about to tell him that Felicity needed him when he heard Oliver growl. He looked to see Oliver standing in the doorway, his body that of a vampire but his eyes and aggressive demeanor were pure wolf. He released her slowly and put a small bit of distance between them.

“Felicity move away from me slowly.” Tommy did not take his eyes off Oliver whose eyes were glowing a deep gold and he had his fangs bared.

“Why? Oliver this is Tommy. He is your friend.” She tried to reason with him, but Oliver’s eyes were focused directly on Tommy.

“Something is wrong. His wolf side is still dominant right now and he would love nothing more than to rip my throat out.” Tommy kept his hands away from Felicity because he knew that if he touched his friend, he was dead.

Oliver growled and moved a step closer and Felicity stood quickly and stepped between them. “Oliver please.”

It was like he didn’t even hear her, his focus solely on the man who had been touching his mate, and there was a killer look in his eyes. He was not listening to her so how the hell were they going to bring him back from the brink?

Tommy moved to his feet keeping his distance from Felicity.

“Oliver, I was comforting Felicity. She woke up and when you were not there she got worried.” Tommy started to talk to him hoping that he would snap out of his hybrid state.

“Oliver, I have been having some dreams about you and about Slade and when I woke up and you were gone I grew worried. That is all. Tommy was just comforting me.” She took a step closer and Oliver growled again.

“Felicity please be careful. He is not the Oliver you know right now.” Tommy was worried. They still were not 100% sure how Oliver would act as his wolf side tried to take over. He could become deadly, even to Felicity.

“He is always the Oliver I know. It doesn’t matter if he is a vampire or a wolf. He is the man I love.” She took a closer step and for the first time since he had entered the room his eyes shifted to her.

“Oliver. Please. Tommy is not a threat.” She held out her hands to him and moved a step closer and Oliver’s growl turned to a soft purr. They watched as his eyes shifted slowly from gold to blue and when they were fully turned he looked at them concerned.

Felicity rushed into his arms and held him tight as he looked over her shoulder at Tommy with an apologetic look. “Tommy….I”

“You don’t have to say anything man. But we need to find Slade soon. It is getting harder for you to switch back to your vampire form and if we don’t act quick your wolf side will completely take over.”

Oliver closed his eyes as he held Felicity close to him. She was trembling slightly, and Tommy gave them both a kind look before he walked to the door. “I will give you guys a few minutes and then we need to meet downstairs and go over our plan.”

Tommy closed the door behind him and Oliver and Felicity just held each other.

“I’m sorry I was not here when you woke up Felicity. I just had this urge to go hunt and it would not go away.”

“It scared me when I woke up and you were gone.” She held him tighter.

“What does Tommy mean that you are having dreams or premonitions?” He pulled back, so he could look down at her face and she wiped her eyes before she moved to sit on the bed.

“Since I met you I have been having these dreams or visions. They usually occur when I am sleeping which is why I am leaning toward it being dreams.”

Oliver frowned as he sat next to her. “Do you think they are premonitions?”

Felicity looked at him with a concerned expression, “I don’t know. But Oliver, I had a dream this morning that woke me up. In it Slade killed you.”

Oliver sighed and pulled her close to him. “That is why when you woke up you were so upset that I was not here.”

Felicity snuggled closer. “Don’t worry. We will figure out these visions. In the meantime, let’s go meet with Tommy and figure out our next plan.”

Oliver stood and took her hand and they walked downstairs. Felicity was worried about Oliver in so many ways. The dreams she was having were disturbing and the fact that his wolf side was getting more dominant was troublesome.

They found Tommy sitting in the living room sipping on some orange juice. “It’s not much but I went to town this morning and got some pastries.”  There was a spread of bagels and croissant’s and a few other items on the coffee table, but Felicity made a beeline for the cup of coffee that was sitting in a cup carrier next to them.

Oliver found he did not have an appetite, so he settled on the couch and waited for Felicity to grab her coffee and a croissant before he spoke.

“I tracked Slade to a bar on the outskirts of London on the southside. It is known to be a feeding spot for us and from what I understand he had been going there several times a week.”

Tommy frowned, “That is odd. Do you think he has stopped killing and is now only using volunteers?”

Oliver shook his head, “I doubt it. Slade is a killer, pure and simple. There has to be another reason he is going there so often.”

“Well I say there is no time like the present. I say we go check it out today.” Felicity tensed at Tommy’s words. Soon they would be leaving, and hunting Slade and it terrified her because of her dreams.

“Maybe we need to take a little more time…” She spoke with a hint of fear in her voice.

Oliver turned to her and said softly, “We both know we cannot wait Felicity. My wolf side is slowly getting stronger and the fact that I was ready to kill Tommy for touching you is a sign that this needs to happen sooner rather than later.”

Tommy gave her a soft smile, “Trying to get rid of me Smoak?” He teased trying to ease her fears. It didn’t work.

“Of course not Tommy but I am scared.” She looked between them and stood walking around trying to calm down. “I have had two dreams where Slade gets the upper hand with Oliver.”

Oliver stood and approached her, “Yes but those were just dreams. I can handle Slade. I have done it before.”

“And Felicity, I will be there to back him up.”

She nodded, “I know Tommy. But I love you both so much. I just don’t want anything to happen to either of you.”

Oliver gently cupped her face with his hands. “We will be ok. I promise.”

He kissed her softly, the purr that she loved rumbling in his chest. He pulled away and gave her a lingering look before he turned to Tommy. “I am ready to leave when you are ready.”

“Ok. I will run upstairs and change, and we will be on our way.” Tommy headed to his room as Oliver turned back to Felicity. There was a tear sitting on her cheek and he wiped it with his thumb.

“Non piangere amore mio. Tornerò da te. (Don’t cry my love. I will come back to you.)”

She took his face in her hands and pulled him down for a kiss and their lips lingered as their hearts and minds joined each other.

“I love you Oliver.” Oliver heard her thoughts and he kissed her one more time as they heard Tommy come down the stairs. He walked over to Felicity and she gave him a tight hug.

“Be careful.” She whispered to him and he nodded his head before turning to Oliver and they walked to the front door. Oliver looked back at her one last time and then they were gone out the door.

 Once they were gone the house seemed quiet, empty. She wandered back to the bedroom and pulled out her lap top. She was going to do some work on an article she was writing, and she felt it would get her mind off Oliver and Tommy.

Felicity worked for several hours fighting a yawn as she wound down her work. She set her laptop aside and decided to lay down for just a while. She was just going to take a nap. Maybe when she woke up Oliver and Tommy would be home.

***

Oliver and Tommy arrived at the local feeder bar. It was dark and dank and everything a seedy feeder bar would look like and it was exactly the type of place that Slade would frequent. Oliver walked in first, his eyes scanning the room. The room was filled with vampires and Oliver let them know with a mind link that Tommy was off limits. _He is mine._

The other vampires were able to smell that Tommy was not one of their own, but they assumed that he was Oliver’s feeder so they all set back to what they were doing and paid Oliver and Tommy no mind.

Oliver walked over to a waitress who was serving mugs of blood donated by the volunteers and he whispered, “Slade Wilson.”

She gave him an appreciative glance and he could see the bite marks on her neck. She was a volunteer feeder and when she offered herself to Oliver he declined and said again, “Slade Wilson.” She gave him one last look and then tilted her head to a hallway.

“Last door on the left.” Her eyes lingered on him as he and Tommy made their way down the hall.

Oliver neared the door and when he scented, he could not help a growl coming from this throat.

Oliver smelled him. It was a smell that was imbedded in his very bones. It was a smell of death and dust and everything that you would associate with a vampire. It was Slade’s smell. It had taken him over a week to find him, every lead becoming a dead end and Oliver had grown frustrated. But now they were here, and he was on the other side of that door.

He pushed the door open and there he was, seated casually on the sofa in the middle of the room, his legs crossed and his eyes dancing. He looked human and Oliver could see how people could be drawn in by him, but his eyes held the key to his soul and his eyes were blood red. A smirk curved his lips and light from the nearby lamp glistened on the tips of his fangs that barely showed through his lips. Oliver motioned for Tommy to stay behind him and Slade’s eyes flickered to Tommy before they pierced his own.

“Oliver Queen, I have been waiting for you.”

“Slade Wilson, it has been a long time.”

“Too long kid. What brings you to my territory?” He glanced behind Oliver, but Tommy held no interest for him.

“I need something from you.”

“What would that be?”

Oliver’s eyes flashed, “Some of your blood.”

Slade laughed. “Wow that is bold of you. Why do you need my blood?”

“That is none of your concern. Tommy here has a syringe and we can take what we need quickly. It will only take a moment.”

Slade settled back with a cocky look, “Now why would I give you my blood?”

“Because you owe me.”

“Owe you? I don’t owe you anything.”

Slade smirked as Oliver growled and the next words he spoke sent a chill straight through Oliver’s bones.

“You stand here and dare to demand that I allow you to drink some of my blood. Is the woman not enough for you?”

Oliver’s eyes flared, and he moved quickly grabbing Slade by the throat. Slade knew he had hit his mark and he growled, “So, this human means something to you.”

Tommy felt fear course through him as Slade smiled a cold smile.

“She is beautiful.“ He scented Oliver. “I can smell her on you.”

Oliver pushed him back and up against the wall and Slade continued to smirk.

“If you go anywhere near her, I swear by the demons of hell I will remove your heart with my bare hands.” Oliver’s threat was growled with such restrained rage that even Slade flinched, but he did not back down. His eyes flared red as he shoved Oliver and sent him flying across the room crashing into the wall.

Oliver made his way to his feet and growled low in his chest and before Tommy could stop them Slade and Oliver met in a clash of bodies and gnashing of teeth and all hell broke loose.

Tommy watched as the two vampires fought like animals. Their teeth were bared and if they were not using their fists they were trying to get in a bite or a hand to the chest. Tommy had a bad feeling that if one of them penetrated the others chest, their hand would come out with a heart.

Tommy was impressed that Oliver was holding his own. He has surprised Slade with his strength and as they continued their battle Oliver finally got the upper hand.

He growled loudly in his chest and shoved Slade to the ground, his hand circling his throat. “I will get your blood Slade dead or alive.”

Slade growled back at him and as Tommy watched he saw Slade grab Oliver’s hand from his neck and start to twist. Oliver howled out in pain and before Tommy knew what was happening Oliver went flying into the ceiling. His head hit the light fixture and then he fell.

He hit the floor with an ugly thud and did not move.

Tommy cursed under his breath. _Shit!_

“Oliver man get the fuck up.” Tommy’s words washed through the room and he took a step back as Slade looked at him and said.

“Now it is time for me to take care of you.”


	16. Chapter 16

Slade smiled an eerily deadly smile as he stepped over Oliver. “He should have known he could not beat me.”

Tommy looked down at Oliver again and reached for his sound amplifier. He was about to send out the sound waves when he saw Oliver start to move. A growl ripped from Oliver’s chest as he slowly shifted, and his wolf side completely took over.

He growled again, and Slade turned, his eyes widening as he saw the wolf standing where Oliver once lay.

“He’s a fucking hybrid?” Slade’s asked the question in shock and it gave Tommy just enough time to use his amplifier. A piercing whistle shot through the room and Slade covered his ears as his face contorted in pain.

Oliver stood with his canines bared and his hair standing up, his posture defensive.  Tommy quickly approached Slade but as he was about to inject the needle into his arm, Slade shoved him knocking him into the far wall. Tommy crumpled to the floor as Oliver growled and then jumped. He lunged for Slade’s arm with his fangs ready to rip into him, but Slade quickly turned and then vanished out the door.

Oliver landed on all fours and growled as the door shut behind Slade. _Dammit he had gotten away_. He turned and looked over at Tommy, his wolf growling at the sight of the man that had been touching his mate earlier that morning. He approached him slowly and sniffed him with his muzzle. He could feel Tommy’s heart beating and using all his control, Oliver shifted back to his vampire form.

Oliver felt over Tommy’s body trying to figure out his wounds and sensing that he had no broken bones but did have a concussion, he picked him up and headed home.

***

Felicity had been furiously typing at her computer since Oliver and Tommy had left that morning. She had to do something to get her mind off what could happen. She had to stop thinking of the fact that Oliver had just gone to meet up with Slade. His sire.

She finally pushed her computer aside, standing to stretch when Oliver burst through the door carrying Tommy in his arms.

“Oh my god, Tommy.” Felicity raced over to where Oliver gently placed him on the couch. He was out cold.

“What happened?”

Oliver eyes were blazing a furious yellow as he said his name, “Slade. He knocked me out and tried to go after Tommy. Luckily, I was able to shift to my wolf. Tommy pulled out his amplifier and while Slade was momentarily immobilized he tried to extract his blood.  Slade pushed him aside causing him to hit the wall and fled.” Oliver looked down at Tommy sympathetically. “He hit his head. It is only a concussion, so he should be fine.”

Oliver was pacing, and Felicity could feel the agitation coming off him in waves. He looked at her as she attended to Tommy. He needed to ask her about her dreams, or what he was starting to realize were premonitions.

“Felicity, I have to ask. Are the dreams you are having premonitions?”

“I…I don’t know. I have never had them before. They started when I met you.”

She looked perplexed but before they could discuss them further Tommy started to stir on the couch. He grimaced as he tried to sit up and placed his hand on the back of his head.

“Damn, I feel like I got hit by a mack truck.”

“More like Slade. He pushed you and you hit the wall.” Oliver’s voice was stone cold, and Tommy glanced his way with a grimace.

“He got away.” Tommy said the word with a slight edge of defeat.

“Yes, but not for long.” Oliver had made a decision that neither one of them were going to like. “I am going to go find him. Alone.”

“Oliver no!!” Felicity’s frightened eyes turned to him.

“Felicity I know Slade. I can handle him. He was completely thrown off guard by me being a hybrid. He now knows I am stronger which is why he fled.”

“Oliver, you and Tommy could have been killed. You are not going back out there by yourself.”

Oliver could feel the tension and anger building inside. He was worried because, the fact they did not know enough about his wolf side meant he could hurt Felicity. He had to leave.

“I have to go for a run.”

“Oliver wait, we need to talk about this.” Felicity stepped toward him, and he stepped back. His eyes flared again, and he growled.

“Not right now Felicity, please.”

She looked at him in surprise. He looked feral, almost ready to snap and so she stepped back. “I am not afraid of you Oliver, but I can tell you need to go.”

Oliver looked at her one more time and then he was gone.

***

Tommy was sitting on the couch with a bag of ice to the back of his head and he was worried. He had watched with his own eyes the battle between Slade and Oliver and it had been brutal. He was worried the two would tear each other apart. He could not tell Felicity his thoughts.

“Tommy, please tell me. What happened between Slade and Oliver. He said that Slade knocked him out? How did he get the upper hand?”

Tommy sighed. He didn’t want her to know this either, but she needed to know for her own safety. “Slade smelled you on Oliver.”

Felicity looked at him in shock. “What?”

Tommy lowered the ice and looked at her, “He taunted Oliver with his knowledge of you and Oliver grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. Slade then pushed him and sent him flying across the room and then they just went after each other.”

Felicity sat down next to Tommy, her mind numb. He had smelled her.

“As they were fighting Oliver was able to pin Slade to the floor. But Slade was able to use his strength and pushed Oliver off. Oliver flew up to the ceiling and hit his head on the light fixture before falling to the floor.” Tommy’s eyes were wide as he remembered. “It was the craziest shit I have ever seen.”

Felicity had a worried look on her face and Tommy stood gingerly, wincing and approached her. “Felicity listen to me. Oliver is unlike any hybrid I have ever seen. When Slade knocked him out I thought for sure he was down, but you should have seen him. He shifted, and it completely took Slade by surprise. If Oliver could have gotten a good hold on him I don’t think that Slade could have gotten away.”

“So, Slade got the upper hand on Oliver, just like in my dream.”

“What do you mean? I thought you said they were just dreams.”

“Tommy my dreams, I think they are premonitions, but I don’t know where they are coming from or why I am having them. I only started having them after I met Oliver.”

Tommy looked at her in surprise. He had an idea of what it might be, but he didn’t want to rush.

“Felicity did they become more vivid after you and Oliver…. consummated things?”

Felicity nodded. “Yes. Especially after he gave me his mark.”

Tommy sighed, “I know he thinks of you as his mate, but I didn’t realize…. that explains it.”

“Explains what?”

Tommy headed toward the stairs, “Hold on one sec.” He raced to his room. His head was throbbing but this was more important. He grabbed the book that held his father’s notes and started thumbing through it. He found what he was looking for. _Bingo._

Tommy came walking back down the stairs with his father’s book and Felicity watched with curiosity as he read a few pages and then looked up at her. “Felicity do you believe in soul mates?”

She shrugged, “I guess so. I mean I do believe there is someone out there for everyone.”

“My father wrote of something among hybrids. There is only a small section he devoted to it and I am still not sure how he found this out, but he called it love sight.”

“Love sight?”

Tommy nodded skimming over the notes. “He said that when a hybrid finds their mate that when they bond it is not uncommon for the female to develop love sight. It’s a connection and form of communication between a hybrid and his mate.”

“A form of communication?”

“Yes, Oliver as a vampire has always had the ability to read your thoughts. However, when he bit you and you became his mate both as a vampire and as a wolf, he passed that on to you. You had it in some form before you mated, but with your consummation it has evolved and become stronger.”

Tommy was dumfounded as he read a small note at the bottom of the page. “Felicity, you might be able to not only communicate with Oliver through your mind, you more than likely can channel this ability to where you can see him anytime.”

Had she heard him right? Surely not. However, Tommy was looking at her with utter fascination.

“Ok Tommy, so let me understand what you are saying. You are saying that with this connection I have with Oliver that I can not only communicate with him through our minds, but I can see him?”

“That is exactly what I am saying.”

_Holy shit!_

***

Oliver raced through the woods at top speed. He didn’t even stop to shift to his wolf as his vampire speed took over. He had rage coursing through him at the fact that Slade had smelled her on him. He should have been more careful and as mad as he was at Slade he was even madder at himself. He ran as far as the boundary would let him. He had to get far away from her. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her.

Oliver stopped where the forest boundary ended, and he let his rage come out. By the time he was done there were trees leveled and bushes uprooted. His nostrils were flaring, and he knew at that point he needed to feed. Feeding would calm him down. He needed to talk to Felicity and help her see that by him finding Slade on his own that he would be keeping her and Tommy safe. Slade could have killed Tommy today. He would not get that opportunity again.

He paced for a moment trying to get through all the thoughts racing through his head and then he heard her voice.

_Oliver_

Her voice came through as clear as if she was standing right in front of him.

_Felicity?_

_Oliver, where are you?_

_I am trying to work off my anger. I was afraid I might hurt you, so I had to leave._

_Oliver, if I know anything I know this. You could never hurt me, no matter how angry you become._

_I couldn’t risk it._

_Oliver come back. We need to talk. There is so much I need to tell you._

_Like how you are talking to me through my mind?_

_Yes, that and a few other things. Please._

Oliver sighed. It was so hard to say no to her and he knew they needed to talk but he was still unsure about his wolf side and how it handled his rage.

_I need more time Felicity. I promise I will come back soon._

There was a long silence and Oliver thought that she was done talking but then he heard the words that he would always carry in his heart.

_I will be waiting._

***

Tommy decided to go rest in his room, so he kissed Felicity on the cheek and walked wearily upstairs. It had been a crazy morning and right now his head was killing him. He needed to rest. Seeing Oliver today had been a revelation for him. His father had talked about hybrids having the ability to recover even quicker due to their mingled blood and he had seen that first hand today. When Oliver had shifted to his wolf it was as if his altercation with Slade had not happened and he had been strong and in control.

That is what had scared Slade off. He thought he had the upper hand with Oliver when he knocked him out, but Tommy was starting to learn that all was not as it seemed with Oliver. He needed to find out more. Tomorrow he would talk to Oliver about giving a small amount of blood for Tommy to study. He had a sneaking suspicion that there was more that they did not know about Oliver and they needed to find out soon.

The realization that Felicity had love sight was remarkable. He quickly scribbled some notes in his own notebook before he forgot them and then finally laid down to rest. Tomorrow he needed to talk with Felicity and Oliver. This revelation changed everything and if his theories were correct this just might be their guide to beating Slade.

***

Felicity waited for Oliver until she finally fell asleep on the bed. She had tried to reach out and see him but had not had any luck. She wanted to talk to him and tell him everything that she and Tommy had discussed so she waited.

Oliver quietly opened the door to the bedroom not sure if Felicity was awake, asleep or even there. He saw her lying on top of the bed fully clothed and he felt a tinge of guilt. He should have come back sooner. She had obviously waited for him. But he had wanted to be sure that he had worked out his frustration and anger before he returned.

His eyes turned a soft blue as he looked at her. She was so beautiful. A familiar soft purr filled his chest as he walked over and sat next to her. He let his hand drift down over her silky hair and when she stirred he sat back and just watched her. She stretched lightly as she woke and when she saw him sitting there she launched up and into his arms.

Oliver held her tightly to him as she gripped him tight and then he heard her voice.

_I am so glad you are back._

_I am sorry I was away for so long Felicity. I just had to make sure it was ok for me to return._

_There is so much I need to tell you Oliver._

_I know_ _il mio cuore. We can talk in the morning. Right now, I need to feed._

Felicity shifted in his arms and pulled back her eyes searching his intensely and then she started to unbutton her blouse. She removed her shirt and then reached for her bra as their eyes stayed locked as one. She quickly slid it down her arms and dropped it to the floor and when Oliver saw her dusky nipples hardening for him his purr deepened.

Felicity loved the look in his eyes when he desired her, and she quickly stripped her clothes from her body finally completely nude before him.

_I am yours my love. Always. Feed._

Oliver growled lightly in his chest as his eyes flared with lust. She looked exquisite and her surrender to him was so unencumbered and so complete that it made him harden instantly. He stood and stripped of his clothes as Felicity sat back on her heels, her hands gently sliding along her own skin. He watched enraptured as she slid her hands down over her breasts and then underneath as if she was offering them to him. She was erotic and beautiful and so sexy that it was taking all his hybrid strength not to pull her to him and take her hard and fast.

Felicity closed her eyes as her hands drifted over her nipples. Feeling his eyes on her, watching her was the most sexually charged thing she had ever felt, and she could hear his deep purr that signaled his arousal. A sensual smile curved her lips as she decided to tease him for a moment.

_Do you want to touch me Oliver?_

Her hands continued to play along her own skin and she dipped them lower sliding them softly along her belly.

Oliver growled his response and it made her smile. He finally managed a yes.

She slid her hands lower and Oliver felt his own hand lightly grip himself as her hands slid down to her thighs. _Jesus, her hands were so close to where he wanted to be_. He could not tear his eyes away from her hands as she caressed her thighs moving them closer to the part of her that ached so deliciously for him.

His hand languidly stroked himself as she teased him and when she slipped a hand between her thighs and she hung her head back and moaned softly he was done. Oliver was on her in a blur of movement and she laughed as his lips met hers in desperation. He wanted to forget all about Slade and why they were here and focus on her. He wanted to feed.

Oliver settled his hips between her thighs, his hard cock pressing against her core and when he shifted against her and it rubbed her clit she moaned even louder.

_Feed Oliver_

Oliver heard her calling to him and he slid easily between her folds her body primed by the show she had just put on for him. He was as hard as a rock and as he pushed in deep his lips trailed down to her neck and he bit her.

She cried out, her body jerking up towards him as her head fell back and then he began to draw from her. His lips drew her blood as his hips drew her body and as he thrust against her again and again she held onto him tight.

Their coming together was intense as the sucking of his mouth mimicked the movement of his hips and as he took a particularly deep draw from her she came with a tensing of her body and an arching of her hips.

Oliver retracted his fangs and gently sealed the two puncture wounds. He didn’t want to take too much from her. He kissed her deeply and she sighed softly into the kiss as he started to work towards his own release. He felt her blood flowing through him and the feeling of her inside of him was exactly what he needed, and he thrust in deep as he released in a wave of pure pleasure.

Felicity felt his release drip down her thighs as she held him tight and she kissed his neck as he shuddered and then became still above her.

_Sei la mia unica pace amore mio Non posso perderti. (You are my only peace my love. I can’t lose you.)_

_You never will_


	17. Chapter 17

Slade paced enraged as he thought back to his encounter with Oliver. He should have known something was different, but it had slipped by him. Queen was now a hybrid. That changed the game completely. Slade had been the most powerful vampire in the territory for centuries. If word got out that Queen had beat him it would send out a message that his territory was fair game. Slade didn't want to have to deal with young vampires who were trying to prove themselves and he certainly did not want to deal with the stronger vampires that might try to make a move.

He moved swiftly through the streets following the faint scent that Oliver had left behind. Little did he know that Slade had perfected the art of scenting. He could detect the smallest trace of a different scent and right now he was on her scent. Whomever this woman was meant a lot to Oliver and if Slade was going to have any leverage at all he needed her.

He found his way to a small bed and breakfast on the outskirts of town. It was a non-descript place and Slade’s fangs dropped as her smell became stronger. It was quite intoxicating, and he started to think he might have to take a sip of her; just a taste. What could it hurt?

***

Oliver sat up in bed as his senses were on high alert. Another vampire was nearby, and he looked over at Felicity sleeping peacefully before he stood and walked to the window. He peered through the glass into the inky blackness trying to see any movement as he scented. His eyes blazed a deep gold when he recognized the scent that was nearby. It was Slade.

He looked over at Felicity and then moved quickly to the door. He needed to talk to Tommy and then he was going to go find Slade. He could not let him get anywhere near Felicity.

He knocked on Tommy’s door and then entered when he heard a muffled, “Come in.” Tommy was sitting up on the side of the bed and when he saw the look on Oliver’s face he grew worried.

“Oliver what’s wrong? Is Felicity ok?”

“It’s Slade. I just scented him outside the house.”

Tommy hurried over to the window and glanced outside. It was too dark to see anything, so he turned back to Oliver.

“How the hell did he find us?”

“I don’t know. But one thing I do know is that he is tracing me by Felicity’s scent. I need to go face him, but I am not going to leave Felicity alone. I don’t want her to wake up with me gone and not know why.”

“I can go stay with her but Oliver, you can’t face him alone.” Tommy walked over to Oliver trying to reason with him. “If Felicity’s dreams or premonitions are even half true she saw you laying on the ground. Dead.”

“I know Tommy, but I can’t risk him finding her.” Oliver growled out the words and he started to shift.

“If I don’t come back soon take the amplifier and move Felicity somewhere safe.”

Tommy nodded as Oliver looked at him with his wolf eyes and then he turned and raced down the stairs. He didn’t even stop to open the door as he burst through the glass window and raced into the night. He was going to find Slade, drink his blood and then kill him.

***

Felicity jerked awake at the sound of glass breaking.  She reached over looking for Oliver, but he was not there. He was not in the room, but something was telling her she was not alone and when she sat up in the bed, she started to scream, but nothing would come out. There was a man standing in her room just watching her and she scuttled back against the headboard as he took a step closer out of the darkness.

“Shhh, it is ok my dear.”

Felicity’s eyes widened in shock as the male vampire stepped into view.

“I can see and smell why Oliver finds you so appealing.” His voice was deep and husky, and it caused a shiver of fear to race down her spine.

“You must be Slade.” She tried to hide the tremble in her voice.

“The one and only.” He bowed to her almost in a gentlemanly fashion, but Felicity knew he was no gentleman. This was the man that had turned Oliver and make no mistake about it, he was a killer.

“What do you want?”

Slade smirked, “What every vampire wants. The warm sweet blood of a willing or unwilling victim. It really doesn’t matter to me.”

“Oliver will be back soon, so I would advise you to leave Slade.” She tried to sound calm and confident, but the words came out on a shaky breath.

He sniffed the air again as his eyes blazed red. “I am sure Oliver has gone out to find me by now. He doesn’t know that I can throw my scent. He will be searching for me for hours and by the time he realizes that something is off, I will have you far away from here.”

“Why am I so important?”

“Because you are important to him and with him being a hybrid I need leverage. You my dear are my leverage.” His eyes blazed again, and Felicity felt that she was looking into the eyes of the devil.

“Haven’t you done enough to him. Why don’t you leave him alone?”

Slade laughed, “Ah you are feisty my dear. I like that. I am sure Oliver likes that too.” He moved closer. “He came to my territory asking for my blood. It is only right that I assert my dominance and take what he loves most.”

Felicity sat back on the bed, her eye wide with fear. Oliver must have smelled Slade’s scent and gone after him. She needed to let him know that Slade was here and even though she had only done it one time before she called out to him. She also knew she needed to stall Slade.

“Oliver doesn’t love me. I am with Tommy.” That didn’t sound convincing even to her ears.

Slade laughed. “Oh, my dear. Do you know how I found you?”

She shook her head no, not wanting to know but needing to keep him talking.

“I smelled you on him when he came to see me. Your scent was strong which means you two were together, and when I say together I mean you had sex.”

Felicity tried not to flinch at his words, but the chilling way he said those words made her visibly react.

“So, you see my dear, you will lead him directly to me, so I can kill him.”

Felicity felt the fear as cold fingers move through her again. He was going to use her to lure Oliver to him and kill him. Felicity thought back to her dream and she trembled. She couldn’t let Slade get to Oliver.

Felicity continued to reach out with her mind, the fear coursing through her veins as Slade watched her and then a scream finally escaped as he lunged

***

Oliver raced back to the house as he heard Felicity’s voice and then he heard a scream. It was her scream. His heart almost ripped from his chest as he thought of Slade getting his hands on her. Oliver shifted and raced back to the house and up the stairs. He stopped when he got into the room, his eyes scanning. It was empty.

She was gone. Tommy was standing in the middle of the room with tears streaming down his face.

“I couldn’t get to her in time Oliver. I tried. Slade must have already been here.” Tommy looked at Oliver with a lost expression.

“I’m sorry Oliver. I am so very sorry.”

Oliver let out a bellow of rage, his veins bulging and pulsing as anger filled him. He wasn’t mad at Tommy. He was mad at himself. Slade had smelled her on him and then followed her scent. He must have thrown his scent when he arrived to throw Oliver off his track. How could he have been so stupid? He tried to calm down. He needed to calm down because he and Tommy needed to find her before it was too late.

“It’s not our fault Tommy. I knew Slade was a dangerous adversary and I let my guard down. It won’t happen again.” Oliver looked at Tommy, the gold fury shimmering in his eyes.

“I need you to go get dressed and meet me downstairs.”

Tommy nodded and hurried to his room. He threw on a t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of tennis shoes and then raced downstairs. Oliver was standing near the fireplace with his eyes closed.

“Are you trying to reach her?” Tommy spoke softly.

“Yes.” It was all Oliver said so Tommy stood silently while Oliver tried to use their love speak connection.

_Felicity!_

_Oliver!_

_He could hear the fear in her voice and it made him cringe._

_Where are you?_

_I don’t know. He did something to make me black-out and when I came to we were here._

_It can’t be far then. Is there anything about the room you can tell me?_

_It’s dark but the walls are made of stone. Rough stone. He has me chained to it._

_I’m sorry Felicity. I should have never left you alone._

_Let’s worry about the apologies later Oliver. I need you._

Oliver turned to Tommy. “She is ok, but Slade does have her.”

“Does she know where?” He sounded almost eager. Maybe she could give them a clue.

“No. All she knows is the walls of the room she is in are rough.”

Tommy raced over to a bookshelf and pulled down a book that looked as old as Oliver. “My father left this here a few years back.” He flipped through it and let his eyes wander down page after page. “I think I know where she might be Oliver but before we make a move, I need let you know something.”

Oliver looked at him concerned. Felicity’s feelings were still coming through and he could feel her fear.

“When my father was working with love sight he made a note that I did not understand. I still don’t understand it, but I am hoping it means what I think it means.”

Oliver looked at him expectantly.

“With love sight Felicity can not only talk to you through your mind, she can see you. She can see what is happening as if she was there. It is something she will need to develop but the note that my father wrote was “reverse.”

“Reverse?”

Tommy nodded and pointed to the page. “I think that the love sight can be reversed, meaning, she can allow you to see where she is or what she is doing.”

“But how is that possible.”

“It’s based on your connection. For centuries vampires have had the ability to sense those they love. The fact that you have bonded with Felicity and she has the sight tells me that there is a small chance that your bond is strong enough to reverse the sight.”

“But if she doesn’t know how to do it, how is she going to share it.”

Tommy sighed, his excitement deflating with Oliver’s question. “I don’t know but we have to let her try. She just might be able to figure it out.”

Oliver was not sure, but it might be their only chance to get to her quickly. Any other way was going to take time, and time was something they did not have. If Slade did not know about their love sight, then they could communicate and hopefully figure out how to reverse it.

_Felicity?_

_Oliver. I thought you had left me._

_I would never leave you. I was talking to Tommy. He seems to think that there is a way to reverse the love sight._

_But how?_

_That is what we don’t know. There is a way for you to see me, where I am as if you are here. We need to figure out how to get that reversed so I can see you. If we can do that then I can find you quicker._

_Do I think hard?_

Oliver sighed frustrated. _I don’t know. Just concentrate on me and let’s start with you trying to see me, here._

There was a long pause as Felicity tried her hardest to see him. It had been several minutes, and she was growing just as frustrated as Oliver. But then she remembered something. The last time she had seen Oliver she had been worried about him. She closed her eyes and concentrated her love and concern on him. She truly was worried about him meeting up with Slade and maybe she could use that to love sight.

Oliver was pacing by this point, his frustration almost overwhelming him as he tried to let her concentrate.

 _Please Felicity_. He spoke to her softly, reassuringly.

_Oliver, are you in the sitting room with Tommy? Are you pacing?_

_Oliver stopped in his tracks. Yes!_

_I can see you. I can see Tommy._

“Tommy, she can see us.” Oliver’s relief flooded through him, but they still had one more obstacle to overcome. How did she reverse the sight?

“Oliver try to concentrate with her. Think of her and your bond. Think about how much you love her and how worried you are about her.” Tommy’s voice broke through his thoughts and Oliver tried to think of her. He was worried about her and he closed his eyes as he tried to think of her and Slade getting his hands on her. It made his fury grow.

There was shimmering behind his eyes and Oliver started to see a dark room. He could see the stone walls and then he saw her. She was chained to the wall and there were tear marks on her cheeks.

He cried out in absolute anger and rage.

“Oliver? Did you see her?”

He turned tortured eyes to Tommy and nodded.

“Good, ok. Is there anything you can see that might help us?”

Oliver tried to concentrate as he pried his eyes away from her. He needed to find something, anything. And there it was. He looked closely at the small slit of a window that was across the room and he could tell what the stone room was. She was being held in a castle.

“I see small windows. Archer windows.”

Tommy quickly racked his brain and then he knew. “I’ve got it. She is being held at the abandoned castle on Briar Road. It was used for tourists, but it fell into disrepair and was eventually abandoned. It is the perfect place for a killer vampire to hide out.”

Oliver closed his eyes looking back at her.

_Felicity?_

_Oliver._

_I am coming for you._

_No, please! That is exactly what Slade wants. He will kill you if you come here._

_I can beat him Felicity._

_Oliver please._

_Stay put and if he comes for you try to hold him off. I will be there soon._

_Oliver?_

Oliver paused as he waited.

_Be careful._

Oliver closed his eyes for a moment at her words.

_I will my love._

He looked at Tommy. “We need to go now.”

“Let me get my amplifier in case we need it.” Tommy raced upstairs, and Oliver paced as his wolf wanted to shift and run and rip open anything in its path. He was going to save that anger and that rage.

Slade was about to meet Oliver’s wolf head on and this time he would not let him get away.


	18. Chapter 18

Felicity leaned against the wall trying to get her bearings. The room was dark and smelled of damp and dust. Felicity tugged on the chains as she sat up against the wall. She knew that Oliver and Tommy were on their way and luckily Slade had left her alone. He had not been back since shackling her to the wall.

Felicity felt a soreness in her neck. Her hand froze, her fingers skimming over something that made her blood run cold. She had two bite marks on her neck. She bit back a cry of anguish, placing her hand over her mouth as the full realization of that hit her. Slade had bit her.

Why could she not remember that? She must have been knocked out and the realization that he had done it while she was out was even more horrendous. How was she going to tell Oliver? Thank god Slade had not turned her. She didn’t think Oliver would have survived that.

Tears fell down her face as she settled back against the wall. Fear and despair were trying to creep their way in, but she knew Oliver and Tommy would be there soon, so she tried to push it away.

She jumped when she heard the door to the room open, the sound like fingernails on a chalk board as the door scraped open.

“Ah, I see you are awake.” It was Slade and Felicity felt revulsion run through her as she heard his voice.

Slade walked into the room, his red eyes glowing and his fangs visible. Felicity’s hand went to her neck and Slade smiled a cold smile.

“I see you found those.” His eyes looked at the bite mark that marred the porcelain skin on her neck. “I totally understand now why Oliver is enamored of you. Your blood is like nectar. So sweet.”

Felicity’s eyes flared in rage as she thought of him biting her while she was unconscious. “You are a monster Slade. Don’t you dare touch me again.”

Slade moved closer and grabbed her arm, his fingers biting into her flesh. “I am a monster yes and I will do with you as I desire.” His other hand ran along her neck and Felicity fought trying to pull away. His touch made her insides clench with nausea. With her hands shackled there was no way to defend herself and Slade tilted her head to the side again, his eyes bright with evil intent. Before she could stop him, he bit her, and her screams bounced around the walls. He drew blood from her and then immediately let her go the cold smile on his face showing her blood dripping from his fangs. He was proving to her that he could do anything he wanted with her. There was no one here to stop him.

He had bit her to show her that he could and as Felicity slumped against the wall he released her with a sneer. “Don’t ever tell me that I can’t do something. You are lucky that I have need of you, otherwise I would not hesitate to drain you of all your blood until your cold corpse lies at my feet.”

Slade stood and walked to the door. Felicity spat at him her eyes filled with hatred. He turned and smirked at her and then walked out the door closing and locking it behind him.

Felicity collapsed at that point. The feel of his teeth sinking into her neck and his breath hot and acrid made her want to throw up. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat and cried as she prayed that Oliver would get there soon.

***

Oliver and Tommy were approaching the castle when Oliver stopped in his tracks and his wolf growled. Tommy came up quickly behind him almost running into him and when he saw the look of rage on Oliver’s face he became concerned.

“Oliver what is it?”

“Felicity is scared.” He could feel the fear flowing from her and he knew it had to be because of Slade.

“Oliver, we need to focus. Once we get in the castle Slade is going to have the upper hand because he knows it better than we do. We need to figure out a plan and get Felicity the hell out of there.”

Tommy was right, and Oliver pushed down the anger and rage that were building inside. He would save that for his encounter with Slade.

They made their way closer, looking around for any entrance to the castle. The fact that the walls were crumbling, and it had been abandoned for so long were on their side. As they glanced around the only opening they could find was a window about 50 feet up.

“How are we going to get inside?” Tommy looked around flustered.

“We are going to go through that window.” Oliver looked up and Tommy’s mouth dropped open.

“How do you propose we get to that window? I can’t climb that high.”

“You don’t have to climb.” Oliver grabbed Tommy and jumped straight up. He landed easily on the window frame and jumping inside he set Tommy down. Tommy looked at him in shock.

“How? How in the hell did you do that?”

Oliver looked at him a little frustrated. “We can talk about that later.” He glanced around and seeing the door made his way over. They quietly worked their way down the hall and when they came to an alcove Oliver stopped. He stepped inside trying to see if he could sense her.

“We don’t have much time. I am sure that Slade already knows we are here.” Oliver spoke quietly as his eyes scanned the hallway. Tommy pulled out his amplifier.

“Where do you think he would keep her?” The castle was so big he was worried it was going to take forever to find her.

“She was shackled to a wall.” Oliver’s voice was hard as he said that again. The thought of her being chained made his inner wolf want to rip Slade’s throat out.

“Then he must have her in the dungeon.”

Oliver held back a growl as his eyes blazed with a yellow fire. He grabbed Tommy’s hand and then swiftly made his way through the hallway and down the stairs. The fact that Slade had not confronted them was concerning but Oliver was too worried to care at this point. He had felt her fear and he needed to get to her right away. He needed to know she was ok.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and scented trying to pick up her scent amongst the damp musty odors and finally he caught a brief scent.

“She is this way.” He moved down a long stone hallway to the left and her scent was getting stronger.

“Felicity?” He called to her hoping she could her him and as he used his wolf ears he heard the faintest sound.

“Oliver?”

Oliver found the door, the metal old and rusted but the lock looked brand new. His wolf growled as he grabbed it and bent it in his hand. Tommy looked on with shock at the strength that Oliver had used. There were so many things that they did not know about Oliver and they were being revealed piece by piece. Tommy could not wait to get home and note them all.

Pushing the door open Oliver hurried into the room looking around and then he saw her. She was huddled on the damp dirty floor, her hands in shackles and Oliver’s inner wolf growled in anger. His eyes shimmered gold as he approached her, and he could see the fear in her eyes.

“Oliver you have to be careful. Slade has something planned for you.”

“Don’t worry about me. I will take care of Slade once and for all.” He gripped the shackles on her hands and she watched in fascination as he bent the metal and snapped it in two. She flung her arms around his neck and held her close burying his face in her hair, that all too familiar purr filling the room.

Oliver pulled back and gently looked her over wanting to make sure she was ok. He was starting to feel a bit of relief when his eyes fell on something that made his inner wolf rage. He pushed back the hair on Felicity’s neck and he saw two tiny puncture marks. They were red and looked fresh and Oliver pulled back and looked at her in horror.

Felicity realized what he saw and before she could say anything he pulled away. “Tommy take Felicity to safety now.”

His voice was cold and hard and pulsing with barely controlled rage. His wolf was howling now to rip something open and he had to get away from them before the feeling overwhelmed him.

“Oliver please...” Felicity pleaded with him, but he was too far gone.

“Tommy get her out now.”

“What are you going to do?” Tommy already knew the answer.

“I am going to kill Slade.”

“Oliver wait…” Felicity’s pleas fell on deaf ears. Oliver could only think of one thing. Kill Slade. He had not only touched her he had bit her, and the thought was making the rage inside Oliver spill over. He shifted to his wolf and looked at Felicity. She barely recognized him, the anger had changed him, and he turned and raced out of the room.

“Tommy we can’t let him go alone.”

“We have to go Felicity. If you are here Oliver will be distracted and that is the last thing he needs.”

He helped her to her feet and when he saw the bite marks he knew exactly why Oliver had left in such a rage.

“Oh god Felicity. He bit you?”

Felicity nodded, “Twice.”

Tommy grimaced, his anger starting to rise as well. “Come on let’s go.”

He put his arm around her waist and helped her out the door and down the hall to the stairs. They needed to figure a way out of this place and as they reached the top Tommy led them down a hallway toward the light.

“I need to see him Tommy.” Felicity was frantic, and he tried to calm her down.

“As soon as we get out of this hell hole you can stop and try to reach him. But right now, our focus is doing as he said and getting you out of here.”

They raced down the hall and both heaved a sigh of relief when they saw a door leading outside ahead of them. They exited the castle and made their way to a line of trees nearby. Felicity sat down and immediately started trying to reach Oliver with her love sight. She could feel her mind searching for him and when she finally connected her blood froze in pure terror.

***

Oliver prowled through the castle, his nose scenting for that all too familiar scent that was Slade’s. His fangs were bared, and saliva was dripping from his muzzle as he made his way through the halls. Slade had bit his mate. As a vampire Oliver would have killed him for sure for touching what was his, but as a wolf, this was his mate and for that he would die a slow painful death.

He made his way to a large antechamber and he sniffed as he looked inside. Slade was there, standing near a huge fireplace with his back to him. Oliver crept up, a low growl bubbling in his chest.

“It is about time you got here Oliver. I was afraid you were losing your touch.” Slade turned, and his red eyes danced with a cold humor. “I am sure you found her by now.”

Oliver growled at him and Slade just smirked. He had been up against Oliver’s wolf once before. He could handle him.

“She tasted so sweet. I can see now why you covet her.” He walked over with his hands clasped behind his back. “The first taste was pure heaven and I just had to go back for another.”

Oliver growled and then lunged his anger unfurling in the snarl that escaped as he aimed for Slade’s throat. Slade quickly side stepped him, but his smile faded but he had almost been too slow. Oliver had been quicker than he had expected and the hairs on his wolf body had brushed Slade’s chest.

Slade turned back to him with a scowl, his eyes blazing. “What is the matter Queen? Are you mad that I got to taste her too?” He gave him a cold look. “I thought about turning her. Maybe next time I will.”

Oliver growled and lunged again and this time he landed on Slade’s chest, shoving him to the ground. Oliver’s jaw snapped at him as Slade tried to fight him off and finally he was able to get out from under him. He took a cheap shot at Oliver’s side and Oliver whimpered before he turned back around and growled.

“Why are you fighting me as a wolf Queen? Too scared to fight me as a vampire?”

Oliver watched him for a moment and then shifted. His fists clenched and his eyes blazed as he looked at the man that he hated more than life itself.

“I told you that if you went near her I would remove your heart with my bare hands.” Oliver’s voice was deadly and ice cold and his fangs dropped as he looked at Slade.

Slade smiled a cold smile. “She is irresistible, what can I say. Her blood is like the purest of nectar. Sweet, tangy inviting.”

He was goading Oliver and even though Oliver knew that, he kept seeing the two bite marks on Felicity’s neck and he moved closer to Slade.

Slade crossed his arms non-chalantly. “I am right here Queen. What are you waiting for?”

Oliver was about to go after him when he heard her voice in his head.

_Oliver?_

_Oliver please, are you there?_

_Felicity!_

_Oliver listen to me carefully. Because Slade was expecting you he has something planned. I don’t know what it is, but you must be careful._

_I can handle Slade._

_Oliver please I am begging you. Just listen to me. You need to go at him with something he will not expect. I saw you on the floor at Slade’s feet in my dream. He will kill you._

Oliver kept his eyes on Slade, but he heard what she was saying. He had to surprise Slade, but how could he do that? He already knew about Oliver’s hybrid state.

_I need to get my focus back. But I promise, I will be careful._

_I love you Oliver._

Oliver did not respond as he thought about all the pain that Slade had brought to his life. Oliver decided to try a different tactic and he relaxed his body and gave Slade a cold smile.

“Do you remember when we were in Germany several hundred years ago?” Slade looked at him curiously as he talked. “Do you remember what it was like to see those vampires die? The screams of pain, the curling of their fingers, the dust when they were gone?”

Slade was not sure what Oliver was up to, so he watched him carefully. “I do. I remember it like it was yesterday Slade. I stood there and watched you kill them.” Oliver started to circle him.

“They deserved to die.” Slade remembered. They were two young vampires who had come into Slade’s territory, trying to assert their dominance. Slade had ended their lives by cutting off their heads and as horrific as it had been Oliver had watched with cold indifference.

“They did because they dared to try to take what was yours.” Oliver stepped closer with deadly intent. “You Slade, took what was mine. You took someone that belongs to me and you fed on her.” Oliver’s eyes were shifting to a molten black and Slade took a step back. He had never seen a vampire’s eyes that color before and it startled him. Oliver looked like death.

Slade tensed waiting for the attack. “I took her because you came into my territory and tried to demand something of me. You know how this hierarchy works kid. I owe you nothing.”

Oliver stepped closer until they were close enough to touch and he had to give Slade credit, he was standing his ground.

“I am going to kill you Slade, but before I do I want you tell me why you turned me all those years ago. Why did you not let me die? There were hundreds of men on that field that day. Why me?”

“I wondered when you would ask me that question. I chose you Oliver because I saw you fight. You were the strongest man on that field, but you were also the darkest. I knew you, out of all of them would adapt easily to this life.”

Oliver’s body started to shake. “You took my life away from me.”

“You were dying Oliver. Your life was over anyway.”

“But it was my time. You didn’t give me a choice of wanting to stay in this life and live like this.” Oliver’s voice was raising as he looked at Slade. “You took away everything that was light and left me in this pit of darkness.”

Slade was getting tired of this conversation and he grew angry as well. “Get over it kid. The past is in the past. I did what I did, and we cannot change that.”

Oliver’s eyes were turbulent and dark and when he looked at Slade he knew it was now or never. Oliver quickly gripped Slade by the neck and lifted him off his feet. Slade’s eyes grew wide with fear as he realized he could not breath. Oliver’s eyes were pitch black and a cold smile curled his lips.

“You touched what is mine Slade. Now I am going to kill you.”


	19. Chapter 19

Slade struggled, his feet kicking as Oliver held him up his grip tightening around Slade’s throat. Oliver’s eyes turned pure black and the look he held was rage. Slade gripped Oliver’s hands with both of his trying to pull it away when suddenly Oliver threw him across the room. Slade hit the stone wall with a thud and a cracking of stone before he fell to the floor.

Oliver felt his control slip as his wolf side tried to take over, but Oliver knew that he needed to drink Slade’s blood in his vampire form, so he approached him carefully as Slade tried to move to his feet. Oliver kicked him in the chest and Slade grunted from the sheer force of the blow. Oliver grabbed his head an pulled it back baring Slade’s throat. Oliver fought the urge to rip his throat out. That would come later.

He bit down hard and Slade screamed, not from pain but from rage at being bested by Oliver. Oliver took several draws from his neck before he released him and when he did Slade hit him with a blow to the head.

Oliver staggered back, but his body was surging with hybrid blood and the blood of his sire and Oliver recovered quickly.

“You are not going to get away this time Slade.”

Slade staggered to his feet and bared his canines. His pride had taken a hit just like his body and he was not going to let Oliver get away with that.

“I should have killed you the day I found you.” Slade’s voice vibrated with the anger coursing through him. Oliver just gave him a cold smile. Slade charged at him, hitting Oliver with force of a train. His age gave Slade strength and when Oliver made his way to his feet Slade knocked him across the floor.

Oliver slid, his back hitting a stone pillar and the cracks that appeared were a testament to the force by which he hit. Oliver laid there for a moment trying to catch his breath and Slade stalked up and picked him up by his shirt.

“You said you were going to kill me kid? You should have done it when you had the chance.”

***

Felicity sobbed as she watched the scene unfolding before her eyes. Oliver had been able to get the blood he needed from Slade, but now Slade has the upper hand. She chanted in her mind for Oliver to get up as Slade approached him but then it was too late. Slade had him by the shirt and there was murder in his red glowing eyes.

“I have to get to him Tommy. Slade will kill him.”

“No Felicity. Oliver would want you far away and safe.”

Tears continued to fall as the two forces continued to fight and then Tommy looked on in horror as Felicity screamed and then disappeared.

***

Oliver gripped Slade’s hand trying to loosen his grip as Slade tightened his hold. Oliver felt his air supply slowly start to fade and darkness appeared before his eyes as he lost consciousness. Oliver hit the floor with a thud as Slade threw him to the ground and then there was a scream heard through the room.

“No!!!!!!!!”

Felicity looked around in shock. She somehow had been teleported to the room and she raced across toward Oliver, the terror in her voice shaking the very foundation.

“Why Miss Smoak. What an unexpected pleasure.” Slade’s red eyes roamed over her and she stopped in her tracks as her own blue eyes started throwing daggers of hate. Felicity felt ice cold fear flow through her veins as she realized that this was the exact scenario she had dreamed about a few nights before.

“What did you do to him?” She tried to look down at Oliver to see where he might be hurt but she could not see any injuries. He was not moving.

Slade smirked and moved closer to her. “I set him free.”

“What do you mean? Oliver!” She cried out his name as she tried again to get to him, but Slade was now standing in front of him.

“I set him free from his misery. He always hated me for turning him, well now he doesn’t have to worry anymore.” Slade licked his lips and tilted his head as his eyes went to her neck. “Your blood is calling to me again my dear.”

Felicity felt anger and fear tear through her. _Come on Oliver, move._

She tried to reach him, but he was not responding, and she screamed as Slade grabbed her by the arm and hauled her closer. Felicity struggled when suddenly, a piercing sound bellowed through the room. Slade released her immediately and covered his ears as Tommy stood in the doorway brandishing his sound amplifier.

Felicity scrambled to get to Oliver as Slade’s red gaze fixated on Tommy. Slade moved quick and gripped Tommy in a hold. Tommy struggled but Slade was way too strong, and Felicity screamed as Slade sank his teeth into him and started to drink.

She froze trying to figure out how she could save him, but as his face grew whiter she knew there was nothing she could do. She looked down in surprise and relief as Oliver moved, and when he opened his eyes they were a turbulent gold. He moved quickly to his feet and seeing her safe he quickly moved toward Slade.

Slade continued to drink, and Tommy’s eyes began to close, but as he was about to finish him off Slade’s back suddenly bowed, and his eyes flew wide open. He stilled and dropped Tommy to the floor as Oliver proceeded to pull his heart out of his chest through his back.

Slade died instantly and turned to dust. Oliver threw his heart to the side and moved over to Tommy. He felt Felicity run up to his side, but he knew he had to do something quick or Tommy would die.

Oliver gently stroked Tommy’s cheek. “I am sorry I have to do this my friend. Please don’t hate me.” He bit his own wrist and then set it to Tommy’s lips forcing him to drink. Felicity looked on in horror as Oliver was forced to change Tommy.

Oliver pulled away and laid him down gently as Tommy’s body started to convulse. He was changing right before their very eyes and Oliver looked at Felicity with remorse. “I had no choice Felicity. He would have died.”

She knew he was right. She knew he did not have a choice. Tommy would have died. But it did not make seeing him change any easier. She did not say a word as Tommy suddenly sat up straight, his fangs now visible, his eyes searching for something in his confusion. “What happened?”

Oliver placed a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s get back to the hotel and I will explain everything to you.”

Felicity followed behind them in numbed silence. She could sense that Oliver was feeling anguish at having to turn Tommy but right now there was nothing she could say to him to ease his regret. She was still in shock and so the ride back to the house was made in silence.

Oliver walked Tommy into the living room and Felicity followed taking a seat behind them.

“Felicity I think you need to leave the room.”

Oliver’s voice carried to her from where he was facing Tommy and it was firm.

“I’m not leaving.”

“Felicity, I am asking you to please leave for Tommy’s sake.”

“Why?”

Oliver turned his head to her, his eyes still blazing with a gold fire. “Because if you don’t and he scents your blood, it might be too much for him to resist.”

Felicity stood with a shocked look on her face. “How…how long do I have to stay away from him?”

“Until I am sure he has his blood lust under control.”

Felicity looked at Tommy and then turned and walked up the stairs. She entered the bedroom and shut the door behind her. She sat numbly on the bed as she thought back over it all _._

_What had just happened?_

***

Tommy looked around the room, confusion still strong as he turned his eyes to Oliver. He could feel changes within himself, and his senses seemed to be more pronounced. His sight was crisper, his sense of smell amazingly strong and he felt a strength flowing through his veins that was foreign to him.

Oliver watched Tommy take everything in before he started to explain. “Tommy, I need you to listen to me carefully. Slade got a hold of you and before I could get to you he bit you. He almost drained you and you were going to die so I had no choice…I had to turn you.”

Tommy looked at Oliver in shock, “You mean I am a hybrid?”

Oliver could not look him in the eye just yet. “It was the only option.”

Tommy was floored. He knew Oliver would not have changed him if he had a choice. Tommy stood looking down at his arms and legs. “What…. what is going to happen to me?”

Oliver stood and finally looked him in the eye, “You have already changed. Now it will just be a matter of controlling your blood lust.”

Tommy’s eyes flew to the stairs. “Felicity!”

“Don’t worry. I sent her upstairs, so she would not be a temptation for you.” Oliver bit those words out. They were like acid on his tongue.

“A temptation? Fucking Christ are you telling me that I could attack her?”

“I won’t allow that to happen.” Oliver’s tone was cold and firm. “I am not going to tell you that this is going to be easy because it is not. In fact, I am going to call someone to come take you back to Star City. She will help you as you learn to control your urges until I can get there. I want you to go to your family’s estate and stay there.

Tommy’s eyes narrowed, “Who?”

“Her name is Nyssa and I met her not long after Slade turned me. She was instrumental in helping me to understand and control my blood lust.”

Tommy looked down for a moment and then he asked, “When will it be safe for me to see Felicity?”

“I can let you say goodbye to her, but you will not be able to see her for several weeks. Not until Nyssa let’s me know you have transitioned.”

Tommy nodded, and Oliver called out to Felicity.

_Felicity?_

_Oliver._

_Can you come back downstairs? Tommy needs to say goodbye._

_Goodbye? Where is he going?_

_Just come downstairs_.

There was silence and Oliver waited a few moments before he thought about going to check on her. As he was about to head upstairs they heard footsteps on the stairs and Felicity raced into the room and into Tommy’s arms.

“Tommy.”

He hugged her close, “I’m ok Lis.”

Tommy could feel his pulse start to race as he scented her and then he pushed her away. She stumbled into Oliver and Oliver stepped between her and Tommy as Tommy’s eyes flared a deep gold.

“Felicity say goodbye to Tommy and then go back upstairs.” Oliver did not keep his eyes off Tommy as he started to bare his fangs.

“Tommy. Please be safe. I love you.” Felicity hesitated for only a moment before she turned and fled back upstairs.

Oliver could tell that Tommy was struggling. “Why don’t you shift and go for a run. Do some hunting. That will help you get through this surge.”

Tommy looked at him in confusion. “How do I shift?”

Oliver walked closer to him. “You are feeling the need in your bones. Don’t fight it. It will happen naturally. You will feel some residual pain the first time but after that it is painless.”

Tommy closed his eyes trying to relax and soon he was shifting. Brown fur sprouted out over his body and Oliver shifted as well. He needed to assert that he was the Alpha, so he could keep Tommy in line and he glanced over at the brown wolf and growled. Tommy looked at Oliver and then laid on his stomach looking at Oliver as the larger black wolf circled him. Oliver nipped his ear and Tommy whimpered and then growled. Oliver bared his fangs and Tommy backed down and when Oliver felt Tommy’s wolf had gotten the message he shifted back to his vampire form and let him out of the house.

He watched Tommy race into the woods and then he looked at the ceiling. He needed to go check on Felicity.

***

Felicity didn’t realize she had tears on her face until she lifted her hand and felt a wetness on her cheek. Tommy was now a hybrid as well. The thought made her stomach sick. Flashes of Slade holding onto Tommy drinking his blood kept flashing through her mind and she cried out as she gripped her head with her hands.

“Please stop.” She whispered the words wanting the images to go away, and then Oliver was beside her.

“Felicity.”

She look up at him with pain and then flung herself into his arms. He caught her and held her close.

“He will be ok Felicity.”

“I keep seeing Slade drinking his blood…and….and” A sob escaped her lips as she pressed her face into his neck. Oliver’s arms tightened around her. This was the first time she had seen someone being turned and the fact that it was someone she loved made it more painful.

“I will take care of him Felicity.” Oliver pulled back and then moved so she could see his face. “I promise.”

She nodded as Oliver gently wiped her tears away.

“I am sending him back to Star City with someone that can keep an eye on him and help him start to understand his new self.”

“Who is this person? Why have you never mentioned them?”

“Her name is Nyssa and she helped me to get my blood lust under control not long after Slade turned me. I have not mentioned her because I wanted to just try to move away from my past.”

Felicity wanted to comfort him, but she needed some time to process what she had seen and the fact her best friend was now a hybrid.

Oliver could tell from her thoughts that she was struggling. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead and then stood and walked to the door. “I will give you some time. Just reach out to me if you need me.”

He closed the door softly behind him and Felicity collapsed on the bed and sobbed.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Tommy ran through the trees as fast as his legs could carry him. He was dealing with so many emotions that were so foreign to him. The strength that was flowing through his body was new and his eyesight seemed sharper. His mind raced with the information he had learned over the years from his Dad and he hoped that some of it would be useful.

His eyes tracked his surroundings as he stopped and scented. There was prey nearby and he moved forward slowly looking among the trees and brush. The smell became stronger as the wind shifted and then he saw it. 100 yards ahead was a doe. His fangs bared as he slowly inched forward. His muscles tensed under his fur as his body prepared for the chase.

Tommy stalked closer and then he was running. The doe heard his approach and turned but it was too late. Tommy’s attack was swift and clean and when he tasted the blood flowing down his throat it was like nectar. Everything about the moment pushed his wolf into a sense of euphoria and when he finished he licked his muzzle, his need to hunt satisfied.

He slowly made his way back to the house. At some point he would be leaving, and he wished that before he did he could talk to Felicity, to reassure her that he was ok. He knew that was not possible, so he shifted back to his vampire form and sat on the porch. His life was never going to be the same. He was no longer human and as much as that frightened him he knew it was something that he could eventually come to accept.

He wondered about how this would affect him finding love. He knew that Oliver and Felicity had found each other. That was something he secretly wanted in his life. He had been running around not dating anyone seriously thinking he had time. Was his time now up? He had so many questions that needed to be answered. He finally stood and gave one last look around before he turned and walked inside. He needed to talk to Oliver.

***

Oliver sat in the living room staring at the fire, his whole being shaken. Today had been one of the worst days of his life. Yes, he had been able to get the blood he needed to control his wolf side, but at what cost? Slade was dead, and he had to admit he was not upset about that. However, he had been forced to turn Tommy, someone he considered a friend. He was now doomed to the same life as Oliver and he could not help but feel a sense of remorse.

Oliver knew that being a hybrid had brought him Felicity. And the joy and life that she brought to him was something that he was grateful for every day. But his life before her had been lonely and he did not wish the same for Tommy. Tommy deserved to be happy.

He looked up as Tommy walked into the room and being his Alpha Oliver could sense that Tommy was more in control.

“I see the hunt helped you.”

Tommy gave him a small smile. “It did. Does it always feel like that? The exhilaration? The freedom?”

Oliver thought for a moment. “Mostly yes. Because it is something your wolf needs to do. You will always have a part of you that will crave the hunt. Controlling it will be the biggest test for you.”

Tommy sat down and leaned his arms on his knees. “How is Felicity?

“She is trying to deal with everything.” Tommy sighed. She must be so shaken.

“Will you please tell Felicity that I am ok? I don’t want her to worry about me.”

Oliver nodded. “Nyssa will be here shortly to take you to the plane. Trust her Tommy. Listen to her.”

“Oliver can I ask you something?” He was a little unsure, not quite comfortable asking but needing an answer.

“Anything.”

“Do you think I will ever be able to find love?” Tommy’s question was not surprising to Oliver. He had always sensed a softer side in Tommy. He saw the way he was with Felicity and something told him that Tommy was destined to have a soulmate just like him.

“I am not going to lie to you. At times it can be a lonely life.” He paused and gave Tommy a sincere look. “Just keep yourself open to it. You will find someone.” Oliver leaned forward. “Just make sure when you do that you are honest with them about who and what you are.”

Tommy nodded and soon they heard the doorbell ring. It was time for him to go. Tommy was not taking anything with him. Oliver had promised to bring his things when he and Felicity returned. Oliver introduced Tommy to Nyssa and he saw a light shine in Tommy’s eyes. Maybe love was not so far away after all.

Tommy looked at Nyssa and his first thought was she had kind eyes and he had to admit she was quite beautiful. He was looking forward to getting to know her. He followed her out to a car that was waiting and then turned and waved to Oliver.

Oliver closed the door behind them, and looked to the ceiling again wondering about Felicity. Her feelings had slowly waned and he wondered if she had fallen asleep. He made his way upstairs and quietly opened the door and sure enough she was curled on the end of the bed sound asleep.

Tenderness filled his eyes as he watched her sleep. He could see the tracks of tears on her cheeks and he sat down and gently stroked her hair, a purr emanating from his chest. She stirred underneath his hand and he sat still as her blue eyes opened and look at him. He watched as they filled with love at seeing him and then he saw the pain. She sat up quickly and looked around.

“How is Tommy?”

“He is gone. He left with Nyssa about 20 minutes ago. He wanted me to tell you that he is fine.”

She looked around almost lost and then nodded as she sat up. The purring that had been coming from his chest continued and the sound slowly helped her to relax, just a little.

“How are you?” Oliver’s intense blue eyes looked at her with concern. He loved her so much and it hurt to see her in pain.

“I think it is going to take me awhile to fully understand what happened today.” She moved closer to him and he put his arm around her. “Oliver there is so much that I don’t understand.”

“Then ask my love. I will try to explain.” Oliver turned to face her and took her hands in his, so they could keep their connection.

“How did I end up in the room with you and Slade? One minute I was using my love sight to watch you and make sure you were ok. I saw him knock you down and I screamed and then I was just there.”

Oliver cleared his throat before he spoke. “From what I understand, with love sight, there is a lot that we don’t know. If a connection is particularly strong then that connection can be used as a conduit.” He was not quite sure how to explain it. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was trying to say.

“The emotions I was feeling when I saw you go down Oliver. They were so primal, so deep.” She gave him a look of understanding. “I somehow tapped into our connection and used that to go to you.”

“Yes.” Oliver nodded. He didn’t quite understand it himself, but Tommy had mentioned it in passing to him after they learned that he and Felicity were experiencing the love sight. What more would they discover?

She gently cupped his cheek with her hand and his purr deepened. “When I saw you go down Oliver and he was standing over you. All I could see was the dream where you were dead. I had to get to you. I had to do something.”

Oliver’s hand covered hers. “I am fine.”

She looked down, “I am sorry that I have been a little closed off. I am just trying to process everything.”

Oliver looked at her with compassion and love. “You don’t have to apologize Felicity. If you need space, then you know I will give it to you.”

“I don’t want space.” She knew she had to get past her feelings because she could see the pain in his face. He was still kicking himself for changing Tommy.

“How are you?” She lifted her other hand and cupped his other cheek making him look at her.

“Oliver, you had no choice with Tommy, you know that right?”

“I do know that. But until I met you, I would not have wished this life on anyone.”

She tilted her head, “Tommy can handle this, and he will have us to help him.” She leaned forward and kissed him softly. His purring became louder. She wanted to comfort him, so she kissed across his cheek to the other side, her lips touching light as a feather. He closed his eyes, his purr letting her know exactly how he felt about her efforts.

He opened his eyes and looked into hers, gold meeting blue.

_Let me comfort you Oliver_

Her thoughts crept into his mind and he continued to let his eyes tell her just how much he wanted and needed her. He took her hands and removed them from his face and she looked at him confused as he stood up. Her confusion turned to desire when he removed his shirt. His gold eyes stayed on her as he started to undress, and Felicity could not break their hold.

When he finally was naked before her she licked her lips as her eyes trailed over him. It was an unconscious gesture but one that made his purr deepen and his eyes blaze. He took her hands and lifted her to her feet and then slowly undressed her just as he had done himself. She stood as if in a trance, their eyes not leaving each other.

Soon she was naked before him and just as their bodies were bared, so were their souls.

“You are my heart Felicity.”

His hands skated down her sides and settled on her hips. He leaned down and kissed across her face, just as he had done to him. “You are my love.”

Her eyes closed on a soft sigh as his lips made their way down to her neck. “You give me life.” His lips and teeth danced over that spot where he always fed.

Her nipples hardened, and her body started to respond as his scruff scraped along her skin. She kept her hands and arms limp as she let him work across her body. He moved his kisses down her neck to her chest and then she moaned as he finally took one hard nipple into his mouth. Her body jerked in pleasure as he used his tongue over and over to sensitize her body. He kissed his way across her chest and then gave the other breast the same loving treatment. Felicity felt the familiar ache between her legs that made her feel like they were going to give way.

Oliver moved his kisses down her stomach and then knelt before her as he gently drew his tongue around her naval.

“You just being here gives me comfort il mio cuore (my heart).” His voice vibrated with his purring and the sounds made her insides clench.

She swayed a little, so he placed his hands on her hips to hold her. He then kissed his way down to her core. Feeling his hot breath skirt along her most sensitive place made her whimper and then his lips and tongue were tasting her. Her hands finally moved, flying into his hair to hold. Shefound she was pushing him closer to her and he growled in satisfaction.

He licked and sucked and teased her body until she was writhing against him and then he pulled away. She looked down at him in surprise and disappointment. “Oliver….”

“Don’t worry my sweet, we are not done yet.”

He slowly got to his feet and Felicity felt his hard cock slide along her body. She tried to reach down, to touch him, but he stopped her. He picked her up, his hands guiding her legs around his waist. It placed his hard cock right where she needed it the most, but he did not enter her.

His lips went back to her own and they kissed in a frenzy as their bodies demanded to be joined as one. Breaking the kiss with a gasp of breath, she looked into his eyes. That feral feeling that consumed her when they made love hit with a vengeance. She had almost lost him today.

“Keep your eyes on mine Felicity.” The growl of his demand made her body shiver with need and then he was pushing inside of her. The erotic look he gave her coupled with the feel of him entering her was almost too much and she started to move her hips against him. He held her hips still with his hands and then turned toward the bed.

He gently laid her down and pulled out and she whimpered, her eyes pleading and her hand grasping for him. “Oliver please don’t tease….”

“This time when I enter you il mio cuore (my heart) I want you to bite me.” That took her completely by surprise. He saw her look of hesitation.

“Just trust me my love.” She trusted him more than the air she breathed. She kept her eyes locked on his as he moved forward and when he suddenly thrust inside of her she bit down on his shoulder. Oliver’s head fell back, his fangs bared at the satisfaction that washed through him. He knew she was feeling it too. They were bonding, becoming one heart, one mind, one soul and when he started to move inside of her, she did not release.

He started to thrust hard and deep as the vampire inside of him claimed her and the wolf side of him approved. She was his. She was theirs and he was hers.

Their coupling was frantic, and Oliver was thrusting so hard that he was moving her up the bed. But she didn’t care, her body so in tune with his, her need so strong that she was just as animalistic. Her nails raked his back as she tried to gain leverage and when Oliver finally bit down on her the ripples of pleasure were fast and fierce. It was unlike any of their joining’s before and it swept her along until her body was so wrapped up in pleasure that she felt outside of herself.

Oliver felt her explode beneath him and knowing she had reached her pleasure he allowed himself to do the same. It was explosive and as he released inside of her his body shook with utter and complete satisfaction.

He jerked against her as he released, his body out of control before he finally stilled. She held him tight as they both released their bites and he gently licked the holes on her neck. She looked down at his shoulder, worried about the damage she might have done, but was surprised when the only thing she saw was a simple infinity scar. Little did she know she had the exact same scar on her shoulder. They were completely bonded.

Oliver turned to his side and pulled her with him as he kept his arms around her.

She finally caught her breath and was able to ask, “Wow. What was that?”

Oliver smiled a tired but satisfied smile. “We are completely bonded. We are one for infinity. You now bear my mark.” He gently kissed her shoulder.

She pulled back and gently scraped her fingers down his scruff before she stilled and looked at him with utter terror. “Oliver??”

He noticed her look and became concerned. “What is it” He watched her sit up and sat up beside her. She was clearly agitated.

“Oliver you said we are one for infinity, but we can’t be.”

He looked at her in confusion. “Why not?” And then it dawned on him as he saw the anguish on her face.

They couldn’t be because she was still human.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short update. Life is getting in the way tonight.
> 
> I had some requests to see the Infinity mark they now both share. It is simple. See below.
> 
> Last, I don't give enough love to my beta. Thank you @judylittle.

Oliver looked at Felicity with a sense of dread. She was looking at him with a wistful expression on her face, but it also showed fear and he knew at that moment that he did not like that look on her face.

“Felicity we will discuss this later.” Oliver stood and walked over to his pants pulling them up his legs. She followed him holding the sheet to her chest.

“No, I want to discuss it now.”

“Felicity.” His tone was hard, but she did not back down.

“Oliver, you cannot put this off. The only way we can be together is if you turn me and you know it.” She stood in front of him, but he could not even look at her and he walked to the window.

“I don’t even want to think about that.”

“Well you have to think about it. Otherwise once I die, I am gone.”

Oliver felt a piercing pain in his chest at her words, the infinity mark on his shoulder pulsing. The thought of her dying of never seeing her again burned his soul. His wolf growled as he tried to hold back his emotions and his eyes started to change.

“Oliver. I want you to turn me. I want to be with you.” He felt her hand touch his arm and he pulled away as his eyes started to blaze gold. He was angry and he needed to get away from this entire conversation before his rage came to the surface.

“We will discuss this later. I have to go hunt.”

“Oliver don’t walk away from me, please.” Felicity moved to approach him but he stalked over to the door and walked out slamming it behind him.

Felicity glared at the closed door. If he thought she was going to drop the subject, then he did not know her very well. She knew this was a hard thing for Oliver to even consider, but she loved him, and she wanted to be with him. She started grabbing her clothes and headed to the shower, her mind and jaw set. She would be waiting for him when he came back, and she would not give up until he agreed.

***

Oliver walked out the back door and shifted. He stood at the top of the stairs looking out into the woods and then he started running. Growls continued to emanate from his chest as he thought of Felicity as a hybrid. He loved her too much to turn her. She deserved so much more. The darkness that had infiltrated him when was turned was not something he wanted her to ever feel. However, the thought of living without her made his wolf want to howl in pain. Maybe leaving her was the best thing for her. Yes, she would be hurt but hopefully she would love again.

He growled as his teeth gnashed. The thought of her loving another or them loving her made jealousy rage through him. At that moment he knew he could never leave her. They were bound together, and he could no more leave her than he could cut off his arm. Oliver’s eyes looked around as he slowed looking for prey. He was hoping that a hunt would get that dreadful feeling to leave his chest.

He scented trying to sense something in the brush, but he was not having any luck and after an hour he sat down on his back haunches and let out a howl. The sound was haunting and when Oliver heard another wolf howl in the distance he did it again. The song continued back and forth until he finally turned and headed back to the house.

He knew she would be waiting when he returned and as he shifted back into his vampire form he became certain that no matter what, he could not turn her.

He walked up the step to the back porch and entered the back door. Felicity was sitting in the living room and when he entered she stood and turned.

“How was your hunt?”

“Unsuccessful.”

He stalked over to the fireplace and kept his back to her. He knew that if he looked at her he might change his mind.

“We need to talk Oliver.”

“No, we don’t Felicity.” He turned to her and his eyes were blazing a molten gold that she never seen before. “We don’t need to talk about me making you into a hybrid because it is not going to happen.”

Felicity placed her hands on her hips holding her ground. “Oliver do I or do I not bear your mark?”

He couldn’t speak, but they both knew the answer.

“I bear your mark which means we are bound together for eternity. How can there be an eternity if I am dead?”

Why didn’t he see things as clearly as she did?

“I don’t know. I just…..the thought of changing you and damning you to the life I lead makes my soul ache.”

“Yes, but how will you feel when I am old and pass from age? You will have to bury me and move on. Can you do that?”

Oliver didn’t want to think about that at all.

“We will figure it out.” He turned away again but she was not going to let him shut her out and she walked over and grabbed his arm turning him to face her.

“Look at me Oliver.”

His eyes lifted to hers and she sucked in a breath as she saw the pain and anguish there.

“Felicity I am begging you. Please don’t ask me to do this.”

She continued to look into his eyes and she realized that she needed to just let this go for now. She gently took his face in her hands. “I will let this go for now Oliver. But this discussion is far from over.” She leaned up and kissed him gently and his arms wrapped around her tightly. He broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck taking a deep breath. She heard the purr come to life in his chest and she held him to her.

They would figure this out one way or another.

***

Tommy paced the living room of his family’s estate his eyes flashing gold. Nyssa had been working with him for the last hour and he was agitated. He had a moment that morning where his bloodlust had hit with a vengeance and if it had not been for Nyssa he would have walked out the door and gone hunting. But his hunt would not have been for animals, he would have been hunting humans.

Nyssa stood across the room watching him carefully. His need had diminished slightly but she could still tell by the way he was breathing that his bloodlust was still present.

Every time he made a move for the door she blocked him and when he growled at her she had bared her fangs to him. She was an extremely strong vampire and despite her strength she was finding it hard to control him. She knew that if he truly wanted he could fight her but because his Alpha had told him to listen to her he was pushing the anger down.

“Tommy, I think it is ok to go hunt, but as before I want you to stick close to me and we stay within the boundaries of the land.”

Tommy’s eyes flickered and then dimmed, and he nodded. “I want to make the kill this time.”

Nyssa smirked. “If you can beat me to the prey this time, the kill is yours.”

For such a newly turned hybrid Nyssa was impressed with Tommy’s hunting skills. Most vampires and even wolves had to learn certain hunting techniques, but he seemed to have them naturally.

They walked to the back door and Tommy shifted. He looked at her and growled and then took off. Nyssa was not worried. Her vampire speed was far quicker than his wolf and she caught up to him quickly. She kept her eyes on the surrounding trees and foliage looking for any sign of movement and she could hear Tommy scenting beside her as they raced through the trees.

He stopped suddenly, his ears standing up and Nyssa moved back to him and then looked around. She saw the doe standing about 100 yards away and Tommy’s gold eyes were locked it. She needed to let him use his stalking skills, so she stood back as he slowly approached. He looked back at her to see if she was following him before he turned his eyes back to his prey and licked his chops. He stalked forward, and Nyssa watched over him as he stalked and then attacked his prey.

She was proud of him. They were lucky that his bloodlust had been low and tonight she was had decided to take him to a blood bar so that he could utilize a volunteer and feed his vampire side. She approached as he ate and is wolf growled at her with a territorial lilt.  She just smiled at him and sat to the side waiting for him to finish.

“You did good Tommy. Now that you have hunted I think it is time we go to town and get you some human blood.”

Tommy’s ears perked up and she watched as he shifted and looked at her in surprise. “Are you sure I am ready?”

Nyssa nodded and stood. “Again, stay close to me and let me do the talking.”

Tommy nodded and soon they were on their way.

 

 

Oliver and Felicity's Mark 


	22. Chapter 22

Nyssa led Tommy through the streets of Star City toward The Glades. Most of the feeding bars were located there and she had one that she trusted. Tommy had stayed close to her side as they traversed the alleys and streets and when the bar was in sight she stopped and turned to him.

“Tommy, your need to feed is going to be strong because this is the first time you will have fed from a human. I need you to listen to me very carefully and if you feel you are losing control focus on my voice.” She placed a hand on his arm to make sure he understood, and their eyes stayed locked for a moment before she reluctantly removed her hand.

She walked up and nodded to the bouncer as they entered. They knew her well so getting in was the easy part. She knew that controlling Tommy and his blood lust would be the hard part.

The room they entered was dark and dingy and the smell of blood was in the air. There were tables scattered about with feeders waiting and Tommy’s eyes flared when he noted the vampires lurking about. Nyssa reached back and took Tommy’s hand in hers. He squeezed her fingers, but she could see his eyes turning gold. They needed to hurry.

She glanced around the room until she saw a young lady that she had used for feeing before. She motioned to her and then led Tommy down the dark hallway as they followed her to a room. Feedings were personal and best done in private, so they entered the room and closed the door behind them.

She could feel Tommy’s adrenaline starting to pump, the hybrid in him wanting blood, warm human blood.

“Lisa, we need just a standard wrist feeding.” The girl was young, probably in her 20’s with long brown hair, a slender form and delicate features that looked gaunt. Most of the volunteers were kids off the street trying to make some extra money and at a $100 per feeding this was the perfect place to do it.

She could feel Tommy’s body vibrating as he looked at Lisa and his hand tightened around hers. He was fighting his urge. That was good.

Lisa walked over to him and then offered her wrist. He looked at Nyssa, unsure what to do and when she nodded at him, he bit down.

The young girl winced. Newly turned vampires were not as smooth at bites as older vampires and as he started to drink she finally relaxed just a little. Nyssa watched closely as Tommy drank and when she felt enough time had passed she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Ok Tommy. That is enough.”

The young girl tried to pull her wrist away, but he would not let go. She started to feel fear as he continued to drink. Nyssa pulled on his arm trying to get him to stop and he growled at her.

“Tommy enough!”

Tommy ignored her continuing to drink and Nyssa realized that he was out of control. She called on her strength to stop him. Being an older vampire gave her strength to handle most young vampires with ease, but Tommy was a hybrid. She had to be careful because he could easily overpower her.

She finally gripped him between the shoulder and the neck causing his body to paralyze. He immediately lost his bite on Lisa and she backed away rubbing her wrist. She had been through this before with other young vampires, but it was never fun.

Nyssa thanked her as Tommy stood watching her with golden eyes, his breath heaving. He had his fangs bared and Nyssa handed her a $100 before Lisa quickly left the room. Tommy and Nyssa stood toe to toe and she heard another growl in his chest.

She clenched her fists, ready for anything as Tommy watched her and then he lunged. Nyssa moved quickly, her speed from her age being used to her advantage. She continued to look him in the eye as he started to realize what was happening. She saw his muscles relax and the golden hue of his eyes started to diminish.

“Tommy!”

“Nyssa?” Her name came out hesitantly.

“Yes.” She stepped closer and he looked at her with confusion and then with remorse. She took him into a hug and he held onto her tight as he realized just how bad things could have gotten. He had lost control for a brief period, and he could have killed Lisa.

“I need to apologize to her.” Tommy’s voice was muffled as he spoke, his face buried in her hair as he clung to her.

“She knows how this works Tommy. Don’t worry.” She held him to her and then pulled back with a soft smile. “You did pretty good for your first feeding. How do you feel?”

He felt the blood singing through his veins and he realized he felt pretty good.

“I feel good.”

Nyssa smiled and then led him out of the room.

***

Felicity showered before putting on her pajamas to get ready for bed. Oliver had gone out for a hunt and she was expecting him back any minute. She knew he needed to feed tonight. It had been several days, and he had grown pale over the last few days.

She settled onto the bed, not able to stop thinking about Tommy. She wondered how he was doing, and she made a mental note to have Oliver call Nyssa before they left tomorrow. The fact that Tommy was a hybrid still amazed and worried her. Being a doctor, she knew that if Tommy killed someone, he would never forgive himself.

Right now, though, she was going to focus on Oliver. He needed to feed so she hoped he returned soon.

Oliver walked wearily up the back steps and through the door. He had run until his sides ached and breath was short. Every time he thought of their conversation, of changing her his anger returned and his wolf growled.

As he walked up the stairs a part of him hoped that she was asleep. The thought of having that conversation again made his stomach sick. When he opened the door and she was sitting there looking at him, despite his thoughts, his heart leapt.

“Oliver. How was your hunt?”

He could hear the nerves in her voice, and he hated it. He never wanted her uncomfortable around him.

“It was good. I caught a doe on the back side of the woods.”

Felicity moved to her knees on the bed and held out her hand to him. “You need to feed.”

Oliver hesitated and she noticed. Feeding had become one of his favorite things to do with Felicity. The intimacy between them was incredible and he looked forward to that time with her. But something was making him hesitate tonight.

“Oliver, please.”

Her eyes were pleading as she continued to hold out her hand and finally after a few seconds he walked over to the bed and sat down facing her. She scooted over to his side and placed her hand on his cheek. She knew what he was doing.

“Oliver, please don’t start pushing me away. We don’t have to think about anything tonight but you feeding. You need your strength for our trip back to Star City tomorrow.”

She stroked his cheek, her fingers playing along his scruff and he could not stop the purr that started in his chest. No matter what happened between them their bodies needed each other, and his purr deepened as she leaned forward and kissed him. She slid her lips softly against his and he stayed still as his hands clenched the bedspread.

She smiled against his lips as she heard the timber of his purr change. It always gave away his feelings and right now that deep purr was telling her he wanted her. She moved off the bed and stood in front of him moving between his legs. Her hands pushed at his shoulders and soon he was lying back letting her take control.

She reached down and undid his jeans and when she tugged at the waist band, he lifted his hips to help her remove them. She sat him up and removed his shirt and when he was left in his boxers, his gold eyes watching her with a predatory gleam she slowly started to undress. Oliver’s eyes danced over her trying to take in everything as piece by piece she bared herself to him.

He looked from her golden hair down to her chest, her breasts the perfect size with dusky nipples that beckoned him. She had a small waist that he knew fit his hands perfectly and when his eyes lowered to the juncture of her thighs his wolf growled. _His mate_.

He took her hand and tugged her forward and she climbed onto his lap settling her body against his. He pulled her hips forward until they were tight against his own and his hard cock was pressing just where they both wanted it to be. He heard her breath quicken as his eyes continued to look at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their hips started to grind against each other as their eyes locked and the moans that slipped from Felicity’s lips aroused him more. Her breasts called to him and he leaned forward and took a nipple between his lips, his tongue running over it. Her head fell back, and her eyes closed as she pulled his head closer to her. He sucked gently grazing it with his teeth and the whimper that movement caused spurred him on.

He moved over to give the other breast the same treatment and he felt her grind her hips harder as her arousal started to peak. He could smell everything about her, and it was like an aphrodisiac to his senses. He kissed back up her chest and to her lips and they kissed desperately. He could tell by her breathing that she was getting close just from rubbing against him, so he moved his lips down her cheek to her neck. He scented letting her smell surround him and then his eyes flared a deep gold as he bared his fangs.

He wanted to be inside of her before he fed, so he reached down and pulled his cock out of the slit of his boxers. Felicity moved up on her knees and their eyes locked as she slowly lowered down onto him. The pleasure they both felt from being joined was strong. Oliver gently pulled her forward and scraped his teeth along her neck causing her to shiver. As he started to thrust up into her, he bit down, and she cried out at the feel of him inside of her coupled with the sexual intensity of his bite.

He marveled the feel of her coming over him. She clenched him with her heat, and he growled deep in his chest.

He started to drink as his hips moved setting a fast rhythm. She held him tight as he drew from her, her body still shaking from her release just a moment before. He was causing waves of pleasure to roll through her as his hips thrust and his mouth drank.

Oliver could feel his body moving quickly toward his own orgasm and he suddenly thrust up hard and deep and emptied inside of her as he drew the last bit of blood he needed. He clung to her as he closed the bite and then held her tightly to him. As they held each other, their bodies still joined, Felicity pulled back and looked at him as a thought occurred to her.

She held his face, so he had to look into her eyes. “Oliver. If you change me that means you can no longer feed from me. It means we lose this doesn’t it?”

Oliver nodded sadly.

“Is that part of why you are against it?”

“No…. well yes, a small part. This intimacy between us is transcendent. I think it will always be there, whether I can feed from you or not. Felicity, I will not turn you because I have lived this life. I know the emptiness and darkness that it brings, and I will not be the one to snuff out your light. I can’t.”

She held him closer as they fell silent. She had said they did not need to discuss it tonight and she meant it. However, she had not taken into consideration the feeding and the thought of Oliver having to feed from someone else made a jealousy boil inside of her. She knew that the feeding would not be the same, but she could not shake the thought of him having to rely on anyone else for it.

It was something she needed to think about some more.

She felt Oliver pushing back onto the bed a he held her waist with his arm. He laid them both down and she sprawled across him, her head on his chest hearing the soft purr that always played after they made love.

They both fell asleep that night with troubled thoughts and finally woke early the next morning, not able to sleep any longer.

They had been gone long enough.

It was time to go home.

***

Felicity and Oliver rose early the next morning, packed and headed to the airport. They were flying back to Star City today and both were looking forward to checking on Tommy. Oliver had called Nyssa that morning and she had told him about the feeding the night before. He felt a little more relaxed that Tommy had been out in public with humans and had been able to control himself. The situation with Lisa was expected and Oliver was happy with how it had ended.

They sat on the plane and buckled their seat belts and Oliver reached over and grabbed her hand, holding it tight. Felicity had been quiet throughout the morning and he knew she was thinking about what he told her last night.

If he turned her to a hybrid, he could no longer feed from her. It was weighing heavily on both of their minds. He was going to let her continue her silence for now. This was something she needed to figure out on her own.

They landed a couple of hours later and there was a car waiting. Felicity had asked that they go straight to Tommy’s house. When they pulled in the drive it was hard for her not to jump out of the car. They both approached the front door and when the door opened, and Tommy was standing there Felicity threw herself into his arms.

Tommy hugged her tight. He had missed her terribly. Their friendship had been something that he had treasured over the years. He had found that the brief time he had thought he would not see her had been hard. She pulled back and looked up at him and he looked like the same Tommy she had always known. His eyes seemed a little darker, some could say a little deader inside, but he was still her Tommy.

They all walked to the living room and Felicity entered to see a beautiful dark-haired woman standing, waiting. Felicity approached her and smiled warmly. They owed her so much.

“You must be Nyssa.”

The woman looked at her in surprise and then smiled back. “And you must be Felicity.”

Both women turned to see the two men before them watching quietly. Nyssa had become so important to Tommy over the last few days that he was happy to see her and Felicity getting along.

They all sat down, and Nyssa and Tommy filled them in on the last few days. Things had gone smoother than either of them could have imagined. Tommy credited it to the research his father had done. He had known some of the things to expect from being turned. Also, during his reading, he had come across a few more things that he could not wait to share. Once they were done updating Nyssa and Oliver stepped away to talk and to give Tommy and Felicity some alone time.

Tommy walked over and sat on the couch next to Felicity. He could feel his vampire side shifting a little, but he felt comfortable he could keep himself in check. If he had not fed the day before he would have asked Nyssa and Oliver to stay in the room with them. It was just a new reality.

“How are you doing Tommy?”

“Better than I thought. Nyssa has been wonderful, and I have found that my father’s research has helped me to understand a lot of what to expect.”

She took his hands and smiled softly. “I can see a difference in your face when Nyssa is in the room. You like her don’t you.”

Tommy looked down bashfully, his vampire pale skin not really allowing him to blush or he would have been pink.

“She has been amazing. She has been patient and caring but stern when needed.”

Felicity looked at him with an inner sadness. “I am so sorry Tommy.” A small part of her felt that if she had not gotten him involved with Oliver that he would not be in this situation.

“Felicity, look at me.” She looked up at him and he smiled softly. “You have nothing to apologize about. I am an adult and it was my choice to try to help Oliver.

She nodded softly hearing his words. She had so much more to tell him.

“Oliver and I fully bonded.” She pulled her shirt aside on her shoulder and showed him the mark.

Tommy gasped in surprise as he looked at the mark. He had seen that mark before. “Felicity, hold on a sec.” He hurried over to the book shelf that held his Dad’s book and pulled it off the shelf. He leafed through the pages quickly and the stopped on a page and read.

Felicity watched him curiously but the next words he said took her completely by surprise.

“Felicity. Does Oliver have this same mark?”

“Yes, why?”

“This mark has only been seen once before. My father noted it. He never saw it but heard about it. Do you know what that mark means?”

She looked confused, “Oliver said it meant we are mated for eternity.”

“Yes. But it also means something more. Because of your connection and because you bit him when you mated, there is a way for you to be immortal.”

Felicity looked at him in disbelief. Did she hear him right? She had so many questions.

He watched her face drain of color. She looked completely in shock.

And then before he could catch her, she fainted.


	23. Chapter 23

Tommy quickly grabbed her calling her name as Oliver was suddenly by her side. He had been in the next room talking with Nyssa when he had felt changes within Felicity’s body. He couldn’t describe it and could not explain it. He just felt it.

“Felicity!” Tommy held Felicity and then handed her to Oliver when he reached for her.

“Tommy what happened?” Nyssa asked from behind them as Oliver looked at her with concern.

“Felicity!” Oliver called to her again.

“I don’t know. We were talking and she was fine and then I mentioned the fact that she could become immortal without having to be turned and she suddenly just fainted.

Oliver looked at him in shock. “What did you say?”

Tommy looked at him, “She mentioned to me that you guys had finally fully bonded and showed me your bond mark. I recognized it so I grabbed my Father’s notes and found a passage where he had discovered that a human could become immortal if they bond with a vampire. However, the bond is unique and rare, it has only been seen one other time. From what I can tell it only works with this particular mark.”

Oliver looked down at her face as she started to move. She mumbled and her eyes fluttered open and Oliver finally breathed a small sigh of relief when her blue eyes looked up at him. Confusion clouded them as she realized she was lying in his arms.

“Oliver? What……what happened?” She looked over at Tommy and Nyssa trying to sit up.

“Take it easy, you fainted.” Oliver gently helped her to her feet and then to the couch.

“I fainted? What? I never faint.”

Tommy walked over and checked her heart-rate. “Let me get my bag and I will check you out.” He ran upstairs to grab his doctor’s bag as Nyssa and Oliver sat down on either side of her. Nyssa looked her over and then noticed something about her mark. She gently pulled Felicity’s shirt aside on her shoulder and then her eyes widened.

“Oliver, look at this.”

Oliver glanced over to where Nyssa was indicating, and he noticed her infinity mark was bright red as if a fresh wound. “Why is it doing that?”

He looked at Tommy as he came running back down the stairs with his bag and when Tommy saw the symbol his eyes grew big. He took a closer look as Nyssa and Oliver watched, and Felicity looked at Oliver just a little scared.

Tommy grabbed his Dad’s notes and started thumbing through them again and when he got to the page, he needed he started rapidly reading.

“Tommy!” Oliver looked at him wanting answers.

“Hold on, give me a second.” Tommy continued reading and then he looked at Felicity. “Felicity, do you know a lot about your family history?”

“No. You know my family. My Dad left when I was little, and I only know a small bit about my Mother’s family.”

They all watched Tommy as he read a little more and then he looked up at her. “Well I am going to have to do some more digging but based on what I am finding I am starting to think that you are descended from the alerra.”

“Alerra? What is that?” They all looked at Tommy confused.

“Let me see if I can explain. When vampires first came into existence, they were in contact with people all the time. They walked freely among humans. It wasn’t until fear of them spread that they started to hide their existence. Once stories of vampires attacking and drinking the blood of humans spread so did the fear. There was a group of people known for their gift of sight that vampires believed were their other half. They would be considered a soul mate today. That connection was part of how love sight came to be. There were a few non-alerra that mated with vampires and were blessed with it, but it mainly showed itself when alerra’s were involved.”

Felicity was still confused but Nyssa looked intrigued. “Yes, I have heard of them. They seemed to be compatible with our kind to the point that vampires were encouraged to mate with them.”

Oliver looked at her in surprise, “How do you know that?”

“I am old Oliver, I just never told you how old.” She gave him a smirk and then looked at Felicity. “Do you think you can find out more about your mother’s family, like where they come from?”

Felicity was still confused. “I…. I could try. But I still don’t understand. Why do you think I passed out?”

Tommy looked at her for a moment, “The fact that you just recently fully bonded with Oliver and now have his symbol is consistent with a mating between alerra and a vampire. But the fact that Oliver is a hybrid changes things. I think your alerra blood is reacting to being mated with a hybrid.”

Felicity and Oliver looked at each other and then at Tommy as he started to take some things out of his bag. “I will need to draw your blood to verify my findings.”

Oliver immediately stepped between Tommy and Felicity and Nyssa put a calming hand on his shoulder as Oliver growled. “You are newly turned Tommy. It is too dangerous for you to take blood from her.”

Tommy looked and saw the rigid lines of Oliver’s body as well as the way his fists were clenched.

“Oliver’s right Tommy. It’s too risky.” Nyssa’s soft voice spoke from beside him and he looked down at the needle and then at Felicity.

“Can you draw your own blood?”

Felicity nodded. She had drawn blood a hundred times before. This would be the first time she had drawn her own, but she would do what she had to do. Tommy handed her the needle and vials and then stood.

“Why don’t we take a walk Tommy?” Nyssa placed her hand on his arm, and he gave one more look to Oliver who still stood solidly between him and Felicity before he left.

Oliver’s body relaxed as Tommy and Nyssa walked out and he sat down next to Felicity. “Are you sure you are ok to do this?”

“Yes, but I will need your help.” Oliver scooted closer.

“I need you to place the rubber tourniquet around my arm”

Oliver followed her instructions carefully, helping prep her arm and then the needle. She finally spotted a vein on the inside of her arm and soon she was taking a deep breath and pressing the needle.

She winced and then when it was in, she had Oliver place the vial on the needle. They both watched as her blood flowed into the vial and she noted Oliver’s eyes turned molten gold. He removed the vial when it was full and then added the second and she watched again as he licked his fangs, the liquid flowing into the glass.

They finished and he added a band-aid before she took the items and set them on the table. Tommy had given her two labels and she quickly wrote her name, the time and date.

Oliver took her arm and led her back to the couch, settling down with her in his lap. “You scared me  
il mio cuore (my heart).”

Felicity snuggled against him placing her head on his shoulder. “I am sorry my love.”

“Until we know for sure what is going on, I think you need to rest.” Felicity agreed, her body still feeling a little shaky. Oliver picked her up in his arms and carried her to the stairs. Tommy had informed him that they were in the same room as before and he carried her up and closed the door behind him before placing her on the bed.

“Will you lay with me?” Felicity held out her hand to him and a gentle purr started in his chest as he took her hand and settled behind her. He pulled her back to him and banded his arm around her waist.

“Riposa amore mio. (Rest my love).”

Oliver gently kissed her ear and Felicity settled back comfortablybefore she fell into a fitful sleep. 

***

Nyssa and Tommy walked the grounds both on high alert but for very different reasons. Nyssa was attuned to him, wanting to be ready if he decided to go after Felicity. Even though they were outside she knew if Tommy scented the smell of Felicity’s blood could still reach him. Tommy for his part was still thinking of the fact that Felicity might be an alerra. They walked along quietly until he stopped and looked at her. 

“You knew an alerra, didn’t you?” 

Nyssa glanced down and pushed the toe of her shoe against the ground before she met his eyes. “Yes.” 

“When?” 

“It was not long after I was turned. I met her in the first village I visited. Her name was Sara.” 

“Was she yours?”

Nyssa nodded as her eyes turned slightly wistful. It has been so very long ago.  

“What happened?” Tommy could sense that something was wrong. Why was this Sara not still with her? 

“Some of the villagers had gotten word that a vampire was in the area. I was newly turned, but it was not me. An older vampire had decided to take up residence outside of town. He was attacking the townspeople when they would travel nearby.” She sighed. “Sara had been summonsed one town over to help one of the women there with the birth of a cow. On her way back the townspeople caught up with her.” Nyssa’s eyes held pain as she spoke. “They were completely out of control and they accused Sara of being a vampire. When she denied it, they tortured her, and by the time they realized she was telling the truth she was dead.” 

Tommy frowned, “But if she was an alerra she should have been immortal.” 

Nyssa gave him a wistful smile, “Are vampires even really immortal? We can be killed. So can our mates.”

“God Nyssa, I am so very sorry.” 

“I found her body the next morning but never found her head.” Nyssa bit out the words that were like bile in her mouth.

“I tracked down the vampire and killed him. He was the first of my kind that I killed.”

 Tommy placed a hand on her cheek as a tear fell and he gently wiped it away with his thumb. “You did what you had to do Nyssa. You avenged your love.”

Nyssa’s brown eyes looked at him and he leaned forward and gently kissed her. It wasn’t a kiss of passion or desire but one of comfort and caring. He pulled back and waited for her to walk away but he was surprised when she placed her hand over his on her cheek.

“I am glad I met you Tommy Merlyn.” She smiled softly at him and he returned it, his brown eyes softly watching her.

“I am glad I met you too Nyssa.”

She took his hand and their fingers entwined as they both continued their walk-in silence. No words were needed.

***

Tommy had been working with Felicity’s blood for over an hour and his eyes were getting tired. He and Nyssa had gone to hunt before returning to the house and despite the fact he had fed, he was emotionally and physically tired. The toll that it was taking on his body to keep himself under control was a physical thing. Luckily Oliver and Felicity had already been upstairs when they returned so the temptation of being around her had been removed for now.

Nyssa was sitting behind him reading a magazine and he could hear the pages turning between the whirring of the machine. He watched the computer screen avidly before punching in a few numbers and when the results finally flashed on the screen he sat back with a grin. “Bingo!”

Nyssa looked up from what she was reading and then approached him. “What is it?”

“Confirmation. Felicity is definitely descended from the alerra.”

“How do you know for sure.”

Tommy pointed to some markers that were showing on the screen. “My father had an image of the DNA sequence of an alerra. Now, granted I am having to compare her DNA to a drawing.” He pointed to several notable factors. “But you can see the similarities here and here.”

Nyssa smiled, “Great work Dr. Merlyn.”

Tommy smiled up at her as he turned in his seat. “Do I get a reward?”

Nyssa gave him a surprised look which quickly turned wary. “What kind of reward?”

Tommy stood and closed the distance between them. “Well it wouldn’t hurt my feelings if you decided you wanted to give me another kiss.”

“What are you talking about? You kissed me.” Nyssa scolded him but deep inside her stomach was doing flip flops. Another kiss would be nice.

“Oh, that is right, I did. Well then I would like to kiss you again as my reward.” He grinned that boyish grin and Nyssa found it hard to resist.

“I will let you kiss me on one condition.”

“And that is?”

“That you don’t tell Oliver and Felicity. It’s not that I want to hide anything from them, but Oliver is worried enough about Felicity. If he thought I was not focused on keeping you in line it would just cause him more stress. Plus, I don’t think you want your Alpha training you.” She smiled and Tommy huffed out a laugh.

“No, you are much prettier.” He closed the distance between them and lowered his lips to hers. This kiss was different than the one before and soon they were holding each other close.

Tommy knew he needed to let Felicity and Oliver know the results of his test but for now they could wait.

Right now, he had Nyssa in his arms, and he was not going to waste a minute.


	24. Chapter 24

Felicity could feel changes in her body as she slept. It wasn’t something that she was conscious of, it was almost like a dream, but something told her that it was real. Tommy had talked about the Alerra and as she dreamed vivid images flashed through her mind. There was one that kept haunting her thoughts and as the blonde woman flashed in her mind again, she woke with a jolt.

Oliver quickly sat up placing a hand in her hair. “Felicity, are you ok?”

He could feel her heart beating rapidly and her pulse racing and his eyes started to glow. He had to physically calm himself down. Her blood always sang to him and hearing and feeling it now was no different, but now was not the time.

“I’m…I’m fine. I just had some vivid dreams.” She pushed the hair out of her face as she tried to slow her breathing.

“Of what? Do you remember?” He looked at her concerned. Felicity’s “visions” as she called them were always an omen of what was to come. He was learning to pay close attention to their message.

“This wasn’t like my other dreams. This was almost like a memory.” She looked at him confused.

“A memory of what?”

She looked at him with big lost eyes, “A memory of someone. A woman.”

“Can you describe her?” Oliver shifted closer to her. His body was saying to protect her, and he would so at all costs.

“I have never seen her before. She has blonde hair and from the way she is dressed it seems like she is from another time.” She was looking off as she talked, the memory still vivid but he could see the confusion in her eyes.

“Do you want me to go get Tommy?” Oliver took her hand in his and looked at her with concern. He had a feeling that this had to do with the alerra connection. Maybe Tommy could shed some light on it.

“Not right now. Right now, I just want you to hold me.” Oliver did not hesitate. He pulled her into his arms and leaned back against the headboard. She snuggled into his side and a smile curved her lips when she heard his all too familiar purr.

“I love that sound.” She spoke softly and he could hear the contentment in her voice.

“You seem to bring that out in me. I never did it much before.” He shifted to get comfortable and she turned her face and kissed his chest.

“You once told me my blood speaks to you. Well your purr speaks to me.” She kissed his chest again and when the timber of his purr changed, she sighed. “It is so intoxicating.”

Felicity kissed along his chest and then up to his neck and when she gently bit his infinity mark his wolf growled. She was his mate; his love and he was attuned to her every thought. Right now, she was aroused by him and despite what she had been through he could not deny her.

He flipped her quickly, her arms tightening around his neck and then he was settled between her thighs. His eyes were molten gold and the purr in his chest was letting her know he was aroused too.

“I thought you just wanted me to hold you.” His voice was deep and gruff and filled with desire as he scented along her neck. She leaned her head to the side to give him exactly what he was seeking. Her pulse point.

“I changed my mind.” She let her hands roam over his back and then up into his hair and he growled again when she tugged just a little.

He sat up quickly pulling her with him and then his hands were up underneath her shirt. He pushed it up and she helped him by tugging it over her head and throwing it to the floor. His gaze was intense and heated, and she quickly shimmied out of her pants, her only clothing her lace undergarments.

Oliver pulled his shirt off throwing it to the floor next to hers.  He stood and took off his pants and boxers and when he was nude before her, he stood up next to the bed.

“Come with me.” He held out his hand and Felicity did not hesitate to take his hand. She would follow him anywhere.

He led her to the bathroom and as he reached in to turn on the water and set the temperature, she shed the rest of her clothing. A shower was not exactly what she had in mind a moment ago, but she had to admit it sounded good.

As steam started to billow into the room Oliver took her hand and led her inside, closing the door behind them. The glass was starting to fog, and he pulled her to him, their chests touching before he backed her into the spray. Felicity gasped as the warm water cascaded over them both and then his mouth was on hers.

Her hands slid over him as the water made their skin slippery and she grasped his shoulders as he picked her up and backed her to the shower wall. His lips were on her neck as they both panted. The feel of the warm water, the softness of their skin, combined with the scrape of his teeth along her neck made her shiver. His hands held her as he pressed her into the wall, and she could feel his hard cock against her thigh.

Their bodies were so in tune that neither one had to speak, their minds were one.

 _I need you_ _il mio cuore_

_I need you too Oliver_

_You are my breath, my life, my always._

Oliver’s words were heard as their lips came together in a kiss that was as frantic as it was loving. Felicity didn’t understand why she was craving him so bad at that moment. What she did know was that it was a physical ache.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he slipped inside of her with a soft groan. Just feeling each other at that moment was enough. Oliver bit down making her gasp in pleasure. He didn’t feed but his bite caused their bond to ignite as he started to move inside of her. Words of love spilled from their thoughts as they both took from each other what they needed.

Oliver had a need to be one with her, to claim her. Felicity had a need to be claimed by him and as he thrust up into her, her fingers gripped his hair and held him to her throat. Their pleasure mounted as their bodies took from one another and soon his thrusts sent her spiraling. Felicity cried out as her muscles clenched around him and tingles raced along her spine. Oliver held her tightly as he continued to move and when he was close, he bit down harder before he soared into his own orgasm. They clung to each other as Oliver’s body jerked and she kissed his cheek and then his lips as he slumped against her and held her close.

The water continued to cascade over them as Oliver pulled back and looked at her and the blue depth of his eyes held such tender adoration that Felicity gasped. She had never seen that look on him before and it was breathtaking.

He set her legs down and held her up as she tried to stand. When he was sure that she was steady, he took the soap and started to wash her body. Felicity stood still as he soaped her from her shoulders to her breasts to her waist and then all the way down her legs. He turned her gently and did the same to her back and her eyes closed as the water washed the soap away.

When he felt she was clean he turned off the water and led her out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, he took his time as he dried her body and then picked her up and carried her back into the room. Oliver set her down and then kneeled before her as he looked into her eyes.

“Better?”

She smiled at him with tender affection. “Much.”

“Do you want to talk to Tommy now?”

If she said no, she knew he would respect that, and he would be patient and wait until she was ready. But they both needed answers and so she nodded. “Yes. But can we do it in the living room?”

Oliver nodded and they both got dressed. He kissed her softly before he took her hand and led her down the stairs. Once she was settled, he went to find Tommy.

***

Tommy and Nyssa were taking their time returning to the house. They had gone on a hunt together and it was late. The night sounds were soothing to them both and they had decided to sit on the back porch and enjoy the symphony.

“The sounds seem so much richer.” Tommy spoke almost in awe. He was finding that all his senses were heightened, and he was slowly taking notes in his head.

“After I was first turned it grated on me. I found myself seeking silence.” Nyssa spoke softly as they sat side by side and just listened. “Then one night I found myself needing to hunt and when I was done the sounds just struck me. They were everywhere. I started to find they relaxed me.

Tommy looked at her with a tender smile. He was enjoying learning more about her. “Did you resent being turned?”

She nodded. “At first yes. But then I became resigned. There was nothing I could do to go back.” She looked at him and her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. “My family thought I had just vanished. I couldn’t go see them after, so I had to just disappear.”

She took his hand and he squeezed her fingers. “I was alone. The vampire that turned me vanished after he bit me. I didn’t have someone like you do. You are lucky to have Oliver.”

“And you.” Tommy said softly and then lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. She smiled at him and then they heard the back door open.

“Tommy?”

They both turned and stood to see Oliver standing there. He had noticed their hands but did not say a word.

“Is Felicity ok?”

“She is fine, but she wants to talk to you.”

Tommy looked at Nyssa and then they followed Oliver back inside. Tommy walked over and sat next to Felicity and he could see that she was a little more relaxed. It made him feel better.

“Tommy, can you tell me more about the alerra?”

Nyssa took a seat across from them, but Oliver sat right by Felicity’s side and took her hand in his watching Tommy. He was on alert just in case.

“Sure, what do you want to know?”

“I had a dream while I was sleeping. It….it had a blonde woman that I did not recognize. She seemed to be from another time because her clothing was different.”

“This woman. Do you remember what she looked like?” Tommy looked at her curiously. Nyssa’s ears perked up as well.

“She was short, about my size. She had blonde hair, blue eyes.” They all heard Nyssa suck in a breath, and they looked at her. It couldn’t be, right?

“Felicity, did you feel or sense a name?” Nyssa’s voice was almost a whisper.

Felicity looked at her with surprise. “Yes actually. Her name was Sara.”

Nyssa stood and put her hand to her throat, her eyes widening in shock. Nyssa looked at Tommy who stood and held his hand out to her trying to calm her.

“Tommy it couldn’t be….” Nyssa spoke in disbelief and Oliver stood and looked between them confused.

“Nyssa what is wrong? What do you know?”

“I…I can’t…” She raced out of the room and Oliver looked at Tommy. Tommy wanted to go after her, his instinct to comfort her but Oliver and Felicity were looking at him for answers and he needed to give them.

“Nyssa lived during the time of the alerra.” He looked between them as they listened. “She loved one by the name of Sara. Sara was her mate.”

Felicity gasped and Oliver sucked in a breath.

“Sara was killed by a vampire mob. She was blamed for the killings of a local vampire. From what Nyssa told me they thought Sara was one and they tortured her trying to get her to confess. She died.”

Felicity’s hand flew to her mouth and she looked at Oliver in horror. “Oliver, did you know...?”

Oliver was shaking his head. “No. I had no clue.”

“But Tommy, why would I be dreaming about her?” She was even more confused and then the words he spoke sent her reeling.

“Based on your dream I have reason to believe that you are a descendant of Sara’s family.”


	25. Chapter 25

Nyssa stood outside trying to catch her breath. Just the thoughts of Sara and the memories were bringing back a pain she thought she had left behind. She had loved Sara and finding her body so brutally murdered had been excruciating. She had wanted to go on a rampage, killing every single villager that lived nearby. But she had known at the time that killing was not the answer. Killing them was not going to bring Sara back, so she left.

She wiped the tears from her face and remembered back to their last evening together. Sara had looked so beautiful in the fire light. They had made love before the fire and then fallen asleep in each other’s arms. They both had been secure in the fact that Sara was “immortal” because she was Nyssa’s soul mate. Wow, how naïve they had been.

The fact that fear could elicit such reactions from people. That people could become out of control because of fear had been a wakeup call and had led to Sara’s demise. She heard the door open behind her and she turned to see Tommy standing there. His eyes were glowing a light gold and she could tell it was from emotions he was trying to keep in check.

“Are you ok?” He spoke softly from behind her, and she just continued to look out over grounds.

“No. I’m not.” Tommy placed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the door jamb.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He waited patiently

She thought for a moment and decided if she could talk to anyone it was Tommy. “I’m not upset that Felicity is related to her. That actually gives me comfort that she is living on in someone.” She turned to him and shrugged her shoulders. “It is just hard thinking and talking about how she died.”

“I’m sorry those memories have been brought up Nyssa. I know it is hard for you to think about. I could tell when you told me this afternoon.”

A tear fell down her cheek. “I just wish I had been there for her.”

“Nyssa you could not have stopped what happened. From what you told me there were too many people involved. You would have been killed too.”

She lifted tortured eyes to him and for the first time he realized she had been carrying guilt for far too long. “Maybe that would have been best. Instead I have had to live my life, thinking I could have done something.”

Tommy approached her and took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and finally let her tears fall. They were not normal tears. Vampires didn’t cry normal tears.

She was not used to showing her emotions, so she finally pulled away and gave him a watery smile. “How is Felicity?”

“She is processing. I gave her some time with Oliver and I just wanted to come check on you.” Nyssa felt something stir in her heart. It was a feeling that was so foreign but seemed familiar. Tommy was awakening so many new and familiar feelings. She missed Sara and would always love her, but something had been awakened inside of her since meeting Tommy.

“Do you really think it is possible that she is related to Sara?” Nyssa looked at him interested in his answer. The thought of a piece of Sara, no matter how small, living on today, made the pain less intense.

“I do. I have some more tests to run but I am confident on the outcome.” He gave her a soft smile. “Hey. Do you want to go for a run? My inner wolf has been itching to stretch his legs.”

“Sure, but I am going to give you a head start. Last time I was left waiting several minutes for you to catch up.” She smiled at him and he was happy to hear the teasing in her tone. Despite the fact that he was a hybrid his wolf was not as fast as a vampire and Nyssa loved proving that to him.

Tommy grinned and then shifted quickly before taking off. Nyssa gave him several minutes and then raced off after him. As they flew through the forest both felt free. As Nyssa ran, she started to feel the emotions that had been bubbling at the surface start to fade. She closed her eyes briefly and said goodbye to Sara before she chased after Tommy again.

***

Felicity stood staring into the fireplace as she tried to compartmentalize everything. Felicity had always been someone who hated mysteries so everything in her was screaming to find out more about the Alerra. She had never really expressed an interest in finding out about her past, even with all the ancestry “kits” that were floating around these days. She felt Oliver’s hands on her shoulders, and she lowered her head with a sigh.

“You ok?” His breath was warm against her ear and his voice was soft and filled with emotion.

“I don’t know. I need to know more.”

“Then we find out more.”

“How do we do that?” She turned in around and his hands slid to her arms. “It was so long ago. Everything we find out will be second hand or has been passed down over the generations. You and I both know that is never reliable.”

“We go to the source. We find the vampire that was killing the villagers.”

Felicity huffed out a laugh. Oliver had clearly lost his mind. “And just how do we do that? We have no clue who it was or if they are even still alive.”

“Do you trust me Felicity?” His eyes were glowing a soft almost green between blue and gold. It was a color that Felicity had never seen in his eyes. It was appealing.

She placed her arms around his neck. “Of course I do. I love you.”

“Then trust me when I say we will find them. I think Nyssa can help us with that.” He looked toward the door where she had disappeared earlier. They needed to talk to her after she calmed down. Felicity looked at him curiously.

“You never did tell me how you met her.”

Oliver took her hand and led her to the couch where he sat down and pulled her next to him. “I met her not long after I left Slade. We had traveled to France and while we were there Slade went on a killing spree. I tried to get him to stop but he refused so I left him and ventured out on my own.” He tugged her closer and she took his hand and held it.

“As you know vampires can smell when another vampire is in their territory and I happened to venture into Nyssa’s. She confronted me immediately and after some friction we ended up coming to a tenable truce. She told me she was a vampire that only drank animal blood, not human and proceeded to teach me everything she knew. She is the reason I was able to control my blood lust.”

Felicity was impressed. She liked Nyssa and the fact that she had taken Oliver under her wing and now Tommy showed that she could be trusted.

“Do you really think she will help us? She seemed so upset.”

“She just needs to calm down. I will talk to her.” He kissed the top of her head. “I need to go for a hunt, will you be ok by yourself?”

She smiled softly. “Yes. I am going to just sit here and drink a glass of wine.”

“Ok, I won’t be gone long.” He kissed her one more time and then made his way out the back door.

Felicity stood and walked to the kitchen and pulling a glass from the cabinet she poured herself a glass of red wine. She made her way back to the living room and glanced over the books that lined the walls. She loved Tommy’s house and when her fingers happened on the book that his father had kept, she pulled it out. Her fingers traced the writing on the cover, and she took it to the couch and sat down. There were a lot of notes regarding vampires and hybrids and before long she was engrossed in reading.

***

Oliver caught up to Tommy and Nyssa as they were finishing their hunt. His wolf sat on his haunches and watched them for a moment before they finally approached him. Oliver communicated to Tommy’s wolf that he wanted a moment to talk to Nyssa so Tommy shifted and let her know he would see her back at the house.

Oliver shifted to his vampire form and gave Nyssa a sympathetic look. “How are you doing?”

“Better.”

“Nyssa, I am sorry that this has brought up a lot of painful memories for you. I didn’t know.”

“How could you? I never told anyone.”

Oliver noted the pain in her eyes, and he realized that for her to have told Tommy was huge. He was starting to see just how much his friends cared about each other.

“Will you help Felicity?”

Nyssa looked at him with surprise, “With what? She just found out she is immortal because of her connection to you and her ancestry. She should be on cloud nine.” Her tone was a little sarcastic and she immediately regretted it. She did not mean it and had no ill will toward Felicity.

“I am sorry Oliver. I didn’t mean that.”

“I know.” Oliver watched her as she thought for a moment.

“What do you need?”

“Felicity wants to find out more about the Alerra. And I want to find the monster that was killing the villagers and set Sara’s death in motion.” His eyes shifted gold and when Nyssa looked at him, she saw the determination in his face.

“Why would you want to do that? Sara was nothing to you.”

“True, but you are my friend.”

Nyssa gave him a grateful look and then looked toward the house. “We had better get back. I am confident that Tommy has his blood lust under control, but you can never be too careful with new vampires.”

Oliver gave her a nod and they both whisked back to the house both a little bit lighter from their talk.

***

Tommy walked into the house to find Felicity sitting on the couch engrossed in his father’s book. He watched her for a moment, seeing his friend in a different light. Before she was his friend and he loved her like family. However, seeing her now as a vampire hybrid he could not help but also see her as a food source, so he knew he had to be cautious. It was not a voluntary thought process, it just was.

“Find anything interesting in there?” He smiled at her and walked over to the seat across from her.

She looked up pushing her glasses up her nose. “The information your father gathered is fascinating.” She closed the book and looked at him. “How long did he study hybrids?”

“For almost thirty years. He was one of the few humans to ever study one up close.”

Felicity ran her fingers along the binding. “Tommy your research could change how humans view hybrids. It could be the key to them being allowed to live among humans. You realize that right?”

Tommy looked down. He knew his father had a lot of information that was not known to the research community, but he was not quite ready to release it just yet.

“I do and I will share it in time.” He gave her a rueful smile.

She looked at him intently. “How are you dealing with everything?”

“It’s been an interesting learning experience. Even with everything I know from my father’s research nothing prepares you for the feeling and sensations. The difference just in my sight is fascinating.” A smiled crossed his face. “Nyssa is amazing. She has been instrumental in helping me to control my blood lust.”

“You two seem to have grown close. I am happy for you Tommy. You deserve love.”

As she ran her fingers along the binding one more time the paper cut her finger. “Ouch!”

She put her finger in her mouth and when she removed it blood oozed from the cut. “Dammit.”

She was about to set the book down and go get a band aid when she heard a growl. She looked up to see Tommy’s eyes glowing a deep, rich gold. His fangs had dropped, and he was gripping the arms of the chair tightly.

“Tommy?” She said his name hesitantly, not daring to move.

“Felicity. I need you to get up slowly and leave the room. Do not go too fast and do not run.” Tommy’s voice was hoarse with a need that she did not understand. But he did. His blood lust was back, and the smell of her blood was calling to him.

Felicity stood slowly, her eyes not leaving Tommy, but as she made her way toward the door, he was suddenly in front of her.

She looked into his eyes and realized this was not Tommy. This vampire was a stranger and fear coursed through her veins. She stilled immediately and her first thought was……Oliver!


	26. Chapter 26

Tommy’s hand reached out and he trailed his fingers along her neck, right where her pulse point would be. Felicity held still, her eyes wide.

“Tommy…what…what are you doing?” Felicity tried to keep the fear out of her voice and focus on the fact that this was Tommy.

Tommy’s eyes were bright gold. He ripped his hand away when he heard her voice and she could tell he was trying to fight his body’s natural instincts.

“Tommy, it’s me, Felicity. Please listen to my voice.” She hoped that pleading with him and reminding him of who he was would help. He took a step back, but his eyes never left the pulse of her neck. He scented again and was about to touch her again when suddenly Oliver was between them and he was angry.

Oliver’s eyes were molten gold and his nostrils flared as he looked at Tommy. Tommy backed up a few steps, but he did not leave, and his eyes did not return to normal. Something was wrong. Felicity felt hands on her arms from behind and Nyssa tried to get her to leave.

“We need to go Felicity.” Nyssa whispered to her as Oliver and Tommy faced off. Felicity did not want to leave. She loved them both and the thought of either of them getting hurt or hurting the other was too much.

“I can’t Nyssa.” A cry cracked her voice as she watched them, her eyes pleading with Tommy.

“If you love them then you need to leave the room now. As long as you are here you are a temptation to Tommy.” Nyssa spoke with a harsh edge. Felicity needed to go.

Felicity turned and fled the room as a sob tore from her throat.

Oliver’s attention stayed on Tommy, but he could feel that Felicity had left the room and now he could handle Tommy.

“Tommy you need to back down.” Oliver’s voice was hard and cold. He needed to get through to Tommy and if he could not, he was prepared to protect Felicity with whatever means were necessary.

Tommy’s eyes flickered but he still did not back down. Nyssa stepped up behind Oliver and when Tommy made a move toward her Oliver growled. Nyssa placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Let me talk to him.” She moved in front of Oliver and Tommy’s eyes shifted to her.

“Tommy, you need to focus. Remember what we worked on with controlling your urges.” Tommy’s eyes flickered again and then his eyes shifted back to Oliver. With Oliver being the Alpha Tommy should not be meeting his eyes, but Oliver noted that Tommy was having no problem meeting his gaze and he heard a small growl come from Tommy’s chest.

Oliver’s fists clenched as Nyssa took a step closer to Tommy. “Tommy look at me. Focus on me.”

His eyes shifted to her and the heaving of his chest started to calm. She stepped closer and placed a hand on his chest and soon his eyes started to shift back to brown. He looked at them both in surprise.

“What…. what happened?” He looked bewildered and Oliver watched him closely. Something was not right.

“You made a move at Felicity.” Oliver’s words hit Tommy squarely in the chest and he staggered back, pain filling his eyes.

“Please don’t tell me….” His cut off his words. He could not even say it.

“We got here in time.” Nyssa’s spoke softly but he could see the concern in her eyes as well as Oliver’s.

“Something is happening to you Tommy. I am not sure what. You wouldn’t back down. It was almost as if you were not yourself.” Oliver’s eyes shifted back to blue as he looked at Tommy with concern.

“But I was doing so well. You know that Nyssa. I was in a room with a volunteer several times. Other then an incident my first feeding I have not lost control.” He didn’t understand and quite frankly, neither did they.

“I need to go check on Felicity.” He looked at Nyssa. “We need to figure this out.”

“Oliver?”

Oliver stopped and turned to Tommy.

“Will you tell Felicity I am sorry, and I love her?”

Oliver nodded and then he was gone.

Nyssa gave Tommy a sympathetic look and then hugged him to her. Tommy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight burying his face in between her neck and shoulder.

“We will figure this out Tommy.”

“I hope so. Because if we don’t, I am not going to be able to see my best friend ever again.”

Nyssa pulled back and looked at him in shock. “What are you talking about?”

“Nyssa, how can I see her and spend time with her if there is even the smallest chance, I might hurt her or worse?”

Nyssa looked at him and wondered and sadly found herself thinking the exact same thing.

***

Oliver entered the room to see Felicity standing at the window. She turned when he entered and approached him concerned.

“How is Tommy?”

“He is fine. He sends his love.”

“Oliver, I don’t understand what happened. One minute we were talking, and he was Tommy. I mean he was vamp Tommy, but it was Tommy. Then I got a paper cut and he just changed. When he approached me that was NOT Tommy.”  She looked at him hoping he might have some answers, but sadly he did not.

“I know. When I confronted Tommy, he did not back down. As his wolf Alpha a part of him should have recognized that.”

“I need to go check on him.” She started toward the door, but Oliver stopped her.

“I don’t think that is a good idea Felicity.”

She looked at him incredulously. “Oliver, it’s Tommy. He is my best friend. If nothing else I need to reassure him that I am not mad or afraid of him.”

Oliver moved bodily between her and the door and she stood back with a huff. “I understand but we don’t know what we are dealing with here. Something is happening to Tommy that I don’t understand, and you are not going near him without me until we figure this out.”

“Then come with me.” She tried to walk around him, but he stopped her again.

“You need to let him calm down. He needs to deal with what happened.”

She huffed again and crossed her arms. The pout that crossed her face was almost too much for Oliver, but he wanted her safe and he would do whatever he had to do to keep her that way.

“Ok, I will walk you down, but you will stay by my side and no touching. If he were to have another episode with you in has grasp, I would be too late to help you.” The thought of that made her shiver and when he held out his hand to her she took it.

They walked down stairs and Oliver stopped in the living room doorway. Tommy was sitting on the couch with Nyssa by his side holding his hands. They were talking quietly, and Oliver was reluctant to disturb them. But when Tommy looked up and saw them, he stood quickly and went to approach Felicity. Oliver immediately stepped in front of her and his growl reverberated through the room.

“Tommy it is better if you come sit down and let them come in.” Nyssa spoke quietly behind him and he looked at Felicity with a sad expression before he turned and sat back down.

Oliver walked into the room with Felicity behind him and Oliver led her over to a nearby chair. It was far enough away that Oliver would have plenty of time to intervene if Tommy lost control.

“You shouldn’t be down here.” Tommy’s voice was laced with pain and Felicity knew he was beating himself up.

“I needed to see you Tommy. I needed to know show you that I am ok.” Her eye pleaded with him and he met her gaze for an instant before he looked down at Oliver and then back at her.

“Felicity…. I…I don’t know what to say.” He felt like a large lump was in his throat and his eyes held a tearful apology.

“Tommy, I don’t blame you. Clearly that was not you. Oliver explained that to me. Now you just need to figure out what is going on. I love you and I will always love you. Never forget that, ok?”

Tommy looked at her with gratitude and then Oliver spoke up. “Felicity and I are leaving tomorrow to go in search of the vampire that killed the villagers back when Sara was killed.”

Tommy looked at them in surprise, and Nyssa looked down as the emotions hit her again.

“I was hoping that you could help Nyssa, but I want you to stay here and figure out what is going on with Tommy.”

She looked at him and then nodded. “I think that is best. I don’t want to leave him.” Oliver and Nyssa exchanged looks of understanding. “However, I think I can tell you where to start. The village back then was what is now Central City. If he claimed that as his territory back then, it should not be too difficult to track him down.”

Felicity looked at Tommy. He looked like a lost little boy and she wanted nothing more than to hug him. But Oliver was right. If he turned and she was in his arms there is no telling what would happen.

“We are going to leave first thing in the morning.” After Oliver spoke Felicity looked at Tommy again.

“When I get back you and I have a date night of mint chip and Netflix.” She gave Tommy a loving smile and he wished he could return it, but his guilt was too much. Felicity looked at Nyssa. “Please help him.”

Nyssa nodded, “I will do my very best Felicity. You are not the only one that cares for him.”

Nyssa and Tommy’s eyes met, and she gave him a tender smile.

Oliver stood and took Felicity’s hand. “We are going to grab some food from the kitchen and eat in our room. I would rather remove temptation if I can.” He let go of her hand and walked over to Tommy feeling he needed to say something. “Everything is going to be ok Tommy. I promise.”

He and Tommy locked eyes and there was something in Oliver’s gaze that made him believe him. Oliver turned and took Felicity’s hand and she looked back at Tommy before they walked out of the room.

Tommy looked at Nyssa. “I need to go for a hunt.”

“Do you want some company?” Nyssa said the words hopefully, but Tommy smiled sadly.

“I would like some time alone. I hope you understand.” He walked over and took her hands in his, his voice tender.

“I do. But promise me you will be back in an hour?”

Tommy gently cupped her face and kissed her softly. “I promise.”

He turned and walked out the back door. As she watched him leave Nyssa thought about Oliver and the trip that he and Felicity would be taking tomorrow. They were about to embark on a journey that was going to be difficult to complete. They needed all the help they could get.

Nyssa pulled out her phone and dialed a number she had not used in quite a while.

When the voice on the other end answered she hesitated before she said. “Hey it’s me. I can really use your help.”


	27. Chapter 27

Tommy did not see them off the next morning. The guilt was still heavy in his heart and so he sent a message through Nyssa, telling them to be safe. Felicity’s heart hurt at not seeing her friend before she left, but Oliver had convinced her it was for the best. Tommy had a lot of feelings to work through and he was going to do that with Nyssa’s help.

Felicity looked out the window of the train as they headed to Central City. It was about a three-hour train ride and Oliver had booked them a comfortable private car. She had to admit she was nervous. She was about to find out more about her family and about where she came from.

Oliver was staring pensively out the window as the scenery flew by. She could tell he had a lot on his mind because he was unusually quiet. She slipped her hand into his and she felt him squeeze her hand in acknowledgement, but he did not turn to look at her.

He and Nyssa had talked that morning out of earshot, and she wondered if it was about Tommy. Maybe they were keeping something from her about Tommy’s condition. Oliver was always up front with her, so she found that hard to believe but with everything going so very crazy, it did cross her mind.

Oliver watched at the trees and landscape whizzed by, and his eyes caught every single detail. It was one of the few things he liked about being a hybrid. His eyesight was enhanced from his wolf side. He felt Felicity’s hand slide into his and he squeezed it, letting her know he knew she was there. However, he did not look at her. Right now, he was focusing on what Nyssa had told him.

She had pulled him aside this morning before they left and informed him that she had called her Sire to help Oliver in his search. Ras Al Ghul was a centuries old vampire that was known to have connections all over the world. Some thought him to be the oldest vampire in existence. Oliver had seen his powers up close and based on what he had observed, he would not argue that logic.

He personally did not care for Ras, finding him to be someone hard to trust. But if Nyssa felt like he could help them then Oliver would not turn him down. He just wondered what Ras would want in return. Ras never did anything or helped anyone without asking something in return.

Oliver felt Felicity’s head lean against his shoulder and he turned and kissed the top of her head. Having here, by his side was soothing and that all too familiar purr rumbled from his chest. Felicity heard the noise and a smile curved her lips. That sound was one of her absolute favorites in the whole entire world. It made her feel so many different emotions, but one of them was safety. She felt safe.

***

The train pulled into the station and Oliver grabbed their bags and led her out to the platform. He saw Ras standing over to side and his jaw tightened when they approached him. Felicity could feel the tension coming off Oliver in waves as they approached a gentleman that looked like had come straight out of the medieval period. The robes he was wearing were impeccable and he had an air of power about him. Felicity immediately sensed he was a vampire and she noted that Oliver stood slightly in front of her as they met.

“Oliver Queen. It has been a long time.”

Oliver stifled the growl that was threatening to leave his chest. “Not long enough Ras.”

Ras tried to glance around Oliver at Felicity and when Oliver moved in front of her again, he smirked. “Nyssa told me that you could use my help. I am sure that did not sit well with you.”

“I had not her choice.”

Felicity stood there and wondered who this gentleman was and if Oliver was going to introduce her. She did not have to wait long.

“And who is this beautiful creature whose blood is like a siren’s song?” Ras’s eyes glittered black as he tried to look at her and Oliver growled.

“Felicity I would like for you to meet Ras Al Ghul. He is Nyssa’s sire.”

Her eyes widened as she looked at the man who bowed to her. His eyes flared when she moved as if he could smell everything about her.

“Felicity. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”

“Let’s cut to the chase Ras. We need to talk terms.” Oliver was in no mood for Ras and his games and he certainly did not want Felicity around him any longer than was necessary. Ras was a powerful vampire and Oliver did not want to have to fight him if possible.

“Terms?” Ras smirked again and Oliver’s eyes narrowed.

“You always want something in exchange for your help. What is it going to be?”

Oliver growled again as Ras’s eyes slithered to Felicity. “She is not part of the negotiation.” Oliver’s voice was deadly as he spoke and for the first time it sent chills down Felicity’s spine but not the good kind.

“That is too bad. I have not had an alerra.” His eyes shifted again, and Oliver’s fists clenched. “Ok, so she is not on the table. Then there is something else that I will ask in exchange for my help.”

Oliver waited to hear what Ras was going to say. He hoped it was something reasonable.

“I will let you know when you have what you need.” Ras took a piece of paper out of his robes and handed it to Oliver. “This address is where you will find the vampire who was living in Central City at the time Sara and Nyssa were here.”

Felicity looked at him in shock as she took the piece of paper from Oliver. “How…. how did you get this?”

Ras’s eyes slid to her. “When you are as old as I am you come in contact with a lot of people and develop a lot of contacts.” He looked at Oliver. “Be careful. This vampire is old so he will be powerful.” He looked at Felicity and licked his lips. “I would suggest you go alone. If he gets a whiff of her blood he might not be as accommodating as me.”

Felicity shivered and stepped back, and Oliver growled at the look in his eyes.

“After you find the information you need, I will come to you and let you know what I require in return.” He bowed to Felicity once again and flashed his fangs before he turned and was gone.

Oliver grabbed their bags.

“Oliver…??”

“We will talk when we get to the hotel.” He let her away from the train station and toward the hotel. He made sure to get one that was close by and soon they were in the lobby and checked into their room. Felicity looked around as Oliver set down their things and closed the door. It was a nice room with a huge king size bed, a flat screen TV, a couch and chair and a dresser.

“So, are you going to tell me about Ras Al Ghul?” Felicity turned to him and crossed her arms across her chest. He was not one to keep things from her and she was not about to let him start now.

Oliver sat down on the end of the bed and pulled her down next to him. “Not long after I met Nyssa, she introduced me to Ras. He had been traveling around the world and came to see her in France. I was with Nyssa when he showed up and she seemed a little intimidated by him. From what I understand he turned her just for the sport of it. She was perfectly healthy.”

Felicity shuddered and Oliver placed his arm around her and drew her closer.

“Ras offered to keep Slade away from me in exchange for doing something for him and like an idiot I agreed, no questions asked. Nyssa tried to warn me, but I didn’t listen.”

“What did he ask of you?”

Oliver let out a breath.  He hated talking about it, but he didn’t want to keep anything from her.

“He asked me to lure a woman to him.”

She saw his eyes flash gold as anger swept through him. It had been something he had regretted from that day forward but at the time he was a newly turned vampire and the only way he could keep Slade away was to work with Ras.

Felicity gasped and turned her body to face him. “Did he….?” She couldn’t ask if he had killed her.

“No. Luckily he just fed.” Felicity placed her hands on his cheeks.

“You know you only did what you felt you had to do to keep Slade away.”

“Yes, but I am wondering what he will ask for this time.” Oliver leaned his forehead against Felicity’s, and she looked at him in surprise. She had not thought of that.

“We will deal with it together. Now, I am going to order some food and eat and then you are going to feed from me tonight.”

“No.”

“Oliver, we have been through this before. If you are going to face this vampire tomorrow, you need all our strength. You heard Ras’s warning.”

Oliver’s eyes flashed because he knew she was right. His wolf side was wanting to hunt but there was nowhere safe for him to do so right now. So, he tried to tamp it down and then he agreed. He would feed tonight.

***

Oliver set Felicity’s tray outside the door as she went to take a shower. It had been a long day and he could tell she was tired. He walked over and laid back on the bed placing his arm over his eyes. He had a lot to consider but for now he was going to get Felicity the answers that she needed.

He heard the bathroom door open and the light click off, and he removed his arm and lifted his head. His body started to vibrate as an intense purr left his chest at the sight of her. She was completely nude, her hair in soft tendrils around her face. She walked over and stood between his legs as he sat up and his eyes caressed her from head to toe.

She pulled his shirt up over his head and he could not stop staring at her as she pushed him back on the bed and started to undo his jeans. The purr in chest was deep and rhythmic as she undid the button and zipper and pulled his pants down his legs. She worked intently on his shoes taking them off, before she pulled his jeans off his body.

Just seeing her body glisten in the lamplight made him hard for her and walked up his body on her hands and knees, giving the tip of his cock a kiss before she moved and hovered over him. Her hands braced against his shoulders as she slowly lowered herself down and Oliver’s eyes shifted to that deep gold that always mesmerized her as he bottomed out.

Felicity sat there for a moment squeezing her muscles making all kinds of wonderful sounds come from his lips before he placed his hands on her hips and she started to move. She set a slow but steady pace as she started to ride him, her legs moving her up and down.

She took his hands in hers and held them as their eyes stayed on each other. He thrust up as she moved down and their bodies worked in tandem, creating a perfect synchronicity.

Felicity’s head fell back as the pleasure started to build inside of her. Oliver quickly sat up holding her on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her and scented that spot on her neck that gave him life. His purr was sending vibrations of pleasure through both of their bodies as he gently scraped his teeth against her, letting her know he would bite soon.

As always, he wanted to wait until she was in the throws of her orgasm before he bit down.  Her body tensed against him and her movements quickened as he let his lips slide along her neck. Felicity started to ride him quicker and when he felt her body hit that sweet moment just before she released, he bit down.

She cried out in pleasure as her body exploded around him and the feel of him drawing the blood from her neck sent waves of ecstasy coursing through her.

He drew as much as he needed as his body demanded more and more from her own, and he licked the wounds that his teeth had inflicted before he kissed her lips.

“Sei la mia vita e il mio respiro. (You are my life and my breath).” He whispered the words against her lips and when he started to tense, his body preparing to come, she bit down on his shoulder. It sent Oliver into a deep, gutteral orgasm that had him slamming up into her as his body released inside of her. He suddenly stopped and she held him to her as she always did, their bodies rocking together as they both came down.

Oliver gently kissed along her collarbone and up to her lips and he drew a deep kiss from her that conveyed all his love to her.

She pulled back and could see the slight flush to his cheek which meant he had fed well and then she slipped off his lap.

“Where are you going?” He held her hand not letting her move.

“I am just going to turn out the lights.”

“Let me do that. You lay down.” He kissed her softly and then placed her on the bed behind him. She got under the covers as he walked beautifully naked to turn out the lights. She let her eyes enjoy him, knowing she would never get tired of looking at him.

He returned and crawled into bed, pulling her close to him. He was feeling extra protective tonight. After their meeting with Ras and the way he had looked at her Oliver was on high alert.

They were going to find the information they needed and then they were going home.


	28. Chapter 28

Oliver woke early the next morning and decided to go for a quick hunt before he went to meet Ras. He had finally convinced Felicity to stay behind, after an hour of disagreement. He needed to meet with Ras and this vampire on his own. The vampire was an unknown and Ras had warned him to keep her far away. There were things he did not like or trust about Ras but this he did trust. Plus, he could focus more if he knew she was safe.

Oliver raced through the woods nearby and quickly found a buck that he was able to take down with little effort. He fed his wolf side, a howl echoing through the woods as he licked his fangs and cleaned his fur. He was feeling different today, but he could not quite put his finger on why. The urge to hunt had been stronger than ever today and even though he knew it had been a few days since his last hunt, something was different.

He sauntered back toward the hotel as his eyes scanned the woods and then he heard something that made him stop in his tracks. He heard a howl. He knew there were wolves in this forest, but this howl was different. The pitch of a regular wolf was even and consistent. However, the howl of a hybrid had a slightly lower timber to it and Oliver recognized it right away.

He shifted his ears around as he stiffened. Were there other hybrids? Maybe some he was not aware of? Was Dr. Carter not the only one creating hybrids? Something was not right.

Oliver heard the howl again and so he slowly made his way in that direction. His eyes were a vibrant gold as he looked between the brush and trees following the sound. The howl was not too far away and when he heard it again, he realized something else. The howl contained pain.

Oliver crouched and slowly moved forward. He was so close now that he could hear the panting of the animal that was making the sound. He looked through the brush and noticed a brown wolf, its leg caught in a bear trap. Oliver could tell it was a hybrid and its eyes filled with fear and pain shifted to him as the wolf caught his scent. Oliver moved slowly forward and shifted to his vampire form as he observed the hybrid. The wolf was in such pain that it could not shift to a vampire to free itself. The wolf’s gold eyes watched him warily as Oliver crept closer.

“I am not going to harm you. I just want to help you.” Oliver’s tone of voice and his eyes spoke to the creature and a whimper escaped the wolf before it settled down again.

Oliver moved closer and their eyes met before Oliver reached for the metal. His wolf side was screaming in rage that someone would put this out in these woods. There were no bears here, only wolves and someone knew that. He picked up the trap as gently as he could and quickly broke the metal as the wolf whimpered again. As soon as the metal teeth left the wolf’s leg it curled it to its body and licked the wound. Oliver knew it would heal quickly so he took several steps back. He watched as the wolf quickly shifted and soon there was a young man standing before him.

He was a good-looking young man, probably in his early 20’s with brown hair and a square jaw and when he spoke the pain was almost gone from his voice.

“Thank you.” His voice was slightly gruff from his ordeal and Oliver nodded to him in acknowledgement.

“What is your name?”

“Roy Harper.”

Oliver watched him with an inquisitive look. “What were you doing out here in the woods?”

“Hunting. The same as you.” The young man scented, and he could smell Oliver’s recent kill. “You’re a hybrid.”

Oliver was surprised that the young man figured it out so quickly. “As are you. How were you turned?”

The man shifted on his feet. Oliver could tell this man was not an Alpha, which was a good thing. He might have been more aggressive if he had been. “The man that sired me was a hybrid.”

Oliver frowned. There were not supposed to be any other hybrids. How could that be? “Who was this man?”

Roy shrugged. “He never told me his name. He turned me and left.”

Oliver sighed. _Shit_.

“Do you live close by?” Oliver glanced around trying to see if he could detect a house or dwelling nearby.

“Yes. About a mile in that direction.” Roy indicated a path that went in the opposite direction of the hotel.

Oliver knew he needed to get going but he was reluctant to leave the young man. “Can you make it back on your own?”

Roy nodded. “My ankle has pretty much healed, it is just sore.” He walked over and surprised Oliver by holding out his hand. “Thank you.”

Oliver shook his hand and then using his vampire speed he disappeared. Roy stood there for a moment looking in the direction that Oliver had gone and then he set off after him.

***

Oliver slipped back into the bedroom carrying the tray of coffee and croissants that had been waiting outside the door when he returned. His mind was still on what had transpired that morning. Finding another hybrid had been shocking but finding a hybrid that had been turned by another hybrid had been unbelievable. Felicity was still sleeping and so he neared the bed and sat down next to her gently stroking her hair. _God she was beautiful_.

He knew she was exhausted. It had been hard for her to sleep the last few nights, so he walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. He looked out the window sipping his coffee and wondering who the elusive vampire hybrid might be. If anyone knew that information it would be Ras, so he was anxious to meet with Ras and find out. He needed to know about this hybrid but more importantly about the vampire Ras had mentioned.

He heard a stirring of sheets and he turned to see Felicity awakening. She pushed some hair from her face and blinked her beautiful blue eyes and he set his coffee down and approached the bed.

“Good Morning.” He sat beside her, leaned down and kissed her softly.

Her eyes were soft as they met his. “Good Morning.” She sat up straighter and the sheet fell away from her body leaving her gloriously naked from the waist up. Seeing her alabaster skin so soft and smooth got his blood stirring and the purr he had come to associate with her and his desire for her rumbled to life in his chest.

“How long have you been up?” She took his hand in hers noting the coffee he had been drinking.

“A couple of hours. I went for a hunt this morning.” His eyes flashed gold as they shifted down to enjoy the view of her body that was right in front of him. Felicity noted the look in his eyes and pulled the sheet up with a grin.

“We don’t have enough time for that this morning.” Oliver knew she was right, but the purr was still there, and she placed her hand over his heart. She loved feeling his body vibrate from that purr. “So what time are you going to meet Ras?”

“My plan is to leave in one hour. The sooner I leave the sooner I come back to you.” He placed his hand over hers that was on his chest and she looked away. He lifted her chin to meet his eyes again. “What is it Felicity?”

“Promise me you will come back to me.” He saw the worry in her eyes and the feeling he had felt earlier shifted. It was that feeling again of something being different but this time he felt stronger, more alert. He wanted to mention it to her just like he wanted to tell her about the hybrid he had come across but now was not the time. He needed to focus on getting to Ras, finding the vampire and coming back to her.

Their eyes lingered on one another and he whispered, “I promise il mio cuore (my heart).”

Felicity gripped his face and pulled him into a kiss and their lips lingered softly against one another. She tried to convey her love for him through that kiss and he felt it. Oliver reluctantly pulled back and he gently stroked a finger down her cheek as his purr intensified. She could feel his love in every single rumble of his chest and when he stood her hand slowly slid from his heart.

“Go take a shower and when you are done, it will be time for me to go.” He motioned for her to head to the bathroom. He needed a few minutes to gather himself, because leaving her alone was one of the hardest things he was going to do today. But he knew she was safe in the hotel, so he watched her walk to the bathroom, gloriously, beautifully naked and his eyes shifted to black. He needed her.

Felicity showered quickly. She thought about prolonging her shower, so that he had to stay but she knew she couldn’t. She washed her body and then stepped out and dried herself before wrapping the towel around her. Opening the door, she saw Oliver standing at the window sipping his coffee and she could not help but admire him. _He was so beautiful._

Oliver turned to her and she could tell by the look on his face it was time for him to go. She wanted to walk over to him and hug him, but they both remembered Slade being able to smell her on him, so she stopped. He looked at her taking his fill with his eyes and then he was gone.

Felicity’s heart leapt into her throat and she sent him a message that she knew he would hear.

_I love you_

***

Oliver raced away at light speed. He needed to leave, or he knew he never would. The sooner this was done the sooner he could come back to her and being with her was everything. He came upon Ras waiting for him on a deserted road that looked like it had been there for centuries. He had been able to pick up Ras’s scent with his wolf side and when he approached him Ras turned, clearly impressed.

Ras looked behind Oliver and then smirked, “You took my advice.”

 Oliver knew immediately who he was referring to. “I don’t want you talking about her.” Oliver wanted to get some information about the hybrid first.  “Before we discuss our business, I have a question for you. Do you know of a rogue hybrid vampire that lives near here?”

Ras looked at him in surprise. “Did you run into him?”

“No, I ran into one of his sires. The boy was stuck in a bear trap in the forest.”

Ras looked at Oliver curiously but did not say a word. Oliver was growing impatient. Ras turned and started walking down the path and Oliver was left with no choice but to follow. “His name is Damian Darkh. He has been around for centuries and has lived in these parts for pretty much his whole existence.”

Oliver listened taking in the information that Ras was providing. _Ok, so this hybrid was old_. Ras continued. “The story is that he was turned into a hybrid when was bitten by one of the last werewolves in existence.”

Oliver stopped abruptly and Ras stopped and turned to him. “Werewolves? They are a myth.”

“Are you sure?” Ras watched Oliver as he told him the remaining information. “Back when Damian was turned werewolves were rare, but they did exist. But by that time, they had been hunted almost to extinction, so they hid.”

Oliver frowned. “If they existed then how come there are no stories of them?”

Ras turned and started walking again and Oliver followed close behind. “Because most of the vampires that knew of them were no longer living. The few of us who did know took a vow to never speak of them. They were enemies to the vampire, so we were just glad they were gone.”

As Ras’s words sunk in, they came to fork in the road. Ras stopped and looked down the path leading to the right. “If you continue to follow this path you will come to a cave on the outskirts of town. It is said to be where Damian Darkh calls home. Because he is a vampire/werewolf hybrid he prefers primitive living conditions.”

Oliver stopped and looked at Ras. Ok, he had given him the information on the hybrid, now he needed the information on the vampire that had been living when Sara was killed. “I appreciate the information Ras, but the reason I originally came to you was to get answers for Felicity. I will deal with Damian later.”

Ras smirked and looked at Oliver. “Before I give you that information, we must discuss my payment.”

Oliver tensed. This was the part he had been dreading. However, he would do anything for Felicity and to give her closure, so he clenched his fists and growled. “What do you want?”

“When you capture Damian and I know you will, I want you to bring him to me.”

Oliver was puzzled. This seemed too easy. “Why?”

“He owes me a debt of which you do not need to know. Now, do we have a deal?”

Oliver did not care for Damian, so he had no problem bringing him to Ras. “Deal. Now, tell me who I am looking for.”

“The man I just told you about, the hybrid which you seek is also the vampire that was killing the villagers when Sara was murdered.”

Oliver looked at him in shock.

The man he was to meet, the vampire that he might have to fight, was the same hybrid that had turned Roy Harper.

The man was Damian Darkh.


	29. Chapter 29

Felicity paced, looked out the window and paced again. Oliver had been gone for several hours and she was trying not to use their connection to check on him. She did not want to distract him but a huge part of her wanted to see him. She needed to know that he was ok.

His plan had been to go meet with Ras and then confront the other vampire to get some answers about how alerra DNA had survived for as long as it had. Despite not wanting to be apart, they had both agreed that she would stay back so that the vampire would not catch wind of her or her scent. At the time she had been fine with that. However, the longer she waited the more restless she became.

She was about ready to send out a message to Oliver when she heard a knock at their door. She frowned because she was not expecting anyone, and she approached the door cautiously. She was not sure if she should open it, but she was in a public hotel and felt that she was safe.

She was surprised when she saw Ras standing there and the hair on the back of her neck stood straight up.

“Ms. Smoak, I hope I am not bothering you but after speaking with Oliver, I felt there was some information I could give to you to help you find answers.” He gave her smile that literally made chills run down her back and her glance down the hallway showed it completely empty.

“I appreciate that Mr. Al Gul but I am would rather discuss this when Oliver returns.”

Before she could react, Ras was in their hotel room and Felicity turned to him wide eyed. “What are you doing? I did not invite you into my room.” She was growing very suspicious. The vampire was setting off alarm bells inside of her and so she kept the door open in case she had to make a run for it.

“Do not be afraid beautiful one. I do not mean you any harm.” He strolled closer and seemed to reach out to touch her hair. Felicity took a swift step back and then she saw his eyes flare. He was scenting her.

She jumped as the door slammed shut behind her and her fear shot up another notch.

“What do you want?” She kept her distance, her eyes darting around the room to see if there was anything she could use for a weapon if needed.

“Just to talk. Just a moment in your presence.” Ras was being smooth and charming, but it was not having the desired affect on her and she could see he was getting agitated.

“I would like for you to leave.” Felicity walked over to open the door, but it would not budge. She checked the locks and they were unlocked. She turned back to him with suspicion in her eyes. “What did you do to the door?”

He slowly stalked toward her and she took a step back. “It is just closed Ms. Smoak. Nothing to be alarmed about.”

“It is locked. Open it right now!”

Ras smirked. “All in good time Ms. Smoak.”

Felicity could see his eyes flair as her scent hit him and he hissed causing her jump back. He reached for her and grabbed her arm pulling her close and when she looked up into his eyes, she let out a blood curdling scream.

***

Roy had been lurking around the hotel long after the older hybrid left. The vampire had asked his name but had not given his in return. He wondered about the hybrid vampire and his companion. He had seen the blonde woman through the window, and he was intrigued. Was she a hybrid too?

It had been a lonely year for Roy. Being a vampire was a solitary existance for the most part, but being a hybrid made it even more so. He had been born in the states and after meeting the blonde woman’s hybrid he had a strong desire to return there. He was not sure if he still had family there, but it was his home and in the back of his mind he wondered if maybe the hybrid could help him get there.

He was about to turn and head back into the woods when something suspicious caught his attention. About an hour after Oliver had left, he saw another vampire walking into the hotel. He had recognized his scent immediately and he knew it was the vampire by the name of Ras Al Gul. Ras was well known around these parts and Roy had his suspicions that he was the one setting the bear traps. Ras did not like other vampires anywhere near his territory and so seeing him entering the hotel was odd.

Did he know Oliver and the woman?

Roy crept closer and stayed out of eyesight as he watched Ras approach the room where the blonde was now alone. He decided to wait a few minutes to see if the woman acted like she knew him before he left. Roy had always had a protective instinct and that had not changed when he became a hybrid. Even his wolf side was drawn to those weaker than himself, and something was telling him to stay.

He saw the woman open the door and the look of surprise on her face did not tell him much. But when Ras entered her room and she did not close the door Roy became suspicious. He crept closer and as he did the door slammed shut. He knew a vampiric spell when he saw one. Ras had closed the door, not the woman.

Roy’s wolf growled as he could smell fear and he knew it was coming from the blonde. His sense of smell was well developed and when he neared the door it hit him like a Mack truck. She was scared.

He growled again at the realization and when he heard her scream, he could not hold back and he burst through the door. His strength made the door buckle like it was made of cardboard and when he saw the woman in the clutches of Ras he growled again.

Ras looked up in utter surprise and his anger glowed through is eyes when he saw Roy. “Get out of here hybrid. This is none of your concern.” Ras’s voice was gruff, and Roy could tell he was itching to bite her. Well he owed Oliver for saving him and he was not about to let Ras hurt this woman.

“Let her go Ras.” Roy’s eyes flared gold as he kept them on Ras. He dampened down the need he felt when he scented her. She had blood that would make even the strongest vampire weak, but he had learned over his few young years how to tamper it well. Neither he nor Ras would be feeding from her tonight.

Ras’s hold tightened and Felicity whimpered as his nails bit into her neck leaving tiny imprints. “Leave us Roy, or you will not leave this room alive.”

Ras growled the words, but Roy was not intimidated. He was not going anywhere.

Ras finally dropped Felicity and she fell to the floor gasping for air and grabbing her neck. She scooted away from him toward the bed and when she turned and saw the young vampire that was squaring off with him, she became more frightened. Was she going to be freed from Ras only to become a meal for the young man who had saved her?

***

Oliver approached the cave where Damian Darkh was said to be living and as he did Damian suddenly appeared in front of him. Oliver had hoped that Damian would detect him as a vampire in his territory and appear and he did just that.

Oliver could tell the vampire was old and a hybrid and he tensed as Damian grew nearer. “What do you want?”

The words growled from Damian’s chest. Oliver looked him in the eye.

“My name is Oliver Queen and I am here to get some answers from you.”

Damian eyed him suspiciously. “Answers about what?”

“Answers about the death of a girl named Sara that once lived in a village near here. She was an alerra.”

Damian’s demeanor changed and he eyes Oliver with interest. “Why does a hybrid want to know about the death of a girl that happened hundreds of years ago?”

“Let’s just say I have personal interest in the story and her family.”

Oliver really wanted to ask him about the young hybrid he had met that day. But he seemed to have Damian’s attention regarding Sara so he would stay on topic for now.

“The villager’s killed her. There is not much more to it.” Damian seemed unconcerned for the woman’s death, despite the fact she had died because of him.

“Did she have other family?”

Damian smirked. “Why?”

Oliver growled. He didn’t like the smugness that Damian exuded. He was cocky and that made him dangerous.

“My need to know is none of your concern.”

Damian laughed, “Oh I beg to differ. You see if someone comes snooping around my territory asking questions then it becomes my concern.”

“I have ways to make you answer my questions.” Oliver stepped closer with a threatening stance. Damian didn’t even flinch, he just laughed.

“Are you another one of Ras’s flunky’s? You would think he would have learned a long time ago to leave me the hell alone.”

“I am not here on behalf of Ras. Now, are you going to answer my questions or not?” Oliver’s fists clenched and Damian watched him for a moment before he smiled a cold smile.

“She did have a relative.”

“What do you mean “A” relative?”

Damian smirked again, “Sara had a son.”

***

Felicity cowered by the bed trying to figure out the best way to get out of the room as all hell broke loose. Roy charged at Ras and the two vampires collided with such force that the walls shook. It was as if two animals were fighting as snarls and growls filled the room and when Roy shifted to his wolf and then lunged at Ras, the older vampire moved quickly to the side, but not quick enough. Roy’s teeth gripped the edge of Ras’s arm and he let out a shout of pain as his skin tore. He was able to get away, but he was wounded.

He looked at the wolf who was now standing between her and Ras growling.

“You will regret this Harper.” Ras gave her one more look and his eyes flashed a deep blood red and then he turned and disappeared out the hotel room door.

Felicity shivered as Roy padded over to the door and shifted again, closing it behind Ras. He turned to see her huddled on the floor frightened and he stopped.

“Ma’am, I am sorry. I am not going to hurt you.”

“Who are you?” Felicity’s voice felt stronger as she watched the young vampire with suspicion. “What do you want?”

“My name is Roy Harper.  Umm, your husband saved me this morning.” He slowly reached down and pulled up his pant leg. Felicity could see a deep gash that was healing, and she looked at him curiously.  “I was caught in a bear trap in the woods. I couldn’t shift back to a vampire to get myself free because the pain was too intense.”

“Oh my god. That is terrible.” She stated the obvious. “You are a hybrid.”

Roy nodded. “Your husband seemed surprised as well.”

“He’s not my husband, well I mean, we are together, but we are not married. Well not in the biblical sense, we are bonded.” She started to ramble and finally stopped talking as she tried to get to her feet. Her legs were shaking and when she almost fell back to the floor Roy held a hand out to her.

“Let me help you.”

Felicity held out her hand to him to hold him back. “I got this, thank you.” She sat on the bed and even though she felt a little more comfortable around Roy, she was still nervous. Ras had taken her completely by surprise and if it had not been for Roy, she would probably either be dead or turned. But then she realized something and looked at Roy.

“Roy, how did you know I was in trouble?”

Roy blushed, his face turning pink. “This morning after your hus…”

“You can just call him Oliver.”

“After Oliver…found me, I followed him back to this hotel.” He blushed a little darker. “I watched you through the window.”

Felicity’s eyes narrowed, “Why?”

“Because this place is not my home, the states are where I was born. I was hoping he could help me get back there.” Roy allowed a little of vulnerability to show in his brown eyes. “I don’t know if I still have family there or not.”

“How long have you been here?” Felicity was becoming more relaxed around the young vampire. She could tell by his eyes that he was in control and that intrigued her.

“About 300 years.”

That surprised Felicity. “But as a vampire, surely you could have traveled back at any time.”

“For the longest time vampires were feared there. It would have been dangerous for a newly turned vampire to travel there. So, I stayed here and learned how to control my vampire side. I learned to hunt and how to exist without hurting people. I traveled and then ended up here. When I saw Oliver this morning, something told me it was time to go home.”

She still looked a little pale, so Roy walked over and grabbed a bottle of water from the tray sitting on the dresser. He handed it to her and took a step back.

“Thank you.” She took a sip and then gave him a curious look. “Where in the states are you from?”

What Roy said surprised her. “Star City.”

“Star City?”

Roy looked at her in confusion. “Yes, why?”

“Because that is where we are from.”

Roy looked just as surprised as she felt. Something was happening that she could not explain, but she felt a connection with Roy. It was different than the connection she had with Oliver. This was more familial, almost brotherly. Having Roy here was giving her a sense of safety. She had not felt that since, well, since Oliver.

Felicity was starting to realize that their trip was creating more questions than answers right now and she prayed that Oliver would come back with the answers they needed.

Then they could deal with Roy.


	30. Chapter 30

Oliver looked at Damian in absolute shock. Sara had a son? But how? Nyssa had never mentioned a son. Could this be the connection that linked Felicity to the alerra? Oliver’s eyes flashed at Damian. Or could he be lying to him? Stringing him along?

“If you are lying.” Oliver growled the words.

Damian just smirked. “I have no reason to lie about something as inconsequential as that. In fact, one of Sara’s descendants lives around here.

Those words caught Oliver’s attention. “Who? Where?”

“I don’t know his name.”

“Why did you let Sara die for deaths that you caused?” Oliver’s eyes flashed again. He thought of the pain that Nyssa had gone through at the death of her love, her mate and it fueled his need to get answers.

Damian laughed, “Why not let someone else take the fall? I wasn’t going to let them hunt me down.”

“She was an innocent woman.”

“She was a means to an end.”

Oliver grabbed Damian by the throat and his face turned white as Oliver cut off his air supply.

“She was someone’s mate.” The growl of his words caused Damian to realize that he needed to act fast or this hybrid could kill him. His inner wolf surged forward, and it caused Oliver to loosen his grip on him.

Damian’s eyes flashed with anger. “Those people that died were fighting the inevitable. They thought I was a monster and they did not want to be turned into the same.”

Oliver’s eyes narrowed. “You are the one that turned that kid I found in the bear trap. How many vampires have you made into hybrids?”

Damian laughed coldly. “Too many to mention.”

“So, there are more of us out there?”

Damian nodded, “Lots more.”

“Who turned you?”

Damian held a defensive posture. “I don’t know his name. He made me into a hybrid and then he disappeared.”

There were so many more of them out there. Oliver needed to process this because for awhile he thought he was one of the few. The scientists that captured him thought they were creating a new species. That species had existed all along.

Oliver shook his head of those thoughts. He needed to focus on Felicity right now. He also needed to take Damian back to Ras.

“I need you to come with me.”

Damian looked at him suspiciously. “To where?”

“I am taking you to see Ras Al Gul.”

Damian took a step back. “If you take me to him he will kill me.”

Oliver stepped closer. “It is better than you deserve for what happened to Sara.”

Damian shifted into his wolf and growled, his eyes glowing gold. Oliver could see the answer in his face. He was not going anywhere with him.

Oliver shifted as well, and his wolf surged forward. Being an alpha Oliver was quite a bit larger than Damian. He stalked forward and as he neared him Damian suddenly cowered to the ground. It took Oliver by surprise and Oliver nipped his ear to show his dominance.

For once Oliver was glad there was a hierarchy with wolves. Otherwise he would have had a serious fight on his hands.

He motioned with his head for Damian to start walking and the wolf stood, his tail low and started walking in front of Oliver. Oliver moved him in the direction of where he had left Ras and about 20 minutes later, they arrived. However, Ras was nowhere to be found and Oliver had a sinking feeling in his chest.

He shifted quickly and then approached Damian with a deadly gleam in his gold eyes. “You are going to go with me back to my hotel. If you so much as twitch to escape I will hunt you down and rip your throat out.”

Damian could see that the alpha hybrid was serious. They made their way quickly back to the hotel and as they neared his and Felicity’s room, Oliver slowed his walk. He could hear voices inside and he shoved the door open with a fierce growl that shook the walls. Damian stepped in behind him and Oliver heard an answering growl as he saw the young wolf from the woods. The wolf stepped in between him, and Felicity and Oliver was about to lunge when he noticed something. The young wolf’s eyes were looking at Damian not at him.

“Oliver wait...” Felicity quickly stepped forward when she saw him but then she saw Damian. She could feel the tension radiating off Roy and she looked between him and Damian nervously. “Roy helped me.”

Roy? Oliver was confused. She must be talking about the kid. He was about to respond when he heard Roy growl.

“You!” Roy’s voice was directed squarely at Damian.

Damian smirked and then bowed. “It has been a long time Roy.”

Roy’s voice was shaking, “Not nearly long enough.”

Oliver made his way over to Roy and it caused Roy to take a step back from the angry alpha hybrid. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Roy snarled at Damian before he turned his attention to Oliver. “I followed you back here after you saved me hoping I could talk you into helping me get home. After you left, I saw Ras Al Gul coming into the hotel.” He relaxed a little as Oliver’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “I am glad I did too. Ras had Felicity by the throat. He was going to turn her.”

Oliver’s eyes widened and he pulled Felicity to his side, his eyes looking her up and down nervously. “Did he hurt you?”

“No. Roy came in just in time. He distracted Ras and then stood between us so Ras could not get to me. He finally left.” She gave him a reassuring smile that she was fine, and Oliver turned to Roy.

“Thank you.”

Roy shrugged. “You saved my life. I am glad I could return the favor and saved someone close to you.”

Oliver’s eyes flashed with anger as he thought of Ras tricking him. He would pay. He looked Felicity up and down again, something inside wanting to assure him she was ok. Then noted the bruising that was starting to show on her throat.

Damian leaned against the wall almost bored causing Roy to growl again.

“What is he doing here?” Roy nodded toward Damian.

Oliver looked at Roy and then at Felicity. “Damian is the vampire that was killing the villagers. For me to find out where Damian was staying, I had to promise to bring him to Ras once my interrogation was over.” His eyes glowed a deep gold as he looked at her. “But now that I know he came after you, he is going to pay.”

Roy stepped toward Damian and Oliver grabbed his arm to stop him. However, Roy looked at Damian and said, “I hope Ras tears you apart.”

Damian’s eyes narrowed at how bold the young kid was being.

Oliver turned to Felicity. “I need to go find Ras. Are you going to be ok?”

“I am going to be fine. I will keep the door locked until you return.”

“I have some information for you when I get back.” Oliver gently stroked her cheek and she nodded. He turned to Roy.

“Roy, I want you to come with me.”

Roy looked at him in surprise. “Me? Why?”

“Because I want you to be there to keep an eye on Damian while I take care of Ras.”

Damian snarled, “Why not just let me go?”

Oliver walked over and looked Damian in the face. “You know the penalty for killing a vampires mate. Also, because you are the reason that Sara was killed, I have someone else that will take care of you.”

Damian’s eyes widened.

Oliver turned to Felicity. “Call Nyssa.”

***

Ras was angry and it showed in the way he tore through the forest. He ripped through anything in his path, including a few deer, and when he finally stopped, he was breathing heavy and his eyes were flaring a dark black. He almost had her. He had waited so long to finally feed on an alerra again, and that young fuck had stopped him.

He had gotten his first taste of sweet alerra blood over 100 years before. It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted and since that time he had been obsessed with finding another. They were few and far between. The lineage had slowly died over time and only a few remained. She was one of the few. He had held her in his grasp, but now she was gone.

He paced for a moment as he tried to figure out how to handle the situation. Could he possibly try to go back now? He figured the young hybrid has to still be with her and it made him furious. Not to mention Oliver was going to come for him, he was sure of it. And one thing he had learned upon seeing him again was that now Oliver was a hybrid he could not beat him. He could hold him off for a while, but hybrids were strong, and Ras knew the second he laid eyes on Oliver that he would have to be cautious.

Roy had been stronger as well. Something within the hybrid species was evolving and their strength was growing. If this continued, then hybrids would eventually replace vampires as a species. Vampires themselves would be irradicated.

He turned when he heard a noise behind him, and then cold fear coursed through his veins. Oliver was standing there looking as magnificently deadly as any hybrid Ras had ever encountered. His eyes were blazing a deep gold and the rage that flowed from him was palpable.

“Queen, I see you brought me Darhk.” Ras was feeling a little more confident. He doubted that Oliver Queen would bring Darhk to him if he was going to kill him. He would find that he was very wrong.

Oliver approached him slowly as Roy took up a defensive stance next to but slightly behind Damian. He wanted to make sure he did not make a run for it. Felicity had contacted Nyssa to let her know that they had found the vampire that was the cause of Sara’s death. She and Tommy; were preparing to board his plane to fly out tonight.

“Where did you go when you left me to find Darhk?” Oliver’s question was a simple one, but Ras found himself stammering over his answer. He knew he had to tread very carefully if he wanted to get away alive. Ras glanced at Roy and then back at Oliver and he knew immediately he was not leaving here without a fight or possibly ever.

“Oliver you must understand I have been dealing with alerra for hundreds of years. Their blood is prized among the oldest of our kind. I smelled she was an alerra as soon as I met her.” Ras tensed waiting to see what Oliver would do. He did not have to wait long.

Oliver was quick and he grabbed Ras by the neck and lifted him off the ground cutting off his air supply. “You attached my mate. My bonded mate.”

Oliver threw him across the clearing and into a tree and then was immediately on him again before he could stand. He grabbed Ras by the throat again and lifted him. Ras’s heart was pounding, and Oliver scented the air smelling his fear.

He threw him again and even though Ras was old and could heal quickly the pain of breaking bones still ripped through him. Oliver was immediately on him again and lifted him, barely breaking a harsh breath.

Ras’s eyes widened as he saw the look in Oliver’s eyes.

And then Oliver ripped his head off.


	31. Chapter 31

Oliver threw Ras’s head to the ground and his eyes flared once before he turned to Roy and Damian. Damian’s eyes were wide with absolute shock. Ras was a powerful vampire and Oliver had just dispatched of him as if he was newly turned.

“Let’s get back to the hotel. I don’t want to leave Felicity by herself for too long.” He walked over and looked at Damian. “Roy let’s take this hybrid and lock him up until Nyssa get’s here. Ras has an old hiding spot nearby that should have exactly what we need.”

Roy smirked and they both led Damian away. They arrived at a small cabin a short time later and Oliver entered, looking around the worn but familiar surroundings. He had taken a gamble that this old cabin was still here. The first time he had met Ras had been in this exact spot.

He found some rope and other items that he needed and proceeded to truss Damian up to the point where the hybrid could barely move. Then he leaned down into his face.

“I would advise not to try to escape. Like I said before. IF you do, I will find you and your fate will be ten times worse than Ras.”

Damian stared at him realizing that he was speaking the truth.

Oliver led Roy out of the cabin, and he closed the door with a solid thunk. Roy looked back at the door with concern.

“Do you really think that will hold him?”

Oliver smiled a cold smile. “He is not going anywhere. His wolf is a beta, and as his Alpha he will not disobey me, even if his vampires tries otherwise.”

Roy glanced one more time at the cabin and then they both headed back to the hotel.

They arrived a short time later and when Felicity opened the door and threw herself into his arms, Oliver felt a sense of peace, his purr relaying just that fact. Roy shifted behind them a little uncomfortable and when Felicity removed her face from Oliver’s neck and saw him, she blushed.

“Sorry Roy.” Oliver reluctantly let her go and they closed the door.

Oliver gave Roy a curious look and then motioned for them both to sit down. “I want to tell you what information I gathered today, and I have a gut feeling that it affects you too Roy.”

Roy met his gaze with surprise. “Me? Why?”

Oliver looked at Felicity. “It seems that Sara had a son.”

Felicity was absolutely floored, and Roy looked at him confused. “Sara? Are you talking about Sara Lance?”

Oliver nodded and Roy became flustered. “She was my ancestor. Her son was my grandfather.”

The final piece fell into place at Roy’s words and Felicity looked at Roy with wonder. “That is why I feel this connection to you. You were an alerra and we are related.”

Roy nodded. “I was turned to a hybrid on my 18th birthday. But before I was turned my grandfather told me about my family history. About Sara and how she died.” He looked at her with wonder. “I felt very protective of you, as did my wolf. Now I know why.”

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other in surprise. Sitting before her was a relative of not only Sara but of herself. They wanted Tommy to do some blood tests to make sure it was true, but Felicity felt deep in her bones that Roy was speaking the truth.

Oliver finally spoke. “Roy, again, I appreciate you protecting Felicity. Now that we know your connection, we would like to spend a little more time with you. I know Felicity will probably have some questions, as will Nyssa.” Roy nodded. “You said you wanted to go home. We can take you.”

Roy felt a relief wash over him that he had not felt in such a long time. He was finally going home. He stood and walked to the door. He needed to be alone and think. Oliver understood this well.  “Listen I am going to give you guys some time alone. I have some loose ends to tie up.”

Oliver walked over and held out his hand for Roy to shake. “The plane leaves at 7:00 a.m. sharp.”

Roy shook his hand. “I will be here.”

He walked out and Oliver locked the door behind him. He turned and again Felicity was throwing herself into his arms. He leaned back against the door and held her as tight as he could.

“You ok?”

She nodded, her face still in his neck so her words were muffled. “It is just a lot to process.”

He picked her up and carried her back toward the bed. He sat down and held her as that all too familiar purr rumbled forth. It soothed her.

“I know it is a lot to process, but now that we have Roy maybe a lot of things can be answered.” He gently stroked her hair and down her back.

“You killed Ras, didn’t you?” She pulled back and looked at him.

“Yes. He told me he had tasted alerra blood before and he needed more. That told me that he would not stop coming for you until he had you. “Oliver rubbed his nose against her inhaling her scent. “I was not going to risk that.”

She gently cupped his face. “My hero.”

He rolled his eyes, “I don’t know about that.”

She caught his gaze and the sincerity in her voice hit him, “I do.”

She kissed him and he tugged her closer. “Tommy and Nyssa will be here in a couple of hours. We have some free time before they get here.” She kissed her way over his cheek and down to his neck and when she gently nipped him, he growled and is eyes glowed a soft gold for his mate.

He flipped her quickly to the bed taking her breath away. His purr deepened and she immediately knew they were on the same page. She cradled him between her thighs, and he leaned down and nuzzled her neck. It was his favorite spot because she squirmed, every single time, he did it.

“We have some free time for what?” He teased her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her hands up into his hair. She shivered as she felt a fang deliciously scrape her skin.

“For some bonding.” She grinned and Oliver pulled back and looked down at her with glowing eyes.

“I almost lost you today.”

“But you didn’t.” She gently caressed his cheek.

She felt a vibration course through him, and his eyes glowed a deeper hue of gold.

“No one and nothing will ever take you away from me.” The growl of his words and the purr in his chest combined to make her core throb. She reached down undoing his pants and lowering his zipper. She didn’t want to wait. She needed him now.

“Claim me Oliver.” Her whispered words were like putting kindling to a fire and he reached down and quickly undid her pants shoving them down her legs. Neither one could wait. The anticipation and sexual need were like a live wire. She toed off her shoes and then her pants and pulled him down to her as he quickly and fluidly thrust into her.

Neither one cared that they were partially clothed, their need to be as one directing their every move. They kissed hungrily as their bodies consummated their need for one another. Oliver slid his lips down her cheek to her neck as she gripped and tugged his har. The pace he was setting was quickly driving her toward release. He thrust into her hard and deep, over and over. He knew she was close so he bit down. Felicity cried out as pleasure rocketed through her.

Oliver was driving into her as if demons were chasing him, as if trying to prove that she was till here. He was relentless and Felicity realized that he was holding off his own orgasm. He worked her body like a finely tuned instrument and his hands and body soon sent her spiraling into orgasm number two. It was only after he felt her body tightening and trembling for a second time around him that he let go. His release was harsh, and his hips jerked against her as his body let go.

Felicity held onto him tightly helping him ride through the spasms until he collapsed on top of her, spent.

He released his bite and gently healed the wounds before he closed his eyes. Felicity kissed over his face and then placed a soft kiss to his lips.

“I love you Oliver.”

His purr was answer enough but he said, “I love you too.”

***

Tommy and Nyssa arrived at the hotel after a long flight. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through Nyssa and so he let her lead. She held tightly to his hand as they took the elevator up and then knocked on Oliver and Felicity’s hotel room door.

Oliver opened it and when he saw the pain in Nyssa’s eyes he moved back and allowed them inside. Felicity rushed over and gave Tommy a hug as Nyssa rubbed her hands down her thighs anxiously.

“Where is he?” She did not hesitate, and Tommy walked over and put his arm around her. They were no longer hiding that they were together, and Oliver acknowledged it with a flare of his eyes.

“I have him at a secure location.”

Nyssa headed toward the door. “I need to go to him.”

“Nyssa wait. There is something I need to tell you first.” Oliver placed hand on her arm to stop her.

She turned and looked at him, but he could tell she wanted to go. She wanted to take care of Damian.

“What?”

Felicity walked over and stood by Oliver’s side to lend her support. She knew this was going to be hard for Nyssa to hear.

“Damian told me that Sara had a son.”

Nyssa drew back in shock. “What?”

Tommy squeezed her shoulder. He was shocked as well but he could not let it show. Right now, he needed to be there for Nyssa.

“Sara had a son. And I believe Damian is telling the truth.” Oliver hesitated and then continued. “We also have one of her descendants. A young hybrid that believes Sara’s son was his grandfather.”

Nyssa felt numb as his words sank in and she walked over and took a seat on the couch, her legs no longer able to hold her. Tommy was right by her side and he looked up at Oliver.

“Are you sure?”

“All we have is Damian’s word and this kid’s word. But we are hoping you can do a blood test on the young hybrid.”

Tommy nodded,“Ok. Where is this kid?”

“He will be back here tomorrow morning. He says he is from Star City and he wants to go back there. I told him we would take him.”

Nyssa shook her head no, almost as if she was in denial. “This can’t be. This can’t be.”

Tommy stroked her arm and then she looked at him. “The year before I met Sara, she told me that her village was attacked by a group of men that were vampire hunters. They were just traveling through but one of them had developed a liking for her.” She swallowed trying to get the second, but most horrific part of the story out. “He raped her one night when he caught her walking alone.”

They all gasped and she looked at Oliver almost desperately. “But she never said she got pregnant. She never told me that the rape resulted in a son.”

“Maybe she was ashamed.” Felicity said the words softly. They all knew, as wrong and as horrible as it was, that some women blamed themselves for those types of situations.  

Nyssa stood again and her eyes were blazing as she looked at Oliver. “Take me to him.”

Oliver nodded and then turned to Tommy. “Are you ok to stay here with Felicity?”

Tommy smiled a boyish smile that reminded Felicity of the man he once was. “I have come a long way where my urges are concerned. She will be just fine.”

Oliver looked at Nyssa for confirmation and she nodded.

“Ok.” He turned and gave Felicity a kiss. “We will be back soon.”

He walked over to Tommy and his eyes blazed dangerously. “I am trusting you Tommy. Please don’t give me a reason to kill you.”

Tommy smirked, “And deprive women of seeing this face? Never.”

That made Oliver’s lips twitch and he walked to the door with Nyssa close behind.

“Nyssa?” She turned at Tommy voice and he said softly. “I will be here waiting.”

She nodded and then her and Oliver were gone.


	32. Chapter 32

Oliver and Nyssa approached the cabin and Nyssa could immediately smell the vampire that was waiting inside. Her eyes flared and Oliver felt her tense next to him. He placed a hand on her arm to stop her from going inside.

“I know you want to do this alone so I will wait for you here.” His hand fell away as she turned to him and even with her anger at Damian, he could see the gratitude in her eyes. She didn’t say a word and Oliver held back as she opened the door and went inside.

***

Damian heard the door to the cabin open and his eyes widened when he saw Nyssa walk into the room. The last time he had seen her had been when she found Sara’s body. He had watched her from a distance and he could feel the pain radiating from her. He had quietly slipped away while she mourned her love and seeing her again was a surprise. She had been a timid, newly turned vampire back then and so he did not fear her. He was a hybrid. He could handle her.

“Nyssa. It has been a long time.” He was acting smug and cocky and it immediately hit Nyssa the wrong way. She approached him, her fangs bared and her eyes flaring, and his smug smile dimmed a little as uncertainty set in.

She said nothing as she stopped in front of him and then removed a vial she had hidden in her pants pocket. She held it up with a sinister smile and when Damian read what was in the bottle, he suddenly realized he was not leaving the cabin alive.

He started struggling against his restraints as he watched her walk over to the kitchen. She pulled out a pitcher and filled it with water and then poured in the contents of the vial. She was careful not to spill a drop and when she turned to Damian he started screaming. He knew what was about to happen and he could not escape from it.

She walked over to him with a cold glint in her eyes, her lips curling into a cold smile. “You were the one that killed the villagers where my Sara lived. You were the one that let her die in your place because you were too much of a coward to own up to what you had done.” She looked at the pitcher of water and then poured a small amount on his leg. He screamed as smoke billowed up from the small wound.

“Do you know what they did to her? They tortured her before they killed her.” She poured more of the liquid, this time hitting his arm. He screamed again and this time his eyes teared up.

“There were marks all over her body from where they cut and burned her, trying to get her to confess that she was a vampire.” This time she poured some into his lap and he screamed so loud his voice almost gave out. He almost passed out, so she waited a moment for him to recover.

“Then they cut off her head. Do you think she was dead when they did that?” Damian could not speak. The pain was excruciating.

She leaned down and caught his eye. “I am going to kill you, but before I do, I want you to know I have waited hundreds of years for this moment. I hope you rot in hell.”

He started screaming again as he watched her arm raise and then she poured the remaining mixture over his head. His skin started to melt and finally his scream died as his body started to turn to dust. It was over in seconds and when there was nothing left of him, she threw the pitcher across the room turned and walked out the door.

Oliver had been standing outside and when he first heard Damian’s screams. He wondered what punishment she was inflicting. However, his last few screams of pain and terror had hit Oliver in the gut and when Nyssa walked outside and he saw her face, he glanced inside. There was nothing left of Damian, but a pile of dust and Oliver’s head whipped around to look at her.

“Did you use…….?

“Apa de usturoi (garlic water).”

Oliver was impressed. However, vampires had not been as susceptible to garlic as they once were. She saw the look on his face and she gave him a wry smile. “It was laced with silver.”

Oliver gave her a look of respect.

“Did you get what you came for?”

She nodded and giving one last glance to the cabin they moved swiftly back to the hotel. Oliver needed to see Felicity and know she was ok. As much as Oliver wanted to believe that Tommy could be trusted with Felicity a part of him still held distrust and the sooner he was by her side the better he woudl feel.

***

Felicity and Tommy had been catching up since Oliver and Nyssa left the hotel. Tommy told her that his hunting skills were improving, and he was finding his desire for human blood waning every day. Nyssa had shown him some thing she could do to help him control his need and from what Felicity could see they seemed to be working.

“I am getting better at the hunt and my body is now use to the animal blood.”

“Your body is adapting to the difference?”

Tommy nodded as they both marveled over something so simple. Being fascinated with the human body and how it worked had been something they had bonded over when they met and it was nice to geek out over it’s complexity again as friends.

“What about you and Nyssa?” Felicity gave him a smile. “I can see how much you care about her.”

Tommy smiled wistfully. “I love her Felicity.”

“Does she love you?”

He shrugged.

“Have you told her?” Felicity asked the question perplexed.

Tommy shook his head. “Not directly. I told her I cared about her and I try to show her every day what she means to me.”

“You need to tell her Tommy. I want nothing more than you to be happy and have the love and companionship you deserve. You need to tell her.”

Tommy gave her a self-deprecating smile, “You know I am not good at telling someone how I feel. I thought I was destined to be a bachelor for many more years to come.”

“Well obviously life had other plans for you.” Felicity placed her hand on his and he held it lightly, giving her a loving smile.

“But what about the promise we made to each other two years ago? Remember? We promised if we had not met anyone by the time we turned 40, we would become roommates and spend the rest of our years side by side.” He winked at her. “You’re not going to be jealous?”

She laughed. “I think I will get over it.” Her tone turned serious. “As long as you are happy.”

She leaned forward and gave him a hug, whispering. “I missed you Tommy.”

“I missed you too Licy.”

It was about that time that Oliver and Nyssa entered the hotel room and as jealous as he was to see Felicity in another man’s arms, Oliver felt relief flow through him when he saw the smile on Felicity’s face. She looked so happy and from that look Oliver could tell she was hugging the old Tommy.

Oliver spoke up from the doorway. “Should I be jealous?”

Felicity and Tommy slowly parted and then Felicity stood and walked to him. He enveloped her into a warm hug and nuzzled the top of her head with his chin.

Nyssa approached Tommy and he hugged her as well. “You ok?”

Nyssa was shaking and words were hard for her right at that moment. Tommy had been the one to help her come up with the garlic and silver water. Tommy had been the one to encourage her to seek closure. Tommy was the one that had been by her side that night as she cried over the loss of Sara.

He could tell that words were hard for her, so he just held her and then she pulled back and he kissed her softly. “Can we go to our room?”

She said the words quietly and Tommy nodded, taking her by the hand. Tommy walked her closer to Oliver and he gave Oliver a friendly nod. “Thank you for everything Oliver. We will see you guys in the morning.”

They walked out closing the door behind them, and Oliver turned back to Felicity giving her a curious look. “You and Tommy seem to be back to normal. Was everything ok while I was gone?” As much as he liked Tommy, he still worried about him being around Felicity alone. He knew he would always worry.

She nodded, “He is finally getting back to himself Oliver. I saw a lot of the old Tommy in him tonight.”

Oliver rubbed her arms, “I am glad to hear that.”

“How did things go with Nyssa?”

He walked over and sat down on the couch. He pulled her down next to him and she snuggled into his side. “Damian is dead.”

Felicity gasped, but a part of her was not surprised. “Nyssa………?”

Oliver nodded. “I never knew how much pain she was hiding until today Felicity.”

Felicity placed a hand to his cheek. “No, you didn’t. But you helped her to find closure Oliver. You gave her closure.”

He leaned his cheek into her hand and his purr rumbled forth. He would never tire of her touch. It soothed him and gave him life all at once.

“I am looking forward to talking more to Roy. I feel a connection to him that I just cannot explain.”

Oliver looked at her with eyes shimmering between blue and gold. They almost looked green and Felicity could not look away. “I want you to have all the answers you need Felicity. I want you to know where you come from and to understand fully what it means to be an alerra.”

“Me too.” She leaned forward and he kissed her forehead as his purr intensified. Hearing that sound that she loved, she leaned forward and placed her ear against his chest. “I love that sound.”

His eyes turned gold as the purr changed timbers and when she heard the change it caused a ripple of excitement to move through her body. She knew what that change meant and knew where it would lead, and it made her arousal spike.

Oliver smelled her as soon as her desire changed, and he pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her deeply. The feel of his lips on hers was always an aphrodisiac for her and feeling him hard beneath her caused a shiver to course through her.

His hands were in her hair as he kissed her over and over and Felicity could not help herself as her body started to move on top of him. Her hips started to rock as little moans and whimpers escaped between breathless kisses. He did not touch her anywhere but on her face, holding her to the onslaught of his lips on hers.

This was new and exciting and Oliver’s answering growl of desire made her body respond instantly. He could smell her body growing wet above him and he knew at that moment he wanted to see her pleasure herself using his body. Her hips continued to move against him, and his cock grew hard as their bodies desired to be joined as one.

Felicity moved against him grinding faster. He was still only touching her face with his hands and he slid his lips down to her neck kissing softly as his fangs lowered. She moaned as she felt the tips of his fangs skate along her neck and she held on tight as he bit down.

She cried out and the rhythm of her core sliding on top of him merged with each draw of her blood he took. The feelings and sensations were too much for her to take and soon he had her spiraling into an intense orgasm that shook her to her throbbing core.

Oliver growled again as his mate found her pleasure by using his body and the feeling of her shaking atop him sent him over the edge after her. Their bodies shuddered and shook as they both came back down, and Felicity collapsed against him. She buried her face in his neck and he held her tight, drawing circles of comfort on her back.

Neither one of them said a word as they just enjoyed being in each other’s arms. Tomorrow they would board Tommy’s plane and fly back to Star City and hopefully Felicity would get an opportunity to talk with Roy and find out everything he knew about the alerra and her family.

He continued stroking her back and soon he felt Felicity slump against him. He pulled back slightly to see her fast asleep. He pulled her securely in his arms and then picked her up and carried her to bed.

They had a long flight tomorrow, so he stripped her down and placed her in bed. He quickly shed his own clothing as well and when he climbed in next to her and pulled her to him, he felt peace wash over him. It was always that way with her.

She was his touch stone and his haven and as he drifted off to sleep, he held her tight.


	33. Chapter 33

Oliver and Felicity woke early the next morning and after showering and gathering their things they walked down to the lobby to meet Tommy and Nyssa. Roy would be arriving soon, and Felicity was really hoping she would get an opportunity to talk to him on the plane ride home. They had several hours to kill so it was perfect timing.

He walked in a few minutes later looking around a little unsure. All he had with him was a knapsack slung over his shoulder. He saw them standing to near the front desk and approached with a wary eye to Tommy and Nyssa.

“Roy, hey.” Felicity motioned him over and then turned to Nyssa and Tommy. “Roy this is my best friend Tommy Merlyn, and this is Nyssa…….”

“Al Ghul, I know.” Roy looked at Nyssa warily.

“Have we met before?” She narrowed her eyes and looked at him a little closer.

“You are the mate to my great, great grandmother Sara.”

Nyssa sucked in a breath and Felicity bit her bottom lip with a helpless look to Nyssa. “We were going to tell you but wanted you to deal with Damian first.”

Nyssa stepped closer, stunned. “You are a descendant of Sara?”

Roy nodded and Nyssa’s eyes softened. She schooled her expression. She was not a woman that showed emotion easily and being a vampire limited that even more.

Roy could see that Nyssa was affected by his words. “I never saw a picture of her, so I don’t know what she looked like, but my grandfather told me that she was strong. That she was kind and good to everyone she met.”

Nyssa blinked back tears. “She was all of those things and more.”

Roy looked at Nyssa in surprise. “Were you there the day she died?”

A tear fell down her cheek and Nyssa wiped it away. “I was not there that day, but I found her afterward.”

Tommy could tell that she needed a moment, so he motioned toward the door. “We need to head to the airport maybe we can talk more on the plane.” He saw the look on Nyssa’s face and knew that he needed to get her away for a moment. There were two cars waiting and Oliver, Felicity and Roy climbed into one while Tommy led Nyssa to the second car.

“I thought we could use some alone time.” He smiled jokingly but he was glad he had ordered the second car. This would give Nyssa time to collect her thoughts. They both slid into the back seat and he took her hand in his. “You ok?”

“Wow, so much has happened the in the last two days Tommy. I found out not only that Sara had a son, but that Felicity is a distant relation to her and now, I meet a young man who claims to be her great, great grandson. How is this all even possible?” She looked at Tommy slightly bewildered and then he pulled her close.

“We will get some answers. Don’t you worry.”

“I thought I knew Sara better than anyone, but I am finding I didn’t know her at all.”

Tommy pulled her to his side and tucked her head under his chin. He hoped this Roy kid could tell them what they needed to know not only about the alerra but for Nyssa’s sake maybe even about Sara.

He just prayed this kid was not lying.

***

They all walked onto the airplane and Felicity made a point to sit across from Roy. She had so many questions and it seemed he was the only one with answers. She noticed that Nyssa sat nearby but not close and she understood why the vampire was keeping her distance. She had been hit with so many emotions the last few days.

Oliver took his seat next to Felicity and they all buckled in to ready for take-off.

Roy looked around the plane in wonder. “Wow, I have never been on a private plane before. Your friend must be rich.”

Felicity gave him a rueful smile, “Tommy’s family has money. But you would never know it from the way he lives his life. It is one of the reasons we became such good friends. What you see is what you get with him.” She looked at Roy. “Listen, I wanted to talk to you about a few things. Is that ok?”

Roy looked between Oliver and Felicity and then nodded. “Sure, ask away.”

“What do you know about the alerra?”

The young vampire’s eyes shifted for a moment and Oliver took note. He slipped his hand over and took Felicity’s hand into his for support.

“Everything I know I learned from my grandfather.”

“Would you mind sharing what you know?” Felicity looked at him pleading. “I just found out I am a descendant of them. I know absolutely nothing about them or what made them so special.”

Roy smirked, “Special? I guess you could call it that.” He saw that Felicity was serious, so he decided it was not the time for joking. “I will try to answer your questions.”

He paused and she could see he was thinking back. “My grandfather told me that the Alerra were a special group of people. They were coveted by vampires because of their particularly sweet smelling and tasting blood as well as for where they were said to have originated.”

Felicity looked puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“The story goes that THE vampire that all vampires were sired from was named Ambrogio. His name meant “immortal” and no one knows exactly how he came to be. But he fell in love with a mortal by the name of Natassa. Her name meant “resurrection” and Ambrogio thought that by drinking her blood he could be saved from his damnation. When he bit her, he bonded with her and she fell in love with him and gave birth to a daughter by the name of Selene. It was said that Selene’s blood was the sweetest and most fragrant to ever inhabit a human.  Some believe that she was half vampire and half human, but no one really knows for sure. My grandfather said that she is the birth mother of all the alerra. We carry genetic traces of her blood, which makes our blood sweeter.” Roy gave a rueful smile. “Or should I say your blood. My blood died when I was turned into a hybrid.”

Oliver looked at Roy in surprise. “Are you saying that alerra were half vampire?”

“Possibly.” Roy looked at Oliver. “Again, no one is sure. Selene died giving birth to her first child, a son. How the blood changed from there is a mystery to everyone, and there are no records of Selene ever acting as a vampire.”

Felicity looked at Tommy. “Could vampire markers in my blood be the reason for my connection to Oliver? Could that be the reason for the lovesight?”

Tommy was intrigued. “That is very possible. I would need to do some very specific blood tests.”

Roy was surprised. “You have lovesight?”

“Yes, why?”

“My grandfather and grandmother had it as well. From what they told me it is not as common as most vampires think. It is quite rare and there has to be a special connection there for it to manifest.”

That surprised everyone and Nyssa finally spoke again.

Nyssa looked at Roy. “Sara was an alerra as well. Now I wonder if some of the towns people knew of this story and that is why she was targeted. She may have been a vampire and not even known it.”

“Well not a vampire in the purest sense of the word, but yes, it is possible.” Roy looked at the group as they all sat contemplating what he had just told them.

Oliver looked at Roy not sure what to believe. “I always heard that vampires and humans could not pro-create. So how is that possible?”

Roy shrugged. “My grandfather said there is a lot of myth out there along with the truth.” He looked at Tommy. “I guess the blood testing will tell us what the truth is.”

Oliver’s eyes flared for a moment. “Is this Ambrogio still alive?”

“Sadly no. He died about 500 years ago. The story is that Natassa was killed by another vampire that coveted her. Ambrogio became enraged and ripped him apart. But then he was so heartbroken from losing Natassa that he drank a vial of silver and died.”

Felicity drew in a breath. “How sad.”

Tommy could tell that Felicity’s mind was racing so he leaned closer and touched her hand. “We can start the testing as soon as we get home.”

Felicity sat back in her seat and Oliver squeezed her hand to show he was there for her still. She had more answers, but it had opened more questions. She had assumed that because of Oliver being a hybrid that they would never be able to have children, or a family and she was ok with that. However, what Roy had said might just change everything.

***

Felicity felt someone shaking her shoulder and blinked her eyes open to see Oliver leaning over her. “We are home.” His soft words made her realize she had fallen asleep. She rubbed her eyes as she stood and grabbed her things. She could not believe she had slept most of the way home.  They walked across the tarmac to the cars Tommy had waiting for them as they all agreed to meet at Tommy’s house the following day and soon were on their way home. Roy was going to stay in a nearby hotel and promised to contact them when he got settled.

Oliver stayed close to her side throughout the car ride. He could tell she had a lot going through her mind. The car dropped them at her apartment and when they closed the door behind them, he could no longer keep silent.

“What are you thinking Felicity?”

“I don’t know what to think. I had made peace with the fact that you and I could never have children because you’re a hybrid but now…I mean we have never even talked about children.”  She looked at Oliver curiously. “Do you even want children?”

“I have never thought about them because of my life. I didn’t want to bring a child into this dark world.”

Oliver saw Felicity’s hope fall at his words and he quickly approached her. “Felicity that was before all of this and before I met you. Having you in my life has changed everything for me. If we find out that kids are possible then I think it is something we need to talk about.” She nodded sadly.

“We are getting ahead of ourselves. Let’s slow down. Let’s find out what the blood test results show us first.”

Felicity had to think of something else and when she did her mind started racing. She could not stay still so she started pacing. “If I have some genetic markers of a vampire what are they? I mean I know why they never showed up. We didn’t know what to test. But would it not manifest in other ways?” Her mind started racing. “We have the lovesight, which was a surprise and now we know where it comes from…….”

“Felicity!” Oliver walked over and had her stop and look at him. “Take a deep breath. We are not going to be able to answer any questions tonight. Why don’t we order some food in for you, I will go hunt and then we can just gest some rest. I think tomorrow is going to be a big day.”

Felicity placed her hands on his chest and tried to keep her mind from racing. Oliver purred knowing how much it calmed her down and soon she was leaning into him with her cheek on his chest, her breathing even. He held her loosely in his arms and they gently swayed.

She finally pulled back and gave him a weak smile. “You seem to know just how to ground me.”

He grinned and kissed her lightly. “It’s just my purr that you love.”

She laughed out loud and wiggled her eyebrows. “The purr and your body.”

Oliver laughed and then gave her one more kiss. “I will be back soon.”

She watched him leave and then looked out the window as he shifted and then ran into the woods nearby. She sighed and turned back into the living room. She needed to get some food. They had not eaten since that morning and she was starving. She looked through her menus and then finally settled on Thai. As she waited for her food, she decided to take a shower and rinse the travel away. She stripped her clothes and then turned the water to warm before stepping beneath the spray.

She washed her hair and was rinsing the soap from her body when she suddenly doubled over in pain. She cried out and grabbed her stomach as she fell to her knees and she quickly turned off the water a she panted trying to catch her breath. Another wave of pain hit her hard and she crawled out of the shower grabbing the towel from the rack and pulling it down over her body. Her breathing turned ragged and she laid on the bath mat not able to move before darkness enveloped her.

***

Oliver ran swiftly through the woods his wolf form leaping easily over the brush and tree trunks scattered throughout. He wanted to get his hunt over with so he could return to Felicity. He was hoping to keep her mind off everything tonight and hopefully she would get some rest for tomorrow.

The last few days had been a whirlwind of information and it was going to take some time to figure the remainder out. They had to do the blood tests and hopefully get a few more answers from Roy.

He loped along a worn path that weaved its way through the trees and then suddenly he felt a pain in his chest. He yelped as he fell to his side and then he looked to see an arrow sticking out of his chest. He looked around as a whine escaped again. He tried to see who had fired the arrow and then they locked on a man that looked a little familiar.

Then Oliver blacked out.

***

Felicity woke up lying on the floor and she felt a rage running through her that took her completely by surprise. She could feel that Oliver was hurt and he was in trouble. She needed to find her mate.

She made her way to her feet, the ache in her side making her movement slow.

She stood and grabbed the towel from the floor. Her mind was racing as she thought that she needed to call Tommy and Nyssa. She could use their help. However, as she turned to the mirror, she gasped at what she saw.

Her eyes were glowing gold.


	34. Chapter 34

Oliver woke still in his wolf form and lifted his head from the concrete floor. He tried to move but his left hind leg was chained to the wall. The arrow had been removed from his side, but he could tell the wound was still there from the way it hurt to breath.

A whine escaped his throat as he looked around. The room was bare with a concrete floor and walls with no windows. The door was across the room and there was a small window at the top. He tried to shift but something was keeping him from doing so. He quickly realized that the arrow must have been dipped in something that would keep him from shifting and he growled. He tried to reach out to Felicity, but something kept blocking his mind and it was then he recognized the man he had seen standing over him. He had been a doctor at the clinic where he had met Felicity.

He only interacted with the doctor a few times during his captivity. So when he returned and killed the doctors that had ran tests on him, he had spared the man’s life. He was realizing now that letting him live had been a huge mistake. It was not one he would make a second time.

He heard the door open and looked up to see the man walk into the room. He was wearing a white lab coat and he stopped and knelt next to Oliver. Oliver growled at him and the man smiled.

“Well I see you are awake. I am Dr. Joseph Ingles. I might look a little familiar to you.” He let his eyes look Oliver over again and Oliver growled and then whimpered. His wound was healing rapidly, but not as quickly as he would have expected, and Oliver guessed there was something on the arrow that was slowing it down.

“The first time I saw you, I was amazed. You see I have been studying hybrids for most of my life. The ones I have come across have been, well, unremarkable. Until you.” His eyes grew excited. “The way you came back to the clinic and took care of my counterparts. It was perfection.”

Dr. Ingles stood and walked over to a wall where he touched a button and opened an invisible compartment. There was a computer inside along with a monitor and several other items that Oliver did not recognize. Ingles typed hurriedly on the keyboard and then reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a syringe and Oliver’s eyes flared when he saw it.

Oliver tried again to change but ended up whimpering and lying back down.

“Oh, if you are worried about not being able to shift back to your vampire form, I have injected you with an experimental drug that is supposed to suppress that ability in hybrids.” Dr. Ingles grinned. “It seems to be working.”

He stood and approached Oliver and then knelt next to him again. Oliver moved back as far as he could, his eyes shimmering with gold and pain. His lips snarled again, and Dr. Ingles removed the lid from the syringe. He quickly stuck Oliver in the side and when Oliver whimpered again, and his world started to go black his last thought was of Felicity.

***

Nyssa and Tommy arrived quickly and when they saw Felicity’s eyes they were taken aback. Why were her eyes glowing gold? Did it have something to do with her being an alerra or was it because her mate was injured and missing?

She was frantic when they arrived, and Tommy calmed her down enough for her to tell him what had occurred. Oliver had gone hunting and had not come back. She knew he was injured because of their connection and they needed to find him soon.

Nyssa placed a calming hand on Felicity as Tommy held her gaze. “I am going to shift to my wolf and see if I can track him.” Felicity nodded absently. “Felicity, we will find him. I promise.”

He walked out the door and Felicity hurried to the window to see him shift and then take off toward the forest.

“Do you think he will be able to track his scent?” She turned and looked at Nyssa with a small glimmer of hope.

“Tommy has gotten very good at hunting and tracking. If anyone can pick up this scent it will be another hybrid. However, you and I need to focus on you. When did you notice the gold of your eyes?”

Felicity walked over and sat down on the couch. “I took a shower and when I got out, I felt a severe pain in my side, and I passed out. When I woke up, I looked in the mirror and they were glowing.”

“Have they ever changed colors before?”

“No. But Oliver has never been missing before. Even the times he went up against Slade and Ras, I knew he was ok. This time he is hurt.” She stood and walked toward the door. “I need to do something, I can’t just sit here.”

Nyssa stopped her. “We need to wait for Tommy to return. We have no idea where Oliver has been taken.”

Felicity stopped and she tried to find Oliver in her mind. Their love sight was foggy and that worried Felicity even more.

“I can’t reach him Nyssa.”

“Then whoever has him has a dampener. Whoever has Oliver knows what he is and has prepared for it.”

Felicity tried to think of who might know about Oliver. Despite some hiccups they had been very careful to keep his hybrid status hidden. Oliver had killed the Dr’s at the clinic that had held him. Who had taken him?

She started pacing again as they waited and soon Tommy came in through the front door. He was slightly out of breath and Felicity approached him.

“Tommy, please what did you find?”

“I was able to trace his scent to where he was taken.” He paused because he hated saying the second part. “There was blood.”

Felicity felt her blood run cold and Tommy took a step back as her eyes flashed a deep dark gold. “Do you know where he was taken?”

“I know the direction. But Felicity it is going to be hard to track because whoever took him put him in a vehicle. I lost the scent at the road.”

“But it gives us a place to start.” She grabbed her keys and hurried out the door. Nyssa and Tommy had no choice but to follow her. They could not let her go after him alone.

They reached the edge of the woods and then she turned to Tommy. “Show me.”

Tommy exchanged glances with Nyssa before he shifted and took off into the woods. Nyssa and Felicity followed close behind and when he stopped Felicity rushed to the spot where she could see the blood. She placed a hand on it and closed her eyes crying out as she felt his pain. Tommy went to touch her, but Nyssa held him back and shook her head.

Felicity could see through Oliver’s eyes as he lay there in pain. She also noted when he looked up and saw a young man standing over him. She did not recognize him, but Oliver did. She could tell by how his feelings changed and she sensed some surprise.

“He knew the person who took him.” She spoke softly and stood. “This person hampered him from shifting back to a vampire.” She looked at them panicked.

“Did you see this person?”

“Yes, but I didn’t recognize him.”

Nyssa sighed. “We need more to go on.”

Felicity turned to Tommy. “Please Tommy, can you try again? Can you take me to the where you lost his scent?”

Tommy nodded and they rushed toward the nearby two-lane road. Tommy sniffed around trying to scent which direction the car might have gone. Felicity looked around and closed her eyes. She tried to connect with Oliver, hoping she could sense something, anything.

Tommy got a hit and he looked back at them and whined. They hurried toward him and he directed them toward the outskirts of town. Felicity turned and raced back toward her apartment. Nyssa and Tommy followed close behind and Tommy shifted when they entered her apartment.

“Felicity, what are you doing?”

“I am going to find Oliver.” She was gathering her things and finally grabbed her keys.

“Felicity maybe we should….”

“Move Tommy.” Her eyes shifted to a deeper gold, but Tommy did not budge.

“Felicity….”

“I said move Tommy.” She stepped forward and he could feel a power emanating from her that he had never felt before.  He knew at that moment there was no stopping her and there was a force inside of her that was stronger than them both.

“Ok, but we are going with you.”

Felicity did not acknowledge or wait. She pushed out the door and Nyssa closed it behind them. They hurried to her car and she drove them back to the spot where Tommy had sensed Oliver being placed in a vehicle. She slowly started driving out of town and prayed that as she got closer to Oliver that their connection would ignite.

***

Oliver woke up and his head was killing him. He had somehow shifted back to his vampire form and was lying on a table in a very sterile, white room. The lighting was dim, and he tried to look around, but his head was strapped to the table, as were his arms and legs. He could tell his wound had finally healed but he could not move.

“Ah, I see you are awake. Good. I wanted to explain to you what is about to happen.” Dr. Ingles walked over to the bed and looked down at him with a smile. The rage on Oliver’s face should have frightened him but he did not flinch.

“I have been working for months on a way to control when and where a vampire can shift. You see the government is always in need of new “weapons” and they are willing to pay millions of dollars to the next big thing. That big thing is you.” He placed a needle into the IV in Oliver’s arm. “Can you imagine what the government would pay to have hybrids under their control? To be able to shift them at will and control their every move?”

Oliver’s eyes frantically looked around as he tried to move. He was strapped well and good and as the medicine Dr. Ingles hit his system, it blazed like fire. Oliver cried out as he felt the medicine move throughout his blood stream.

Dr. Ingles looked satisfied. “Ahhh good. Soon we shall see just how much I can control you.” He laughed and it sounded almost maniacal.

“Those millions of dollars will soon be mine.”


	35. Chapter 35

Felicity’s head was hurting. She had been trying to connect with Oliver for the past hour, but nothing was coming through. Roy had called to check in and when they told him about Oliver, he had insisted on helping. They were on their way to pick him up from his hotel and when he got into the car and saw Felicity’s eyes he gasped.

Tommy immediately could tell he knew something. “Roy, do you know why Felicity’s eyes are suddenly glowing gold?” Tommy looked at him suspiciously.

Roy seemed flustered. “I only heard about this through my grandfather and even he said it was rare. For alerra, their bond with their mate is strong. There were stories of an alerra’s vampire DNA shifting when their mate was in danger or threatened. However, no one ever actually witnessed it.”

“Until now.” Tommy looked at Felicity amazed.

Felicity was floored. “You are telling me that because Oliver is in danger that it is bringing forth the vampire side of my ancestry?”

Roy nodded. “In a nutshell, yes.” He looked at Tommy and Nyssa and then back at Felicity. He seemed hesitant to tell her the next part.

“What are you not telling us Roy?” Nyssa spoke up for the first time and there was concern in her voice.

Roy sighed, “There were also rumors of the vampire side of an alerra taking over for preservation.” Everyone looked at him in shock.

Tommy looked at Felicity. “Felicity do you know what he is saying?”

Felicity shook her head no. She had an idea but was not sure if she wanted to acknowledge it.

“Basically, you could turn into a vampire. Your vampire DNA would take over.” Tommy said the words and still could not believe he was saying them. How was that even possible? He needed more answers.

Tommy looked confused. “But how is that even possible? Vampires are dead. Felicity is not.”

Roy tried to remember what he had been told. “She would not be a vampire in the classical sense. She will not crave blood. She will not need to feed on blood to live. She would the exhibit strength and power of the vampire, hence the gold eyes. My grandfather called them Võimas (powerful ones).“

Felicity opened her car door and stepped outside. She needed air and she needed a moment to collect herself. She could not believe all of this was happening. She had felt some changes but had ignored them and shrugged them off as being tired or just stressed.

She heard the door open and Roy stepped out. He walked around to her side of the car and leaned against it next to her. “I know this is a lot to process.”

Felicity huffed out a laugh. “You could say that.”

“Felicity there have been very few mates that have had the connection that you and Oliver seem to share. That connection is your key to finding him. That connection is going to bring him home.” He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she took a deep breath and nodded.

She needed to quit thinking about this and focus on finding Oliver.

“Ok we need to go.”

Roy nodded in agreement and then raced around the car to the other side. They hopped in and Felicity started driving the direction that Tommy had indicated. As they reached the outskirts of town she pulled to the side and tried her connection again. She felt a surge of adrenaline when she started to see something.

***

Oliver woke to find himself chained again in a simple room. He was not sure how much time had passed and as he tried to lift his head it started pounding. Now that he was in his vampire form again the wound had completely healed. However, he had not fed in a while and the headache he was feeling was from hunger. He needed to feed soon, or he would lose all his strength.

He sat up on the cot that he was laying on and he was relieved to find that he could turn and place his feet on the floor. He glanced around trying to find something that would help him escape but there was nothing. He tugged on the chains and they held strong again.

He closed his eyes to try to connect with Felicit. He felt hopeful when he saw a vision but then what he saw made his blood run cold. He saw Felicity trying to reach him, but her eyes were glowing gold. Rage swept through him as he thought of someone turning her while he was in captivity. Was it Tommy? Nyssa? No, they loved Felicity and would never harm her, and, in all truth, Oliver knew that Tommy had his bloodlust under control.

Roy!

He felt her mind trying to speak to his and so he tried to concentrate even more. They knew so little still about the love sight.

_Oliver?_

_Felicity._

_Oliver! Thank god you are ok. Where are you?_

_I don’t know. Some concrete structure. Felicity the man who captured me is a former Dr. at the clinic where I was being held._

Felicity’s eyes flared.

_What is his name?_

_Dr. Joseph Ingles. Do you know him?_

Felicity thought back to her time at the clinic. She had met a Dr. Ingles briefly when she was at the clinic. He was tall with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. He was someone that was mostly unremarkable and that made Felicity frustrated.

_I met him once while at the clinic. But we didn’t interact very much. We are going to find you Oliver._

_Why are your eyes glowing gold?_

_I don’t have time to explain it right now…._

_Did someone turn you?_

Felicity could feel the rage flowing through him and she knew she needed to at least ease his mind.

_No, no Oliver. It has to do with the alerra. I will explain later. Right now, we need to focus on finding you._

_I don’t want you coming near this place Felicity._

_Well then, I am glad that it is not your choice. I have Nyssa, Tommy and Roy with me._

_Felicity listen to me carefully. This guy is trying to control hybrids. He is creating hybrid weapons that he wants to sell to the government. Roy and Tommy need to stay away. If they were to get caught…._

Suddenly their connection severed, and Oliver looked up to see Dr. Ingles standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. “So, there are more of you coming. Perfect.”

He walked into the room and Oliver’s eyes flared and he snarled at him. He pulled against his chains. Normal chains would have broken immediately but these were reinforced. Based on that fact, Oliver knew this guy knew hybrids well.

Dr. Ingles pulled on a pair of gloves and he smiled. “So, your mate Felicity. I am looking forward to meeting her. I have never met a vampire and his mate with love sight. It is quite rare.”

Oliver growled deep in his chest and his anger raged. How did this guy know about her and know her name?

“You are not going to touch her.”

Dr. Ingles smirked. “I know your friends are coming Oliver. I will be more than ready for them.”

He stepped closer and Oliver growled again. “If you touch me, I will rip you apart.”

Dr. Ingles shook his head sadly, “I wish you would just cooperate.”

He could see that Oliver was not going to do that, so he pulled a tazer out of his coat pocket.

“I hate to have to do this.” Before Oliver knew it bolts of electricity were coursing through his body. He cried out and when Dr. Ingles pulled the tazer away, Oliver’s energy was spent.

Dr. Ingles moved quickly pulling up Oliver’s shirt to see the wound. “Wow you heal quickly for a hybrid.”

He let Oliver’s shirt fall back down and then took out a syringe and shot a liquid into Oliver’s arm. It burned and when Dr. Ingles was satisfied it was coursing through Oliver’s veins, he pulled off the gloves. “Must be the blood of your mate that helps you to heal so fast. She is an alerra, right?” He walked over and made some notes on a computer that slid out of the wall and Oliver just panted not saying a word.

“Having a hybrid is one thing but a hybrid that has an alerra mate.” Dr. Ingles turned back looking excited. “There are so many questions I have and experiments I would want to do on her. On both of you.”

Oliver felt panic swell in his chest. If this guy dared to place one finger on Felicity, he would tear this whole building apart.

Suddenly Oliver had a strange feeling flood his mind. What was he just thinking about? He couldn’t remember and his mind was blank. How had that happened?

Dr. Ingles walked over and looked down at Oliver. “My serum seems to be working. Do you know who you are?”

Oliver just looked up at him. He had a feeling he should hate this guy but for some reason he had no clue who the man standing before him was or what he wanted.

“We will have to work on communication after the serum hits. I need you to be able to communicate with me during this process.” Dr. Ingles made some notes on a pad and Oliver watched him slightly confused. Who was this man in the white coat and why was he talking to him?

Dr. Ingles made a few more notes on the computer as Oliver tried to clear his mind and get his focus back. There was something he was supposed to be doing. Someone he was supposed to remember, right?

Dr. Ingles walked back to the door. “You should get some rest. We have some testing we are going to do this evening and it can be a little, taxing.”

“Who are you and why am I here?” Oliver looked around almost in a daze.

Dr. Ingles smiled. “I will give you that information soon enough.”

He then walked out locking the door behind him. Oliver pulled at his chains again and finally stopped. It was no use. They were solid.

Oliver tried to focus again. There was something he needed to do, someone he needed to warn. But who was it and why was it so important to warn them? He felt an urgent need to get a message to them and all he could think about was the message.

_Stay away!_


	36. Chapter 36

Felicity continued to drive, reaching out with her mind, hoping to connect with Oliver again. The way their connection had severed had been odd and it would not surprise her if someone had interfered. But how was that possible? She turned onto a street that was close to the medical district of Star City and then her head started to throb.

She hit the brakes and grabbed her head as the throbbing intensified.

“Felicity, are you ok?” Tommy reached over and put his hand on her shoulder. She was shaking.

“I….I am having that…that pain in my head again.” She gritted her teeth and Tommy stepped out of the car and walked around to the driver’s side.

“Here, let me drive.” He helped her out and worry crossed his face when he saw her stagger to the other side. She sat down and closed the door and when it slammed, she cried out.

Roy sat forward from the backseat. “Felicity, is your head throbbing on one side, or towards the back?”

“It’s…..it’s near the front right lobe.” Roy looked at Tommy and then to Nyssa. “Oliver is close by. When my grandfather was telling me about the love sight, he said that sometimes it could manifest in pain. She is trying to reach out with her mind, so it is manifesting for her in her head. Because of the severity I believe we are close to Oliver.”

“Why would it manifest in pain and will it get worse?” Nyssa sat forward too and placed a hand on Felicity’s shoulder trying to give what comfort she could.

“Because the sight needs to be connected. When it is not, it is painful for the hosts. Like the pain of being separated from the one you love.”

Felicity had both of her hands at her temples and she looked up and around. Her face seemed blank and Tommy recognized the look immediately. “Felicity, are you feeling where Oliver is?” She stepped out of the car and the others followed and then before they could say a word Felicity was flying across the street. They immediately followed, trying to keep up. At some point she had gained the power to move at super speed and if they had not been vampires with the same ability she would have been gone in the blink of an eye.

She stopped outside a white non-descript building with a door and few windows. There was no sign out front and before Tommy could stop her, she had ripped out the lock and was walking inside.

“Felicity wait!” Nyssa whispered the words frantically and grabbed her arm pulling her to a stop. “We need to be careful. We have no idea what we are walking into.” Felicity turned her glowing gold eyes to Nyssa.

“He is here, I can feel it.”

Nyssa nodded and let go of her arm. She knew better than to keep a vampire from its mate. Felicity slowly moved forward. She was having a hard time pinpointing what floor he might be on, but she knew he was here, and she was not leaving without him.

***

Dr. Ingles smiled as he removed Oliver’s shackles. The antidote had taken affect and for now, Oliver was a docile as a kitten. He knew he would not try to escape because his memory was gone. At least for a time. This would work perfect for the brain washing that he had planned. It was like working with a blank slate. He could program whatever information he chose.

Oliver rubbed his wrists from where the chains had chaffed and then looked at Dr. Ingles.

“Now Oliver. I have a few tests I want to try ok. Follow me.” He walked to the door and waited to see if Oliver would follow. He did without a word.

Dr. Ingles led him down the hall to a larger room and inside he had every conceivable device that could test Oliver’s strength. He needed him in peak condition and he quickly took the tablet from the table nearby and keyed in some information.

“Ok, first I want you to tell me who you are.” Dr. Ingles looked at Oliver expectantly.

“Oliver.”

“Do you have a last name Oliver?”

“No.”

“Good, good. Now, do you know why you are here?”

“No.”

Dr. Ingles approached him and whispered into Oliver’s ear. “You are here to get rid of anyone who tries to take you away from me. We are a team. I am your only friend. Anyone who tells you otherwise is the enemy and needs to be dealt with accordingly.”

He pulled back and Oliver turned glowing gold eyes to him and nodded. Dr. Ingles patted his shoulder. “Good. Let’s start with your strength. I want you to go over to that nob on the table and I want you to squeeze it as hard as you can, ok?”

Oliver looked toward the table and when he was in front of it, he grabbed it and squeezed. The nob was set to handle up to 2,100lbs of pressure. Oliver destroyed it. He squeezed so hard that it shattered in his hand and Dr. Ingles looked on in awe. Oliver’ strength was greater than he could have imagined. It must be because of his mate, the alerra.

Dr. Ingles made some notes on his tablet and then he walked over and placed a device around Oliver’s bicep. “Now we are going to test your speed. I need you to move to the other side of the room as quickly as you can.”

Oliver looked across the room and before Dr. Ingles could even blink, he had moved. Dr. Ingles quickly approached him and looked at the cuff on Oliver’s arm and his eyes widened again when he saw the speed. Amazing!

This was going so much better than he could have imagined. Oliver ripped the cuff from his arm and threw it to the ground. Dr. Ingles took a step back, but he smiled.

“You are quite the hybrid specimen Oliver. You were strong before but now with the alerra as your mate and you drinking her blood, you are even better. I need to make sure that she does not get away.” He walked back to his computer mumbling and he did not see Oliver’s eyes narrow in confusion.

What was it about the alerra that he needed to remember? Ok, so he had a mate. Was he supposed to warn her of something? Tell her something? He could not remember, and it was crawling under his skin.

Dr. Ingles made a few more notes and then suddenly the door burst open. Felicity raced inside and stopped when she saw Oliver standing there. Relief flooded through her when she saw he was ok, but so did rage. She turned her eyes to the man standing across the room and her eyes grew a deep rich turbulent gold.

“Ah, Miss Smoak. We have been waiting for you.”

Nyssa, Tommy and Roy had broken off to check different parts of the building so Felicity had been alone when she entered the room and Dr. Ingles shut and locked the door behind her.

“You are as beautiful as I remember. Even more so now that you have mated with him.” Dr. Ingles nodded toward Oliver and Felicity glanced Oliver’s way before a growl escaped her lips.

She heard an answering growl and she turned in surprise as Oliver was watching her with no recognition in his eyes. Oliver move quickly around until he was between Dr. Ingles and Felicity and then he growled at her again. It took her by surprise, and she looked at Dr. Ingles.

“What have you done to him?”

Dr. Ingles just smiled at her. “Prepared him.”

Oliver’s chest rumbled with  warning and she looked at him in surprise. “Prepared him for what?”

“That is none of your concern. I am glad you are here. He is stronger when he is with you. I want to keep that going.”

Felicity was about to respond when suddenly the door burst open and Roy stood in the doorway. Nyssa and Tommy were behind him but before any of them could react Oliver had Roy pinned against the wall, his feet dangling off the ground. Oliver’s eyes were molten golden with fury as he looked at the young man, clearly not recognizing him. He only saw him as at threat. Threat’s needed to be dealt with.

“Oliver no!” Felicity screamed from behind him.

Roy shifted quickly to his wolf form and was able to escape Oliver’s grasp. He moved quickly between Oliver and Felicity, feeling a need to protect her. Oliver turned back to him and the vampire and wolf both engaged in a battle of dominance. Their growls bounced across the room and Nyssa held Tommy back as he tried to move forward. He wanted to get Felicity out of here. Oliver was clearly not himself and he was worried that Oliver would hurt her.

Nyssa whispered to him. “If you move toward her Oliver will rip you apart.”

Tommy met her eyes and then relaxed, but only slightly. They heard Roy growl and then Oliver was on him again. Dr. Ingles saw things progressing and he inched his way toward the door. He slipped out and shut the door behind him and when Nyssa saw Felicity’s face hers became grim.

“I will go after him. You get Oliver under control.”

Nyssa was quickly gone, and Felicity turned her attention back to Oliver, who was fighting the younger hybrid as if he was a stranger.

Oliver shifted to his wolf, so they were evenly matched and then he pounced again. Felicity jumped aside as the two wolves rolled with a gnashing of teeth. Oliver as the Alpha was clearly larger than Roy and soon had him pinned.

Tommy slowly made his way toward Felicity and when Roy pushed Oliver off him, Oliver’s eyes turned to Tommy. Roy was panting against the wall as he looked down. There was a gash in his side from Oliver’s claws connecting with this skin.

“He doesn’t recognize us.” Felicity whispered in shock. How could that be? “What had this man done to him?” She looked at Roy and noticed that he was injured so she tried to keep Oliver’s attention.

“Somehow he has messed with his memory.” Tommy whispered back and then tried to place a hand on her arm when she started to move toward Oliver.

Felicity looked at Oliver who was growling at them both. Roy was slowly trying to get up, but he finally settled back down. He needed to heal from the wound Oliver had inflicted on him.

“Tommy take Roy and get him out of here. If Oliver gets a hold of him again, he will kill him.”

“I am not leaving you here alone with him Felicity. He could kill you too.” Tommy whispered vehemently.

“He won’t hurt me.” Her eyes did not leave Oliver and she felt deep inside that he would not hurt her.

“How do you know that? He doesn’t recognize you as his mate.” Tommy moved closer to her and Oliver growled again.

“Tommy I just know. Now GO!” She moved closer to Oliver to keep his focus on her while Tommy moved quickly and grabbed Roy. They were soon out the door and when it slammed shut behind them Oliver turned and looked at the door and then turned his golden eyes to her. He growled and inched closer and Felicity did not move.

“Oliver. It’s me.” She inched closer to him and held out her hand as she had done the first time, she had approached his wolf. The large black wolf just gazed at her with his fangs bared and a growl rumbling in his chest.

Felicity’s heart was racing. She had no clue what this doctor had given to him to make him forget so she was not sure if it made him aggressive as well.

She knelt when she was within three feet of him. “Oliver it’s me, Felicity, your mate.” He snapped at her, so she quickly pulled her hand back. That was not going to work. She needed to get through to him, to help him remember.

She closed her eyes, trying the love sight. Because they were right in front of each other she was hoping that whatever dampener was being used would be ineffective.

Oliver watched her with a snarl and then he shifted back to a vampire. She stood as he approached her and grabbed her arm. It startled her and he showed his fangs, his eyes glowing the gold she had come to love. But there was nothing in his stare. Where before there was love, this time it was just a blank look.

“Oliver please….” She pleaded with him as he dragged her toward him. He was scenting and he smelled her blood. She could see the immediate change in him, and she knew he was about to bite her. Adrenaline flowed swiftly through her and she was able to slip out of his grasp and move across the room away from him.

“Oliver, I know you are still in there. I know the man I love is there.” She pleaded again as he started to stalk forward. She had nowhere to run, and something inside of her told her she didn’t need to run. She closed her eyes and then soon words were flowing from her that she did not even recognize. “Elskede hør meg. Det er meg, din kamerat og ekte kjærlighet. Hør på stemmen min. Du kjenner meg. Kom tilbake til meg. Lytt til hjertet ditt og kom tilbake til meg. (Beloved hear me. It is me, your mate, your true love. Listen to my voice. You know me. Come back to me. Listen to your heart.)”

Oliver stopped in his tracks, just a foot away from her. He stared down at her as if he was trying to process what she had just said. She lifted her hand confidently. If he was going to kill her then she would go with no fear. This was the man she loved, the man she was destined to love.

“Feel me Oliver.” She placed her hand lightly on his cheek and he reared back as if he had been shocked. Felicity reached forward again, undeterred. “It’s me my love.” She touched his cheek again and he growled but this time he did not pull away.

Oliver had conflicted feelings warring inside of him. He was supposed to eliminate any threats to him or the doctor. This was woman was a threat. Or was she? She seemed familiar to him. Her touch was soft and her voice melodic. He had heard that voice before.

“Oliver, it’s me Felicity. Your mate.” She stroked his cheek and Oliver felt the urge to purr. He growled once again and then she moved closer. Her scent assailed him, and he closed his eyes. Her touch and her scent together were overwhelming, and he stepped back. However, when he opened his eyes, she saw something, like a flicker of recognition.

“Oliver?”


	37. Chapter 37

Felicity watched his face carefully as something shifted in his eyes. He still looked blank, still looked deadly, but something was there. Oliver was there. Felicity could feel him, and she was not going to give him up. He stalked closer and his hand reached up and wrapped around her throat as she croaked his name “Oliver!”

His eyes shifted again, and she felt his hand loosen. Something inside her reacted and soon she was across the room and out of danger. For the moment. She had to figure out a way to get through to him. She needed to touch the man she knew was still there.

“Oliver, it is Felicity, your mate.” Her voice was soft as her hand instinctively went to her throat. His eyes followed her hand as he looked at her with slight confusion.

Who was this woman? She said she was his mate. She was familiar. Her voice was familiar, and Oliver shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. There was so much working through his mind. Flashes of images that he could not quite make out. They came and went so suddenly that he could not see them clearly. But then one stuck in his mind.

It was an image of him drawing blood from the blonde woman across the room and he was not killing her. He was feeding from her. He looked up and their eyes met, and Felicity could see him thinking. She took a step closer.

“Oliver, please. I love you.” She said the words softly as she neared. She lifted her hand and he flinched, but she did not hesitate and as she placed her hand on his cheek his eyes closed and she heard the breath leave his lungs. His shoulder slumped and when he opened his eyes again, she saw him. It was Oliver. Her Oliver.

“Felicity?” He whispered her name and then she was wrapped up in his arms. He held her so tight she thought she was going to stop breathing but she did not care. She had Oliver back.

He pulled back and placed his hands on her cheeks. He looked her over and then noticed the red marks on her neck. His eyes flared with rage and he gently touched the crimson skin. “Felicity…who….?”

He didn’t remember and for now she was not going to tell him. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is that I found you.” She leaned forward and kissed him with relief and love, and he could not help but respond. He would find out later who placed their hands on her, and they would pay. Little did he know that there would be only himself to blame.

They both turned quickly as they heard the door open and in walked Nyssa with Dr. Ingles in tow. Roy and Tommy were right behind them and Felicity would swear that Dr. Ingles had suffered a few blows to the face. His eyes were black, and he had a bruise forming on his cheek. She looked between them wondering who had made the marks.

Roy and Tommy looked at each other and then shrugged. “He fell.” Roy’s words were ridiculous. Anyone that looked at the man could tell those were not caused by a fall, but Felicity let it go. The man deserved whatever punishment he received, and he would pay for trying to take Oliver away from them.

Oliver’s eyes narrowed as they looked at Dr. Ingles and he stalked toward him. When Dr. Ingles looked up and saw Oliver approached him with death in his eyes, he knew at that moment his life was over. Oliver was not going to let him leave the room alive.

Oliver latched onto his neck immediately and Dr. Ingles cried out with pain as Oliver bit down. He was not going to kill him. Not yet. The bite he was inflicting was more for pain than change. He released Dr. Ingles with a cold smile.

“I told you that if you touched me, I would rip you apart.” Dr. Ingles had slipped to his knees and was holding his neck with his hand. There was blood dripping between his fingers and down his chest but not one paid him any mind.

Felicity stepped forward and Oliver noted again the gold of her eyes. They were blazing and when she pulled back and punched Dr. Ingles; he fell to the floor in a heap. The strength that had come through in that punch surprised them all and Oliver had questions. But they would have to wait. He picked Dr. Ingles up off the floor and dragged him to a nearby chair. Tommy, Roy and Nyssa all slipped out to give Felicity and Oliver time to handle the person who had almost ripped them apart.

Felicity heard the door close behind them and then she turned to her mate. “How do you want to handle him?”

Oliver grinned a mirthless grin. It was cold and it was deadly, and it was pure vampire. “OH, he is going to suffer. You see I have learned over the years how to make a bite bleed but not turn someone.” He motioned to Dr. Ingles neck. “Eventually he will bleed to death, but it will be slow and painful.”

Felicity walked closer and placed a hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “Do you want me to stay?”

Oliver shook his head no. He needed to take care of this man himself. Felicity leaned down so that Dr. Ingles was looking her in the eye, and she smiled a cold smile. “You will not be leaving this room alive. But before you die you will learn that you never try to separate a vampire from their alerra.”

Dr. Ingles spit some blood on the floor. His lip was slip from the blow Felicity had inflicted. “I wasn’t going to separate you. I was going to keep you both. You both would have made me millions.” He sneered the words and Felicity’s eyes flared.

“I guess you got too greedy and you overestimated your control of him.”

Felicity stood up straight and decided the best course of action was to ignore the man. He was about to die a slow and painful death. She had no more need of him.

She gave Oliver a loving look and then turned and walked out the door. Soon screams were heard as Oliver inflicted the bites that would end Dr. Ingles life. Tommy walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. “You ok?”

She smiled a small smile. “I have Oliver back. I am more than fine.”

A few moments later Oliver walked out of the room. Felicity glanced in and could see Dr. Ingles lying on the floor, covered in bites and blood. His breathing was ragged from the pain. His voice gone from having screamed too long. They closed the door leaving the man to perish on the hard-concrete floor. Alone.

They would come back later and dispose of the body but for now Oliver just wanted to go home. He needed to be with her. He took her hand and soon they were on the front steps of her apartment. Nyssa, Roy and Tommy would drive the car back.

Oliver just needed her.

***

As soon as they entered the apartment and the door was closed behind them, Oliver was on her. Neither one spoke. They both knew what was needed. Oliver needed to feed. He needed her blood to expunge whatever the Dr. had put in his system. He pressed her into the wall as his fangs lowered and she cried out in pleasure as he bit down. It was not a cry of pain and her arms immediately wrapped around him. She leaned her head to the side, offering him what needed and as he pressed his body into her, her legs wrapping naturally around him.

With each draw of blood his hands moved. They touched her face and then slid down to cup her breasts. He held her to the wall with his hips, his erection pressing hard and firm into the crevice of her thighs. She could not stop her body from rocking against him and she slid her hands into his hair. She offered and he accepted, their minds and bodies bonding as he took his fill.

He didn’t want to stop, but he finally pulled his teeth, gently kissing the spot that gave him life and bound him to the woman in his arms. She was gently kissing his face as he pulled back and the look, she gave him was pure adoration.

“I’m sorry.” Oliver spoke softly as her legs dropped to the floor.

“You never have to apologize to me Oliver. I am here for you.” Her hands roamed his face as he seemed a little anxious.

“What is wrong Oliver? Why are you so tense?”

“I need to know something Felicity and I need you to be honest with me.” She nodded but confusion was in her eyes. “Who turned you?”

“What?” She looked at him surprised.

Oliver’s hand drifted down her hair and then settled near her eyes. “Your eyes are gold. Who turned you?” He was trying to hold back his rage at the thought of someone putting their hands on her and he was shocked when she started laughing.

“It’s not funny Felicity. I am going to kill them. Was it Roy?”

Felicity shook her head and then took his hand. “Come here Oliver.” She led him to the couch and sat down pulling him down next to her.

“No one bit me Oliver. My eyes changed the day you were taken. From what we can figure it is part of the alerra vampire DNA. Knowing you were in danger brought it to the surface.”

“Are you….??” He couldn’t say the word.

She smiled and squeezed his hands. “I was not turned. Because of my DNA I have certain abilities that are just now showing themselves. Tommy is going to do more testing once things settle down.”

Oliver felt relief wash over him, but then his fingers brushed the dark blotches forming on her neck.

“And these?”

Felicity sighed. “You were not quite yourself earlier and……”

Oliver gasped. “I made these?”

Felicity clasped his hands. “You were drugged Oliver, you were not yourself. Oliver, look at me.”

He reluctantly looked into her eyes. “You would never intentionally hurt me Oliver.”

He pulled her onto his lap, holding her close. Guilt was eating at him for placing marks on her, but she was right. It was not his fault.

They sat that way, holding each other until there was a knock at the door. It was Tommy, Roy and Nyssa and as they all sat down, Oliver explained what happened and why Dr. Ingles had decided to take him.

“So, this could have been something that he had been planning for a while.” Nyssa spoke contemplatively.

“Maybe that was why they had you at the clinic and made you a hybrid in the first place.” Tommy spoke next as they all thought of the last few hours. “Could there be others out there that might try to do the same thing?” Tommy looked at him worried.

Oliver shrugged. “I don’t know. We just need to be cautious.” He looked over at Roy. “Roy, thank you for helping.”

“You saved my life Oliver. I will never forget that.”

Tommy pulled Nyssa close to his side as they all sat back and let out a breath of relief. Today had been stressful and with the things that had happened over the last few weeks, they were all drained.

“Why don’t we all get some rest and then tomorrow we can set out to do those blood tests and get you the answers you need.” Oliver was looking at Felicity as he spoke. He could see the dark circles under her eyes, and it told him she was tired. Everyone agreed and stood to go when Nyssa pulled Oliver to the side.

“How are you doing?” He asked her as they walked to the side. She had been his friend for a long time, and he needed to know she was going to be ok.

“I am processing everything. I loved Sara with all my heart and the thought of her suffering had always tainted that love. The guilt from not being there to save her, that she was helpless.” She shifted on her feet crossing her arms across her chest. “Seeing the bond that you have with Felicity and the fact that your connection to each other made her strong, made me realize something. I think that Sara may have given her life for me.”

Oliver frowned, “What do you mean?”

“I was the only other vampire in the village during that time. Knowing that Sara had the same abilities as Felicity with the vampire DNA, Oliver…. she could have easily escaped those villagers. Why didn’t she?”

“You think she allowed those villagers to end her life so they would move on and in the process keep you safe.”

Nyssa nodded. “It makes sense to me. They ripped her apart but we both know that even a small amount of the strength that an alerra possesses would have allowed her to get away.”

Oliver pulled her close and hugged her tight. “I’m sorry Nyssa.”

“I’m not. I now have closure and I can move forward knowing my beloved knew what she was doing. She was fully aware, and it was her choice.”

She pulled away and then glanced at Felicity. “Felicity would have done the same for you.”

Oliver looked over at the woman that had completely changed his world.  Nyssa was right and, in some ways, it scared him. The thought of Felicity sacrificing herself was not something he ever wanted to think about.

Oliver and Felicity walked them to the door and Roy stopped. “If you want to sit down tomorrow, I will try to answer any remaining questions you might have.”

Felicity gave him a hug. “Thank you, Roy. You have already given me so much.”

He gave them both a small smile and then walked out. As the door shut behind him Oliver took her in his arms and picked her up into a bridal hold. He carried her down the hall to the bedroom. She needed rest and he was going to make sure she did.

As they both settled in bed and started to drift off to sleep Oliver held her close to him. They had almost been separated from one another. She settled against him with her head on his chest and as they both drifted off to sleep his purr filled the room.


	38. Chapter 38

It had been three days since Oliver had been taken. Three days since things had changed both physically and mentally for Felicity. Her eyes still showed traces of gold when she was agitated or mad. And it was a trait that they both were aware was not going away. Roy had tried to give Felicity all the information he could about being an alerra, but they quickly realized that most of it was going to have to be learned as they went along. He went into a little more detail about the connection between an alerra and their mate, and they realized that with Oliver being a hybrid it was somehow making that connection stronger. It had been an enlightening talk but also one filled with frustration. Roy had decided he was going to take some time and see if he had any family left in Star City. He knew it was a long shot, but he needed to know.

He left that afternoon promising that he would touch base with them when he returned.

Today, Felicity and Oliver were going to meet with Tommy to do some blood work. They wanted more answers about Felicity’s vampire DNA and how that might affect her going forward. Oliver was also curious to know what other capabilities she might possess. She had mentioned to him the strange feeling she had while she was searching for him. The dizziness particularly concerned him. Tommy promised them they would get to the bottom of things.

They walked into Tommy’s home and he immediately led them to the lab at the back of the house. Felicity was grateful for once that Tommy had money. This allowed him to have the latest of everything, including the equipment needed to run the blood tests.

“I thought we would test your blood against Oliver’s. I can check the markers to see what matches you have to his DNA. That will help us to narrow down just how much of the vampire DNA you possess and what abilities you might acquire or already have.” He prepared the needles as Felicity blew out a breath. She hated needles but knew this was a necessary evil.

She squeezed her eyes shut as Tommy prepared her arm. He grinned at as he looked at her. “It’s just a needle Smoak.”

She opened one eye and glared at him. “I hate all pointy things.”

Tommy threw back his head and laughed as Oliver lifted an eyebrow at her. “ALL?”

She gave him a look as she blushed slightly. “Your teeth don’t count.”

Tommy took the opportunity while she was distracted to insert the needle and before long, he had three good vials of her blood. Oliver’s blood was quick to take and soon Tommy was preparing the samples for the centrifuge.

“How long will these tests take?” Oliver was anxious and wished they had the answers right away.

“About four hours. Once I get the DNA isolated, I then must compare the markers. I should have you some answers by this evening.”

Oliver nodded as he looked around. He wanted to ask about Nyssa but had been hesitant. He knew she was processing a lot and she needed some time. Felicity finally asked the question that was heavy on Oliver’s mind.

“How is Nyssa doing?”

Tommy sighed as he worked to prepare the blood. “She is hurting. She is talking about going back to England and back to the village where Sara was killed. She feels she got closure about Sara’s death, but she wants to officially put her to rest.”

“Does Sara have a grave there?” Felicity was intrigued. She had not thought to ask about what happened to Sara’s body after she was killed.

“It is more sentimental than an actual grave. There are some limbs buried there but most of the Sara’s body was burned by the villagers when she was killed.”

Oliver cursed under his breath and Tommy looked at him and then to Felicity. “I am going to go with her.”

Oliver felt a small sense of relief knowing she would be able to get the full closure she needed and not have to do it alone.

“I want to ask her to become my mate.” Tommy looked at them with vulnerability in his eyes and Felicity smiled brightly and walked over to hug him.

“Oh Tommy. She will be the luckiest lady in the world.” She quickly looked at Oliver. “After me of course.”

Oliver just smiled at her and Tommy laughed. “I just hope she will say yes.”

“She loves you Tommy. Just tell her how you feel about her.” Felicity rubbed his arm encouragingly.

Oliver pulled Felicity to the side. Something had been itching at him all morning and finally realized he needed to go for a hunt. His wolf side was restless and needed to run.

Tommy continued to prepare the blood samples, and he noticed something odd. He glanced back at Oliver and Felicity. He was not going to say anything until he was absolutely sure.

“I am going to go for a hunt. That will give you and Tommy some time to visit.” He kissed her softly. “I will be back in about an hour.”

She kissed him back and smiled as she watched him walk out the back door. Once he was gone, she turned to Tommy and he could see the serious expression in her eyes.

“Ok, now that he is gone. I want you to tell me what you know.”

Tommy looked at her surprised. “What are you talking about?”

“I know you Tommy Merlyn. I can see when you are holding something back. There is something you know but didn’t want to say in front of Oliver. Now spill it.”

Tommy sighed and checked the centrifuge one last time. It was running smoothly so they had some time to talk. “Let’s go in the living room.” He led her back into the living room and made them both a drink before sitting down and turning to her on the couch. She looked at his glass of whiskey and her glass of water and frowned.

“I didn’t want to say anything in front of Oliver because I was not sure how he would react.” Felicity was now really concerned.

“Is it something about Nyssa?”

Tommy stopped for a moment and then shook his head. “No.”

Felicity was startled at the look on his face. “Is it about me?”

Tommy nodded. “I think you might be pregnant.”

Felicity was completely taken aback. No! What? That was not possible. She shook her head and looked at him not quite sure what to say. “But……. how….?”

“When I took your blood earlier, I had to ensure it was pure. I tested it with a blood test that can show signs of disease or contamination. One of the contamination colors is purple and it can indicate traces of HCG.”

“The pregnancy hormone?” Felicity felt a flutter of excitement nervousness and if she was being honest a little bit of fear. She and Oliver had not really discussed kids. It was something that had been on both of their minds since finding out that she was an alerra. However, the discussion had been tabled while they were learning more.

How was he going to feel about this? She knew he had a deep-seated hatred for the darkness that he had been forced to live in and being a hybrid had only expanded that.

She unconsciously placed her hand to her stomach and Tommy placed his hand over hers with a soft smile. “Don’t overthink it Smoak. Let’s make sure the test is accurate and then go from there. Oliver loves you. If you are pregnant, he will love this child too.”

She nodded absently as her mind still raced. There was so much to think about and consider. She felt a sense of wonder flood her and she suddenly realized. She wanted this more than anything.

***

Oliver raced through the forest as fast as his four legs would carry him. Something was bothering him, and he needed some time to sort it out before he said anything to Felicity.

He had noticed a scent change in her.

Now normally this would not have caught his attention, but something was nagging at him about it. Could it be the changes that had manifested themselves had affected her scent? He doubted that was the case. This scent was very noticeable to him as her mate and a deep part of him wondered, could she be with child?

His gaze captured a doe a few hundred yards ahead grazing in a field. He focused his attention as his body went into stalking mode. He needed to clear his head and this hunt was the perfect way to do just that.

His canines bared as he approached the animal. It seemed oblivious to him, so he circled to his left and waited. He didn’t want to rush things and soon he was racing across the field, his target quickly subdued.

He laid panting afterward, his muzzle caked with the blood of his target. His inner wolf was satisfied but his mind was still racing. How did he feel about a child? He had always told himself that he would never allow a child to come into the dark world that he inhabited. But things had changed. Felicity had changed them. She had brought a bright light and peace to his world that he had never dreamed would be possible. Now could this mean that he could think of children?

He stood and started back toward the house. He didn’t want to get ahead of himself. He was not even sure that she was pregnant. He only had her scent to go by. A scent could change for many different reasons.

As he approached the back door he shifted and walked through to find Felicity and Tommy sitting on the couch. He would tell by Felicity’s face that something was wrong, and he made his way to her side quickly.

“What’s wrong?” He did not hesitate, and it made Felicity smile a soft smile.

“How was your hunt?”

“Don’t deflect. What is wrong?”

Tommy stood quietly and let the room to give them some time alone. He and Felicity had tested her blood and it had come back positive. She was pregnant.

Felicity took Oliver’s hands in hers. How was she going to tell him? She was still not sure how he was going to react, but she did know one thing. She wanted this baby more than anything in her life.

“When Tommy was preparing my blood for testing, he had to check for contaminates. One of the tests came back positive.” She became nervous and Oliver could feel her hands shaking. He held them tighter.

“What is it Felicity? You can tell me anything.” His words were softly spoken, and his eyes glowed a soft gold. It reassured her.

“I’m pregnant.”

Oliver felt the air leave his lungs. He has been right. Her scent had changed because she was pregnant. The look on her face almost broke his heart and he pulled her to him hugging her close.

“Why do you look so sad?”

“Because we have not talked about kids. I wasn’t sure how you would feel. Maybe this is too soon for us?” Her voice was shaking with emotion and Oliver leaned back and gently cupped her chin.

“Felicity. I love you. This is a surprise, and do I wish we had some time to prepare, of course? But having a child with you….it was something I never allowed myself to hope for because I am a hybrid. I was not going to do anything that would place you in danger or subject our child to a life of misery and darkness.”

He kissed her softly. “You have changed that. You brought such light and happiness into my world. How can I be anything but happy that you are having my child?”

Felicity smiled as tears formed in her eyes and she hugged him to her tightly. Things were changing. Their lives were changing.

They were going to be parents.


	39. Chapter 39

Tommy looked over the results from the DNA testing and he was slightly surprised. He was finding that the alerra DNA matched vampire DNA in several factors. There were going to be more changes coming for Felicity. He looked through the microscope taking notes and when he was done, he had a clearer picture. He could now tell them a few things they could expect. He hoped that her pregnancy did not complicate things.

He made his way back to the living room where he had left Oliver and Felicity and Oliver looked up when he entered.

“Everything good here?” Tommy gave them a smile as he walked over and sat down. They book happier, a little more serene.

“We are good.” Felicity smiled.

“Good because I have finished the blood testing. I have some answers for you.” Oliver and Felicity both sat up straighter and Oliver took her hand as they both looked at Tommy anxiously.

“it seems that alerra share several markers with vampires. One we are already aware of is the eyes changing color based on emotions. Also, your strength is affected. Based on what I have seen you are stronger now. Also speed is affected. We saw that your speed was enhanced the day we rescued Oliver.” He pulled out his notes and glanced down. The next one might take them by surprise. “Now here is one that took me by surprise. It seems you have the capacity to develop the ability to entrance.”

Felicity looked at Tommy. “Entrance. You mean like hypnotize?”

“In a sense, yes.”

“But I thought that was an old vampire myth.” She looked confused and she turned to Oliver as he shrugged.

“Not entirely. I have known several vampires over the centuries that perfected the technique. I never had a need for it, so I never learned it.”

Ok, that was intriguing.

“Also, because your body will be going through hormonal changes, we need to look for abilities that might not have shown up in the blood work. We don’t know how an alerra’s body responds to pregnancy.” Tommy looked at them both conveying that it was important for them to be vigilant.

“Especially a pregnancy from a hybrid.” Oliver grimaced. He hated the unknown, particularly when it came to Felicity’s health.

Felicity squeezed his hand. “We will take this one day at a time.”

“Ok kids. I am going to check on Nyssa. Play nice.” Tommy stood smiling and walked out the door to head upstairs. Nyssa had been absent most of the morning but he knew she was trying to process a lot and so he had left her alone.

“Well Mr. Queen. What are we going to do today? There are no big bad vampires to chase.” She smiled as she turned to him.

“You are going to rest.” Oliver started to pick her up and she scrambled out of his arms.

“I am fine Oliver.”

“You are pregnant Felicity. You need your rest.”

Felicity placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. “Is this how you are going to be through this whole pregnancy?”

“I am going to do whatever it takes to make sure you and the baby have whatever you need.” He sounded a little defensive and placed his hands on his hips as well.

“Oliver, I promise you that if I am tired, I will rest. I am not tired now. I don’t want to go upstairs.”

He stalked closer to her as his eyes flared and she heard a purr start to rumble from his chest. “Are you sure about that?”

Her hands lowered from her hips and she felt a flutter in her chest. He always affected her body in wonderful ways. “Well you might be able to change my mind.”

He took her in his arms and pulled her close and she closed her eyes as the rumble from his chest reverberated throughout her body. “What if I went with you?” He whispered into her ear and she shivered as his cool breath danced along her skin.

“Keep talking.” She placed her arms up around his neck.

“I can undress you and run you a hot shower.”

He was walking her back toward the door as he was talking but she did not care. All she could focus on was his words and how he made her feel.

“Will you join me?”

He let his teeth scrape along her neck, right at their mating point and she could not stop the moan that escaped from her lips.

“If you ask nicely.” He smiled against her neck and then before she could do anything else, he picked her up and they were in their room. There was something to be said for that vampire speed.

He set her feet down as he closed the door behind him and slowly started to undress her. He took his time, enjoying every single glimpse of skin as it was revealed. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in any lifetime.

Felicity kept her eyes on him as she allowed him to remove her clothing. She was completely under his spell and as always, her body belonged to him. He kissed along her collar bone as he pushed her shirt down her arms. The silk of the fabric combined with the feel of his lips against her skin was heaven and she leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

He made quick work of her bra and when he saw her beautiful breasts exposed to his gaze his purr deepened and his eyes turned molten gold. Felicity shivered as she heard his purr and the timber told her that he was aroused at the sight of her. She wrapped her hands around his hair as he kissed down her shoulder and then his lips latched onto her nipple she cried out with pleasure. Her hands tightened in his hair holding him to her. He picked her up as his tongue danced around her sensitive nub and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed. Neither one was thinking about the shower as he moved to give her other nipple the same attention.

He set her down and she shifted her legs as an ache started deep in her core. Her body was responding to its mate and she was helpless to the feelings that were coursing through her.

He gently removed his lips from her breast and his mouth locked onto hers as he kissed her with a deep need. His blood was racing through is veins and his body was throbbing with excitement as the thought of feeding from her.

He placed her on the bed, and she watched his face as he removed her shoes and then her pants and panties. Once she was bared to him, he scented, and his nostrils flared when he smelled her. It was like an aphrodisiac for him and he quickly removed his clothes as she leaned up on her elbows to watch him.

She felt her body throbbing as she looked at him. He was so beautiful, so strong and when he finally came to her a covered her with his body, she let out a sigh of appreciation.

Oliver pushed her up the bed as he settled between her legs and he kissed her as he entered her quickly and deeply.

She gasped and soon he was moving inside of her. The sensations she was feeling were intensified and she could only attribute that to her body being with child.

Things had never been this intense between them before and Oliver seemed to hold her closer, more protectively. She held on to him as well as his movements were quick and strong and she kissed up his neck leaving bite marks along the way. He growled in utter ecstasy and then bit down sending them both into a flurry of sexual need for one another. The feel of him drawing blood from her was exquisite and soon they were both flying into intense orgasms as the pleasure they took from one another peaked.

 

***

Tommy knocked on the bedroom door and then walked in when he heard Nyssa call out to enter. He had been trying to give her some privacy and he could see by the strained look on her face that she had been thinking about a lot since he had left the room that morning.

“Hey, how are you doing?” He walked over and kissed the top of her head. She was sitting on the floor at the end of the bed, her legs tucked underneath her.

“Much better. Were you able to tell Felicity and Oliver any new information?” She turned as he sat down beside her.

“Actually, yes. She has quite a few traits that match Oliver’s DNA characteristics. It’s fascinating.”

Nyssa just wrinkled her nose and Tommy laughed. “Well it is to me.”

He took her hand and pulled it to his lap. “I told them that we were going to head back to England and to the village where Sara lived.”

Nyssa looked at him with vulnerability shining in her eyes. “Are you sure you want to go? You don’t have to….”

“Nyssa!” Tommy interrupted her. “I want to go with you. I want to be there for you.”

She leaned over and kissed him before placing her head on his shoulder. Tommy fidgeted and she lifted her head and looked at him curiously. “Is everything ok with you?”

Tommy took both her hands and then turned so he was completely facing her. “I want to ask you something and I am just a little nervous.”

She squeezed his hands. “You don’t have to be nervous with me Tommy. What is it?”

Tommy licked his lips and when he looked up his eyes were glowing a soft, gentle gold. “I want you to be my mate.”

Nyssa’s eyes widened in surprise. That was the last thing she had expected him to say. Their relationship had been growing and evolving and she had to admit. She loved him. But was it enough to become mates?

“Now before you say no, I have a few things I want to say.” Tommy hurried along when he saw the hesitation in her eyes. “Nyssa when I met you my life was in complete disarray. I was newly turned, and I had no idea how to control anything. When Oliver told me that you could help me, I was skeptical. But then we started spending time together. You never judged me, even when I screwed up. You just reassured me and moved forward. You became my haven. You became the one person, beside Felicity that I found I could talk to about anything. I fell head over heels in love with you and I want to spend the rest of eternity with you.” He gently cupped her cheeks. “I can’t imagine being with or mating with anyone else.”

Her eyes softened with tears as she looked at Tommy’s handsome face. His usual brown eyes were shining golden and she saw nothing in them but absolute conviction. “Tommy, I love you. I really do. I am just not sure if I am ready to mate.” Her voice trailed off as she said the words. The words sounded hollow and she knew why. They WERE hollow. She loved him.

“No, scratch that. Yes Tommy. I want to be your mate.” She smiled at him with a luminous expression that showed her love for him and he leaned forward and kissed her deeply but sweetly. He pulled back when they both needed air.

“Are you sure?”

“Are YOU sure. I am not exactly the easiest person to be around. Sara use to say I was too stubborn.” She laughed and he pulled her closer.

“I would not have asked if I was not 100% sure.”

She reached over and pulled him back into a kiss and as he lowered her to the floor, they both realized that this was right. They were destined to love one another.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for your patience on this update. It has been a whirlwind in my personal life lately. I have wrapped up the story because my life is too hectic to continue writing at this time. I have left the story open for a possible epilogue or Part 2, depending on your response.
> 
> I am not stopping my writing but may take break as I take care of things at home. Please note it is nothing bad, just hectic and busy. 
> 
> Again thank you again for following me on this journey. I hold a special place in my heart for this story and for Alpha Oliver.
> 
> I love you guys!

**2 YEARS LATER**

Felicity traipsed through the house looking for her son. Since the day the child was born, he had been the spitting image of his father, in every way possible. Neither Oliver nor Felicity had been surprised when they found out he had been born a vampire. They were very surprised that he did not get his father’s hybrid gene. Oliver however, was glad that his son was not going to have to deal with two different sides of himself. It had been difficult for him as a grown man. He could not imagine having to deal with the changes as a child.

“Jonas Thomas Queen, if you are chasing the dog again you are going to be in so much trouble.” She looked in every room as she thought back over the past 3 years. Her pregnancy had been interesting to say the least. Dealing with Oliver’s protective side had almost driven her insane. If she did not love the man so much, she probably would have killed him within the first three months.

**Flashback – 3 Months Pregnant**

_“Come on Felicity you need to rest. You have been on your feet all day.” Oliver was trying to lead her to the couch, but she pulled her arm away from his grasp._

_“Oliver, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that I am fine. I will sit when I want to sit, I will rest when I feel I need to rest.” Her voice held agitation and annoyance and Oliver placed his hands on his hips and gave her a stern look as she spoke. “I am only three months pregnant. Tommy told us that I will be on bed rest the last month of my pregnancy. So right now, I want to do anything and everything while I still can.”_

_“Felicity you are pale, and you have been working non-stop. Will you at least take a water break and sit down for just a few minutes?” Oliver’s voice was pleading and if she did not know the man so well, she would think he was a little worried._

_“Fine. I will give you five minutes.”_

_Felicity glared at him as she stomped to the couch and sat down._

_“Feet!” Oliver sat next to her and held out his hand. She glared again but obligingly placed her feet in his lap. She could not lie. Not matter how much he irritated her his foot rubs were the best thing ever._

_Oliver placed her shoes on the floor and started to rub her feet and Felicity felt her body start to relax. Ok, maybe he was right. Maybe she could take a small break._

**Flashback – 7 Months Pregnant**

_Felicity’s eyes were glaring gold and Oliver knew he had gone too far. He took a step back, but Felicity stopped him._

_“Oh no! Oliver Jonas Queen, you are not going anywhere. You caused this condition, so you are going to stay and deal with the consequences.”_

_Oliver grimaced as he sat back down. Neither of them had known how pregnancy would affect Felicity. There were some good things that were enhanced like her sex drive and her beauty. She seemed to have an ethereal glow about her, and Oliver found himself, at times, just staring at her. But there was one thing they had come to learn that was not good and he dreaded it. Her temper. They were finding that Felicity’s moods would fluctuate. It was not something that she could control, and right now she was mad._

_Oliver had loved her fiery personality from day one. The way her eyes lit up. The passion that flowed from her. However, this was different. Her hormones were working overtime and she seemed to get mad at the littlest things. Right now, she was mad because Oliver had just gotten back from a hunt and he had woken her coming in the door._

_“I am sorry Felicity. I did not mean to wake you. How are you feeling?”_

_“How am I feeling? Oh, let me see. I have gained 30lbs, so I look like I am carrying twins. My feet are swollen, and my walk is now a waddle.”_

_“You are beautiful….”_

_Felicity interrupted him, her eyes flashing gold in warning. “If you tell me I am beautiful one more time I am going to knock you over the head with this pillow.”_

_Oliver felt a purr starting in his chest. Yes, she was mad, but he loved this woman so much that he could not stop his reaction to her. She was stunning. Over the course of her pregnancy Felicity’s response to him had strengthened and he was going to use that to his advantage. He knew he was sweaty from his hunt, but he did not care. He wanted her._

_Oliver climbed onto the bed and stalked up to her as she continued to ramble and soon their lips crashed together. There was no more arguing for the rest of the night._

**Flashback – The night Jonas was born**

_Felicity gripped Oliver’s hand with a strength he had never felt before. It almost made him flinch but seeing the look of pain on his wife’s face made that inconsequential. His focus was on her. She was giving birth to their son and it was the most amazing thing he had ever witnessed._

_Tommy had agreed to deliver their child and Nyssa had volunteered to help. Felicity had decided to give birth at their home. They did not feel like trying to explain to the doctors and nurses, nor the public how a human was giving birth to a vampire. It would have been too much._

_“Ok Felicity, I need you to gather all of your strength and give me a good push. I can see the crown of the head.”_

_Felicity panted out her breaths, sweat dripping from her brow and then she leaned forward and grimaced as she pushed with what strength she had left. She had been in labor for over 10 hours and the birthing process was going into an hour. She was exhausted. Tommy had warned her that the birth might be difficult, but he also knew she was a strong woman. If anyone could handle it, she could._

_Oliver had to hold down a growl as Felicity cried out in pain. This was his mate, and her being in pain was not something he was handling well. He had growled at Tommy earlier in the process and it had taken Nyssa placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He knew in his heart Tommy was helping, but he wanted to take his wife’s pain away._

_Felicity leaned back against the covers panting as Oliver took a cold cloth and wiped her brow. She was soaking wet from sweat and her face was flushed red from pushing. He looked down and the smile on Tommy’s face caught his attention._

_“Ok, Felicity the head is out. One more big push and this will be over.” Tommy looked at her encouragingly and Felicity looked at him before she looked up at Oliver with tears in her eyes._

_“I don’t think I can.”_

_Oliver heard the weakness laced with sadness in her voice. “You can do this Felicity. Pull your strength from me.”_

_Felicity focused trying to draw strength from her mate. This was not something they had tried before and as she focused with everything she had nothing happened. She finally fell back crying, “I can’t. I can’t.”_

_Oliver tightened his grip on her hand. “Yes, you can. You can do this Felicity. I am here for you. Whatever you need.”_

_Felicity took a deep breath and focusing everything she had left in her she tried to draw strength from Oliver. She was straining and was about to give up when she started to feel some strength seeping into her limbs. Oliver leaned closer and whispered in her ear._

_“You can do this il mia cuore. Focus on my purr.”_

_Oliver’s chest vibrated with the sound that was as natural to him as breathing. It portrayed all his emotions. It was something that only manifested for her, and right now she needed him. All of him._

_Felicity cried out as she pushed. She felt energy sweeping through her body. It was just enough and soon a different cry filled the room. Felicity collapsed back on the pillows as the cry of her baby filled the room. It was music to her ears and she slowly drifted off to the sound._

_Oliver was staring in awe at the wiggling baby that Tommy was holding in his hands. A son. He had a son. He had never seen anything as miraculous as the little boy in front of him. The only thing that rivaled it was the amazing woman that had just given birth. He felt her hand go limp in his and he tore his eyes away from his son to see Felicity’s eyes closed, her breathing shallow._

_“Felicity? Felicity!”_

_Oliver started to panic when she did not respond. What was happening?_

_Tommy handed the beautiful, healthy baby boy to Nyssa as he heard Oliver calling to him. He hurried back to the bed and placed a calming hand on Oliver’s shoulder._

_“She is fine Oliver. Her body needs to recover. She is an alerra and the birth process is a difficult and tiring endeavor. She will awaken soon.” Tommy’s voice softened. “Why don’t you go check out your son”_

_Oliver’s eyes flickered with uncertainty. He wanted nothing more than to go hold his son, but his instinct was to stay close to his mate. She was vulnerable._

_“I will sit here with her Oliver. Go.” Tommy reassured him and so Oliver kissed her hand and then placed it gently on the bed. He walked over to where Nyssa was now holding a clean, swaddled baby boy and Oliver’s eyes turned a soft gold._

_Nyssa handed the baby to Oliver with a big smile, “Here is your Daddy little one.”_

_Oliver had never held a baby before, so Nyssa adjusted the baby’s head in Oliver’s arms and then stood back with a soft smile. “He’s a vampire Oliver.”_

_Oliver looked at her in surprise. “Is he a hybrid?”_

_She shook her head. “Not that I can sense. However, we probably won’t know until he is a little older.”_

_Oliver cradled the baby in his arms, his protective instincts as fierce as they were for Felicity. He had a son. He was in awe as the beautiful baby looked up at him with eyes as crystal blue as his Mom’s. They flashed a soft gold before he closed his eyes and soon, he was asleep in his father’s arms._

_Oliver walked back over to the bed, and sat down, holding the baby tightly to his chest._

_“Felicity. You need to wake up and meet our son.” His voice cracked slightly as he spoke._

_“Oliver. Why don’t you try laying the baby on her chest?” Tommy spoke from across the bed and Oliver looked at him with hesitation._

_“They need to hear each other’s heartbeats.” Tommy reassured him again, and Oliver finally unswaddled the baby and placed him tummy down on Felicity’s chest._

_He watched her face, hoping to see a flicker of movement, and then her hand moved. He watched as she reached up and placed a hand on the baby’s back. Her eyes flickered open and soon she was cradling the baby to her chest her eyes meeting Oliver’s filled with tears._

_“Hey beautiful. Meet our son.” Oliver gently brushed her hair back from her forehead as he looked at his mate and his son with tenderness. Here was his world. Nothing else mattered except these two._

**Present Day**

Felicity rounded the corner and ran right into Oliver. He grabbed her arms to keep her from falling and when he saw the look on her face he smirked.

“Jonas giving you trouble again?”

Felicity glared at him. “He was trying to bite the dog’s tail again. You really need to take him out to the woods today Oliver. He needs to run some energy out with a hunt.”

Oliver kissed her cheek and she slapped at his shoulder half-heartedly.

“Ok, but on one condition.”

Felicity looked at him warily.

“You agree to let Uncle Tommy and Aunt Nyssa watch him tonight so I can take you out.” She continued to just look at him and he pulled her into his arms. “You need a break.”

She gave him a small smile. “Do I look that bad?”

“You look as beautiful as always.” He quickly pulled something from her hair and gave her an innocent look. It was either grass or leaves. She had taken Jonas outside after breakfast and they had waited for Oliver to return from his morning hunt. Jonas loved throwing things and he had giggled this morning when he dropped a handful of leaves over her head.

“Liar.” She sighed. “Ok, he can spend the evening with Tommy and Nyssa.”

Oliver gave her a peck on the lips and then hurried after their son. He called over his shoulder as he left. “I think I know where Jonas went.”

She shook her head with a chuckle as she sighed and headed back to the bedroom. She finished making the bed and walked down the hall and down the stairs. They had moved into their house just a few weeks before she gave birth to Jonas. Tommy had performed a vampire/alerra wedding in their living room with just Nyssa and Roy as witnesses. It had been just what Oliver and Felicity wanted.

She rubbed her stomach as a smile curved her lips. Maybe tonight would be the perfect time to tell Oliver the good news. She was pregnant again. She had held back as he had been teaching Jonas all about being a vampire and taking him on small animal hunts. They had been feeding him bottles of blood from a donor but now that he was moving away from a bottle, they wanted him to know how to hunt. He would eventually feed from donors as he got older, but they wanted to hone his hunting skills.

Oliver came walking in a few moments later with a wiggling Jonas in his arms. “I found the escapee. I thought I would take him hunting, as you asked, and work out some of this energy.”

He walked over and kissed her softly and she placed a kiss on each of them. “Be safe.”

She watched the two people she loved more than her own life walk out the back door and she smiled, placing her hand on her stomach. Yes, tonight she would tell Oliver.

**Evening**

Felicity looked in the mirror and then smoothed down the skirt of her dress. She was looking forward to tonight. She knew they would not be going to dinner because Oliver did not eat food like she did. Tonight, they would be going to Tommy’s family cabin right outside of town. He had given them carte blanche to use it whenever they needed to get away.

She grabbed her bag and threw in a clean pair of clothes and a few toiletries just in case Oliver had worked things out for them to spend the night. A small part of her was hoping that would be the case. It was past time for Oliver to feed and it sent a shiver down her spine. It had been too long.

Oliver had refused to feed from her right after Jonas was born. She detested the thought of him going to a donor, so they had worked things out with Tommy, and he had provided blood to Oliver. They did not ask questions on where the blood came from or how he got it. They were just grateful.

Tommy was back working at the hospital and he and Nyssa were living at his family estate. They had bonded a few months after Felicity had become pregnant and Felicity had to admit she had never seen Tommy happier.

She took her bag and walked down the stairs. She heard familiar voices in the living room and looked to see Tommy and Nyssa talking to Oliver while Jonas was held snuggly in Uncle Tommy’s arms. He loved his Uncle Tommy and Aunt Nyssa almost as much as he loved his parents.

Oliver’s eyes met hers and they flashed a deep gold. Felicity felt her insides flutter at the look he was giving her. Maybe he could use his vampire speed and rush them to the cabin.

Nyssa gasped, “Oh Felicity you looked beautiful.”

“Thank you.” She hugged Nyssa as she turned and looked at Tommy and Jonas. She was trying not to look at Oliver because she was afraid she would not be able to control her bodies response to him.

“Now Tommy, if you need us just call….” Tommy interrupted her before she could finish.

“Get this woman out of here now Oliver.” He looked at Felicity as Oliver moved to her side. “Jonas will be fine Felicity. And by the way, you do look beautiful.” They heard a playful growl from Oliver and Tommy grinned at him.

Soon they were at the cabin and Felicity set her bag on the floor as they walked in the door. “I was hoping you would use your vampire speed.” She yelped as he grabbed her around the waist after closing the door behind them.

His purr was deep and strong as he looked down at her with his eyes glowing. He turned her quickly pinning her to the door and her breath quickened.

“Oh, you were hoping I would use my speed? Why is that il mia cuore?” He took her hands and slid them up, pinning them to the door as well. Felicity felt her body shifting forward wanting to be closer to him as he leaned down and scraped his fangs along her neck.

“I wanted to…….be alone with you.” Her breathing was more ragged as she became aroused.

Oliver pressed closer to her and then a scent caught his attention. He knew that scent. He drew back immediately and then looked down at her in surprise. She was smiling at him.

“Is there something you need to tell me Felicity?” His voice was trembling slightly from arousal and it made her rock her hips against him.

She leaned up and gently nipped his neck, causing him to growl and then she whispered, “I’m pregnant.”

Oliver looked at the love shining in her eyes and his hand slipped down to curve protectively over her stomach.

“Maybe this time it will be a girl.”


End file.
